Forget me not
by Daddysadist
Summary: Elena, a famous Hollywood actress wakes up after a terrible accident, her memories of the past 10 years are gone, she finds herself married to Damon Salvatore, a boy she detested in her teens, logic tells her it wasn't coincidence, someone wants her hurt-ultimately dead, she has three options, best friend, estranged family or her husband (NEW CHAP UPLOADED)
1. A new Saga

HEY GUYS UPDATE

I've been soooo busy with my exams and will be till the end of this month since finals Ya'll, maybe I won't be posting or maybe I would, depends on my mood, so may sent me some chaps which I rarely edited due to my schedule so if you see any A/Ns its not me, lol and she was facing some probs with chapters because the site took down earlier chapters due to ( 1 year completion ) thing.

so we started from late chaps she could find, a few she deleted and its frickin hard, however, I suggest you read it at her page so you catch up with the story, I am posting the chaps I received, pls don't hate me

Love.

Zoe


	2. A Lover Forgotten

**Story Title: Forget Me Not**

Summary:

Elena G is a Hollywood actress. After an accident she lost the memory of last ten years of her life. She wakes up to find herself married to the man she despised the most in her teens Damon S. New City, New Life. However, something is seriously wrong! Her accident turns out to be pre-planned. Someone is obsessed with her, he wants to hurt her and kill her. But who? Her best friend, her estranged family or her husband?

The story would cover Delena's childhood animosity, to how they fell in love in their teens and onto the adult life when they get married and realize that Elena has a deadly enemy.

The Italics are flashbacks.

**Chapter 1: A lover**** F****orgotten**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Her eyes were still shut and no matter how hard she tried, she could not open them. The sound of machines beeping was all she could hear and whispers, unfamiliar voices, nurses maybe, doctors. One of the voice, most prominent.

"Her pulse seems normal, but why isn't she waking up?" A voice filled with concern.

"Doctor Salvatore, you do know this is unethical." A female voice said.

"Meredith, I don't trust anyone with her." The voice replied. "I'll deal with the disciplinary commission when the time comes, let me focus on her right now." The voice seemed familiar. So very familiar.

Strange flashes came to her mind.

Memories.

"_That's my favorite ring, Damon, please give it back. That's the only thing of My Nana that I still have, please," A sixteen-year-old brunette said to a dark haired boy but he didn't listen and threw the ring as far as he could into the lake._

"_I hate you! I hate you!" She screamed, crying._

"Give her the shot when I say so." She heard the familiar voice order someone, pulling her back to reality. "And someone please, cover that wound,"

"_I have to go, Elena. I'm sorry. I can't stay." The dark haired boy said as he picked up his luggage. She felt so heartbroken when he finally told her his decision. Now she would be alone again._

"I think, she's waking up, doctor." Doctor Meredith said, gently cleaning a wound on her head.

"We're done with the stitches on her arm." A nurse informed the concerned doctor.

"Elena, baby. Baby, can you hear me?" The distress filled voice addressed her but she didn't seem to have the energy to answer. "Baby, please answer."

"_I can't imagine living my life without you, marry me?" The dark haired stranger kneeled on his knees. _The image changed.

_He kisses her as he holds her once more, he brushes her hair away from her eyes, passionately kissing her not giving her a chance to breath. He picks her up bridal style and lays her down on the bed. He covers her body with her as he attacks her neck with hard kisses._

"Elena, please, baby, try to open your eyes." The voice pleaded.

"_You bought what? A thousand-dollar dress. Baby, are you planning to give me my first heart attack?" He asked, looking at the credit card bill._

"_I need it for the recording next week."_

"Elena!" The voice said again. "Please, baby. I know you can hear me. Baby, open your eyes." He was anxious.

"_So, do you like my show?"_

"_Yes, I love watching my wife kiss another man." He replied bitterly._

"_It's just a show."_

"_You kissed another man."_

"_It's only acting."_

"_Sounded pretty real to me,"_

"Give her another shot of that, Doctor S. It's bound to wake her up." Doctor Meredith said.

"No, no. It's a heavy dose." The man, Doctor S answered. "It might come as a shock for her nervous system."

"_There were empty condom packets in the trash can. You have been fucking him behind my back."_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about-,"_

"_You still secretly meet him. You haven't forgotten him." He shouted, his face red with crazy anger. He looked like he could murder someone._

"_Stop being so fucking insecure all the time." She shouted back, pushing him._

"_Fuck you," He turned around to leave but she tried to hold his arm. He pulled his arm out of her grasp but in doing so accidently pushed her toward the table._

She felt a current run through her body. Finally, her body allowed her to make movements.

"_I can't live without you, Elena. I'm so sorry. I'll make everything perfect again. I won't be a jealous prick anymore."_

"_Damon and I are planning a child," _She heard her own voice.

She heard different voices in her head. Voices that didn't make sense at all.

"_I loved your show. You're so good. I'm so proud of you." He leaned over to kiss her._

Nothing made sense to her.

"_We can't go home, Elena. You know we left that place for good."_

Why? Why couldn't they go home?

"_You and Damon left that place for a reason Elena." She heard Stefan, her best friend's voice._

Stefan?

"_Congratulations on your shoot, Elena. You're going to be a superstar after this," Caroline's voice was full of excitement._

All these voices. Oh God. Her head hurt now.

"Stop," She whispered.

And then suddenly everything stopped. She couldn't hear any voice anymore. No more strange flashbacks. It was like someone erased it from her mind.

Her eyes snapped open.

"Baby," She found very beautiful blue orbs staring back into hers. He seemed so relieved and happy. And somehow his happiness made her happy… but who was he?

..

..

"Where am I?"

"Hospital, baby." The man replied, singalling the nurse to help her.

"Easy."

A nurse helped her sit. A female, doctor did her checkup and asked her regular questions.

"Surprisingly she seems fine." Doctor Meredith deemed her healthy to talk.

She looked at the handsome man on her left, who'd been holding her hand. It took her only five minutes to remember who he was.

"Damon?" She questioned, surprised.

He sighed of relief.

"There. I told you that even though there are signs of Hippocampal damage but it isn't severe enough to cause amnesia," Doctor Meredith said.

"She was always very sensitive. That's why I was scared." He replied.

Elena's eyes scanned him from top to bottom. He was wearing a white doctor overall over his black shirt, his sleeves folded up. Somehow he looked older. Much older than the last time she saw him, which was strange because she saw him just last night after their huge fight when she told him off for bullying his younger brother Stefan and he threatened to cut her hair if she ever talked to him in that tone again.

What was he doing here? And why was he holding her hand like that? And why was he wearing a doctor's coat?

"Baby, do you remember the accident?" He said, pulling a chair and sitting next to her.

"Yeah… I tripped."

"No, baby. You were in a car accident."

"I fell from the ladder because you and your friend pushed it." She accused.

His eyes narrowed. "What?" He seemed so confused.

Suddenly, he inched closer, and cupped her face. "Baby, I would never." His forehead resting against hers, his lips just a further away from hers, so close that he could easily capture her lips with his. She felt her breath quicken and her heart race beneath her heaving breasts. His closeness unnerving her. What was he doing?

"Damon," She whispered, feeling shy and awkward.

"What?" He was surprised at her reaction.

Slowly, she pulled her face out of his hands.

"Um.. Why are you wearing this thing?" She pointed at his doctor coat.

"I work here, love," He let out a low chuckle. What was with Elena, why was she acting so weird.

Love? Why was he calling her love? Why did he keep calling her baby?

Meredith had been observing her this whole time. She could feel there was something wrong with Elena.

"How many hours was I out?" She asked, looking around.

"Sixteen hours." He said, his voice pained. He stood up from his chair and sat on the side of her bed. He took a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Every second was torture."

Say what?

He cupped her face again, oh so softly, "You know when I saw you at the accident spot, I almost died. Can you be less careless. I told you to not snapchat and drive at the same time. You could have uploaded your story later but no, you just have to be careless," He tutted her as if she was a child. "I know you have profile to keep, being an actress and all but-," He brushed her cheek lightly with his thumb, barely touching it at all, but every hair on her body rose at the sensation.

"Damon," She said, feeling awkward. Why was he touching her like that? Why did he care for her so much? He hated her and she hated him. What was going on?

"It's miracle you're still alive. I love you. I love you so much. I would die if anything happened to you. I would just die," He lowered his lips to hers, barely touching them, and felt her sharp intake of breath.

"No. Stop, Damon, what the hell is wrong with you? What are you doing?" She said her voice breaking, afraid of the overnight change in his behavior.

"Baby?"

"Is this one of your sick jokes. Just a day ago, you told me that I was that loser girl who would end up being a cat lady and now all this-," She tried to get up but he held her tightly so she wouldn't move. "Baby, you can't be serious. I never said that. What are you saying?"

"Don't touch me," She hissed, trying to push him off her.

"Damon! Damon! Let her go." Meredith intervened, distancing them.

"I don't understand… what on-,"

"Please call my parents, ma'am. And do tell them that what this jerk has been upto again."

"Parents?" Damon said, alert. What was she talking about? They had left that town and those people ages ago. "Baby, we-,"

"Ma'am, this man has been harassing me ever since I woke up and you stand there, taking no action." Elena complained to Meredith.

"Mrs. Salvatore we,"

"What? Mrs. Salvatore, I'm no… he's…,"

"You're my wife, Elena. Please tell me you remember that." Damon said, desperate and anxious now.

"No. No. That… that can't." she couldn't possibly marry Damon Salvatore. Sure, he was handsome as sin but he was evil and he was her sworn enemy. He hated her and she hated him. Actually she despised him.

"What's the last thing you remember Elena?" Doctor Meredith asked.

"He… he and his friend pulled the ladder and I… I fell." Elena replied after a while.

"Baby, that… that happened ten years ago." Damon replied, he seemed tired and lost.

"Elena, what year do you think is going on?"

"2007"

"It's 2017."

Elena looked up, shocked. How was that possible? She held her head in her hands, thinking of any memory between that timeline but she couldn't remember a single thing.

"Doctor Salvatore, I'm afraid, you were right about your assumptions. It seems as if Mrs. Salvatore has forgotten everything that happened in last ten years." Meredith said in a sad tone. She knew how much the man loved his wife. He was crazy about her. Her pain was his.

"That means… that means she has forgotten about me too?" He asked, his voice filled with pain, his eyes echoing his heartache.

"I am afraid so, yes."

* * *

So here is the first chapter. As usual, I'll see if it gets a good response before I post future chapters. Since it's suspense so every character would have a shady side, but that doesn't exactly mean that that character is the one who is Elena's enemy.

I hope you guys like it. It would be more intense than any other story I have written. It would have comedic flavor also but mostly it would be intense.

Do review, I'll be waiting for your thoughts on this.

Take Care and have a great week ahead!


	3. I had a dream we were back to 17

**Chapter 2: I had a dream we were back to 17**

***I have changed the summary but the story and plot would remain the same.**

**Summary credits: JessicaRae**

* * *

Until an hour ago, Elena refused to believe anything. She was so convinced that Damon was playing another one of his practical jokes on her. A very well planned, detailed practical joke but then she had to face the reality when Caroline and Stefan, her best friends showed up.

They were much grown up and different then how she remembered them. Stefan was taller, more muscular and had grown into a handsome man. And Caroline… she looked so different than what Elena remembered. Stefan joked that it was because of all the cosmetic and plastic surgeries that she did to keep up with her superstar image. She found out that Caroline was a top model in the fashion industry and Stefan was a very well-known filmmaker.

As for her… she looked at herself again in the mirror. Her thick, long, wavy hair fell down to her waist beautifully. Her doe eyes stared back at her in wonder, surprised at the change in her face. She looked older, prettier and mature. How old was she again? 26?

"So I'm famous?" She asked, surprised when Stefan told her about her.

"Famous? you're TV Queen. You have two highest grossing movies last year and two high budget movies lined up. You're the face of a couple of A list brands, you had a lot of offers but you turned them because you had time conflicts. And you're in my TV series with Elijah Smith in lead."

"Elijah Smith? That Teen Vamps Star? I work with him?" She asked, excitedly.

"That precious expression is why I was insecure the first time when you told me you pitched a role in the fifteenth season of that series as the new love interest. Not so fun fact, he ain't a teen anymore." She heard her 'husband' reply, who until now was quietly standing in the corner, hands folded, letting her friends deal with her.

She looked up at him, their eyes locked and then she looked away nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her air.

"Anyway, enough. By the looks of it, she doesn't remember anything still." He tried to hide the bitterness in his voice but failed. It just sucked that his own wife didn't remember him. He had a numbered family and now his own wife refused to acknowledge his presence in her life.

Elena hurriedly held Caroline's hand as if afraid of him. He pursed his lips, his face unreadable now. Was he angry? Was he upset? Was he sad?

"I'll send Meredith for her final checkup, I'm gonna go finish her paperwork, then we'll take her home. You stay with her," He instructed Caroline and she nodded.

As soon as he left Elena exhaled with relief.

"What?" Stefan asked, tensed.

"This is just so frightening," Elena said, as she laid back against the headboard.

"What is?"

"How can… of all the people, how can I marry him?" Elena said awkwardly.

"Because you are in love with him."

"Was I crazy? Did I hit my head or something?" Elena replied.

"Elena-," Stefan interrupted but Caroline held his arm, stopping him. "Sweetie, I know that this all must seem so surreal to you but-,"

"Surreal? I still think I'm dreaming or something. I still think this might be some practical joke." She felt tears stinging her eyes again as she remembered the somewhat little information Stefan and Caroline gave her. It was all so overwhelming. "I wake up to this stranger, holding my hand, calling me baby, trying to kiss me, claiming to be my husband." Her voice broke again. She had lost the count of times she had almost broken down, "I don't remember anything and-,"

Stefan stepped closer to her, and pulled her closer to him. "Elena, please don't cry. I know. I know this all might sound like a mess to you right now but trust me, you have a beautiful life here. You have a great career, you are happily married, you have an amazing house and Damon… he loves you so much, he practically worships the ground you walk on. He will do something for sure. You'll remember everything again." He tried to soothe her but it made her even more nervous.

She pulled away and shook her head, wiping her tears. "You still haven't told me where my mom and dad are. Why aren't they here? Don't they know I got into an accident? Don't they know I'm hurt?"

Stefan and Caroline looked at each other uncomfortably. Caroline nodded as if telling him to tell her.

"Please tell me, they're okay?" Elena said, afraid that maybe something has happened to her parents.

"They're fine. They just… they don't talk to you guys anymore." Caroline said hurriedly before she could jump to any conclusions.

"What do you mean?"

"Elena. They cut all ties with you when you left with Damon." Stefan replied.

"what? Why?" Elena asked, shocked. Why would her parents leave her? She was their only child. Her parents loved her madly. Her father… he wasn't exactly her father but he was very much protective of her. He would never leave her be.

"Elena, Grayson gave you a choice. It was either them or Damon."

"And I picked him?" Elena said in a shocked voice. "Why would I do that? Why in the world would I choose Damon? Why did I marry him? He was a bully. He was so mean to me. He had hurt me so many times. I hated him so much and-,"

"That was long ass time ago. Lena." Stefan seemed pissed. "It's been ten years. Everything has changed. You changed. We are not children anymore."

"It doesn't change what he did to me and you. He and his friends would corner us and-,"

"He was a kid then, Lena. He never physically hurt us or anything." Stefan defended him.

"Stop Stefan!" They never knew when Damon had come back to the room and had been listening in to the conversation.

Elena staggered back, holding Caroline's hand again.

"Elena, relax," Caroline whispered.

"Bab-. Elena. I can't imagine what you're going through. And yes, you're right, I was a monster ten years ago." He said stepping closer to her bed slowly. "But like Stefan said, things changed. So much. And yes, we married because we are in love. It's hard to understand now and be normal with all this. And I don't want to pressure you into normal life either. Fresh wounds don't heal fast. All I'm asking you is to trust me. Please."

She looked into his eyes and found honest love and sincerity. Was he always so handsome? Was he always so soft with her? She stared at him for an embarrassingly long time.

"Baby?"

She nodded, almost robotically.

A light smile came on his face. "Very well. I've done your paperwork. Let's go home."

..

..

She could hear the sound of cameras shutter as the car parked near a house. Caroline moved a bit to hide her from the papzz.

"Stef, pull her hood over. They shouldn't see her like this. God knows what stories they'll make this time," Damon instructed Stefan.

Stefan followed the instruction and pulled the hood on more to hide her fully.

"Caroline, can you handle them?" Damon said, looking at her from the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, Dan and I'll handle them. You take her inside."

"No." Elena held onto Caroline's hand, like a child. "Don't go."

"Elena, it's Damon, he'll-,"

"It's okay, Care. Don't force her, if she doesn't feel comfortable." Damon said, his voice filled with seriousness. He seemed to be walking on eggshells around her as if afraid of something.

Caroline nodded with a sigh.

"Come on, Stef. We'll hold the Papzz back." He said with a sigh as if he was tired of doing this.

..

..

He had just gotten rid of last of the reporters who wanted to know about Elena's surprisingly long visit to the hospital. Everyone knew she had an accident. But they had their own conspiracy theories that she was attacked, or that she was faking the accident for publicity. Damon had to give a statement to clear the air but he knew nothing could be resolved until Elena comes in front of the press herself.

"Hey," Stefan rushed to him. Stefan was always so concerned about him.

"Huh,"

"How're you doing?"

"I'm fine," Damon was never the one who opened up easily.

"Damon. I can see through you,"

"Then why are you asking?" Damon hissed. It's been awhile that he had been even slightly rude to Stefan, but right now he was worried sick and hurt that Elena didn't remember him. "I'm wrecked, okay. Elena and I… we had been together for five years, married for three years, and now suddenly she forgets everything, our memories, everything we have built."

"Damon…"

"No. Stefan. She was already sick, and now this happened. Do you realize this could be permeant? What if she decides that she doesn't want to be with me? I'll lose everything. I'll lose my wife, my best friend, my everything… she's my world. I'll lose my world." He hissed.

"I think you need to calm down." Stefan said, stepping closer. "I get it. You're freaked out. Elena had a condition before and this accident had… made things worse but I promise you it won't last forever. The accident may have erased you from her mind, but nothing can erase you from her heart." Stefan assured. "She loved you, she loves you and she will always love you."

Damon took a deep breath, letting Stefan's words sink in.

"For now, let's just focus on Elena. She's must be scared shit. She must think she is in another world or something. She's just as scared as you're. Help her. Make her fall in love with you all over again."

"It's not that easy Stefan. She remembers the me from ten years back. She hated me ten years back." Damon voice was filled with distress.

"Well, she won't hate you for much long. We'll remind her everything. We'll tell her all that happened in the last ten years. She'll be our Elena again."

..

..

Elena entered the lavish house. It had such a familiar feel. She looked around, stressing her mind to remember anything related to this house but nothing came to her mind. She touched the walls softly, feeling wooden texture under the pads of her finger. It was a great contrast of marble and wood. Just like she always wanted.

"You designed it," Caroline said, reading her mind.

"I did?" Elena asked surprised.

Caroline nodded, smiling. "I'll show you your favorite part of the house," Caroline said, turning down the small corridor to the left.

"This is the family room."

It was a beautiful, large, oval-shaped, well-lit room with high ceilings full of small lights. There was a black veined marble library in one of the corner of the room, a soft looking love seat next to it and maroon couch right in front of the fireplace. Different lamps were placed in the other corners of the room and the furniture was decorated with gothic statues. But what grabbed her attention were the intimate pictures of her and Damon that adorned all the walls.

She stood in front of the large portrait in which Damon had picked her up bridal style and was kissing her. Her eyes ran up to the other pictures, there were some silly pictures in which they were together, making faces at the camera, a picture where apparently he was teaching her how to play a game of pool, and another picture in which they were standing in front of the pool table holding their cue stick, Elena making a victory sign and Damon looking at her, apparently pissed but his eyes gleamed of love, maybe he had let her win the game and he was acting upset at his loss.

There were a bunch of other pictures of different award shows and vacations. Some were very intimate pictures of them kissing, holding hands or just about looking at each other.

"Sorry about all this," she heard Damon's voice almost making her jump. She turned around. "I'll take this all down tomorrow, if… if they're making you uncomfortable."

She didn't reply at all and looked away. She still felt awkward around him. Just the thought of him being her husband made her nervous and… shy.

She turned to the pictures of her at what seemed to be award shows and movie sets. She gasped almost scaring Damon, Stefan, and Caroline. "Is this Taron Davies?" She pointed at a picture of her and a very handsome man.

Damon rolled her eyes. He had to go through Elena's fangirling stage all over again. "Yes,"

"You worked with him in a project," Caroline revealed.

"I did?"

"Yes, it was a show about two friends falling in love with a girl. Elijah Smith and Taron Davies were your costars. Personally, I shipped you with Elijah. Taron's character was so stupid, he was a nuisance." Damon explained, actually wanting just a reason to talk to her directly.

Elena nodded, still star struck. "It also may have to do with the fact that Taron Davies is a douche."

Elena nodded again.

"No he wasn't. You were just jealous because Taron and Elena had so many sex scenes." Stefan joked.

"Hey, they were very realistic. And the jerks on the network would run those promos for a month before they were to air. I couldn't watch tv because of that," He replied, defending himself.

"Just admit it, Damon." Caroline mocked him.

"Fine. I don't exactly get turned on by some British dude boning my wife, even if it's just acting," He made a face.

His wife. Elena thought again. She was his wife. Oh, she couldn't take this much longer. Damon seemed to read her displeasure. She was about to turn to Caroline when he held her wrist. "Hey, uh, let me show you around the house."

She froze, looking at his hand until he finally let go. "It's okay if you rather Caroline do it instead," It was weird even for him to have her act so strangely with him.

"I think, you should go with Damon," Caroline said. "You two have a lot to talk about. And maybe it will even help you remember stuff. Dr. Meredith said that if we had to bring your memories back, we had to do it when the wounds are fresh, or they'll just be permanently gone,"

"But I-,"

"Stefan and I are here Elena. We are going nowhere." Caroline assured her.

Elena bit on her lower lip. Damon held out his hand to her. She looked at it for a while before she finally placed her palm in his hand.

..

..

"Keeping that five-meter distance, are we?" He noticed her pulling away to make space between them.

She pursed her lips as he added, "We can stop holding hands if it's all that what you want."

She stopped him in her tracks, "Stop that please." She said in a low voice, not wanting for Stefan and Caroline to hear.

"If you're going to act like you're the victim, all the time, making me feel guilty, it's not going to help me remember anything."

He bit the inside of his cheek as she continued, "I understand that you lost your wife in the process, but I lost the life I had yesterday, you have to understand that I am not the person you want. I am someone else."

He sighed, "I understand, I am not just used to being forgotten, I know I need to be stronger than this, for us, it's difficult but I'll have to do it,"

She didn't let go of his hand and waited for him to lead the way. "Consider me the guide." He gave her a friendly smile. She wasn't really used to him smiling. All she remembered was the gothic dark version of him, the Damon Salvatore who'd always act as if he was too good for everyone, the Damon Salvatore who never hung out with them, and held anger and arrogance in his eyes all the time.

"So you might have forgotten everything, but you might remember that Salmonella infection you got when I cooked you a steak." He raised his brows, "You made me promise I won't try to cook ever again. So you rarely let me enter here." He gestured towards the kitchen. He turned on the lights.

She blinked several times. All Italian styled. Multiple ovens, decorated and many cupboards installed.

There were so many pictures on the fridge. It seemed she loved to take pictures. There were multiple recipe books on the shelf, and a cookbook placed on a counter as if she had just left it there.

She smiled lightly, "It's nice, just like I wanted."

"Well, you wanted it, so we got it,"

He felt as if he was looking her after so long, she always use to smile and ever since she was back she'd rarely smile.

"You cook by yourself, although we've had an argument about hiring someone but you don't want that." He told her, "Elena, I really suck at cooking but you kinda taught me how to make the best coffee in the world."

Was he offering to make something for her? She took the cue anyway though she was really shy about it, "Well, make me one."

He let her hand go and for a very small moment, she missed that feeling as if something familiar let go of her.

These feelings were what made her believe the whole story that she was his wife and that she actually loved him… in some other time.

She watched him, expertly make the coffee, making it exactly like she liked it. She stared at him, nervously shifting from one foot to another. Holy hell he was handsome.

He was tall, with well-toned muscles, on a medium frame—his skin, light and dark hair that fell into his eyes. This man was her husband. Wow. She thought. Her teenager self was already crushing on him.

He asked, looking up, "Still no sugar?"

She nodded, looking away as if caught stealing, "Ahuh."

He looked at her confused by her behavior but then as if reading her, smiled. He filled the coffee in a big mug and handed it to her. "Be careful with that, love. It's hot."

She took it from him, their hand touching in the process. She hurriedly took the cup.

"Come I'll take you to our coffee spot." He said going out of the kitchen.

He went towards the balcony which was in the home office room. The balcony had ornamental plants and a swing with some cushions and a beautiful view of the city.

He gestured her to sit down, and sat next to her, keeping a little distance for her comfort, unlike usual when they were huddled close to each other, her head on his chest, God he missed it, "Do you like it?" he asked as if her approval was essential.

"The view, it looks so beautiful from here, you know, I have a similar spot in Mystic Falls where I can-,"

He said, smiling at her shocked expression, "The one on the hill near the waterfall right?"

She bit her lip. Of course, he knows everything.

"Yeah." She said sipping on her coffee.

"You told me about it, we use to go there, watch the stars after we watched the sunset," He said as if he could still see it. "You loved that song, that Herb Alpert song."

"This guy's in love with you?" Her eyes widened, "God I told you about that." She blushed as if embarrassed.

"Yeah we'd listen to it, sometimes sing it."

"This is not true, tell me, how can a person like you sing songs with me." She shook her head.

"Well, I'm a human after all. And after all, love changes people. You loved all movie stuff and I was in love, so I did what you wanted and then I realized I wanted that too, you never asked for that but I wanted to." He turned to her.

"I call bullshit. You are not serious." She said childishly, reminding of teenage Elena.

" _You see this guy, this guy's in love with you_

_Yes I'm in love who looks at you the way I do_

_When you smile I can tell it know each other very well" _He murmured the lyrics, enjoying now the bewildered expression on her face. "Like I said, lots had changed."

She blinked, "Do you really like that song?"

He nodded, "Yeah, That's our song, actually every song you like is our song, we vowed that whatever we like, we like together, we were that couple everyone hates because they are too cute and annoying in public." He joked about it.

She giggled lightly.

He got up, "So, this is awkward but do you want to see our bedroom?"

She felt the hair on her body rise, her crimson, "Eh sure."

She smiled as he took her empty mug, "Liked the coffee?"

"Not bad," She got up following him, after he put the mugs in the kitchen, he took her upstairs.

"The other room you saw was the guest room, and this is our bedroom." He opened the door to the large room. The framework was again wooden, off-white colored with light green in contrast curtains, a bed in the middle which looked puffy and comfortable, her royal vanity right with the front wall.

This was the bedroom from her dreams, she even remembered writing about all this in her journal. Was she dreaming?

"This is my room?"

"Ours," He thought of how she admired everything new but him.

She looked around the room

Again, there were a lot of pictures which would cause her to pause and look. She was looking at one on the nightstand.

"I like to take lots of pictures."

"Yeah, you were crazy about that. I had to take like a hundred pictures of you every day after I'm done with work. Only two makes the cut." He said with a chuckle, reliving some memory.

He showed up behind her, "This was from my birthday last year. I was home super late due to extra shift at the hospital and you were so sleepy but you still had that cake baked."

The picture was cute, she was licking the cake off his cheek, while he had his blue eyes widened at the camera.

"Looks like it was fun." She said in a low voice.

"It was actually. You had this surprise for me that I don't think is appropriate for me to share now."

Her eyes widened again, her cheeks crimson, getting the meaning of his words, she turned to the wall to see more pictures, a little curiosity in her eyes masked evenly by formality, but he could see through her, she wanted him to tell. She wanted to know.

"This is when I taught you to drive." He said when she was looking at the picture where they were making silly faces in the car. "You know you turned the fan to full speed just so you can get a picture with your hair like that and if it wasn't enough you told me to stop breathing so you can get that perfect selfie."

"Selfie?"

"It's a… stupid term we use for pictures."

She laughed , "Well. I am embarrassed. It looks like I give you a tough time."

"I loved it." He replied quickly. "Every minute of it. I have never felt more alive,"

She looked at him, uncertainly. She just couldn't imagine him loving her. He looked at her expectantly as if he wondered if she remembered anything but the light in his dimmed when he realized that she didn't remember anything.

He pointed to a picture of them, where they were both eye in eye, smiling at each other, with her sitting in his lap on that balcony swing.

"Oh and that one, God we had such a huge fight before that, but we made up after the photographer arrived. Apparently, you had booked a professional photographer to take our four month anniversary pictures,"

"Four months, isn't that a little insane." She asked.

"You're little pretentious but that's not your fault, you have a profile to keep, what with the media and all. They're always speculating we broke up when we don't upload a selfie every other week. Not uploading a picture… it's like showing them we have problems in our relationship."

"Problems. Did we… fight?" her eyes narrowed, " And why did we fought?"

He made a face. "Oh no. We fight like every other couple. Like, the last we had an argument was when… umm… well I was watching the game, and you told me to do the dishes after the game, which I didn't because I fell asleep on the couch, And boom."

"So we fought a lot?" She asked, worried.

"No, Not at all , there were things that pissed you off , but you were so sweet , we made up easily. Just like after this shoot, I went out to bring you your favorite chicken wings and you made me my favorite pasta at home so when I came back , you had the movie ready , we watched it , we ate and then we…," He didn't decide to tell her all the details, "-,went to bed"

"I'm staying here, right?"

"This is your house. So, of course, you are."

"We are not sharing a bed,"

"Elena-,"

"I feel uncomfortable. I can't sleep with you." She replied.

"Hey, your choice. But it's going to be a problem when you get your paranoia attacks."

"You know about that? How?"

"I'm your husband. I know everything." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Not everything!"

"I know you like to sleep on the right side of the bed. I know you like to cuddle. You do yoga as soon as you wake up. You like to do small talk in the shower. You play with your hair when you're nervous." He touched her hand that was playing with her own hair. "You pout when you don't get your way. You secretly eat fries when no one is looking but you always tell everyone that you're on diet. You watch romantic dramas, and cry your eyes out at slightly emotional scene. You love doing makeup but you hate removing it. You like your hair straight and simple, you're afraid of thunderstorms, you want someone to cuddle on those nights, you make this cute noise whenever you see something fluffy and yell puppy every time you see a dog, but you can't keep one because you're allergic to them." He stopped, pointing at the bed, "After a tiring day, as soon as I get home, you pretzel your legs around my one leg and lay your head right on my chest holding that wretched teddy bear of yours…in five minutes or less, you're fast asleep. You feel secure that way. "

She felt overwhelmed, "Okay, I get it, you know everything about me, Damon, more than I remember about myself. I'm overwhelmed and vulnerable, I'm sorry. I'm sorry but I just don't remember."

"It's fine. It's fine. I don't blame you for it. This is not your fault, I know everything about you because I have known you practically all my life, except, well a couple of years that I would regret, I was your power, I knew what my girl wanted, and you, God, Elena, you knew me more than anyone, so closely, I shared every feeling in my heart, every thought in my mind, you read me like my book, you were my best friend, when I see you like this, it puts me in more pain than you could be in because you still have your past, I lost everything I ever cared about, something that had made my life so beautiful is something I have to prove to you right now that it actually exists." He looked down at her and she looked back.

He paused to take a breath. "We'll get through this. I'll make you remember everything. This won't last forever." He had so much hope in his voice.

"I… don't know what to say. What if… what if I never remember. I don't know if I should say this, but your hope scares me. I'm going to be brutally honest. I… I don't feel anything… anything for you." She said, a little scared of his reaction.

He pursed his lips, the life in his eyes getting dimmer and dimmer.

"I know. And you might never." He said to more to himself than her.

A brief pause followed. She played with the end of her hair. "I'm so sorry. I… Everything you showed me… it's all beautiful but I still just- how can I fall in love with… you? No offense but… you hated me, and I… I didn't you like you either, all that I remember but all this you tell me, this just sounds silly,"

He laughed a brief humorless laugh. Then there was a silence for another brief time. Finally, he looked up, his hands reached to hers, his fingers touching her slightly, very softly, when she looked at him, he asked, "Can I ?"

She agreed by nodding, he intertwined their fingers, not missing the sigh she sighed. He placed it on his heart. "I am not lying, Lena, we had this beautiful life and you use to say you'd never give it up for the world."

"I won't pressure you for anything, I'm not going to force you to remember, I know it's not in your power. I know I shouldn't expect anything from you but you know it hurts, everything is right like you wanted it to be, the way you planned but then there's me, I can't come up with anything which makes you realize that you had stopped hating me."

" I… I don't hate you…" She lied to make him feel better, she felt pity for him, "The Damon I remember is who I don't like. You… you're a stranger to me. I don't feel… anything, not hate, not love," She tried to be as soft as possible.

He brought her hands closer to his lips, for a second she thought he was going to kiss them, her heart nearly stopped, maybe that's how he would prove to her that there had something between them but he didn't kiss them, he just breathed in the scent of her, as if it made him feel better that she was still that girl, the girl he loved so much, even if she wasn't exactly herself anymore. She just had that body. They both were more or less strangers.

The feel of Déjà vu clutched her heart, his closed eyes, the bedroom, the sound of him breathe. It was familiar, in a very distant dream, she felt like they had been together. She knew that if had been the Damon from her past, she wouldn't feel it, but they had something. Something abstract but substantial. She knew the woman he craved and loved was still there, lost somewhere and if she ignored it, that void would eat her alive. That void was him, the time and the life they had.

"Tell me then," she demanded. "When did it all changed."

"What's the last thing you remember?" His eyes lit with life again.

"You threatened to shave my hair if I ever spoke to you in a certain tone… we had some fight over Stefan, you were bullying him and I told you to leave him alone," Her head hurt when she pressured her mind to remember.

He nodded, narrowing his eyes and then remembered. "Oh. Right. That-," He seemed embarrassed. "I was such a douche,"

"I'm talking about the summer camp,"

"Of course, how can I forget that. It's what changed everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was being a jerk to you in the bus and then we got lost,"

"We got lost? Then?"

"And then things turned around."

..

..

**10 years ago.**

Elena remembered how hard it was for her to get permission from her father for this summer camp. He didn't want her to go. But this summer camp was important for her grades, the students had to attend this activity as an extra credit hour so Grayson had no choice but to give her permission.

She was sitting in the last seat of the bus, waiting for her best friends, Stefan and Caroline to show up. She was very excited. She never gets to go out of the city without her parents and this was her first time she was going out alone. She pulled her teddy bear closer, the teddy bear that Stefan had gifted her on her thirteenth birthday. She loved it. She took it everywhere with her.

"Lena." She heard Caroline's exited voice as she and Stefan entered the bus.

"You made it." Stefan said excitedly.

"Told you so." She beamed.

"Funny how you're sixteen and your dad still treats you like a three-year-old." Caroline made a face.

"He just… loves me too much." Elena said, defending her father.

"Everyone's dad love them but… your dad is very controlling." Caroline commented.

"Let it go, Care," Stefan said, not liking the stressed look on Elena's face. "Okay. I have a news for you guys!"

"You're getting a new PlayStation?" Elena guessed.

"You got a girlfriend?" Caroline said as if she had just bumped over a scandal.

"No and no." Stefan said making a face. "Would you guys let me speak?" He said before they could make any more guesses. Elena stood up helping them with the luggage.

"This better be good," Caroline said.

"Oh, it is." Stefan said. "Damon is going with us," He said excitedly.

"NO!" Caroline and Elena shouted.

"What? It will be fun." Stefan said, with a big smile.

Stefan Salvatore worshipped the ground his brother walked on, even though Damon didn't give a rat ass about him. It was no secret to anyone that Damon and Stefan were stepbrothers. Damon's father had left Lily one night and never returned, three years later, Lily married Giuseppe Salvatore, a widower with a son. Stefan and Giuseppe welcomed Damon to the family with all their hearts but Damon never accepted them, he despised them and never tried to hide it.

He was very strange. He was always frowning. He was not even a percent friendly, a buzz kill and basically a spoiled brat. It was like when he was miserable he made sure everyone else was miserable. Despite that, he was quite popular among his peers. He was the pack leader, the alpha and everyone followed him. It bothered Elena that instead of schooling him about his attitude, everyone kissed up to his ass and did whatever pleased him, including Stefan, especially Stefan.

"Why is he going?" Caroline whispered, not pleased at all.

"My parents think he spends too much time in his room, also they think we need some brotherly bonding time, so they paid him to go with me," Stefan's eyes gleamed of happiness. He was always so happy to spend time with his brother even though Damon gave him such a tough time.

"How much did they pay him? I'll pay him double for not to go," Elena pleaded.

"You can't pay him fifty dollars!" Stefan said shaking his head.

"Why do your parents want us miserable so bad?" Caroline complained.

"Hey. Hey. He is not that bad." Stefan defended his brother. "He and Klaus-."

"Klaus? Klaus is going too?" Elena asked, horrified.

"Why won't he? He's Damon's best friend."

"They are evil and they will make this trip hell for us." Caroline hissed.

"Evil. That's an understatement. He is Satan. Wait, I shouldn't say that. That would be disrespectful to Satan. He's going to boss us around and make us do-,"Elena hadn't finished when she stopped feeling a warm breath on her neck. "He's standing right behind me, isn't he?"

She turned to face the seventeen-year-old dark haired boy with the most bluest and angriest eyes ever. "Hmm. Talking about me, Miss Goody Two Shoes."

She pouted.

"Here, take care of my luggage," He said, handing her the big bag, almost making her stumble.

"Klaus, come inside, we got our favorite backseat," He said, taking the seat Elena had reserved for herself and her best friends.

"Sweet," The British blonde boy entered, followed by another one.

"Enzo is here too?" Caroline made a face.

"Why, sweetheart? Does my presence bother you?" Enzo asked her. He sounded sweet but his expressions were nothing of that sort.

"Not like they can do anything about it," Elena wanted to slap the smirk of Damon's face. "Stefan!" Damon said in his authority voice. "Take my friend's luggage and get your girlfriends out of my sight."

"Okay," Stefan followed his orders religiously. He took the bags from Klaus and Enzo's hands. "Come on, Elena and Care. Let's sit somewhere else."

"Seriously!" Caroline said, making a face, but decided to not make a fuss when Stefan made pleading eyes at her.

..

..

"I hate this." was the first thing Damon said, when the bus started. "This is bus sucks. The seats are uncomfortable. Mom and Giuseppe must pay me extra for this. Who is driving the bus? Did you even pass the driving test? Are you trying to kill us? Everything sucks. I hate it. Stefan, get me water. Stefan, where is the bag of chips, Stefan these aren't the chips I wanted. This has garlic in it," He complained every other second, making the trip awful for them.

"Of course, he doesn't like garlic. Dracula's never does." Elena whispered, frowning.

Damon had not let Stefan sit with them, for five minutes straight, he always wanted something and Stefan was there to provide him butler service, twenty-four seven, happily.

"What did she say?" Her eyes widened when she heard Damon demand.

"She called you a Dracula." Stefan answered, acting like his loyal pup.

"No, I didn't." Elena said, shaking her head. "He-,"

"Miss Goody Two shoes have not so good mouth. Who knew? Want me to wash that with soap? Anyho, I'm in good mood so I'll throw your comment to section I-don't-give-a-fuck-but-and-be-warned-next-time,"

She nodded, hurriedly.

"Stefan," She whispered, frowning. "what the hell was that?"

"I can't help it when he asks-,"

"Stef, stop acting like his personal slave. What's wrong with you?" Caroline whispered.

"He's my brother,"

"Yes, he's your brother, not your master," Caroline said.

"Stefan, you don't have to do everything he says," Elena added.

"But mom and dad says,"

"Stefan, stop. Okay. The next time he asks for something, tell him to get it himself."

"But Elena,"

"Do it, or I won't talk to you," Elena threatened.

"Elez, don't do that to me, you know you're my best friend. I love you,"

"I love you too and that's why I want to help you get over your urge to make everyone happy," Elena replied, softly.

"Eww. Why are you two talking like that?" Caroline said.

"Not so fun fact, the camp area that we're headed to is filled with bears and they like to munch on certain brunettes with chocolate brown eyes," He said loudly, making Elena frown. She looked back, shooting him a death glare but it didn't affect him at all.

"That's scary," Klaus added, with a smirk.

"Are we messing with the Gilbert girl?" Enzo whispered.

"Who else?" Damon said, annoyed. "Stefan! Tell the driver to stop at the gas station, and then go get me some mint and a deodorant for Miss Goody Two Shoes. I can smell her from here."

Elena made a face, irritated. Now, she felt insecure that she smelled.

Stefan was about to comply to the orders but Elena held his arm, reminding him of their conversation.

"Da… Damon… do it yourself." He shut his eyes tightly as if waiting for Damon to explode.

"What… what the hell did you say to me?" Damon stood up, shocked.

"He said, do it yourself," Elena turned to answer.

"And who told you to say that to me, Stefan?" Damon demanded, angry now.

"Elena did." Stefan replied.

Elena frowned again, rolling her eyes at his betrayal but then she couldn't blame him. It was his habit to do everything his brother asked.

"Miss Goody Two Shoes,"

"What?" Elena folded her arms on her chest.

"Why are you turning my brother against me? Why are you coming between us?" He demanded, not a hint of humor on his face.

"Because I have had it with you bullying your brother around. He's not your personal servant. He is human. Treat him as such,"

"He's my brother. Mine. And I'll treat him whichever way I want." Damon answered, his nostrils flaring.

"No you won't. I won't allow that," She hissed back.

"Well, it's a good thing I don't require your permission."

"What you require is a good spanking from your mother. And I'll ensure that it happens, by calling her and telling her how you treat your own brother," Elena replied. "I want this. I want that. I hate this. I hate that. Whining like babies all the time. Act like a baby and you'll be treated as such,"

The bus filled with oohs and excited gasps. No one could ever stand up to Damon and she had not only stood up to him but insulted him too.

"I'll shave your head in your sleep if you ever talk to me again, like that, ever again" Damon threatened but she knew it was an empty threat. He never physically hurt anyone.

"The way I talk depends upon your own damn attitude. And enough with the threats. Don't make me report you to the principal. You'd not like that."

Caroline clapped in excitement. She seemed to be so proud of her friend's sass.

..

..

Present times

"That's all I remember," Elena remembered.

"Hmm." Damon seemed to be lost in a thought. "But what happened next is what changed everything between us...,"

..

..

**A/N:**

Still testing the waters if the story is going well with the readers. Give me a review and tell me if you liked it and if you're interested in reading more. How do you like the characters so far? 'Forget Me Not' will not be some typical amnesia story, I assure you of that. It would be different. And no, it's not the married couple delena two chapter story, that is still in works.

Waiting for your response on this because I love them. Review?

Have a safe weekend...

MMI to be updated next


	4. An incomplete wish

_Dear Readers!_

_I'm really terribly sorry for being so late with this update. As you're all well aware that I was quite sick. Anyway, here it is. Do enjoy!_

**Chapter 3: 'An incomplete wish'**

* * *

"Well. I'll tell you that after you have dinner." Damon said as he got up. He offered his hand to her that she accepted, standing up.

He led her back to where Caroline and Stefan were. They stood up as they saw Damon and Elena coming. Stefan rose a brow as if asking if Elena remembered anything but Damon's grim expressions answered him.

"Usually, you're the one hosting dinner but for today, I'll take over the kitchen," Damon said as he walked back to the kitchen.

"I'll help you out." Stefan followed him.

..

..

Caroline had shown her some of the movies she had performed in. She had to say she was quite impressed by herself. Was she so good? It didn't seem like her at all. She was still thinking if she was dreaming. This couldn't be true.

After the dinner, she just walked around the house, trying to get familiar with her surroundings.

She stopped in front of the picture she had seen when she first entered the house—her house. They seemed so happy. It almost seemed like a fairytale but was it really like it seemed.

"You two should stay for the night," She heard Damon order Caroline and Stefan like he used to do. Somethings never change. She thought. Even though he claimed he wasn't what he was.

"Sure." Stefan said like the ever obedient brother he was.

Elena shook her head. He hadn't changed a bit.

"Bab—Elena," Damon corrected himself midway. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She turned to him. "Um. You can take the bedroom. Barbie would accompany you. I'll share the guest room with Stefan."

Elena nodded, folding her hands on her chest.

"Are you feeling cold?" Damon asked, noticing immediately. He took off his jacket and handed it to her. "No. No. It's fine. I'll just grab a comforter." Elena replied, surprised by the gesture. Since when did he study her so keenly.

Stefan elbowed Caroline, giving her a signal that his best friend immediately understood.

"Damon. I actually have to go out for a while. I have to drop by some documents at my mom's. I'll be back in a bit." Caroline didn't wait for him to answer and hurriedly left.

"Oh damn. I need to use the bathroom." Stefan said, making a weird face. He took a few steps back and went inside the guest room, leaving the estranged couple all alone.

"So." Elena said, rubbing the side of her arm.

"Why don't I show you your stuff. You can change into your PJ's." Damon said, filling in the silence. Elena nodded.

..

..

"So this is your stuff. These are your PJ's." Damon said, handing her an oversized blue shirt and loose pants.

"This actually used to be my shirt. You loved it… thought it was very comfortable. So you tricked me into a bet and won this shirt." Damon said, smiling as he relished the memory. Elena smiled back.

"We seemed like a cute couple."

"As Stefan puts it, vomit inducing sickeningly sweet." Damon snorted.

Elena chuckled.

"What?" Damon asked.

"It's just-,"

"Unbelievable." Damon understood her, without her having to say anything.

She nodded again before looking back into her huge closet.

"Oh MY God." She squeaked. "Is this Kate Hudson's Versace dress that she wore at AA 2003."

"It sure is." He replied, smirking at her excitement. It was like witnessing the teenager Elena all over again.

"Do you know I-,"

"Yes, I know. This has been your dream dress ever since Middle school. You had your mom custom make it by a local designer. That dress tore right in the middle of the school dance. But you weren't embarrassed at all and kept dancing. In the end, you won the competition too, for your confidence. This dress gave you an aim and that is to become the most popular actress in Hollywood." He knew the story by heart. Elena had mentioned it so many times… but of course, that was in some other timeline.

He shrugged with a light laugh.  
He raised a brow, cocking his head to a side, "What's so funny about that."

She shook her head sitting on the couch, "To think that just yesterday you hated my guts and today..,"

"Ten years ago," He reminded her.

She stopped laughing, looking at him. "So you know some stuff-,"

"Everything." He corrected.

She shook her head.

He sat on the other side running a hand through his hair, " Oh I do, don't challenge that."

She giggled, "I couldn't have possibly told you everything."

He folded his arms on his chest, "Try me baby."

She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, "What's my favorite color?"

He rolled his eyes, "Ah. Dear Lord, Elena. This is the first question anyone asks when they start dating. Well, to answer you, black and red, black you like on Men, which is ehm ehm, me."

She raised her brows at him, "What's my favorite period snack?"

He narrowed his eyes as if thinking, "Every snack is your favorite period snack, but you love brownies dipped in Chocolate sauce."

She bit her lip in annoyance, "Okay, where do I feel ticklish?"

He gave her a naughty smile, "You didn't tell me this , but…"

He reached for her, touching a spot on her neck to the dip in her collar bone, "Right in this zone." She jumped a little, blushing deep.

"I am convinced." She bit her lip very hard

"Chickening out?" He smiled at her blushing face , "It's okay Elena, just for the sake of our new situation , I'll act vague, but to let you know that there's nothing in your life that I don't know."

She tilted her head on the couch to rest it, yawning a little, "Why did I tell you so much about me? I must have forced you to listen to all this stuff."

He pursed his lips, "No I wanted to know you, I had ways to get things out of you."

She laughed lazily, "Oh right ! I never stop talking . I mean you know everything so you must also know how I once made out with a Jared Leto's Poster."

He frowned, "Uh no and that's disturbing."

She giggled, "I am kidding or maybe not ."

She felt sleepy. Today had been a tiring day. From shifting from hospital to home and then trying to remember the house, she has had a very busy day. She felt uncomfortable this stranger, who claimed to be her husband yet at heart, she knew she was safe around him. She felt protected in a way.

She gave him a warm smile, her eyelids closing, "So what other secrets do you know?"

He grinned a little, "Oh things like you really don't like avocado as you claim, and you don't say it out loud but you never got the whole vibe about spice girls."

She said her voice raspy now, "You know more than you should."

Very slowly, the door of the room opened and Caroline entered, holding her night bag. "I'm here to-."

"Shh." Damon whispered.

"Okay." Caroline mouthed. "Is she sleeping?"

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Elena…," He whispered to check if she was asleep or not. When she didn't respond, he knew she was fast asleep. He stood up, picked her up and laid her down on the comfortable bed. She snuggled into the comforter.

He stroked her cheek with his fingers lightly, a very light smile on his lips.

"Ahm." Caroline's fake cough brought his attention to her.

"Well that sums up the adventures for day one, I'll be in the other room if you guys need anything. Goodnight."

Caroline whispered as soon as he closed the door behind him. "Elena Salvatore… I mean Gilbert, I know you're awake and so does he."

Elena's eyes snapped open, "Really?"

"You're not that good actress. Well. Not now anymore, pre-acting school Elena," She whispered.

"and he knows too."

"Of course. Husband!"

"Gosh. Stop reminding me over and over again."

"Okay. Okay." Caroline murmured. "Tell me, do you not like him."

"I don't know him." Elena replied. "Well. He's… hot." She blushed like a teenager. "But he's Damon."

"Trust me, Lena. You'll like him once you get to know him. It's just because you don't…,"

She pursed her lips, "I want to Caroline, I really do, I want to recognize him, there's something about him that makes me hold on to not moving on and getting a new life."

She sat on the bed, "It's just my head that doesn't remember him but the rest familiarity is too much to let go like that, like when we hold hands, it's like I do it all the time , I am trying to get his memory out in front of my eyes, but it's like it wasn't even there."

Caroline sat next to her wrapping her arms around her, "Elena it's okay."

"What if I forget him forever, I don't know why that is scary, he's right Care, he's a part of my life which is so essential yet I can't accept it ."

Caroline shook her head as Elena looked up at her, "You will, and if you don't, it's fine , maybe you will have another way back to him or whatever you lost."

Elena nodded comforting herself, "Do you like him? Last time I remembered you didn't ."

Caroline looked away, awkwardly, "He's okay like…,"

Elena threw herself on her pillow, "He's nice. I can see that. But I can't feel the love yet. I hope I do. I hope I remember."

"You should sleep. You're exhausted." Caroline suggested.

"Can't." Elena murmured grabbing her teddy bear. Like everyone, Mr. Huggers had changed. It was pretty old now, but it seemed like Elena still slept with it like she did as a teen. She had kept it all these years. "I just… tell me how it all happened."

"Not now, Elena. Tomorrow. I'm quite tired."

..

..

**(Viewer Discretion required. This scene describes an anxiety attack, don't read if you feel triggered.)**

Soon when the night set in darker, right about two in the night, Elena suddenly feeling way too uncomfortable, opened her eyes, she wasn't sleepy, she wasn't okay, where was she? Who was she? Her chest felt too tight and she found herself taking deep breaths, her lungs yearning for oxygen, that's when her eyes finally started concentrating around, she was all alone, shadows lurking her bedpost, she felt like if she moved she would be strangled or choked. Her body was way too powerless for any defense. She shivered heavily, trying to scream but she couldn't.

**(Warning over)**

She rolled over to see Caroline lying flat on her tummy, and even after her shaking her she didn't move, **(Viewer Discretion required. This scene describes an anxiety attack, don't read if you feel triggered.) **Elena felt the ball forming in her throat as she crumpled the sheets under her fists, her eyes were watery, she scratched her arms feeling some incoherent whispers in her ears, that's when she couldn't control it, **(Warning Over).** With a quick move, she held her teddy bear, she climbed down the bed heading towards the door looking back to see if it wasn't coming for her, "Wait!" she heard that predatory voice, "You can't run Elena."

She could hear steps reaching for her she quickly, with shaking hands, unlocked the door going outside, she ran into a wall, "AHHH!" she quickly cupped her mouth to stop any noise , someone was after her , he tried to kill her before and he was back.

She could hear her own muffled cries and it made her want to push her hand down her throat to stop it,

"Hide all you want."

She looked back hearing the approaching footsteps, all she could she see in the dark corridor was a dark shadow, soon the steps turned from walking fast to running.

"He's coming," she thought running the other way, downstairs, she could hear her shirt tear from the sleeve when it got stuck in a nail, she turned to the living room, she quickly got to the corner, hid behind the couch, cupping her mouth tight shut, but she knew the loud beat of her heart will have her killed. She hugged her knees closer to herself.

Cold blue eyes stared at her. She screamed on top of her lungs and shut her eyes, expecting an attack.

Lights turned on.

"Elena?" She heard her name said softly, she turned and looked up to see Damon, she swallowed thick, still shivering, "Damon D-Damon there-,"

She broke into sobs, he didn't wait more and pushed the sofa away picking her up in his arms, "Elena, my life, my love. You're okay."

She shook her head, "Damon, someone was here. He's… he wanted to kill me. He had this dagger, he followed me around the house and-," She struggled to breath.

"Baby. Take a deep breathe."

"Is everything okay?" Stefan and Caroline came rushing.

"Everything is fine. Elena is okay." Damon assured, his eyes fixed on Elena. "See. You're okay." He said again, addressing directing Elena.

He helped her stand up and took her to another room, and aided her sit on bed, he turned on another very dim lamp, and poured water to the glass, she was still shaking so he just held the glass to her mouth, "It's okay Elena. I promise he's gone, no one's gonna hurt you."

"Damon. He was right here. He tried to stab me." Elena wailed.

"But you're fine. You're absolutely okay. isn't she?" Damon said, turning to Caroline and Stefan. They both nodded, standing behind awkwardly letting Damon handle the situation. This certainly wasn't new to them.

Elena took a deep breath, feeling comfortable now. Damon's constant reassurances did the trick and slowly, very slowly, she was calming down.

"Damon, her hand is bleeding," Caroline pointed out.

Before Elena could react, Damon gave a small nod and a light smile, "Just a scratch. It's fine."

Even his voice was giving her comfort.

How weird? Elena thought. She remembered her parents freaking out whenever she had even the slightest panic attack, and seeing them freak out would freak her out even more but Damon didn't react like that, he kept himself calm and peaceful, and seeing him calm, assured Elena that nothing was serious.

"Let me get a band aid for you."

She held his wrist still sobbing, "No, Damon, please don't leave me."

"Baby, the aid box is in the living room."

She shook her head, "please, Damon, please."

He cupped her face sitting down, "Okay. Okay. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her forehead.

"Stefan."

"On it." Stefan said as he rushed to the living room and returned with a band-aid.

While he kept reassuring her, Caroline slowly cleaned her arm, she dabbed a Q-tip of anti-septic under a gush on her cheek, "You should have woken me up."

"I tried." She sniffed, turning to Damon, the only man she felt herself protected with now, even though he was a stranger to her, "Damon, I saw him, trust me, I just know he's the one who made me forget everything, he's what destroyed what we –"

He cupped her face, "Elena it was a panic attack. You still have them… not as frequently but you do,"

She shook her head, "He's still waiting for you to go away so he can get his hands on me."

He stroked her cheeks smoothly, "I am not going okay, I am here with you."

He wrapped his arms around her, she rested her head on his chest as he moved back to the pillow, "You are safe now, you can sleep."

She shook her head against his chest, her voice still weak and it hurt him, "I can't, I'm scared. I'm scared of darkness, I'm scared of death, I'm scared of those whispers. I can't sleep anymore."

He started moving his fingers through her hair, his other hand rubbing her back, every once in few moments he'd whisper something like, "I am right here. Okay."

After a good fifteen minutes, he knew she was not crying anymore, just lying awake.

He had shifted most of her weight on his body, patting and rubbing her back softly. She purred feeling the warmness of his body she felt so safe, so protected, a feeling she hadn't witnessed before in her life… well, the life that she remembered. But at the same time, she felt awkward too. In her mind, it was wrong that she was wrapped up in arms of a man she barely knew, however, it still felt so right, like she belonged to him, like his arms were designed so he could hold her like that.

"Thank you." She pressed her face into his chest.

"For being there for you? You might not remember but you have been there for me when I didn't even ask for it, I can't imagine letting you fight alone." He said above a whisper, his voice felt like hot caramel to her, it was all the soothing she needed, even though her mind didn't accept it, he was everything her system needed for stability, his touch, his voice, his scent, everything he did.

"I can't close my eyes, I can't even think of sleeping." She changed the topic, this wasn't the time for decisions.

"Hmm. I have been crowned best storyteller." he joked

She looked up at him smiling a little bit, "I could use one, something about us." She blushed as soon as she said it, "I mean something I don't know, something about my life… our life. How did we… get married?"

He nodded concealing his happiness that she was finally opening to him. He hid his smile. "It's a long story. That I can't ruin just like that. You need to hear the whole thing to understand our story."

"Ok, then, tell me something else? Best day of your life?"

"Our wedding day. The second best day would be the day you said yes when I asked you out. Oh, let me tell you about the day when I arranged a birthday dinner for you, now this happened before I asked you out, the time when I was smitten by you,"

5 year ago

He rubbed his hands at putting another rose in the vase, then took a few steps back, "She's going to love it, don't be nervous."

His phone rung and he picked it up too hurriedly, "You can't cancel on me now."

"Hey it's me Stefan."

He groaned, "God! Stefan, you're the last person I want to talk to right now, you were going to put your worthless ass to use by helping me here but there you are."

"Yeah doing a project in New Orleans to help my doomed career booo… selfish me." He replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't make me feel guilty, Elena will be here any damn minute, and it's just not fair, she's not going to like this, I think Birthday dinner isn't the best gift, I should have done something out of this world."

Stefan's poker face voice was taunting him next, "Oh yes, put her in a spaceship."

"Stefan what did New Orleans do to you? okay, I've made the steak, the cake is ready, I've even made the pasta and no I checked for sugar this time." He sighed

"Cool, you don't need to worry brother, the way to a woman's heart is through her –"

Damon completed, "Her stomach, but-"

"NO BUTS, I gotta go, please don't use your stupid gorilla humor on her." Stefan begged, "Don't be witty, sarcastic, rude, don't sass her. Just don't be yourself okay?"

"Thank you, those words do define me, get back in town and I'll-"

He heard the doorbell and swallowed thick, "She's here, bye."

He went to the door and opened it, his eyes widened seeing her in front of him , she was wearing a red dress that hugged her body and ended just above her knees, she had black satin pumps on her hair curled and on one side to reveal her soft skinned shoulder, light smokey eye makeup, cheeks crimson, red lip gloss, she looked like a goddess . "I am overdressed." She sighed.

He didn't even move or blink, his throat was dry and palms going sweaty, "What?" He finally snapped out of it, "You're kidding, right ? I am underdressed."

He was wearing a black button up, not tucked in and matching jeans.

She smiled, "You're just making me feel better."

"If anything makes ME feel better than usual it's that dress." He said referring to her dress with his eyes.

She looked behind him, "Is that a mistletoe?"

He looked behind him and regretted his stupid idea, he gave himself a mental note to never try that again, he turned to look at her, "oh silly me, I forgot to take this down after Christmas,"

"It's been eight months to Christmas,"

"I am lazy,"

She giggled, "yes you are" She got ahead and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well it is a tradition."

"Damn traditions right?" he faked a frown.  
"We don't have to if you don't want." She whispered as she moved closer.

"But… that would be disrespect to tradition." He murmured.

She pressed her lips against his, her soft petal-like lips playing with his, he pulled back after a moment looking at her smiling, blushing face before capturing her lips again, he ran his tongue over her lower lip tasting her, he heard her moan and he wanted to go on forever but they were at the threshold he pulled back softly, "Dinner is awaiting you."

She bit her lip wiping his mouth off the color, "Mm lets go."

"So where is everyone else?" she asked casually.

"Um. Who?" He asked.

"You said there was going to be a party."

"Oh. Yeah. They canceled."

"Everyone?" Elena asked, raising a brow.

"Yes." He replied with a poker face. "So… I guess it will only be you and me."

He pulled out the mistletoe, "We'll be needing this after the dinner."

She giggled going inside followed by him.

Once in the dining room, he pulled out the chair for her.

She gasped, "You did this, oh God it's amazing,"

He bowed in a dramatic way, "Well I am glad you liked it."

A minute later he came back with a cake with a candle in the middle, " So I tried cooking and baking for the first time and it might suck, but it shouldn't be bad enough to… ruin my chances," he whispered the last part yet she heard.

She laughed, "Stop doing that, it looks great." She bit her lip.

He stood beside her, "Whenever you're ready."

She gave him a toothy smile, "I am waiting for the song."

"What song?"

"You know? Happy birthday, song." She rose her brows at him.

"Oh right! Ehm ehm... Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday little Elena."

"It's dear." She corrected him.

"I know you were the one telling me to sing the song, made you look like a kid." He said with a hint of humor in his voice, when she narrowed her eyes at him, he remembered Stefan's instructions, "Which is what I adore."

She blushed and leaned forward kissing his cheek.

She cut the cake picking up a piece, she took a bite and looked at him.

"How is it?"

"Mmmm it's so delicious, yum." She took a huge bite.

"Let me get a taste." He took it from her hand taking a bite before she could say anything.

Suddenly he felt the bile rising to his throat from the taste of this thing that he made, he looked at her and she pressed her lips together, he took out a tissue and threw all of it from his mouth into it throwing it away, "You're a lair."

"I am sorry Damon."

"Why are you sorry? I should be sorry, I suck. I destroyed your birthday." He groaned.

She cupped his face, "No you didn't, Damon this means so much to me, oh come on!"

He sighed.

"Stop doing that, it's just not your thing, it's okay, come on we can go outside. This is still the most special birthday ever."

"Why? " He huffed.

"Because I have you, and when I'm with you, I feel happy and alive. Everything seems more beautiful."

"You're such a sweet talker."

"Damon."

"Fine."

He was still frowning, having a hard time to get over the fact that he ruined what was supposed to be the best birthday of her life.

She let out a chuckle.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked, still frowning.

She cupped his face in her hands, staring deep into his eyes. She leaned toward him, breaching the gap between them to press her lips to his. Their lips danced together in a painfully slow way; then started to turn into a-frenzy that demanded a much speedier tempo.

..

..

Present time.

"What happened after you found out the cake sucked?" Elena asked.

"Nothing. We just went out."

"You're hiding something?" Elena asked.

He never answered.

"We… we just went out… we headed to the carnival and… it was a great day." He lied, but not so convincingly.

Caroline who had been sitting there the whole time decided to leave them be. She signaled Stefan that they should probably leave the couple alone, as Damon had her better handled than anyone else.

Besides, it was best that Elena develops a friendly relationship with Damon if they wanted to heal her memory issues. And it seemed like luck was on Damon's side because Elena and Damon seemed to be lost in conversation.

Caroline looked at them, biting her lip. She wasn't exactly looking at Elena. She was looking at Damon, her best friend's husband and… the love of her life. She felt like the worst friend in the world just as the very thought entered her mind.

But that was the reality. She was indeed in love with her best friend's husband. It hadn't happened now. It was a story as old as Damon and Elena's relationship. Just watching him be in love with Elena had made her fall hard for him. It had intensified every time he came to her to ask for her help regarding Elena, every time he needed her advice when he had to buy some gift for Elena, or when he had to throw her a party.

It may make her a bad person but she yearned for his attention, she yearned for the day he would forget Elena and love her. But would that day ever come?

* * *

_So here it is guys. Do tell me was the end of this chapter a shocker? What do you think of Damon- Elena and Caroline? Is Elena really getting panic attacks or does someone really wants her dead? Is Caroline involved in the accident with Elena?_

_Elena and Damon's past story would be revealed in the coming chapters. We'll also get a new suspect._

_Do tell me how you felt about characters of Damon and Elena._

_I want to thank **Scarlett2112** for supporting me so much, thank you! And also to** Scarlet Rose,** I am sorry to hear what you went through last year, I was aware of your condition through your review on ILWTE, and I always dearly wish for your health. Also know that I cherish your reviews and I wait for them eagerly as you always have the exact analysis of my characters. It warms my heart how much you notice details._

_Thank you** Amazing Aisha, BrandyDamon **and everyone else. I'm so sorry I can't write all of your names but you're all the best group of people. I love you all so much. Delena Fandom is like the best fandom in the world! It's so heartwarming to see how much we all support and love each other, all because of this beautiful ship._

**Reviews are like cookies, the more they are the better. They make me smile the whole day. So please make my day and do review!**

**~Love**

_May_


	5. Do you remember me?

AN:

Seeing it over and over in recommendations and on my "chick flick" fever I finally watched "The Vow" and it reminded me of my work in this story , and literally made me so emotional , even though the couple it was inspired from got divorced (which is making me so angry and sad now) this movie was still so beautiful and this chapter is dedicated to this movie (May include some scenes inspired 😉 ) But to anyone seeing any story plot resemblances or thinking this was originally a copy of The Vow , no it's totally not. (Paige and Elena both have Daddy issues but that's the element of my story)

* * *

Chapter 4: 'Do you remember me?'

* * *

Damon had been awake for a while now, he never knew he would be able to be this close to her after what happened to them, the thought of losing her emotionally was like losing everything he had worked for in life. Elena defined him in ways he couldn't put into words, she gave him his personality and passion and now she was gone. Her body was right here in his arms but she wasn't. Like she had said before, she wasn't his Elena.

He was watching her sleep in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder, her one leg between his , her tiny hand on his chest. He was concentrated on the music of her breathing, the motion of her chest heaving and he couldn't believe that it meant everything to him, that she was okay. He raised up his free hand looking at his wedding band shining, ironic.

He slowly reached for her face, gently tucking away her flicks away from her face. In the back of his mind he could still her voice, "Damon stop touching my hair, I have a shoot in like 20 minutes,"

"Hey you're my wife before your all that."

"All that? Really,"

"Oh you know most beautiful girl on the face of earth. Stunning, who turns people on with flower farts."

"Eww, Damon, Can I divorce you ?" her voice was playful.

"Yes! my two month savings plan succeeded." He pulled her to him nuzzling her neck.

"You're happy because I'm divorcing you," She pouted.

"Uhh. No then I pursue you again, marry you again , take you to Paris for our honeymoon and you know the rest." He wrapped his arms around her pressing his lips to her. She had pushed him, "Damon ! Make up! Shoot."

"Yeah whatever." He had rolled his eyes.

He didn't know for how long he kept stroking her rosy cheek with the back of his hand, he was leaning over her now, looking at her intently , he was so close yet so far away from her. Will she think it's inappropriate for him to kiss her? He wanted to tell himself no, but he knew the truth.

He rolled away getting up letting her head fall on the pillow, she held his elbow and for a second he thought did it came back? Because something seemed familiar.

"Mom." She yawned trying to pull him over her. His eyes widened as she hugged him almost.

"Uh okay." He said trying to inform her of her actions.

Her eyes twitched to open and as they did, they widened, "Oh my God." She pulled herself away from him, "I am so sorry I don't normally-"

"Emm. Yeah you do, its okay, calm down." He rubbed her back getting up.

She bit her lip , "Last night , I just – something got into me , you must think I am a total psycho."

He turned around folding his arms over his chest, "No I don't , let me reintroduce my self, I am doctor Damon Salvatore and this is normal in our world."

She sighed, "Yeah my Dad was a doctor."

"I know, we worked together." he clenched his fists which went unnoticed to her.

"He said that's not normal." She got up from the bed playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Well guess who's not a good Doctor." He grinned

She rolled her eyes going towards the door

"That's the door to the backyard sweetie." He instructed, "This house has a lot of doors."

She turned to him, "Umm is bathroom behind one of them."

"Yeah this. But you would wanna use your stuff, it's up stairs."

She nodded, "Right , okay see you later." She said awkwardly quickly opening the door and rushing out.

He sighed deciding to get ready.

She took a quick shower and opened her closet, everything in it looked so glossy, nothing she could wear at home, was she at home today? She asked herself, she took out a maroon shirt and pulled it over her head and grabbed some shorts at the bottom of her fancy closet.

She came out to see him in his towel smiling awkwardly, "Uhh I forgot to take my clothes."

She nodded, "Oh, sorry I took forever, you must be late for work."

He shrugged, "It's okay I have a surgery scheduled at sometime after lunch , will take like nine hours or more so it's fine if I go in late."

She nodded, "umm okay, well feel at home." She added like a joke and moved aside to give him way as she approached the dresser, she saw him practically ogling her, as she tried to fix her towel dried hair "What? Do I have a routine, hair routine?"

He shook his head, "Uh, no , I was just-"

She huffed, "Okay I know I look different, I am not going to wear all that , this is the only thing I own that makes me feel okay."

"That's mine." He pointed at the shirt, and then the shorts, "those too."

She now knew why the waistband was so loose.

"I am sorry"

"No its okay, you look good" He smiled

She bit her lip, "I think I should go shopping."

"And she's back." He huffed.

..

..

Caroline was looking at her with a teasing smile while she was having breakfast.

She kept the spoon down, "What? its comfortable."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay whatever makes you sleep at night- with him?" She winked and Elena slapped her arm, "Eww. Care, please stop."

"So now he disgusts you, what about that sex tape you guys made?" She bit her lip.

Elena turned red, "There's a tape? No your lying, you're screwing with me, God, care you're so disgusting."

She shrugged, "I know there's a tape, I don't know where though, it exists, I am certain."

Elena rolled her eyes, "All of this is so absurd, I mean." She kept her spoon again looking at Damon, who was working in the other room , she leaned in so he wont hear, "I hated him."

"You're a liar Elena Gilbert, even when we were teenagers , you had a crush on him."

Elena almost elbowed her, "Before," she looked away to see if he was hearing, "Before he started bullying me and Stefan, but after that I didn't really ever like him."

Caroline nodded, "Well it started at the Camp and then slowly you liked him."

..

..

10 years ago

"You really showed him who the boss was Elena." Caroline commented while they were hate staring at him from the little bonfire, he was leaning against three bags reading a book.

"When was he the boss? He's a bully and a person who bullies the weak is a coward." She said it loud enough for him to hear.

He looked up from his book, he could see her perfectly through the flame, she was right infront of him , one grab and he'd shove her into that thing , he loathed her so much. It came naturally. "Watch it Gilbert."

She tried everything in her will to stop herself from throwing a log in his face, the hell did he thought he was, like he owned the damn place.

"Yeah I am watching you, umm Salvatore, oh wait, I'm not certain if that's even your last name, and neither are you." She smirked, taking a dig at his mother. "Because my mom says that your mother claims she never knew who your father was." His mother had once been to be the woman who'd slept with everyone in town. That was before she settled down with Stefan's dad.

"That's it." He got up startling her, she actually felt scared now.

"No. No. Damon, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Stefan interrupted coming between them.

"Stefan I swear I'll-,"

Enzo held his elbow, "Damon, calm down, look we'll get in trouble."

He pushed Stefan aside, "Listen to me Elena, if you ever talk about me like that I swear I'll kill you, I am not even kidding, you bring my mom into this, I'll kill you." He didn't touch her or push her but his tone was very threatening, it really shook her and it made her feel a little guilty as he left the bonfire followed by Enzo and Klaus.

"Elena why did you even, I didn't expect this from you." Stefan turned to her "He's my brother okay- I can't believe you'd even say that to him, not only him but you hurt me too, are you happy?"

She shook her head trying to hold his arm, "I didn't mean it like that Stef , I was just- please don't go , don't be mad,"

He pulled his hand back, "Elena I know he's not your favorite person okay , but if you don't even care , why are you behaving like that? " he turned and rushed to where his brother went.

Caroline huffed "Okay guys show's over. Elena cheer up."

She pursed her lips, she should apologize , she will.

..

..

The next day they were doing camp activities, finding logs, preparing for lunch and hikes , Elena was assigned to fix the flag on the Camp's main house. She was repeating words she'd say to her friend and HIM for an apology when she saw him coming from the other end some what sneaky, his dark hair were ruffled, he looked absolutely dangerous, she pursed her lips thinking if she should apologize.

"Damon," She called some what in a low voice, then gathering strength she called louder "Damon."

He looked up to see her on top of the ladder leaned against the Camp main house, "What?"

He sounded annoyed.

"Look last night-" she spoke softly

He interrupted, "Stefan isn't here to save you so choose your words wisely."

She shook her head, "okay but at least hear me out, I had no right to say what I did," she looked apologetic and harmless, the more she looked at him the more she felt sorry, genuinely, maybe she was hating him for no reason.

"I just wanted to say I am… eeep!" she squealed as she felt a jolt. She saw him smirk and she knew what was up now.

Klaus and Enzo were down there shaking her ladder, she never saw it because , he distracted her, "No -please ! Damon please tell them to stop."

He pretended to look elsewhere, "Aww I can't hear you Miss Goody-Two-Shoes."

She cried, "please, Damon I'd fall."

Klaus cocked his head to a side, "What's that S word?"

Enzo raised a brow, "SEX?"

Damon scrunched his face up "No, It's sorry"

"I was sorry you, dick," she squealed, " You didn't need to be a jerk."

"That isn't a very polite apology, boys!" he said in a sing song voice.

"You know what you're pathetic if you think you're better than the rest of us, you disgust me , I can't believe I thought I was wrong for judging you because you-,"

Damon made his way to the ladder, "Bla. Bla. fuck off." He hit the ladder to make it jerk and it did, pretty bad, it happened too quickly, he heard a scream and two seconds later she was lying 12 feet away from him her dense red blood pooled around the back of her head , his mouth fell open, seeing her jerk and then unconscious , his eyes widened as Klaus pulled on him, "Let's get out of here."

"I -I didn't," he couldn't speak.

Enzo shouted at him, "We'll get expelled, Damon, she's dead , its like 50 feet high."

"We can't leave her." He rushed to her and heard Klaus hiss "What the fuck is wrong with you , everyone's going to be back soon , we stayed back to scare her, it's not our fault."  
"She's alive," He ignored Klaus , sliding his arms under her body picking her up "We can't leave her here. The camp house is closed, you guys get a first aid,"

"What? Are you serious, she saw us, she'll get us expelled and what not."

"I DON'T CARE," He growled irritated and rushed her out of there.

..

..

Elena never had never felt like this before, lingering between oblivion and existence, she could feel everything and not talk, not move, she was screaming inside, it hurt and yet no one heard her "She's alive."

Whoever this was, wasn't leaving her to die like the other voices had, strong arms held her, then lied her down somewhere soft, "Elena stay with me!" She heard the worried voice, she forgot her name, this person, everything, she was someone in pain, that's all she knew.

Drops of water on her face, forced her to open her eyes, she saw a blurry face, looking like an angel , she sighed as if tired feeling light headed.

Warm shaky hands cupped her face, "I am so sorry, I am so sorry, shit! Look at me, yeah, stay with me okay, you'll be okay, okay, ENZO where's the key to that God damn house,"

..

..

Next time she woke up , she was comparatively stronger , this room was one of the Camp's guard room , only staff stayed here.

She looked ahead to see a whole bunch of eyes on her, she weakly spoke "Hey,"

And then a river of questions

Are you okay? Are you hurt?

Rephrasing it again and again.

"Calm down people ! Let her breathe." The doctor advised "Elena do you feel dizzy , do you feel nauseous?"

She shook her head very slowly. She could see Enzo at the corner of the room almost begging her with his eyes.

She remembered now, everything , the voices , the decisions , he was leaving her to die , until her angel then she thought about it for a minute , no way in hell. She remembered him now, he was no angel. She knew what was coming.

Stefan was by her side in a second, his eyes had tears, "I am so sorry Elena, I acted like a jerk to you , thank god you're okay or I wouldn't have ever –"

"I am okay Stefan, I really am," She gestured Caroline to come to her and she did to sit by the other side.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked touching her heavily bandaged head.

Just that second Damon entered and for once he didn't look predatory, he had a tray in his hands "I fetched food for when she gets up"

He stopped dead in tracks seeing her awake, he swallowed thick. He should have packed cause he'd be going home now.

Klaus looked at him sighing, he kept the tray on the table.

"Elena, you zoned out , are you okay?" Stefan asked she was looking at him with anger or surprise or just looking Damon couldn't figure out. Stefan asked her "Elena?"

"I am okay." She didn't look away from him, he was standing at the corner with Enzo now, looking elsewhere , but he knew she was looking at him.

"You want us to send you back home?" Caroline asked stroking her hair.

"No I am not going anywhere, my Parents rarely let me go , just because something bad happens , I won't ruin it for my friends." She turned her face to Caroline now smiling "You guys waited forever for this."

Stefan held her hand, "But how did this happen?"

She heard Enzo sigh and she knew he wanted to kill Stefan for bringing this up.

Their Incharge looked at her too now, focused on her answer, "Yes, Damon was busy calling doctors when we came back ."

The doctor nodded, "Your friend was very helpful with your stitches Elena."

She almost cringed at the word and maybe he too. She didn't owe him anything, he was the reason for all this.

Before she could speak she heard his voice "Actually me and her had an argument the other night, I didn't know what got into me, I wanted her to apologize and I went to talk to her, my friends-"

"They were talking to me and I didn't realize when I lost balance and just fell," She said it in a breath , so fast she doubted anyone heard her, " Damon was talking to me and Enzo and Klaus were there telling me I should be careful with words, everything was okay till I just got so lost in the conversation that I lost balance."

"Lost balance, yes" Enzo added.

Damon was startled, he was trying to hide the relief he felt , maybe she forgave him?

Whatever it was, it was a fresh start to their friendship, love and life.

..

..

Present timeline.

"Where's he?" She asked Caroline after she came back from shopping spree, "Did he come back?"

She checked the time it was 10 in the night, he was back by now for sure.

"Yeah like five minutes ago."

She tried to hide her smile "So did he ask about me?"

"Yes, I told him she's okay and in her happy place and he knew you went shopping." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Care, don't squeal, but do you think I should spend the night with him , not what you are thinking of but like he knows how to handle me," she bit her lip.

"Umm if you're asking where he is, it's the guest room." She sighed, "So maybe you and Damon are good, me and Stef should leave,"

"No, Please Care, look, let's not rush it, I need you and Stefan here okay." She picked her bags and rushed into the guest room

She opened the door, "Hey I am" words died when she saw him all naked, no towel, no boxers, she screamed, "OH MY GOD" .

He looked back then at her, then himself, "OH ! I am sorry, I just, I thought you weren't home , I sleep naked."

She turned back," Cover up" she closed the door behind him, what if Caroline had seen him? She grew upset to the idea, why was she here again?

Before she could comprehend, she heard the door clicked open, "Oh you're still here." He pulled her inside, "I am uh sorry?"

She chew her cheek, keeping herself from laughing at his ashamed face "Trust me you've seen that a lot , I didn't thought I'd freak you out again, like I know I have a monster dick but-,"

"Ok enough," She finally laughed "it's okay,"

He raised a brow, "Hey I don't regret it, if anything , you should pay me, I can make an excellent stripper,"

She grinned "ahuh good confidence,"

"so what did you need?" He sat on the couch.

"nothing." She bit her lip "I wanted to see you, hear more about me , umm I figured we'd be in one room since last night wasn't such a flop,"

His eyes brightened and shone, "so we shouldn't be here in the guest room."

"okay I will be waiting for you in the bedroom then and maybe you can see what I bought for myself."

"Did you buy me anything?" He sounded humorous and uncertain.

"Yeah I got you some shirts " She raised her brows going out.

..

..

He was nervous in front of his own wife , he had fixed his hair flossed two minutes extra, applied the deodorant in the guest bathroom, his past self would be disappointed to see him try so hard to see him scheming get his own wife.

He went to see her leaning against the headboard reading a book, "Hey, that took a while."

"yeah I was having sweaty palms," he said dramatically, "So I hope I am allowed on the bed."

She blushed looking away "Yeah sure, I mean–,"

He didn't let her finish and jumped in.

"So that surgery?"

"Yeah it went well – they told me to stay the night but I said I've got a personal patient at home," he sounded playful.

She pressed her toes to the matrass, "well in contradiction, I wasted the whole day, buying non sense clothes which mean the world to me."

He sat up, "It's spent" He dragged himself to her feet "You're tall enough and you wear those pointy things to hurt yourself."

"They are called heels." She gasped as if offended.

"Whatever, why do you wear them , I've told you like a million times , you are perfect."

She could sense the adoration behind his disappointed voice, he got up

"Where are you going?" She asked suddenly feeling too depended.

He picked out a bottle of coconut healing lotion from the drawers and got back in bed, near her feet.

He massaged her feet with the lotion, "I swear if you hurt yourself with those monster shoes again-"

She giggled, " You're just pissed because it makes me look taller than you."

He looked up, eyes wide , she almost thought he got offended, "Did you just-"

"What?" She swallowed thick.

"you-"

"I've said that before didn't I , this has happened before."

She sat up feeling something itching her in her head "I did say that and you said-,"

He waited for her to speak

"You're not fascinated with spiderly long legs," she said as if reading it off a book.

"I did say that." He mumbled, then he smiled "Does it mean it's coming back , what else do you remember ? come on Elena , try."

He rubbed her arms, "Do you remember anything? me? Our wedding? Okay how about when we were learning to ride a bike? Or our Vacation in aspen?"

She shut her eyes close trying to force it.

"Remember the birthday trick we pulled on Stefan and that time we thought we were pregnant? Come on Elena think?"

She mumbled, "I can't remember anything?"

"Elena just focus, we were in the camp , I brought you soup , you told me"

She shouted, "Shut Up, okay, I don't remember anything, stop ! please. " Her eyes opened and they had tears in them "I can't remember it."

"You're not trying Elena, just focus."

"I don't want to Okay!" she spat getting up "You have to understand that this doesn't fix in a day."

He got up, "I know that but why-"

"Then why are you forcing this?" she squealed.

"Because I love you and I miss you." He sounded defeated.

"That's your problem not mine" She said too instantly then she regretted it in a second because he looked way too much hurt and surprised with her answer.

"Then I should go," He said in a quiet voice

"Damon I didn't mean it like that." She tried to hold his hand , he pulled it back roughly "Don't"

"Damon I "

"I get it , you can't be my Elena, you're not my Elena ." He bit his lip in anger as if stopping himself from saying further and left.

She clenched her fists as he left the room, she shouted, "Fine Go!"

She sat back on the bed mumbling to herself, "It's not the first time he did that, why is he so selfish? Why?" she cried in her hands , her mind was hazy but she got a few flashes.

"_That guy was hitting on you right infront of me" He had his voice loud, she had been in this same position "Damon he's in the network , I can't boss him."_

"_I am sorry Elena, it's just not everyday that a person ignores I exist , and you clearly enjoyed it." He blamed her_

"_What do you mean?" She asked getting up._

"_Touching on him, laughing at his stupid jokes , You were –"_

"_Shut up Damon, are you even listening to yourself? Don't you trust me?" she asked hurt "I thought that if not anyone you'd trust me."_

"_I trust you Elena but you totally change in their presence." He said in an annoyed voice._

"_You've changed Damon " She shook her head._

Another one , just voices this time.

"Where have you been ?" She asked him "Not at hospital , I called , so don't lie to me."

"What do you mean you called? " He asked with a tired sigh "Look baby I was out with some colleagues , I was trying to fix Grayson's whole doing."

"_Lies more lies, not one of your so called colleagues were with you , just some foreign girl who came to have a chat at lunch." She was still holding the cordless._

"_Elena why are you acting like that, like an insecure little-"_

"_Damon!" she warned, "So is it true? you were out with that foreign girl , why did you have to lie about it?"_

"_Because of the way you reacted when you met her." He said in somewhat calm mood._

"_Maybe because she was being too damn obvious. You used my dad to guilt trip me into believe me you were out there working while you were with this woman?" she asked hurt_

"_We were with more people; it wasn't just the two of us."_

"_So Doctor Salvatore is partying?" She asked taking a step towards him._

"_Yes I was, and I think I deserve it after what I go through day and night." He said it slowly letting word after word cut her, slice into her._

"_I don't want to see you, Go away." She cried "Go"_

Her eyes opened, it looked so real, she got up from her bed , maybe she had to take off her rose colored glasses and taste some truth , Damon wasn't what he showed he was.

..

..

He pouring himself in the kitchen when Caroline came in, sleepy "Hey,"

Damon looked up, "We fought." He said before he could get the lecture, "She says she doesn't want to remember me."

Caroline shook her head "Damon, you have to be a little more patient than that , she lost some precious years of her life."

He nodded "Maybe I lost it, I was too angry at everything, now I miss her again."

Caroline patted his shoulder "She wants to remember you trust me."

"She told you that?" He had a certain hope in his eyes.

"Something like that." She smiled "So she's with Stefan right now, umm I didn't hear much but some flashes about a foreign girl."

Damon's frown grew "What?" he asked in a low dangerous voice, she couldn't remember that, what he actually want her to forget. Because if she did, he'll lose her. And he rather kill them both then lose her.

..

..

_So there is something Damon is hiding. what do you think is it?_

_check out my new story 'Inked Hearts'_

_Review please and tell me your views about this. I really put my soul into this._

_Also Bonnie posted 'Eternally Bound Blood Rewrite' It's brilliant. Do check it out!_

_Shout to Scarlett2112 for always supporting me. Love you!_

_Do tell me if you're liking the story. I'll be eagerly waiting!_


	6. Let's fall in love again

Chapter 5: Let's fall in love again

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Ever since the accident, I hadn't been allowed to move a limb. It's like I'm back home. I'm stuck in a room, bored out of my mind. Well not really bored-, _She never realized when she fell asleep.

When she woke up, she felt a crazy cramp in her strained arm, "Wow." she moaned.

"Hey, you okay." She heard a muffled voice which almost made her heart jump, till she found who it was "Enzo?" as if she couldn't believe it, "What are you doing here?" She was alarmed beyond limits, he looked around and pressed a finger to her lips hurriedly " Shah, I came to see you."

Her forehead furrowed, "What? What do you mean? What do you want Enzo? " She almost seemed like she was warning him off, it was stupid because she couldn't harm him in anyway in this condition.

"Look I just want to talk, please." He sounded soft.

She relaxed after seeing him surrender with his words, "What is it?" She still held her guard up not showing any sign of warmness in her voice.

He without permission dragged a chair near to her bed and sat on it, "Elena I am sorry, so is Nik, he was too ashamed to even apologize but here I am, I wanted to."

She blinked, "I heard you, Enzo, when you suggested to leave me to die. If it weren't for Damon-,"

He shook his head, "I was scared, I really thought we killed you, but after we brought you back to the camp, I wanted nothing more in the world than for you to be okay,"

He held her hand softly as if worried he'd hurt her again, "I am a dick, Elena, I shouldn't have been down for this stupid plan, I never realized we'd be putting you in danger, I let Damon's stupid plan get to me." He almost sounded as if he'd tear up. "It was Damon's idea, honest. And I have even fought with him over this,"

His eyes were downcast and apologetic, "I let myself be ruled by whatever sick thing he had planned, I am so sorry, if you'd not be okay I would have died in guilt."

She sighed feeling a little affected, "It's okay."

"How can you be so kind to us, especially to that prick." He looked up at her, "We could have killed you, Elena, we could have made up a story that you tripped and what not, you still choose to forgive me?"

"It was a mistake, everything is okay, being mad at you or anyone isn't going to do any good." She smiled a little, "I am glad you're sorry, glad you won't let anyone else control you after this."

He nodded, "I'll never, if this has taught me anything it's not to be a kiss ass anymore."

She giggled.

They heard the door open and this time she really froze, seeing Damon on the door, "What are you doing here, visitors are not allowed." He instantly took on scolding Enzo.

"I could be asking you the same question," Enzo said through his teeth.

Damon looked at their laced fingers and cringed, disapproving in such loud expressions that Elena slipped her hand away from Enzo.

He got up from the chair, "I was here to talk to my friend."

Damon narrowed his eyes, "Since when did – forget it, so if you have finished talking to your FRIEND, why don't you leave?"

Elena was looking at their exchange with a little fear in her eyes, was this some prank again, she had never seen them fight. They were best buddies after all.

"What have you got there?" Enzo gestured to whatever Damon had been hiding behind his back.

"None of your business, go back to camps." He said with authority.

Enzo rolled his eyes, "I was going anyway, don't act like you own this place, dick head."

He deliberately hit his shoulder passing Damon to go outside. Damon only turned his head to her when he saw the door close.

She tensed up under his eyes "Elena," he chanted her name with softness for once, and her name sounded very good in his voice, she thought.

"Ham?"

"Enzo. You don't want to be friends with him okay." He said like he knew what was best for her.

"What? Why?" she asked a brow raised, Enzo was very warm and nice towards her today.

"Well. His track record with girls is brutal." Damon's way of saying he was a man slut.

She sighed, "Why are you here again?" She too tried to look behind his back to see what he had. A water gun? Slime? Not slime again. She thought.

"I thought you might be done reading those magazines, so I got you something." He finally revealed what was behind his back, he had a bag, he took out two books as Elena talked, "Uh you brought those I thought Stefan did that." She pointed at the table, then she turned her head to him, "Uh you were here before this?

"Yes, every night." He said in his duh voice, "You were sedated."

She nodded as he took out some candy and chocolates, "and some final stash." He said in a chuckle sitting on the chair.

She picked up a butterscotch, "You laced it with what?" Still not trusting him and his intentions.

He grinned wide, " Love and affection." He said in a dramatic voice "Don't be ungrateful and eat up."

She pouted stuffing her mouth with a few of the treats, he was just sitting there watching her till she finally sighed moving one of the pieces "Here have some."

He rolled his eyes, unwrapping the candy before putting it in his mouth.

She sighed, "You're here to say sorry?"

He shook his head, "here to make it up," he added. "I don't apologize. But I do own up to my mistakes."

She nodded pursing her lips dramatically, "umm right, what happened to 'oh I am sorry, sorry, shit Elena I am so sorry'." She tried to imitate him and his rough voice.

She saw him blush and for once being able to cause that made her feel like she won a match.

"That was my flight or fight response, it's caused by the parasympathetic nervous-,"

She interrupted before he turned into the know it all Damon Salvatore, "You chose to fight." She had a hint of a smile which made him feel very unusually tingly, he ran a hand through his hair "Yeah, uh I did."

They had a moment, where they were smiling genuinely at each other before, she looked away "I am sorry."

He looked at her with an expression which showed he had no idea what she was talking about.

She sighed, "I was rude to you, without a reason I dragged your mom in, at first I wanted to apologize because I wanted Stefan to not be mad at me. So that he'd talk to me again."

His face was cold again like he didn't want her to continue, he couldn't hear another word about it, his mother was the only thing that mattered to him.

"But now I want to apologize because I was wrong, I had no right to talk about you in that manner Damon. I am sorry that I thought you were somehow inferior to us because you aren't Damon. Your mother made her own choices and I shouldn't shame her or you for them. Thank you for everything you did. You saved my life. Maybe I'd chicken out if I were in your place." She leaned in and kissed his cheek lightly. "I stopped making sense two seconds ago, I am just… very sorry."

For a while he just gaped at her, he was still lost in the sweet tingly sensation her lips left on his skin but then he composed himself and he chuckled, "It's okay, I kind of almost killed you for it so."

His hands slid on her comforter covered legs, pressing them lightly, "You saved me from getting embarrassed, killed by Stefan and your parents." His eyes focused on massaging her legs.

"He wouldn't kill you." She said a brow raised. Damon shook his head, "No he would, you are very important to him, you should have seen him crying his eyes out when he got back and saw you."

"And how were you?" she asked instantly, her voice low, but she knew he heard it because his hands stopped moving on her legs, why was she interested in knowing how he felt? She was regretting it now.

He looked up at her face, "I don't know, it was like rollercoaster to be honest, I went from shocked to being scared to being angry at myself for this stupid prank and then you woke up and I felt relieved like I could breathe again, mind you not because I would be in deep shit if something happened to you, it was something else, I felt responsible enough to own up to it, then being shocked to see you save us, and then it went over and over like that,"

He stood up and she felt a little bugged that she was being left alone in a room again. "I should go." He murmured to himself more than her. He felt like she was breaking through all his walls. She was making him feel vulnerable.

She nodded, "okay, see you soon."

He lent down and for a second her eyes widened, what was he doing, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to stop him, she cursed at herself for being so needy for company.

He almost whispered as if were a secret, "Thank you for not telling on us, I am sure I didn't need it but it made me feel like I made up for something." He tenderly gave a peck on her cheek and turned around to leave, she touched her cheek, eyes wide, jaw drop, even after the door closed behind him, she was still frozen on her position.

..

..

He could overhear Stefan and Elena talk about Krystal, the foreign girl. She was the girl Elena suspected he was having an affair with. It was a time period of their life that Damon wished Elena would never remember.

She moved as if she was very uneasy and tried to hide herself from him by looking away.

"Stefan, can I talk to her?" he asked but his tone was telling Stefan to leave. He nodded. Elena held Stefan's Elbow "No Stef"

"Elena, I am right outside, talk this out okay." He patted her face getting up.

Once the door closed Damon turned to her, afraid if he'd go near she would freak out, "I lost control again, it's weird because I am a doctor, I should understand that it may take you years or even forever to get your memories back, even never." His voice was dreadful at the end, "but I was scared Elena, you are in another world, you've left me behind, when I saw a little bit come back, I just got very greedy, I thought I got you back."

She blinked innocently "I did remember after you pushed me to remember, but you won't be thrilled to know what I found."

He nodded, "It's funny right, how even your mind is acting against me, how everything in universe is acting against me."

She suddenly felt sorry at his pain stricken face.

He pressed his lips together, "Marriage isn't a bed of roses Elena, there are ups and downs, but a perfect marriage is the one where two people are still together, in love by the end of it, so that's my definition and defense as well, we had fights Elena but I loved you Elena and you loved me. We loved each other to no end. We used to say it was us against the world. And we were stronger."

She raked a hand in her head, "I get it."

He slowly came closer to her , sat next to her.

Both were looking at the fireplace , she felt the skin of her hand against his, brushing slowly.

"You want your wife back , I am not that person." She said in a slow low voice.

"It's not under your control Elena, I understand your memories are not under your control, my love for you isn't also under my control either, I can't stop myself from loving you ever, there is no off switch to it." He turned his head from the fire to look at her, "It's okay if you don't get them back , I accept you. But will you ever find it in you to accept me, because if you don't, I have no other identity."

She sighed, "I want to."

He cupped her face slowly, "You don't have to remember it; you can feel it."

He drew closer, so close their nose pressed against each other, one little movement and they'd kiss. His eyes were so blue and clear, fire and emotion filling in them, "If you don't trust me, you can trust your beating heart, look at how it races when I am near you."

He was going to press his lips on hers when she slowly pulled back, "I can't. Please."

He nodded holding both her hands, "I am sorry, I-uh, I lost my control – again. I seemed to be doing that a lot when I'm around you. Being around you drives me nuts and not being around you drive me nuts."

He was about to get up when she held his wrist "Don't." he looked at her, she sighed, "I want to know everything, tell me everything."

"Not everything love. I'd tell you some stuff. Baby steps." And I'll make you fall in love with me again. He vowed to himself.

..

..

It was one month to when he had tried to 'kiss' her, sometime she'd dream about it, if she had let him, what would be the nature of their relationship right now. However, he had convinced her to stay with him for now. At night their relationship would instantly be very intimate, she would find comfort in his warm embrace, sometimes at night, she'd feel his hand caressing her cheek, but nothing more. It was odd, less pressuring but some void would fill her, he should try to evoke something in her, but he was okay. Like he had said, he was accepting her.

It wasn't always rainbow and roses. When her panic attacks triggered she would shout at him, curse him and warn him to stay away. But when he would submit and tell her that he'd leave, she would run into his arms, because he was her safety she felt secure with him. She felt protected.

This morning, he had gotten up without their usual, it's awkward-now-moment. She woke up rubbing her eyes, alone in bed, the reason she was up because, she had heard the click of the bathroom door, he was in front of the dresser, wearing his jeans only. She could never get over how Half naked him was a total perfection, that too right out of the shower. She lazily smiled, "Morning."

He didn't turn, apparently styling his hair, "Hey, how did you sleep?"

She sighed remembering how she had woken up mid night, screaming, how easily did he calm her down, every word out of his mouth was soothing in those terrible moments.

"It was uh very nice. Did you sleep?"

"I couldn't, so I read a book, don't worry about it." He shrugged it off.

She got up from the bed, went around the large room to him, "Do you always walk around like that?"

"Is it intimidating you?" he smirked getting closer.

She grinned, "No, it does kill your I am a doctor image."

He backed away getting his shirt, "I don't know about you but it gets me a crowd of lady patients at the hospital."

"You're a neurosurgeon." She said in a caught you tone.

"Yes, they all get crazy after they watch this piece of candy walking around the hospital. Now that I am technically single-,"

She interrupted, "You're not single."

He put on his shirt, "Right."

She got ahead and started buttoning his shirt for him, "So you attract a female audience at the hospital."

He enjoyed how she was slowly buttoning his shirt. He enjoyed how she was actually taking interest in him for some days now. He enjoyed the possessiveness in her tone. "What if I do?"

She shook her head, "And you tell them you're single, technically."

She got done but her fingers still grazed his collar.

He looked down at her, she slowly cupped his face. He moved back, "Uh-uh, I'm very faithful to my wife and my wife will not approve of this." He waved his finger at her which made her laugh.

They went down for breakfast, they didn't realize they were holding hands till Caroline rose her brows at them.

Damon sighed, "Remind me why you guys are still here."

Stefan was making breakfast, "So we can use your groceries and kill any spiders."

Damon pulled out a chair, a habit he'd never forgotten, he made her a simple sandwich and held it out for her, she took a bite from it, "It's good."

"Okay so you remember Klaus right?" He said slowly not pressuring her too much.

"Yes, he was your friend right?"

"He is my friend, he works with me, we have different fields though, I thought, why don't you do a session with him?" He could already see the annoyance in Stefan's eyes, "really? That guy, Uh no."

"What session?" she asked curiously, having a sip from her juice.

"A psychiatric session, trust me, you'll find it relaxing. He excels at what he does, he is very famous and it's hard to get his appointment but he'd be doing me favor." His voice was soft and concerning, "It's not about me Elena, it's about you, I don't want this past twelve paranoia get the best of you, this memory loss has really heightened it, you're getting weaker day by day."

"Okay, if you put it that way." She sighed. "How is he? Like is he different?"

"Well. Klaus isn't much Klaus-ish anymore. He's grown to be a very serious man, ever since-," He didn't know how to put it.

"Ever since his wife died in a tragic car accident." Stefan muttered. "They brought her to Damon's hospital, and had called in for him to treat her but Damon had to refuse because he was busy somewhere else." Stefan added, in a tone as if accusing Damon of the reason for Klaus's wife death.

"Klaus is a professional doctor and he'd accepted to help Elena." Damon said rather strictly.

"But can we trust him?" Stefan replied.

"I wouldn't send Elena to him if I wasn't 110% sure." Damon retorted.

"So Klaus is being nice to people now." Elena attempted to diffuse some tension between the brothers.

Caroline added, "for money."

Damon interrupted her, "Oh, he can take all the money in the world if he helps her feel okay."

Elena felt a little warm ball growing big inside her heart, he loved her way too much. He grabbed his stuff.

She quickly jumped out of her moment, "uh so when will you be back?"

"Maybe six in the evening, I have no appointments as such, we don't know about emergencies though." He leant forward and kissed her forehead, "call me if there's any problem. Call me anyway."

She nodded and smiled till he left.

Caroline coughed bringing her back to reality, "Hem get a room."

Elena looked at her, "What? We're good friends."

"Friends who want to bang the hell out of each other." She said in a sing song voice. Stefan squeezed his eyes shut "Caroline? really?"

She laughed "What? He's clearly in love with her and she's- "

Stefan interrupted "Don't confuse Elena Please Care."

She rose up her hands in surrender "Okay okay, shutting up."

..

..

Like promised, he was back home soon, they talked, a lot, she had really started to see how she was interested in any topic he started, he'd tell her their stories, he'd tell her about his day, he'd share crazy gossips, watch movies, then debate on it for hours.

They were on the bed, somehow she had grown comfortable with being so close to him, though she should be given an award for holding back from jumping his bones, like she called him in her head, "Sexy stranger,"

He was checking all his emails on his IPad, she was telling him some childhood story of hers. "So Dad told me to pass the ketchup and I accidently squirted all of that in his face, he was – are you listening? you haven't heard this one right?"

He didn't look away from the screen 'Nope, all ears baby, go on." Of course, he knew all her stories by heart. He'd known the woman for practically all his life.

"So he told me Elena Jane Gilbert, this is a sixty-dollar polo shirt and I laughed, Stefan and I did many chores to make up for it though."

She sighed, "Okay the time I thought I was a vampire and tried to drink Stefan's blood, have I told you about that?"

He turned his head to her "Really?" Okay, that was a new.

She shrugged, "I was just checking if you're still listening."

He rolled his eyes, "so there isn't a vampire story?"

She chuckled resting her head on his shoulder, she felt sleepy after talking so much, "I wish you'd stay at home more."

He chuckled "So you can ignore me all day?"

She shook her head against his shoulder, "It's hard to ignore you."

"Elena Salvatore, are you flirting with me?" he said in a velvety voice.

"A little. I forgot to tell you, while I was out with Stefan today."

He interrupted, "urgh Stefan, Stefan, Stefan."

She continued, "I was in the dressing room, and suddenly I heard your voice, turns out it was in my head and when I closed my eyes, I saw it."

"What did you remember?" he was so excited all of a sudden "We were in the kitchen, baking muffins maybe – and laughing, we were very happy."

He nodded, "Oh right." Did she really remember their hot sweaty sex session on the counter? He didn't want to ask. Though now as he recalled it he felt so aroused. He began to imagine, if only he could just pull her to him, kiss her senseless. If he could just tear off her clothes, God, he wanted to feel her small hands on him – everywhere – almost as much as he wanted to touch her. He wanted her bound and helpless to the whims of his cock. He'll make her moan; he'll make her scream his name. But then his thoughts came to a halt when he noticed her sleeping on his chest.

He gently slid her down on the pillow and gazed at her face for a long while. He could literally give her the world. He loved her that much.

She relaxed to his touch, he moved forward a little kissing her temple.

..

..

The next morning, he got up before her, she had been very disturbed yesterday, she woke up two times last night and though he told her it was nothing to worry about, it was making him concerned more than ever.

At times, she'd refuse to let him close, she'd shout at him, she even tried to hurt him last night, pushing him away way too hard. But somehow he got her under control, however she didn't sleep much and neither did she let him sleep. She was scared of the strange killer that had been haunting her since her childhood.

He went outside and by the cold air in house, he knew Caroline was probably up doing her daily yoga.

He made himself coffee and walked to the balcony, "Morning."

She was in a cobra pose, seeing him, she fell on the mat 'Ouch! Thanks." She said in an angry huff getting up. "You're up." She looked at the clock on the table "Three hours earlier."

He shrugged, "Wow? Elena is right, you do keep those records."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Stop being a dick and tell me what's up? let me guess? She had an episode again?"

Damon grinned as if hiding the annoyance, "Two actually. She wasn't really okay."

Caroline sat on the swing in the balcony, "So what do you want to ask?"

He sighed and sipped from his coffee sitting next to her, "Tell me she's going to love me, that this stage of her doubt won't warp me out. Tell me that we'll be strong and that we'll be forever."

She shrugged, "I am not going to lie to you Damon."

He bit his lip, "Why is this happening to me?"

"Maybe God has plans for you, other plans." She added the last part in a very low voice. She had always dreamed of them being together.

"Does Elena talk to you about me? Does she tell you that?" He got up restlessly going towards the balcony's grill, "That she might love me?"

He heard Caroline get up, she was by his side in a second, her mind had so many thoughts, Elena did talk about Damon, and so much this last week she was sure Elena was in love with him again yet she found herself shaking her head in a no, "She doesn't mention you much when you're not here, she gets very uncomfortable if I talk about it, Stefan has told me not to."

She couldn't hear it break but she was sure his heart was shattered into a million pieces. She very slowly touched the top of his hand which was clutching the iron of the Grill, "It's going to be okay Damon. I promise that soon you'll be happy, happier than you were before."

"I want her to be happy Caroline, I want to end this misery she goes through every day, I feel less of a man when I see her cry, I need to see her happy, even if it involves me being away from her."

Caroline sighed, "And want nothing in return? because that's what it's going to be Damon."

He was quite now, painfully quiet, "She did tell me to get the hell away from her last night during her episode."

"Her loss." She smiled at him, her fingers had laced with his but he didn't find any intimacy in it, it was just a gesture.

..

..

From a distance, Elena could hear them, after she had woken up, she had been looking for him, till she found him in the balcony talking to Caroline, "I want her to be happy Caroline, I want to end this misery she goes through every day, I feel less of a man when I see her cry, I need to see her happy, even if it involves me being away from her," and every word followed by it.

Oh now she remembered, she had been too cruel to him last night, pushed, bit, clawed, and he was still not losing his brain, he was patient with her.

Then again what was Caroline suggesting that he'd move on from her?

She somehow felt upset to that idea, someone not loving her as selflessly as Damon.

When she looked at Caroline's pale hand in his, she felt a hard wave of discomfort hit her, Caroline was being polite but it still looked wrong to her, she walked up behind them, she never knew what came over her, her hand wrapped around his middle, she let her head rest between the blades of his back "Hey." She said in a husky voice.

Like she targeted, he instantly let Caroline's hand go, and it went back to touch her, "Someone's in a good mood." She moved closer to him and gave him a warm embrace, almost giving him a mini heart attack. Get a grip. He told himself. Why are you happy over a hug with your own wife?

She nodded against his neck as she eyed Caroline, who was looking away now, running her hand in her hair as if ashamed.

"I was, I thought you already left and now I see you're here." He turned to her "if this is your way of getting out of therapy it's not working."

She narrowed her eyes, "I have already agreed on that, I just wanted to thank you for last night, I didn't know what I'd do if you wouldn't be here."

He huffed, "Apology granted, but for next time I'd be only accepting written ones."

She chuckled, looking at Caroline for a second, "I think Caroline and Stefan shouldn't be bothered anymore. We can take it from here."

He looked at Caroline, "Now there's some silver lining right Care bear?"

She tried to smile ,"Of course, you guys left unsupervised, it's a good idea."

"You sure you don't need your best friends to take care of you now," he asked once more.

She shook her head cupping his face, "I don't have to, I have you." She got ahead and hugged him again, feeling warm and safe in his arms.

She never felt the eyes of an intruder, burning in jealousy, planning to kill her forever.

* * *

**I had very less response on this story last time. Are you guys reading? I would love to hear your output on this. Tell me who do you think the killer is.**

**What are your thoughts about Damon and Elena? Caroline and Stefan? Enzo?**

**Tell me. I'd be eagerly waiting!**

**Love**

**May**

**Check out Fatal Attraction rewrite and Inked Hearts.**


	7. my savior my killer

Chapter 7: 'My Savior, My Killer'

* * *

It was their first weekend alone, it had been two hours to the time Stefan and Caroline had left the house and the silence was setting in, on his strong insistence he was making her breakfast. She was really out of place now as he had told her that he was not going to the hospital, so that he could take care of her and that meant she was going to spend the whole day with her 'Husband' without any interruptions. Why did she let her emotions get to her, just seeing Caroline insanely close to Damon made her very frustrated? Whatever it was, Damon was supposed to be limited to her and not her tall, blonde, flawless friend, she shrugged the thought off.

She never knew when he was behind her, only when he touched her shoulder, she turned to him, "Breakfast is ready."

She pulled out a warm smile, "Huh. Okay."

He cocked his head to a side, "You can talk to me you know. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

She blushed, he was reading her like an open book, was her insecurity this much on display. He stroked her face with the back of his hand, "I feel stupid now." She confessed.

He shook his head, "Elena-, "She moved away from him, wrapping her arms across her chest, as if avoiding to face the music of her earlier moments, "I got a little overwhelmed by them here, and now that they are gone…"

"It's weird." He completed and she nodded.

He nodded," They can always come back. Relax, I don't expect you to initiate anything here."

"Yeah I know." She bit her lip turning around to see he was way too close, her hands ended up on his chest. He was looking at her intently, her eyes were focused on the marble floor, her skin heated up as she felt him cup her face making her look at him. Her big doe eyes bored into his. "You trust me right Elena?"

"I wouldn't be alone with you if I didn't." she said barely above a whisper.

"Not my answer." He said making her look at him.

"I trust you, I do."

He nodded backing away and she missed his touch, he grinned wide, "Breakfast is waiting."

..

..

So far staying alone with him wasn't the worst thing. They watched a movie after lunch, they went out to the park, she had to wear extra coats so she wouldn't be recognized, he also wore glasses bigger than his face. When they came back, she took off his glasses wearing them, "Damn It's hot outside."

"You're wearing four layers of clothes of course it's warm." She tried to unbutton her coat, "A little help, my arms are stuffed literally."

He rolled his eyes, and started unbuttoning her coat, "So Mama and Dad called and they are going to be here soon."

"Mama and Dad as in? "

"Lily and Giuseppe Salvatore, my parents." He unbuttoned the last of her buttons, sliding it off her body. "So a little prep talk, my mother and you are very close and she is very ill so, I just hope you'd coordinate as much as you can, now she knows that you've lost your memories but still."

She nodded with a smile as he pulled over the sweater over from her. He smoothed her hair, and kept stroking it, "Well and Dad-, "

She interrupted, "You call him Dad now?" As much as she remembered, he hated his mother's husband, Giuseppe Salvatore. He had made it his life's agenda to ruin Giuseppe's life.

He bit his lip, "Yes."

She giggled as he took off her glasses, "You know you look cute when you are being all family –is!"

He rolled his eyes, "You don't need to remind me that I was a dick."

"You don't need to be reminded." She commented with a challenging grin.

They both sat at the kitchen table, he had ordered them spaghetti, she loved spaghetti. "When I was seventeen I thought you couldn't be changed. I mean, I had given up on the idea that we could be friends ever, I wanted to be friends with you, trust me. "

He let his free hand hold her, rubbing it gently.

"Now that I see you so – what can I say, caring and genuine and understanding, it almost makes me wonder if you're the same person, I remember you use to hate Stefan's father, I mean your father, I am so sorry." She bit her lip.

He remained calm, not showing a shift in his emotions. "What can I say, maybe I grew up from all that or maybe I can just tell you the truth."

"What truth?" she raised a brow.

"I had good influence and got inspired from someone, she made me love what I use to loathe, I am not going to lie, the idea of opening up to people, enjoying family, it scared me, I had always been that person who was considered a teen mistake, well, I was one as much as mama says I'm the best thing that happened her and that she doesn't regret having me so young yet I believe that I almost ruined her life. Family scared me." His grip on her hand tightened, and her features softened, she suddenly felt protective of him.

"A person told me that family is strength, not weakness, that shutting on people will end me up all alone that I shouldn't miss out on people who really wanted me to prosperous and fulfilled, people like Stefan and mama and dad, especially dad. "he spoke clearly.

She smiled as he turned his head to her, "It was the reason I was more paranoid than you were when you lost all of our memories, I know, it's selfish, but I couldn't be what I was, you and I, we had this beautiful world of ours, we would dream about –, "Then he stopped, he shouldn't tell her about their plans for having a child and even losing one. He shouldn't sadden her further, "Well it's no point in talking about things we can't control."

When he stopped talking, she missed his soothing voice, he continued eating, still holding her hand. "Who inspired you to change your ways?" she asked softly and some part of her knew the answer. "Who else?"

She shook her head, "Me? I said all of that?"

He nodded. She blushed looking away, how bad did she had it for him?

Rest of the dinner was quiet till he broke the silence, "This date is really awkward, how about we recreate lady and the tramp."

She giggled looking at the spaghetti, "You're really forward and flirt for a husband my hippocampus refuses to remember."

He gasped dramatically, "Lady, you can't use the word I taught you, that's cheating."

She helped him wash dishes, he wasn't letting her do any house work. He said as long as he is home, it's her day off. Too many days off.

He kept talking to her, "Sometimes I read our old text messages, boy we were cringy,"

She laughed as he told her, she was lying her head in his lap as he played with her long hair, "When we were in long distance, we use to talk all day long, text all day, I am just imagining how hard it must have been for Care and Stef."

She balled her hands at Caroline's nickname off his lips, why didn't she have a nickname?

"We had long distance?"

"For at least two months before I moved in here with you." He got done wiping his hands on the kitchen towel.

A little while later, they were in the bedroom, they had changed into comfortable clothes, she was looking at their pictures on the wall. She finally sat on the bed, "It's crazy how I forget all these beautiful times."

He sat on his knees in front of her taking out his wallet, he pulled out a picture of them, she could easily see they were younger in this picture, she took it in her hands as if recognizing, "Camp." She murmured. Though she didn't remember taking that picture.

"Stefan took this. I was helping you walk again, it's when you fell of that ladder, six days to that, it's the first time ever that I felt like I needed to protect you. I felt like you were someone close to me, mostly it was because I thought Stefan was into you and me causing trouble really almost deprived him from the best thing that happened to him, I felt guilty."

"Why would you think that? Stefan and me, I never in my whole life thought of him in that way. He's like the brother I never had."

He nodded almost laughing, "yeah I found out later, then all those feelings changed."

"What changed? "She asked looking up from the picture.

"I don't know – it's not like I planned it, I knew one thing though, it was that I was head over heels in love with you, well I am still – even though I am not allowed to say it."

"You are allowed to be as expressive as me, Damon." She cupped his face, "You're giving me space and time, it doesn't mean I am going to shut you out completely."

She got ahead and kissed his cheek, "you can always tell me how you feel."

"I can tell you that I love you? I love you Mrs. Elena Salvatore," He cupped her face.

She grinned, "You really like that name, don't you?"

"I love it, someday I'll get it tattooed on my ass."

She pushed him laughing, "Damon you're disgusting and weird."

"Elena, you didn't flinch twice when I suggested it half a year ago. "

She lied down on her side of the bed holding the picture. She felt his arms go around her he slowly took the picture from her.

"Hey!"

"Nope, it's my copy, get your own."

"Why would I need one? I mean I have the whole guy right here." She chuckled. He once again dragged himself closer to her stroking her hair, "Yes you have this guy, for the rest of your life. Just call out my name and I'd be right here." He held her hand and kissed it. She rested against his chest. Damon knew his wife's heartbeat always ran a little rapid than normal but today it was just racing. He cupped the back of her head, stroking her hair, speaking above a whisper, "Nothing to be worried about, I am here my love."

She nodded against his chest closing her eyes, what was he doing to her? All she could think was of his hands, how would they feel if he ran them all over her body, if he shifted her to his lap, if he kissed her like there is going to be no tomorrow? A sudden ache rose between her legs, well she was mentally still a virgin, though time to time she had a few flashes in which it was very clear that she wasn't one at all. She sometimes had flashes of her being very intimately close to Damon.

She turned away from him but he at once wrapped his arms around her. She bit her lip. Damon probably didn't know what was going in her head, not like he would mind. She might have moaned slightly which encouraged him and he leaned his head in her neck, she could feel his fresh and soft hair against her jaw, his warm lips planting kisses on her neck.

"We shouldn't," He pulled back.

"I want you,"

"No, you don't." He tried to pull back but she held him close to him.

"I feel something." She breathed, "Something more. I need this. Maybe I'll remember."

"Elena, you're hurt,"

"Love me, Damon. Maybe I'll remember," She said almost pleadingly.

She threw her head back slightly, giving him permission to go further, his strong hands that were wrapped around her waist pulled her closer, this man was dangerous, he was consuming and turning addicting every passing second.

Now there were opened mouth kisses, she felt him sliding down her shirt. All she could hear was their combined racing heartbeats.

"Damon," she moaned softly cupping the back of his head, she made him look at her, she could perfectly see his features even in the dark.

"It's right that I want you right?" she said with a ragged breathing.

"You decide." He said stroking her face. She couldn't think, all she felt like if she passed a second without him, she wouldn't be able to be calm. "It's right, I know it is."

He didn't get the chance to reply, her hands went to grab the ends of his shirt, she pulled it over his head.

Suddenly a shiver passed through her, shaking her all over. She stilled

A memory squeezed its way in.

"_Kol was here, when I wasn't?"_

"_Damon it's not what you think it is, baby listen to me." She cupped his face._

_He pushed her, "Get away from me! You know I was wrong for thinking that you are worth it!"_

"_Damon please, please don't say things like that, it hurts my head."_

"_There are empty condom packets in the trash? You were fucking him behind my back?" he held her roughly by the shoulders, screaming so loud it tore into her ears._

_She shook her head crying, "I didn't, I promise."_

"_Then what is this? "he harshly made her look at the bin, "these texts about how he should come when I am not around."_

"_Tell me Elena or I swear I'll drag that Kol of yours and kill him in front of you and then I'll kill you and I'll myself because I can't fucking live without you!" He screamed._

_She squealed, "I swear Damon, he did come but I told him to go – I love you."_

"_Get away from me, before I do something I regret. Leave me alone, go away!" He growled_

"_No, Damon please baby, don't send me away from you, please calm down. Look at me." She held his elbow. "Please look at me."_

"_Leave me."_

"_No, no, you can't do this, please don't do this." She begged, "I can't live without you, I have no one."_

"_Let go of my arm, Elena."_

"_Damon please look at me baby."_

"_Elena I swear if you fucked him then tell me now or else you can't fix this ever, you fucking–, "he seethed_

"_Why can't you trust me? Why are you always so fucking insecure?" She screamed._

"_Fuck you!" he growled and pushed her so she would leave his arm, the force was too much, in a flash, she hit the edge of her dresser and fell down, he never saw her, he'd already turned and dashed out of the room, he never once looked back, even when she fell down against the floor unconscious._

"AHHHH!" She screamed. She pushed Damon who was too indulged in sucking on her jaw. He immediately pulled away, "What's wrong, love." Her breath was racing.

She got off the bed screaming, "Get away from me, you monster! Don't come close to me."

He swallowed thick, surprised, her panic attack never kicked in when she was awake, only after she had slept a few hours. He got off the bed going towards her, "Baby, it's me, Damon."

"You hurt me! I remember everything, Oh God. "Her heartbeat was racing, she realized no one was here today! She hated herself now for being jealous, jealous because of the monster who actually hurt her.

"Calm down."

"No! You get out of here. Call my parents right now."

"Elena, my love, calm down." He tried to get closer but she screamed, "Stay back. Don't you dare say my name, I don't love you, I don't want anything to do with you."

He nodded, "Okay! it's okay, please just calm down, come to bed." He got ahead, his hands raised in surrender "I don't want to hurt you okay."

"You did hurt me! It's you who wants to kill me? You had always hated me so much." She further moved into the corner of the room, he was moving towards her "I would never, I love you so much."

"Don't come closer."

He reached out holding her wrists, she screamed at him "Let me go!"

"Elena breathe, It's me, don't let this get to you, you know that- "She pushed him getting away, he held her by the waist "Baby calm down."

She dug her nails into his arm "Let me go you monster! I swear I- "she pushed herself back and they crashed into the nightstand, she heard him wince, knowing he was weak, she stomped on his foot, his grip loosened and she was out of his reach, she picked up the glass on the nightstand, and threw it at him. "That's it." He announced reaching for her, she quickly ran to the door and opened it, running out, she could feel he was not far behind but she was running like she never did. This house was big, she could easily hide for hours, but she needed to get out soon.

She went to the basement, Damon always kept the door triple locked, she needed to find a window to escape, the dark room she was in now had at least one window at top corner left, she silently dragged two chairs keeping one on other and climbed them with a beating heart, first thing she was going to do was get out of here, find Stefan and Caroline, go back to Mystic falls to her parents.

She slipped into a pair of strong arms. Her heart sank, "Damon."

"Oh you wish." She heard a whisper, and then she saw it, those weren't his features, it wasn't Damon at all, before she'd say another word, she saw a something silver, shining in the dark room, the sharp blade of a knife.

Her breath got caught, "Jeremy." She gasped pushing against him with all her might. Surprisingly she broke his hold, she was running back upstairs now , she could hear footsteps , fast steps, running "AHHH!" she shouted as she ran for the feeble light at the end of the stair case , "GOT YOU" she heard a merciless voice, she jumped forward letting her sleeve rip off that was caught by the killer.

She was back on ground floor running for her life. When she looked back, nothing was there, still undisturbed air.

She gulped, catching her breath.

Then a force, she was against a wall, hands pinned down, "Enough exploring right?" She saw Damon's blue eyes burning into hers.

She shook her head as she broke into sobs, almost too much to handle, the little anger he had vanished, he cupped her face, "baby."

"Someone's in the basement. He hurt me." She showed him her scratched shoulder, torn sleeve. His forehead furrowed, "What?"

"Damon, he had a knife, he was chasing me."

He was touching the new scar on her shoulder, listening to her, "I swear he was a millimeter away from killing-,"

He hugged her as if she was a baby, "No shh." He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "you stay here; I am going to go check."

She held on strong to him, "Please don't go, he has a knife. He will hurt you." She cried against his chest.

"He can't do anything, not as long as I am here. Stay here."

She shook her head holding him tighter. She suddenly felt protective, her relationship with him was very complicated but she knew no matter what she couldn't see him hurt. She felt affection for him, but was scared to call it love, she couldn't love Damon Salvatore but she as sure could hell this man, who was holding her like that. It was so confusing.

He picked her up, "If there's someone, he's going to pay for this."

She hid her face in his chest, he walked towards the basement, he turned on all the lights. "No one's here."

She swallowed thick and looked up, the basement was clear, even the chairs were in it's place and not near the window. She blinked as he kept her down, she looked around, "I swear I dragged those chairs to the window."

"You were running away?" he asked suddenly, shocked and very hurt. Did he not make her feel safe? He would die before someone hurt her. She was his life.

"And he was right here, he, he ran behind me, wait, he – this painting wasn't here right?" she turned to ask. She looked at his confused expression, "I am not lying."

"I know." He went towards her "Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down." She moved around, "Someone wants to kill me; he was right here. "

"Elena no one's here, I've locked all the doors and windows. Maybe whatever it is, is gone." He paced towards her.

"Call Stefan." She backed away from him.

"It's one in the night, you wanted to stay with me remember?"

"Before you pushed me into the dresser and tried to-, "

He interrupted remembering what she might have recalled, "It was an accident and you know it, it was a stupid misunderstanding and we both moved on from it."

"I can't never move on from that, it was horrible, I was begging you to forgive me." She cried "I was telling you I loved you over and over-, "

He held her arms, "And did you ever think how it was for me? Thinking that I was unwanted by you. God I wanted to end myself because I didn't know what I'd do without you. Every fucking thing that matters to me is you. You defined me Elena and thinking that the only thing that matters to me in my life is a lie, killed me. Thinking that Kol was with you, when I wasn't makes me want to kill myself. Everything is because I love you. Every time I go crazy is a reaction to the slightest thing related to someone snatching you from me, I just – can't imagine my life without you, my half-life I had been in love with you. I am sorry that I can't stop that."

"Well, I don't have to be yours if I don't want." She said rather cruelly. She didn't remember the hard time they had faced to be with each other.

His eyes flashed, and then a thin film of wetness filled his eyes.

"I don't remember you. I don't want you. This thing, that you're trying to do. This can't happen. I despise you. I hate you." She stopped suddenly realizing what she had said, "I… I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"I don't know, Damon. What if I don't remember, what if I don't want the life I have."

"Then… I'll let you go."

"What?"

Tears trickled down his face but his voice was strong, "Elena, if you don't want to be with me, I won't force you. I love you enough to let you go." Tears kept flowing down, despite him wiping them, "I would just be your friend. If you want this to be over then so be it."

She pursed her lips as he held her hands in between his.

The word "over" shook her, she murmured, "it's over?" A void started growing in her, it started eating her heart.

"Maybe." He said and then was quiet, this silence was worse than death.

"No, no, it's not over, I want to remember you, you love me, we're married, it can't be over this easy, you can't give up this easy." She got ahead and cupped his face.

"I didn't give up Elena, but I am not going to force you into this." He touched the tops of her hands with his, his eyes were glassy, "It's a 10-year difference."

She got ahead and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him , it wasn't like she expected , it was amazing how his tongue rolled over hers, she moaned to the taste, he picked her off the ground , the next thing she knew she was against the wall, her legs wrapped around him and she turned her head for better access, she could feel his erection against her thigh, he parted from her mouth planting butterfly kisses all over her neck, her shoulder , when he saw her scar , he stopped , he touched it , it did look like a knife cut, so darn sharp .

"Damon?" she breathed out.

He moved back from her, "let's go take care of this." He gestured to her arm.

"It doesn't hurt." She cupped his face reaching out to kiss him.

"No no Elena not now- Let's get this treated, if there's a guy, anything could have been on that knife." He picked her up, she yelped, "I can walk."

"But you won't." He said firmly.

"Damon!"

"Hmm."

"Tell me more of our story,"

..

..

10 years ago

"You guys kissed?" Caroline squealed as Elena tried to sit up in her Camp house bed "No we didn't kiss, I kissed him on the cheek and then he kissed me on the cheek."

"He kissed you on the cheek? Oh my God, is the world off its axis."

"Care don't start, we had this redemption moment. I don't know it might sound stupid." She sighed, the door opened and she ran a hand through her hair, seeing Stefan she sighed, "What's up?"

She shook her head, "nothing, still sick, What's up outside? How's April, Matt, uh Enzo and –, "

He didn't let her finish, "Enzo and Damon are fighting like dogs since three days. "

She bit her lip, "why are they fighting?"

"Don't have any idea, they are probably fighting over some stupid girl here." He shrugged, Caroline coughed, Elena shifted in her place, pinching Care to shut up.

..

..

"You are still on bad terms with Enzo?" she asked, he had taken her out to the near lake at twelve in the night after she said she couldn't take it anymore. He had covered her in blankets. She was sitting in his lap at the side of the lake.

"We have our issues."

"Over me?"

"You reckon yourself so important." He said in an annoyed tone.

She shook her head, "I don't, that's why I am telling you forgive each other, I told him the same thing today that I don't want him to – "

He interrupted, "He came to see you again? I told him to stay away,"

"Ah yes, he brought me soup." She sighed.

"I did bring you soup at twelve." He sounded insulted and detached.

"I told him and he said that I can over eat for a day because I have the perfect body." She blushed.

Damon scrunched his face, "yes, all he sees is bodies, even under all those bandages, didn't I tell you already. "

"He's my friend." She pouted.

"He's no one's friend, trust me I know him, he knows you and Stefan are little pocket bibles, you're both are innocent, no one's going to pick on you two." He sighed.

"You of all the people are not going to judge him and besides it's not like you are my crazy possessive boyfriend." She shrugged it off.

"So crazy possessive boyfriend can tell you whatever, well I'll tell Stefan to do that then." He said in all of his seriousness.

She jumped off his lap almost, turning, "What? Ew. no."

"What? You like him, I know." He winked.

"No I don't, he's my brother." she added "Like a brother I never had, you seriously thought I like him." She scrunched up her face.

"Yeah, you were over our house a few weeks ago, I did see you cuddling up to Stefan." He bit his cheek.

"That was because of… (she wanted to say panic attack but she didn't) leave this, let's just go back." She waited for him to pick her up and he did, "let's go then."

"So no more beware of Enzo?" she asked with a sigh.

He didn't know why but he instantly replied, "You will not see him Elena. And I'll beat him to pulp if he tried seeing you."

"But why?"

"Because I said so." He said, irritated. He couldn't tell her that he had a crazy crush on her and the thought of someone else thinking about her was driving him nuts.

..

..

_Thank you _Scarlet Rose_ for your sweet reviews, they make my day. I would love if you check out the devil's obsession and Inked hearts too._

Also_ SuSu12 thank you so much for your deep analysis. It means a lot._

_Guys, I really love your reviews, they make my day._

_So any idea who could be the killer? Tell me what you feel about Damon's feelings for Elena and is Elena being unfair to him? Why do you think past Damon doesn't want Elena to see Enzo! Also what's between Elena and Kol? What is Damon not telling Elena?_

_I'd love your reviews. They are so beautiful; they melt my heart. So please review, they mean a lot._

_Do check out Inked Hearts, a story of deception and endless love, and review! Tell me if you liked it!_

_The Devil's Obsession is about to end, check that out too_

_Shout out to Scarlett2112 for being such a true friend, her Christmas story is like a breath of fresh air, check that story out, Elena plays a firefighter and Damon is a deaf man! It's more interesting than I sound._

_Please take care of yourself! Love you guys!_


	8. I am a murderer

**Chapter 8: 'I Am A Murderer'**

* * *

Moving quickly, he wrapped white cloth bandage around Elena's hand. He had very firmly tucked her into bed. Something wasn't adding up in his head. Elena could definitely notice. He had not made any conversation with her after their moment. She was holding on to him like he was her lifeline. He should be happy that she was trusting him, right? Because that's what he wanted but he wasn't.

She tried to get him to talk but quickly found out it wasn't going to happen. Was it some kind of revenge? She thought. He was still holding her hand sitting against the headboard. Sleep was miles away from his eyes. Elena on the other hand was struggling to be awake to see him, or wait for him to talk. He had given her a pill, at that time she thought it was a painkiller but it was a sedative maybe because she was literally battling dizziness.

"Damon-," she called in her sleep drowned voice.

He snapped out of whatever he was thinking and looked over, "You still up?"

"Aha. What's going on?" she asked anxiously, "In your head? Why won't you talk to me?"

"Nothing I am just; I don't know what to do. I have to figure out this thing that's trying to hurt you." He raked a hand in his head. "Aren't you scared?" he asked almost above a whisper.

She shook her head, "Only in the moment, after I saw you I just knew nothings going to harm me." Her hand traced up his arm cupping the side of his face. She arched herself up almost shifting on top of him. He searched her face for uncertainty but there wasn't one. It seemed like she wanted him so much. She almost leaned in to kiss him when he slightly moved back, "Um. No, Elena."

"What?" She was offended. Did he not want her?

"Elena, this is bipolar behavior, I think it's best we figure out what everything is before we-,"

She interrupted, "I know what I want."

"And I know what you need." he said politely but his voice held command, "Believe me, I want you more than anything I've ever wanted anyone but I am not going to risk it."

"Are you scared of me?" She looked up, her eyes shining with tears.

He cupped her face, "Oh no, I am not, I am scared for you – what if this freaked you out to run away from me and you harm yourself in the process, or God forbid, someone else hurts you, I wouldn't be able to bear that."

He wrapped his arms around her so her back pressed against his chest, she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. She rested her head against his shoulder, "I don't know what gets into me, I always want to trust you, Damon but I just get so paranoid in the moment. I say things I don't mean, I know they hurt you. This isn't bipolar. I know that I want to remember."

His cheek brushed against hers as he nodded, "I know, whatever you say during those moments don't hurt me, I know my Elena would never hurt me intentionally."

"Please tell me about us." Even though she was very tempted to sleep right now she still wanted to know.

"We were happy." He said after a long sigh, "Very happy. I know what you remember of us suggests otherwise but they are just a few moments. We'd take out time for each other, go places, make plans. Anywhere I was you'd naturally be there, on my side. You don't know how being forgotten feels like, how you invest so much of yourself only to be washed away in a second." He looked at her, her eyes were apologetic, "Trust me if I could, I'd make myself remember every second of it." The grip of his arms tightened around her as she murmured, "If you think I'll not fall in love with you if I don't remember, you're so wrong." She let her forehead press against his. He lightly brushed his lips against hers, she gently cupped his face turning over to face him, he slightly parted, cupping her face, he had a grin on his face, "No, love. I know teenage Elena is crazy in love with me but I don't think it's right."

She rolled her eyes, "You're a dick."

He chuckled, "Oh, I am. I proved that just a little while ago. Don't tell me you don't remember the time I forgot your birthday."

She bit her on her inner cheek, "Do you want me to remember that?"

He shook his head and pressed another kiss to her lips, "That's the only silver lining to all this."

..

..

She nervously played with the bracelet on her wrist, waiting for her psychiatrist appointment, that's what she was told by the assistant. Damon was waiting right outside. He had already spoken with doctor Niklaus Connor before this and had told him about all the situation.

The last time she had seen him was when he was shaking that ladder, to make her fall. She shivered at the thought. She didn't remember ten years. Before she'd get paranoid thinking about that, the door to doctor's personal cabin slid to a side and her eyes almost widened as she saw Klaus, he looked older and much handsome.

Unlike Damon he didn't look fresh or lively. He looked like he had been doing a lot of work. Upon seeing her he smiled but of course, a very professional smile, "Mrs. Salvatore, Doctor Salvatore did tell me to expect you here today. We placed your appointment early. How are you?" He sat on the chair infront of her. His eyes pierced into her, but they didn't scare her, they looked warm, welcoming and nice. Like Damon's. Damn, she was thinking about him a lot.

She smiled back, "I am okay? How are you?"

He chuckled, "This is about you but thank you I am doing very good."

He wore reading glasses reading her case file, "Doctor told me you are frequently very paranoid, tell me what that's about?"

She sighed, "I don't know, I woke up ten years in the future, everything scares me, I don't want to disappoint anyone."

She looked down, he instantly found out she was talking about Damon.

"Mrs. Salvatore the first thing you need to accept is that you didn't wake up in the future, you forgot your past. Second thing is that your health comes first, if you feel unsafe and scared you don't have to care about disappointing anyone. You do know doctor understands."

He kept addressing Damon as doctor as if he and Damon hadn't been friends ever, as if their relation was more formal than ever. Maybe they were just professional acquaintances.

She nodded, "I know he does, but seeing him upset really makes me anxious."

"Hey, we are here to work on that." He gave a reassuring smile.

She nodded. He asked politely, "So tell me a little about this pre and post-accident panic attacks? Now from what I've heard you hallucinate that you are in danger. But I really want to hear your part of the story."

She bit on her lip, "I've had this since a very young age, the first time I had it, I was eight."

He nodded as if telling her to speak more, "What happened Elena, in between those years? How did you suddenly begin to think you're in danger?"

She blinked anxiously, she suddenly felt like she needed her husband right now, but he had brought her here with so much hopes. She didn't want to ruin this.

"I – I did… I-," she was stuttering. She tucked her hair behind her ear looking around.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "It's okay Elena, no one is here . No one is going to hear this. This is between you and me. Trust me. Even if you tell me that you've committed a crime, it would be confidential." He urged her to speak.

She swallowed thick, "I -I uh. I,"

"Good, speak up." He said politely.

"I killed someone." Her voice was almost inaudible but he heard it.

His eyes widened a little but he pursed his lips, he blinked as if it was nothing, "Who?"

"Jeremy." She whispered. Her eyes were wide with fear, "My little brother." Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, "I was so stupid thinking this wasn't going to catch up to me, but it did, he wants to kill me."

"but he is dead, how will he harm you if he is dead?"

"Because he's back, I hear him at night, he tells me he will kill me, he whispers to me, he tries to hurt me." She broke into sobs, "Damon tries to protect me, but if he found out that the girl he loves is a murderer, he will leave me and then Jeremy will finally get a chance to kill me." She covered her face in her hands.

Klaus got up and pulled out some tissues, he leaned down wiping her face, "That isn't going to happen Elena, please calm down."

She shook her head, "He-,"

"I assure you Elena, no one will hurt you, Doctor and his family will protect you, you do know how much they love you right?"

She nodded.

"Doctor has always kept you as his first priority. I know that he will get you through this. Elena what you see are strong hallucinations. Jeremy, your brother is dead, now you have kept this to you so long that the guilt is eating you. Remember Elena, the dead can't come to life, this is just your mind playing tricks on you. Who else knows that you are involved in this?"

She looked up at him lost, "My stepdad, doctor Grayson Gilbert and my mother."

"You told him?"

"Yes, the very moment. He was very angry at me. Later on he accepted me. He has always been so kind to me. Every day I miss him." Her voice broke at the end.

"Why don't you meet him then?"

"Damon says he hates us." She sobbed.

"What? That's ridiculous! Elena have you confronted him even once? You can't just rely on what your husband says. Doctor and Your father have professional grudges. You should really see if things are actually the way they are shown to you." He said calmly.

She never thought of it that way, "Damon and dad have professional grudges?"

He nodded, "They're always trying to outshine each other, they both are neurosurgeons, Doctor has filed many accusations of fraud against your father and your father even tried to get Doctor Salvatore's license cancelled."

She gulped down the new information wiping off her tears, "So I should call my parents?"

"Yes, it's just an advice."

"What about Stefan? He also warned me against it? He doesn't have any professional grudge."

"Well you know Little Salvatore, he has always been very much fond of his brother through out his life, his heart is in the right place though, he wouldn't want Damon to be upset."

"Even if it means I never get to see my parents?" She asked sadly. How could Stefan be so selfish? He knew how much she loved her family. How she always craved her parent's attention.

"I am not certain Mrs. Salvatore." He sighed

"Please call me Elena." She interrupted, she didn't know why but she was so angry at Damon, he never told that he had once attempted to harm her father.

"You are enraged at your husband I see." He read her very good.

"Yes I am, every day I find out something that makes me so unsure about him and then he does things to make me feel guilty about the way I felt, he calls me bipolar, I can see who the real bipolar is." she complained.

"Why do you question his sincerity for you? I've been a witness Elena, he might have problems about things but you can't deprive him off his credit. He is very much devoted to you, you see Elena the fluctuating feelings is because you don't know what you've been through these past ten years, it all comes down to memory loss." He said sitting back on his site, "I did refer him to couple therapy."

She balled her fists, "You're telling me to blindly trust him?"

He shrugged, "I honestly think you can, you already are trusting him by coming here. You might not remember anything Elena but you haven't changed, you would always agree to whatever he said, you still do that."

He wrote her prescription while she thought of his words. Was she a female Stefan, always nodding her head to what Damon wanted. Klaus was right, she wasn't going to launch on her husband for whatever had happened. She knew he was devoted and sincere, he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

When she went outside he was right there waiting for her, "I read like two cosmos."

She bit her lip stopping herself from fainting.

"Okay I read one." He said as he saw her expressions, "How was it?"

She looked into his warm blue eyes "He was good, we talked about things."

He looked around "I've called Stefan and Care they're gonna take you home."

She nodded as he cupped her face and kissed the top of her head, "We can go to my cabin, you can drink a juice or something you know for retox."

She weakly smiled as he took her to his cabin and made her sit on the sofa. He ordered her a juice and sat by her, "You're awfully quiet."

"I -I don't know, did I ever tell you about –,"

She fell silent.

"About what?" he held her hand tightly as if assuring her everything was going to be fine.

"About Jeremy?" She whispered like someone was going to hear.

He looked at her for a full minute, "Klaus asked you about it?"

"Damon did I tell you about it or no?" she asked politely.

"All you told me was that, he was your younger brother who died when he was one, it was an accident," he said looking at her face as if scared she'd break down.

"That wasn't it, Damon." She said as if ashamed. Maybe the old her was way too much in love with him, she couldn't risk it, but this new Elena could, even if it meant taking it all away. He waited for her to talk.

"I killed him." She bit on her lip as tears started to ooze out of her eyes.

"What?" he asked surprised as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, letting her tears fall on his shoulder. She shook with each sob and it hurt him, he cupped the back of her head making her look at him, "What's wrong love? Why are you-,"

She interrupted, "I didn't know how it happened, I was on the balcony and I was holding him in my arms , he was asleep, he just fell from my arms." She sobbed louder, Damon let out a sigh, "No. Elena, it was an accident, you killed no one, you were seven."

She shook her head, "I did, Damon, I wanted him out of my way, how could I hate him so much when he was a baby. He asks me this every night, he wants to kill me."

"Baby, it's all in your head." He hugged her, "I am right here, Elena, no one is going to hurt you."

She nodded against his shoulder, "I've always feared him, I know I made a mistake."

"No you didn't, Elena you were a little child. Calm down love." He stroked her hair, "Shh. It's going to be okay , I am right here . You trust me right. It's all in your head, I'll make it all go away I promise." He pressed his lips to her temple. She closed her eyes under the effect, "Please, don't leave me."

"I won't ever, I promise you." He made her look at him, wiping her tears with his thumbs, "I'll get you water okay? It's right there, I am not going anywhere."

She nodded, he kissed her forehead and got up getting her a glass of water, he made her drink it steadily.

"Do you feel better?"

She nodded, "I always doubt you and your always there for me." She sighed.

"It's okay, I know what your going through, any person should-,"

she interrupted, "I shouldn't, I am not any person, I know I've forgotten every moment, I know I remember the worse, but it still overweighs what I feel, I can't keep running from it, I can't hide. I do feel, it's stronger than what I've ever felt in my seventeen or twenty-seven years of life, it's sometimes so dangerous that I begin trusting you so much but I do, it must be love." She could feel her heart racing, a smile spread on her lips, "It must be."

He looked frozen in his place, it was like he finally saw a hope at the end of the tunnel, he leaned forward and kissed her, his tongue rolled over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for him moaning for him to close the distance between their bodies, he cupped her face and she lied back for him to cover her body with his as he continued to kiss her.

The door to his cabin slided which was enough signal for them to get away from each other, they turned their heads to see Stefan and Caroline at the door.

They were giving them awkward stares.

"Hey – uh, I almost forgot I called you."

"That's visible." Stefan grinned. "So you guys-,"

Elena blushed cherry red, "We're going home right?"

"That's the plan." He said, he turned to see Caroline who was almost frozen.

"You okay?" Stefan touched her shoulder. She looked miserable but she nodded, "Uh. Yeah. I, uh."

Elena could easily see the red in her eyes, why was she behaving this way, she didn't feel good in her presence.

"I'll get her bag." Damon said as he walked to his table, "Go by the pharmacy and get these for Elena will you, Stef?"

He nodded, "Actually, Damon, it'd be better if we both go, I have to talk about mom. Not here." He gestured with his eyes towards Elena.

Damon looked at her, 'Um Okay. We'll be back shortly. You can wait right Love?"

She smiled at him, 'Of course, honey." She could feel Caroline's stare on her.

Stefan almost laughed at her tone. When the door closed after them. Elena got up to face her blonde friend. "What's up, Care?"

She shrugged, "Nothing, this is a little surprising."

Elena grinned, "Well you did suggest we both 'bang'."

Caroline bit on her cheek from saying something, "So you had sex with him?"

"What if I did?" She said cocking her head to a side lying.

"Elena, I-," she sighed , "I don't know, I mean, you never wanted anything to do with him six days ago when we left and now –, all of this, have you figured it out? Don't rush it, you're gonna hurt him in the process."

She flinched inwardly, she could sense how her friend cared way too much about him, it always gave her a bad taste in her mouth, did she really think she'd replace her? Take one person who understood her, accepted her? Caroline could have any person in the world and she was still hung up on her friend's husband, "Care, I know you worry about me, us, but I know what I want, relax, I am not going to hurt him, I am never going to abandon him okay?"

Caroline sighed nodding, "I've always wanted you happy, Elena." She hugged Elena. Elena mumbled, "I hope you're angry because you want me happy not because of anything else."

Caroline parted, "What does that mean?"

Elena smiled, "Nothing, I just want to let you know that you have nothing to worry about, he loves me a lot and I think I do too, nothing is going to come between us and tear us apart, that I know."

Caroline put out a smile, "I hope."

..

..

Ten years ago

It was bar-b-que night, everyone was dressed nice, since she started walking with support. She had worn a red sundress with one tennis shoe because her other leg was bandaged, Caroline did her makeup and her hair. She looked fresh and happy tonight. So full of hope like her name.

Everyone had sat around the fire, chatting and telling stories, then Enzo being Enzo pulled out his guitar, he neglected everyone's request but Elena's, she asked him to play 'here comes the sun', he insisted her to sing but she refused so she wouldn't get embarrassed. He then settled on him playing. His warm eyes fell upon her in a gaze as he played the guitar, everyone was quiet now, she was looking at him with adoration. That's when she felt another pair of eyes on her, and when she looked around to confirm, Damon sure was looking at her, his eyes a mix of fury and adoration. She didn't know why, she smiled, she had seen him last night and not since morning and kind of missed seeing him. The look on his face said that the exchange between her and Enzo never went unnoticed to him.

After the song ended and everyone clapped, she gave Enzo one last smile before requesting Stefan that he take her back to bed because she felt tired.

"I'll drop her there." Damon told his brother as he was about to get up, he didn't sound too excited about it neither too uninterested, he wanted Stefan to feel he was doing him a favor when he wasn't. It was just an act.

"It's okay Damon I can." Stefan said with a whole wide grin.

Times like these he wanted to shave his blonde head.

"I know you can, but let me." He said a little eager now, "Please." He added as if giving him a signal.

"Okay, Elena will you be fine?" He asked her softly.

"Ahuh." She knew what was coming, big lecture.

He helped her up, supporting her weight on his body, she did hear their conversation in whisper, "To think he was so annoyed by this girl and now he always wants to be there for her."

When they passed the party and the silence started setting in accompanied by the dark, he easily picked her off the ground, she gasped "Hey!"

"What? I won't drop you, chill."

She pouted seeing him so detached, it was like he wanted to take out his anger in her but he wasn't going to.

"You didn't like the event?"

"I hate these kind of events." He said with a sigh. "Stupid bonfire. Tacky music. Fake laughs."

"So you came to see me only?" She asked with a grin.

"Don't flatter yourself." He rolled his eyes, "So damn conceited."

She chuckled, "I was kidding , you looked upset."

He suddenly asked, "So you like guys who play guitar?"

He could learn that, it wasn't as tough as it seemed.

"What? They're okay, do you know how to play?" she asked excited.

"I was thinking of learning to play it," when he saw her chuckle he added, "Everything should be given a try,"

She nodded giggling as he opened the door to camp house, "It has nothing to do with you."

"Keep telling yourself that." She teased as he put her on the bed.

"Why do I even bother? Fine I am not learning it now."

"It will make me feel good if you do learn to play it, you'd look good with a guitar." She touched his cheek which made him red.

"I am staying here till the Incharge get back from that stupid party."

She lied back, "I don't mind, sing me something."

He laughed sitting on the chair near the bed, "I don't sing, I don't play anything, I am not Enzo."

"I know." She said softly "It's absolutely fine if you aren't."

"Then why are you all over him?" he said a little rudely, "Even after I told you of his intentions Elena , boys like him, they –,"

She interrupted, "I know Damon, I am just being nice, I am not all over him or anything, I know he likes me or whatever it is. I don't have to give you an explanation but there is nothing between us till I don't want it."

"and you don't right?" he said almost urgently.

"I don't yet." She sighed.

He blinked, "Well that puts the rumor to rest."

"There was a rumor?"

"By your dear Enzo." He grinned. She rolled her eyes.

He watched her for a minute or two then sighed, "You look good, this color it looks good on you – you had every other chick thinking how that's possible that you look the prettiest among the lot when you are on crutches, but hey you won,"

She smiled, he thought she looked the best?

He added, "You had him drooling on his guitar."

Her mouth parted, she could clearly see the green eyed monster in his eyes, "God, you're so jealous."

"I am not! I have no reason to be!" He said defensively. Was he that vulnerable in front of her, he hated these foreign feelings, they didn't belong here, in his body.

"Yes you do, you wanna make out with that guitar so bad." She joked as she picked up her teddy bear and pulled it closer to her chest.

He threw the cushion on her face lightly, "Make out? I am going to use it's strings as floss as soon as I get my hands on it."

"You're not going to-,"

"I'm going to break that fucking thing into pieces."

"But why?"

"Because. Nothing. I just hate that darn thing." He said as he got up, he'd only turned when he heard Elena scream.

"He's here. He wants to kill me." She shouted with all her might.

..

..

* * *

So there is something massive hiding in Elena's past.

I hope you like past Damon and Elena.

There are clues about Elena's potential killer over the chapter.

What do you think about Damon and Grayson's relationship? Elena and Damon's relationship. Any guesses on the killer?

I really hope you're liking the story because I put my heart into this.

It would mean a lot to me if you review because they make me smile and make my day. I remember how sad I used to be just a few months ago and these reviews were my only highlight. So do review! They mean everything!

Love

May


	9. So confusing, so beautiful

**Chapter 9: 'So confusing, so beautiful,'**

* * *

Shaking, shouting, rushing, everything happened so fast. He had picked her off the bed, "What is it? Hey?"

She squealed, "There! Oh, he's going to kill me! He-,"

"Where? Who?" He looked around feeling a little scared himself too, he was unarmed after all.

"THERE!" she pointed to an empty corner, for a second he thought he was being delusional, not seeing what she was seeing but then he realized nothing was there.

He looked carefully, he focused, there was no one. Elena hadn't had her sedatives; it was past one already.

"Damon save me! Please he is coming closer, he wants to kill me," her screams tore through the confusion in his head.

He kept her on the bed while she was holding on to his shirt clutching it in her fists, "NO. DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE I BEG YOU, HE'S THERE!" she hugged his chest tightly as if stopping him from going.

He cupped her face, parting her face from his body, making her look at him. Her eyes were shut, teeth biting her lips to a point where they could bleed, he could hear the clattering of her teeth. Her body was shaking.

"Elena look at me!" He said scared she'd pass out now. She was shaking holding his arms so tightly her nails were tearing through his skin.

"D-Damon he-,"

"No one's here. Shh! I am right here, no one's going to hurt you." He wiped the tears from her face. She opened her eyes, they had turned red almost, she whispered, "He – he'll kill me if you go."

"I am not going."

"Don't move." She shivered.

He hugged her running his fingers through her hair, "No one's here believe me."

"I hear him." She cried.

"Look at me." He leaned down. He kissed her forehead, he cupped her quivering face.

"He's coming closer." She said shivering.

"Trust me no one's going to hurt you." He said slowly.

She looked into his ocean blue eyes. They had so much fire in them. When she felt his forehead press against hers, her eyes closed. His warm lips came in contact with her cold quivering ones. She relaxed into his touch, the spasms in her body replaced agonizingly slowly with pleasure and comfort. His lips were warm and firm against hers as he kissed her, and he took his time, leaving her mouth every so often to drop little kisses on her jaw, he explored the pure line of her throat with his lips and she moaned softly. His heart raced as he rolled her on her back while kissing and biting down gently on her soft lips. When their lips parted slowly, she felt him stroke her face, "Everything is going to be okay. I am right here."

She nodded eyes closed.

"You want me to stay, you want to talk?" He said almost whispering.

"Just stay." She said as quietly as him.

..

..

PRESENT TIME

Damon's parents had visited and for that Stefan had also came over. It was the perfect family day. Giuseppe and Lily were very nice to her, she remembered that when she used to stay at Stefan's place they were very good to her then too but now, extra nice, maybe it's because she had an accident. She didn't know but it felt nice, she missed her parent's way too much now and having someone like them made up for it somehow.

Lily and Giuseppe talked about when they were young and well as Damon liked to quote it 'stupid'.

Stefan would add how he was so upset over their sudden relationship after the camp because he thought it was very immature and how he had been proven wrong.

"If it wouldn't have been you, Damon, then maybe she'd be with Stefie," Lily said weakly due to her deteriorating health.

Elena scrunched her face, "No way!"

Damon gasped, "What's so bad about my gorgeous baby brother? You starred in a movie with Christopher Smith, who's by the way doesn't deserve to be People's-Sexiest 2014."

Elena giggled, "You want me to list why your brother is not exactly my type,"

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Guys I am right here, hello?"

Lily laughed, "Well we always thought it was going to be you two since you were very good friends."

Elena smiled at her, "He still is my best friend but Damon, it's different with him."

She leaned back resting her head on his shoulder, "He's an all in one."

Stefan shook his head, "As much as I want to cry with joy, I really am late, I got to go home."

"Not now! It's family time." Damon complained, "Remember Stefie, family first, your hot neighbor comes second."

"What?" Elena gasped sitting straight, she then turned to look at him, "Who's this girl I don't know about, you know and I don't?"

Stefan got up, "Thankyou Damon, thank you so much for spreading false news."

"Stefan you have two seconds to tell me." She warned.

"Damon was at my place a few days back and there's this girl who lives next door who had the decency to return his wallet which he left discarded in the parking. She just asked me how I was doing."

"She was totally into you." Damon said smirking.

"No she wasn't, even if she was Damon, you know me!" he was very aggressive about it considering the fact that he never argued with anything Damon said.

"Okay calm down boy." Giuseppe interrupted, then chuckled, "Damon doesn't simply want you to die a virgin."

"Dad!" he whined picking up his jacket, "I have some work, I have to make arrangements for Elena's photoshoot for the calendar."

He leant down and kissed Elena's forehead, Damon shook his hand, "It's never too late Stef." He winked.

Stefan sighed "I really have to go."

..

..

Later when Damon was talking to his father about his property investments, Elena found time and thought she'd clean the kitchen counter, Damon never let her do anything anymore, she could help a little around the house. She was wiping the wet plates when she heard some noise, when she turned she saw Lily walk in the kitchen, she sat on the stool near the counter, "Everything is good between you two right?"

Damon had told her to be extra polite to his mother, "Yes Mrs. Salvatore, everything is okay."

"Elena you use to call me Mama."

Elena pursed her lips, "Sorry, uh, Mama, I didn't remember that detail."

"Damon treats you well right?"

"The best, he is so sweet, he makes me so happy, Mrs. Salvatore. Even though I don't remember much, I can't help but love him." She said in a dreamy way keeping the plate back in the shelf.

She heard lily giggle, "Well I am happy, I am so happy you guys are still in love after everything. I remember how I use to worry back when he was in his teens, he had such a rough attitude, he was rude to his father, to Stefan to Caroline and to you. I don't know, everyone. I use to worry so much that he'll end up alone and Giuseppe used to tell me that he's going to be okay, he's going to fall in love with someone as wonderful and beautiful as you are."

She bit her lip, "I am glad I found him too. It would never be as beautiful as now without him, I know our love changed him but his love made me stronger as well, now that I see what future Elena has achieved in ten years, I feel like her husband is behind all this,"

Lily nodded, "He is pretty great isn't he?"

Elena nodded blushing, then she was reminded of the psychiatrist's words, "Mama, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"How are my parents?" she said almost whispering. "I tried calling dad, his number is not the one I remember, I am too scared to ask Damon."

"Why? Has Damon been rude about it?" she asked frowning.

"Uh no, but he's sensitive." Her eyes urged her to speak.

"Elena they both are fine; I see your dad every once in a while when I go to the hospital for my chemo. He's doing okay." She smiled weakly, "I also saw your mom at the Lockwood's Christmas party, she looked very beautiful and happy."

She too smiled, "So they are happy without me?"

Lily cocked her head to a side, "You were happy here too Elena and you say you still are, you made a choice yourself."

"Why would I?"

"Because you love Damon and your parents made it very clear that if you wanted to see them again you have to simply forget the idea of marrying Damon." She said sadly.

Now that she thinks about it actually hurt, she shook her head, she couldn't remove Damon from her life like that, he was as necessary as air was to her, all her safety, comfort was her husband, "I can't do that."

"That's what you said before Elena. If they really want your happiness they would eventually come to terms with this." She said with hope, "I am sorry, if he wouldn't have been my son, maybe he wouldn't hate Damon as much, your dad never really liked me,"

She interrupted "No. Mama don't say that! It's not your fault, I know my parents are a little harsher than they should be about this, I am lucky that he's your son, I have everything I want, a husband who loves me and puts everyone's life after my safety even if it's his own, I've got a best friend like Stefan, parents like you and Pepe, I couldn't ask for more."

She hugged Lily. "I really couldn't ask for more than this."

"Room for one more?"

They parted slightly to see Damon and Giuseppe.

His dad added, "Two more."

..

..

PAST

They were lying on her camp house bed, his arms were around her and his chin rested on top of her head, she was resting against his chest. Sun was starting to rise. She felt him move slightly which woke her up, she wouldn't lie, it was the best slumber of her life. She never slept so undisturbed, so peacefully. She looked up at him, he was quiet, still not weirded out or scared like her other friends. He even had kissed her last night. Remembering that, she felt her cheeks redden under his stare. "Hey."

"Hi." He said above a whisper.

"I am sorry I get these panic attacks when I am not heavily sedated."

He pursed his lips, "I figured it out." He had a soft smile now. Her mouth parted, there were these rare moments when he would genuinely smile, like he cared.

She tilted her head to a side, "You are feeling pity for me."

He shook his head still talking in a low voice, "Oh no."

"Yes you are." It felt bad somehow, she didn't want his pity, she wanted something else. She didn't need one more person to think she's crazy. She didn't want him to pressure him into being her friend or more because of this.

Her face looked hurt. He didn't know what he did.

"Elena." His voice compelled her to look at him, "Last night, I freaked out, if you would have told me about this before I wouldn't have completely lost my mind like I did."

"I didn't want that! Every person I share this with becomes my pity friend, gives me weird eyes like you are giving me right now! I know this look; I don't want it. Be real with me." She was almost on the verge of tears. "I can't control myself Damon, I've had this for eight years now. Each night it's so vivid. I kept myself away from people so my life wouldn't be this – this sympathy moments, please go!" She said suddenly very annoyed. She wanted to cry right now. He was her first kiss ever and it was all because of this traumatic situation. He never wanted to kiss her, he didn't even want to be in the same room as her if it weren't for this post accident guilt. She was frustrated.

"I am not going." He said way too firmly. "Look at me." He held her by the forearms making her look up at him, "Of course a person freaks out when he sees the strongest girl he's known screaming for help. I knew that if you couldn't help you, I couldn't definitely. You survived so much Elena and even last night you were being strong. I don't know how I'd been if I'd be haunted like this every night. "

She looked away pursing her lips, "You kissed me."

"Yes I did – I did." He confessed "Because I wanted to."

She huffed, "Right!"

He cupped her face making her look at him, "Yes I did, I wanted to for the whole night – when you showed up at that bar-b-que in that goddamned pretty dress. When you were talking to my brother and that blonde, when you were clapping for that an excuse of a guitarist Enzo, there I just wanted to so bad , I told Stefan I'd take you back, I would do it, I decided that, but then I was – I couldn't, and later I felt like I couldn't take it anymore."

She swallowed thick, his hands were very warm on her skin. She couldn't believe she was blushing.

"And you kissed me back, it has nothing to do with all this Elena, I swear I don't know what got into me." He let her go, "I feel things I don't want to feel, I do things I never thought I'd do – and it's like two weeks ago, everything was so different, it was easy and now everything is difficult and confusing and complicated." He said running a hand through his raven hair.

She didn't know that she was smiling till he paused to look at her, he smiled too, then he literally jerked back, "Oh I want to do it again. I will leave before I – "

"Don't go." She said softly. She held his wrist, "I wanted to say thank you, you know for being with me, for a second last night I thought you'd leave me." She sighed, "but I know you couldn't, I know I could count on you, and you know when- "

He completed, "When I kissed you?"

"Yes that particular thing yes, I wanted to let you know, it felt – very good." She swallowed thick, "don't worry it doesn't mean anything more than a friendly kiss, it's going to stay between us." She smiled with a sigh.

He stayed quiet for a minute, what was happening, he felt anxious now, maybe he didn't convey what he meant, but what did he meant. Did he want more?

He nodded a little, "Ah okay, well now that it's taken care of- umm, I'll go pack, we have to leave by noon."

She too agreed, "If you find Stefan on your way just tell him to come see me."

"Okay." He said as he pecked on her lips again and left, without looking back. He went out the door gasping, he turned around almost, then moved back kicking a tree, "Shit!" he was happy and angry, did he just did something good and ruined it the very next second? He asked himself, Yes! He replied going back towards his camp. Even though he had ruined everything for himself as he said, he was still a little bit happy. He could picture her perfect plump lips after he kissed them. He never thought she'd have this effect on him.

Three weeks ago he couldn't stand her, or maybe he could, there was always this tag on her , that she is Stefan's future 'flame' ever since she told him that she considered Stefan 'just a friend' he was over the moon , he didn't know, he kept telling himself the weather was good or anything , but deep down he knew what was up.

Before all this she was still gorgeous, she was still a mouth dropping beauty but after she saved his ass from getting in the trouble he deserved, even after all he did, her eyes seemed warmer, she was apologetic for what she said, unlike everyone who considered him the result of one-night stand, she liked him for him, she was just too good to be true. When she kissed him back he felt like everything he had ever felt was paler in comparison, like he had got the best that was there.

The sun was going to rise any moment now and he could still hear people. Since it was there last night there, everyone was way too energized to have the 'best night'.

He smirked, he got the best night.

Some muffling sound caught his attention and he snapped out of his thoughts. He followed the sound till he saw it. He could see Elena's blonde friend dragged by Julian and Aiden. She was protesting against them to let her go. But it looked like they were planning to force themselves on her.

"Stop." He said loud enough for them to hear. They stopped and turned, Damon was their longtime friend, they seemed relax. He wouldn't tell on them. "The brunette is hotter but she's broken like a wooden chair, but look what we have." Aiden boasted.

Damon couldn't believe them, did they really thought he was going to join this?

"You guys are barbaric losers." He launched on them practically. Caroline fell on the floor with her hands tied.

Caroline saw Damon beat them together like it was no big deal, no wonder everyone was afraid of him. He called Stefan and the In-charge of the camp, he even scolded them for being unable to control four hundred students, he didn't care what happened.

He opened the belt around her wrists, and pulled away the cloth tied around her mouth, "You okay?"

She nodded, he made her drink water, "Don't worry, you're fine." The words had just left her mouth and she break down, he had to wrap his arms around her stroking her hair, "Do you want me to take you to Elena." He believed it was the best therapy. She was so sweet. She would take good care of her.

"Uh, No. I can't go; I just want to sleep Damon."

Stefan quickly was by her side rubbing her hands. "Honey you'll be fine. Just take deep breaths, you're okay! Damon was here on time." He couldn't help praise his brother.

She rested her head on Stefan's shoulder, "Thank you Damon, I didn't know what I'd do if you wouldn't be here."

"Don't worry about it." He said getting up.

Stefan helped her to her camp and stayed with her till she fell asleep. When he was finally done, he went over to Damon who was packing.

"Hey."

"Elena was calling you a while back."

"Last night?" Stefan asked confused "I didn't see you come back."

"I didn't come back." Damon got up zipping his bag, "Elena had a panic attack."

Stefan palmed his face, "Oh man I forgot to-,"

"Yes you did, you never told me-,"

"About?"

"Elena's attacks." He said looking elsewhere. Stefan shrugged, "I didn't think you wanted to know. Is she ok now?"

He nodded.

Stefan had turned to go but then turned around, "You know you just saved two of my best friends, it means-,"

"I didn't do it for you." He said in a snarky tone, he didn't know why he was always infuriated when he saw his brother, step-brother.

"I know, this change, I am still grateful."

"Yeah whatever." He said picking up his bag.

..

..

She turned in her bed, touching her lips "Oh my God! What did I say? Doesn't mean anything?" she hit her palm against her forehead, "I am so stupid!" A while later Stefan showed up he looked tensed, but seeing her happy he too switched the mood. He packed her stuff, helped her to change, brushed her hair.

"Where's Care?"

"She's sleeping; she wasn't too well." He commented trying to change the topic.

"What happened?" she turned, Stefan looked away. She cupped the side of his face, "Tell me."

"You remember Aiden and Julian right?"

She didn't like the sound of it, "Huh?"

"They both took her deep her into the woods, nothing happened, Damon showed up and saved her."

Elena gasped, "Oh my God! Is she okay. Come on Stefan take me to her." She tried to drag her body off the bed and failed, "Urg. Get me my damn crutches."

"Elena, she is okay." Stefan tried to calm her down patting her back, "I'll take you to her."

"I can't believe my friend was miserable the whole day and I just know now?"

He stroked her hair, "Calm down, okay I'll take you."

..

..

Damon was still in thoughts, all he had in his head was her, everything was going to be the way it was from now on. Camp over. This new thing would also come to an end. Elena would go back to despising him, and maybe he would too. Then he shook his head, no point in lying, he'd feel this way.

He thought of her panic attacks. How would she handle them? Couldn't he handle them with her? Then he gulped at the thought, what in the world was he thinking, he should be happy that nuisance was going to be someone else's problem. Then he shook his head again.

She had seen Stefan taking her to Caroline, why did he stress her? Then Caroline also needed her friends.

He stood walking in that direction.

It looks like she wasn't with Caroline anymore because he could hear her outside.

"She cried a hell lot, now she's asleep. Stefan says school is going to take strict action against them."

Who was she talking to? He could almost bet. New friend. He seethed "Enzo."

He was sitting on a log with her. "They should, that's just so disgusting." He was earning his Elena points good. He thought.

There was a short lived silence till he broke it, "You know last night, I really meant that song for you."

"Really?" she said softly.

"Yes, ever since the accident Elena, I haven't stopped thinking about you. I never thought I'd meet someone as thoughtful as you."

She breathed in deep as he continued, "Now I know, I know what you're going to say, Enzo, it's too fast. But Elena there is no such thing as timing, since tomorrow I'd be seeing you ten times less in a day then I do now, I don't know what the nature of us will be since tomorrow, but I am not confused."

He said lovingly.

She pursed her lips, "I admire your honesty Enzo, I really do, but like you said I have many things to figure out. It's not a no."

"Give me a chance." He held her hand.

Now he couldn't take it. He got away from the tree in front of him, "Ciao love birds, I hate to (love to) interrupt your seven minutes in heaven but we're getting late." He easily picked up Elena, pulling so Enzo will let go of her hand, "the transport is ready to go and Stefan has asked for Elena."

Enzo rolled his eyes, "and you take orders from him?"

Damon smiled, "Uh yes he's my baby brother. You'd know what a family is if you ever go home after your done screwing every woman in site irrespective of her age."

Enzo got up, "If you think Elena will give an ear to your ridiculous stories-,"

He scoffed, "I don't care Enzo. Elena knows better. She deserves better and you know it."

"Guys please." She said in a low voice, what was with this testosterone display, "Don't fight."

"He can put you down and he'll see what I have in store for him." Enzo growled.

"I can skin you with or without her in my arms." He replied as furiously.

"No! No! shut up, the whole buff bad boy thing is sexy but if you guys don't stop now, let's be clear one of us is already injured." She squealed. "You, Go and pack your stuff, and you" she turned her head to Damon, "Take me to the bus. I want a window seat and the book you brought me."

"Fine." He said in a grumpy voice.

He took her towards the transport line.

She touched his face but he moved away. "Its not a no." he mimicked her voice.

She laughed, "So what was I supposed to say."

"I don't care." He said with a huff.

"I know you don't." she said in an upset voice.

"Yes you know me so well, don't do that!" he warned.

"Do what?" She raised a brow.

"You know you make that puppy face thinking it can make people forget every shitty thing you do."

"Is it working?" she smiled.

"Nope." he said with a popping 'p'

"Yes it is, it is." She giggled.

..

..

Present time

She was looking around the attic, cleaning before Damon would get back home and scold her for working. Her hands came across a diary, her old diary. Two years after the camp. She excitedly opened it, eager.

Dear diary,

It's been six months to Damon leaving us, leaving me behind. He won't answer my calls and he won't even return my messages. I have heard he found another girl for him. Good for him. Even though I cry myself every night.

Thank god, I have Stefan. He loves his brother but he is on my side on this. He says he'll never leave me. He says I'm the perfect girl and that Damon is an idiot for losing me. Dad and Mum are with me on this too. Daddy says he'll skin the boy who broke my heart alive. I love him so much. I love my family and friends.

Love,

Elena.

Her eyes filled with tears. So that story about they founding love with each other after the camp was fake. Maybe that's why her parents didn't want her to be with Damon, because he left her once.

..

..

The hooded figure was looking at Elena's picture, without blinking. There were so many pictures of her around the room wall. It was a like shrine, all dedicated to her.

"Elena Gilbert Salvatore." A murmur could be heard, as a hand traced over Elena's picture. "You can't hide forever you know. I'll get you someday."

..

..

_I'm so eager to know what you think of this chapter. I have worked all day on this._

_Any idea who the killer is? Or is Elena being delusional. Any idea who the man in the last paragraph is? Really eager to know if you picked on the clues._

_Is it Stefan, Caroline, Damon, Enzo? So many possibilities._

_Elena has a crazy stalker. Well, all superstars do, but this one is personal._

_What do you think of past scenes, the whole Damon Elena Enzo triangle?_

_Review? I'd love to know what you're thinking._

_I finished Inked hearts, do check that out. Also a new story is on it's way_

Title: Love, Sex, Sins and Porn.

Summary: Damon S is a famous former porn actor. Elena G belongs from a very religious Catholic family. At a party, when their eyes met, fireworks go off, and they fall in love with each other. Now Elena is taking Damon to meet her family, but will Damon's past be an obstacle in their happiness. Comedy. Romance and lots of sex. 3 chapters.

Seems attractive enough?


	10. Green eyed monster leaves me in despair

**Chapter : 'Green eyed monster leaves me in despair'**

* * *

Klaus had instructed her against over thinking, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. This specific diary was filled with her sorrow of when he left. He had left and didn't check in with her once in all that while.

Her diary entries from that year showed that it might just be the worst thing she went through, it sounded worst than her panic attacks. She felt a feeling of fear. Maybe she just forgave him the second he came back, maybe it didn't matter, that emotional torture she wrote about, the moment he came back to her but now that she thinks of it, it did matter. He thought he could just leave and come back whenever he wants.

Her over thinking session got interrupted as she heard the doorbell. It must be him. Her husband.

She was uncertain about him again. It started to frustrate her. She opened the door for him. Like expected it was him smiling wide. "I forgot my keys at home and I never knew this thing still works." He pointed towards the bell. He got ahead and wrapped his arms around her, "It's been what? Nine hours? And I couldn't wait to get home and see you."

How ironic.

She kept her cool, she was studying his every move now. He parted from her cupping her face, "So what are we frowning about today." He said amused by her slightly pouty expression.

She shook her head, "Nothing, uh, I wanted to talk to you about something."

He closed the door after them, "I got that figured already. Okay what's up, wifey?"

That nick name. She sighed. "I want to talk to my parents."

His face looked like he didn't expect this of all the things. He stayed quiet looking at her for a moment or two, trying to figure out what was going in her mind.

He shrugged with a defeated sigh, "Go ahead. Tell me if they do though."

He turned to go towards their bedroom. She went after him, "So you don't have a problem right?"

"I never had one but I don't think they would talk to you." He said showing he's unaffected.

She wanted to prove him wrong but she knew from his confidence that he was right. That's when it hit her. She's alone.

She didn't realize, when he made her sit and sat on his knees in front of her holding her hands, "I'll take you to Mystic, we'll tell them what happened maybe they would want to-,"

She shook her head, "So they don't talk to us at all?"

He shook his head, "I tried my best, you know, I am the problem here. They hate me," He looked vulnerable for a second.

Her lips parted, "No way Damon, don't say that."

"It is the truth; I am sure that if it were Stefan maybe they'd-,"

She interrupted him, "But it's not Stefan that I want. Its you." She cupped his face, "Memory or not, I love you, nothings ever going to change that."

He smiled, "I hope it never does Elena, you're all that matters to me. Without you, I'll die,"

She leaned in but before she'd kiss him he moved slightly back, "I have to go and change."

She held his wrist, "Really? Damon stop pulling away from me."

"I just want to wait until all of it comes back." He referenced to her memory loss.

"What if it never does? We can't just live like two strangers." She tried to convince him, "Don't you want me?"

He shook his head, "That's –,"

"Tell me." She urged.

"That's not a question. You know how much I want you, it's almost painful to the point that-, but I can't give in this easy baby. I know how this will go down. It will end up in you being unsure and confused, maybe upset, I won't be able to forgive myself. I just want you to trust me completely before we take another step." He said softly.

The way he said it, it seemed very important, but she wasn't having it today. "The other day when I told you I love you, you seemed very-,"

"That was different." He said instantly, "That was an instant wave of happiness." He added dramatically.

She rolled her eyes, "I think I am ready for this."

"No you're not." He said playfully and got up, going towards the bathroom. When he came back she was on the bed, a little angry maybe. He also sat on his side, "Come on Elena. Its not like I am being selfish."

She nodded, "Yeah I know, what did she do that I don't?

He narrowed his eyes, "Who?"

"Me, the pre memory loss me, I have flashes, you wanted her all the time, you couldn't keep your hands off her, you love her and not me." She said almost quietly

He dragged himself to her side, "I've never seen someone jealous of their own self, uh, I can call it crazy or narcissistic."

She looked at him when he cupped her face, "I am neither, you know the problem here, don't act so oblivious."

He rolled his eyes, "Ha, I forget that you're mentally a teenager."

She glared at him, "Doctor Damon Salvatore please don't test my patience."

He smirked, "It does turn me on when you address me like that."

She smacked his chest politely, "I cleaned the attic today, I found some things, a diary, you went away for a while."

He nodded holding her hand, he held it up to his lips and kissed her palm, "I remember, oh, those days when I had to stay away from you, Elena, I was so lost, only when I came back to you I felt like I could breathe then. All the years in college, that I wasn't with you, it made me realize that you weren't just some girl, you are the love of my life." He kissed her fingertips which made her heart warm. She smiled at him.

"So I took you back when you came home?" She asked curious.

He narrowed his eyes, "How come you always leave out the part where I am tortured."

"What is that suppose to mean?" She chuckled.

"You literally made me beg. You were with that dickhead." He seethed in the end. He was so jealous at the mere memory of it.

"Who?"

"Let's change the topic, moral of the story is you made me sorry with my ass backwards so that counts." He huffed.

She finally turned to him and wrapped his arms around herself, he unlike most times welcomed the gesture, she rested her head on his shoulder, "So Mama told me we were trying to get pregnant."

He suddenly blushed, "Yeah, is that a pimple?" He tried to change the topic.

She looked up at him, "Damon, please. Tell me."

He waited more than a minute before sighing, "Yes we were, it's off the table now."

"I know since you flinch at the thought of it."

"Hey, hey I don't, I resist a very hot wife on a daily basis, it's just for the best now." He said and kissed her temple, "It gets very hard seeing how willing and adorable this little piece of confused candy is, but I know better than to give into your timely mood." He said peppering kisses on her cheeks.

She chuckled and cupped his face, "Well then you better stop walking around half naked in the morning."

He gasped, "You are vile."

She laughed "No I am not."

He too laughed at her expression. She breathed deep after giggles "Damon?"

"Huh?"

"Do you love me? Me as in now me, not what I use to be. If she's gone forever would you let that go?" she said now focusing on his answer.

He grinned, "You're the same person Elena."

"I don't want to hear that, just tell me you love me, the now me." She almost pleaded, her grip on his jaw tightened.

"I love you Elena, the now you, I love you more than I did yesterday, more than I did last month, last year." He said in a voice above whisper.

She gulped, "If I never get it back-,"

"I don't care." He said and leaned down to capture her lips, she moaned against his mouth, feeling his warm hands press her body to him, that's what she wanted. She felt his tongue roll over her lips, she parted them slightly letting him devour her completely, he knew where this was heading. He started to think, this was right, he tricked himself, she was his wife, she told him she loved him. What's more to ask for? He slightly parted from her lips, her hazy eyes looked at him with need, Elena wasn't having any second thoughts, he told himself. Before she'd lean in again he held her by her shoulders, "Baby okay we need to talk to your psychiatrist about this."

"We are not talking to your ex best friend about our sex life." She said clearly frustrated.

"Elena please. He's a professional."

"Damon that's enough, this can't be unhealthy, I want this. I know we use to do this way too many times now don't push me." She almost seethed.

He cupped her face, "We'll take a couple's session tomorrow. If the doctor gives a green signal, baby we go at it."

She looked like she was somewhat convinced, 'What if he says no?"

He nodded, "We can follow his instructions, we'll do whatever, but we will work on this, without screwing up." He assured her.

She sighed "okay I guess." She wrapped her arms around him.

He stroked her hair, "I am just being extra cautious, because I love you."

"I know. I love you too." She said and pecked him on the cheek.

"Now, would you tell me about our story,"

..

..

PAST

Lately her parents had been very mad at her for not letting them know about her accident at the camp. She was mostly at home when not in school. Like Enzo had predicted, she was seeing no friends lately. Sometimes she'd think, this wasn't the way to be treated for her paranoia and panic attacks, she was more reserved to herself and alone. She missed camp. She missed hanging out with her friends and most importantly, her new friends. Damon and Enzo.

She couldn't leave that out.

It had been almost a week since she saw any of Damon's bad boy bossy group. Not even at school. Stefan said that he had warned off Enzo. He didn't like him hanging out with his best friend. Like he quoted he is the worst person and the best actor around and all his sweet side towards Elena is just a big fat lie to get sex.

She didn't dare tell anything about Damon to Stefan. Mainly because If Damon cared he'd approach her. But he didn't so guess they were back to strangers. She thought. She would certainly miss the attention from both of them. But like Stefan said, it's problematic.

Caroline was helping her complete her physics model when she started the topic, "I am just waiting till I get on my own feet properly, then maybe I'll start going out again."

"I don't remember you going around much before Camp Elena, forget it, you know your folks." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever, they are not that extreme."

"Think that again, I don't even think they'd let you take a date to prom, they're old fashioned." She said with a sigh.

Even though prom was far away she still had that question in her head stuck now, "So who do you want to go with?" She asked trying to act as vague as possible.

"I-uh-I don't know, sometimes I think Matt, but I really like someone now, it's kind of scandalous." She almost giggled.

"Really? Who?" Elena asked with a mischievous grin.

"It's really crazy, no one really likes him that much but I – I can't help it."

Elena narrowed her eyes, it was like she was speaking to her own self. "You can tell me Care."

"I know I can, it's silly but you remember Da-,"

"Girls." They both quickly went silent as Miranda entered, "Stefan is here to pick you Caroline."

She pursed her lips, "Uh just a second." She gathered her stuff.

Miranda let the door open, "He's downstairs, I am in the laundry room if you need me Lena baby."

She nodded "It's okay Mom." She heard a group of voices from downstairs.

"Her father is not home because that ridiculous Austin healed wasn't parked." Of course she knew that voice and sarcastic tone

"Damon, Mrs. Gilbert will hear you!"

"Do I look like I care."

She tried to get up "Care, uh, I want to meet Stefan, help me down will you?"

Caroline nodded "Sure Lena, hold on."

She helped her up and took her downstairs. Caroline threw her bag at Stefan "Here grab my stuff."

She felt like the strength in her already weak body left her. She was excited on seeing him? What was wrong with her?

Stefan helped her sit on the couch, "You didn't have to come all the way here."

"I am fine now. I have to walk at some point." She was noticing that her arrival had put an end to Damon's sarcastic commentary on her house decorations. He was looking at her intently. As if he didn't know what to say.

"How are you?" He asked in the middle of Stefan and Elena's conversation, completely unaware they were talking because all he could see was her, all he could think was her.

She gave a little smile, "I am doing good. What brings you here?" she couldn't refrain herself from asking.

Stefan sighed, "I was going to pick Care from here, I don't know how but the next thing I know I was out of fuel, so Damon suggested that he'd drive me here."

She smiled "That's sweet of him."

She saw him blush as if she had caught him stealing candy. He acted cool, "Well It's no big deal. Brothers and all,"

Caroline coughed, "So. Uh shouldn't we go; I am getting late."

Stefan got up from the couch, "Okay I'll see you tomorrow then and hey if it's that issue again, just call me."

She smiled giving him a little hug, "Thank you, Stef."

From the corner of her eye, she could see him pouting almost. She got up, "I'll leave you guys to the door."

"You don't need to, you'll trip." He said instantly, getting forward to help her, she raised her hand as if telling him to stop, "No my legs are getting better, the doctor says I should move around to exercise them every now and then."

"You're exhausting yourself." He said almost worried.

"I am fine, jeez what's got into you." She chuckled. He didn't look amused.

She left them to the door. While Stefan and Care got out he still was on the door, "I want to talk to you."

"School."

"Not school."

"Okay we'll talk about this later." She whispered.

"Not later, I'll find a way, you take care of that leg of yours." He looked at the bandage, "You got it changed right."

"I did." She said looking down.

He suddenly leant forward and pecked her on her lips, "Good, see you." He rushed out, she was way too surprised before she replayed his words in her head "See you?"

..

..

This was the reason she was positively anxious at school today. She knew well that Damon won't come when Stefan and Caroline were around, even if his life depended on it. He'd too much pride in him to admit that he liked her. Back in the camp he told her several times that Stefan and him, even though were brothers, as the world like to say, but he didn't consider himself a part of his family. And liking Stefan's friend was beyond him. Stefan liked to think otherwise. Stefan and Caroline were stuck by her sides all the time, at this rate her minimally scandalous and filled with excitement 'thing' with her former enemy, hot enemy, was going nowhere.

Finally after multiple attempts of telling them that she can walk fine now, almost, she got rid of both of them saying they needed to live their life and were not her crutches, Caroline had to submit her project as well, Elena was left to her own supervision and she expected that if the "boy" had been keeping close eye, he would eventually find her. She was not going to stomp on her pride and go after him. At one point she gave up, when it was almost time to go home and she was setting some un-needed stationary in her locker, she saw him at the extreme end of the hall way. It did look like he had been looking for her, to her he looked dark and predatory, right now, more exciting. She didn't miss when he lightly gestured with her eyes for her to get done and follow him.

She closed up her locker and held on to her crutch for her sprained leg. She slowly moved towards him with her bag on her other arm. A sudden bang took her off guard and she squealed, there was confetti all around. What was going on? Before she could blink, she saw Enzo, that too with a guitar. Playing, "I want you, I need you" By Elvis, he was almost singing along but everyone started cheering. Klaus was holding up a poster (he had a poker face) the poster had the word "Date?" written on it in big bold writing. He handed her a rose sitting on his knees in front of her, she gasped looking around, "Enzo you'll get in trouble, it's the school hall?"  
"I don't care." He shrugged.

She didn't know what to do.

"Come on gorgeous, yes or no?" he asked with hope.

She didn't know why she was blushing, no one had ever done something this embarrassingly romantic for her.

Everyone had crowded, she was almost begging him now, "Please get up Enzo, everyone is watching." She said whispering although the guitar sound totally muffled.

It looked like Enzo had been waiting for Stefan and Caroline to lose her for a minute so he can jump in with all this, Klaus looked like he was paid heavy for holding that sign but she did catch him saying once or twice, "Come on Elena, he's got it bad for you."

"Elena I don't care if anyone's watching. Everyone should know that I am totally head over heels-," Enzo was shouting it to everyone at this point, she shut his mouth by pushing her wrist against it, "Please Enzo!" although this was crazy she was laughing and blushing, mostly because she was embarrassed.

He held her hand parting it from his mouth, now talking slowly so only she'd hear, "I know I haven't given you a reason in the past, I know everyone here says I am never serious with anyone, but Elena give me an honest chance, I really care about you, we can take it slow, we'll do everything you want, just give me one date." He pointed at the prop Klaus was holding.

She sighed looking around, every catty girl looked jealous, Enzo was rich, classy, bad boy every girl secretly wanted and he was going cheesy bonkers for her?

"Okay. God you're such a drama!" She ruffled his hair by running her hands in it. He got up and picked her up in air, she squealed "Stop Enzo! No!"

..

..

Stefan and Caroline were at the boarding house when Damon got there after his jealousy charged long drive where at points he almost killed himself with his reckless driving. He knew they were talking about Elena by the way he was worried yet angry at her.

"She think she can change him doesn't she? She's so fricking stupid. Good girl changes bad boy, huh, pathetic," He said running a hand through his hair, "Is Enzo really the last person on planet? I never thought she'd turn that desperate for a boyfriend. Dumb brood." He ranted.

"Stefan come on, Enzo is really being nice to her, it's not her fault. He appears decent for once."

Damon entered, "He's not! He'll show his filthy character the first chance he gets!"

Caroline's mouth dropped at Damon's rage. Why was he so angry?

"You couldn't take care of her? I told you to not let Enzo near her." He almost barked at Stefan.

Stefan shrugged, "I really tried Damon, I told Elena everything you told me about Enzo, she just, I don't know- like him."

Caroline saw his face scrunched up, "Why do you care?" she asked in a low voice.

Stefan give her the 'don't question my brother look'.

Damon looked like he had got caught stealing. "What? This is what I get for helping your little lame friend? Fine, I am happy for Enzo whatever, I am not helping you guys with your third musketeer so move on." He snapped rudely.

Stefan shook his head, "No Damon please don't mind her, she has an investigative nerve in her. We do appreciate and need your help. I know you mean it when you say he's not good for her." He turned to Caroline, "He cares because you guys are my friends, isn't that enough explanation?"

Caroline pursed her lips, "yeah, I guess, I am sorry." She looked at him with a warm expression but he showed no emotion, "Don't worry I will make sure it doesn't happen, when is this date." He flinched at the word.

"it's Friday night." Caroline said instantly.

"Tomorrow. Hmm." he smirked going towards his room now.

..

..

Klaus was downing his drink in their booth while Enzo was showing him various date spots he had picked out.

"You are excited like a 14-year-old virgin." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well because Elena doesn't like anything the other ones used to, she said no clubs, no alcohol, no dark places-,"

Klaus groaned, "Let me remind you that I have a dick, and people with one of those, unlike you, don't care about that stuff, just take her to a movie."

"No way, a movie is too basic, I won't be able to talk to her, I want her to know me better, so we can connect." He said nervously.

Klaus picked up the napkins stuffing it into his ears, "Please shut up! Please, take that little girl to the carnival you perv!"

Enzo grinned wide, "Oh my god you're a genius, just think, we can talk, we can enjoy ourselves, I can even win her a Paddington bear."

"Arch please someone kill me!" Klaus said exhausted.

Before Enzo could say something in his defense, Damon appeared near their booth, and slipped in on one of the seats. "Hello wannabe serial killers what's up!" He sounded amused and cheery.

This was the first time Enzo and Klaus had seen him in such a mood since the camp accident.

"Look who's back from the dead." Klaus commented.

He shrugged, "What's with the maps and–," He picked up the Mystic Falls tour book Enzo had kept on the table, "Are you volunteering for boy scout?"

Klaus snickered, "Nope he's getting his dick chopped by Darling Gilbert."

Damon and Klaus laughed together. Enzo was a little surprised to not see Damon being 'over-protective' over her.

He grinned, "Yeah laugh all you want, at least I am making an effort."

Damon added, "For sex? I haven't see you try this hard on something, the last time you did that was when you failed math in sixth grade."

Enzo rolled his eyes, "I am not doing it for sex, I just–,"

Klaus groaned "If he starts talking about her again, I am going to barf."

"You guys don't understand, Elena is not like anyone I've met, she's kind and innocent and full of love and forgiveness. I just want to talk to her all the time. Sometimes I think I am in love with her." He said raking a hand on his neck.

Damon sighed, "Oh Enzo, my dear friend. A moment of silence for my friend who's going to get his little manwhore heart broken." He raised his glass dramatically.

Enzo narrowed his eyes, "Why? You gave up already, I am not letting her go, ever." He said pretty serious.

Damon looked at Klaus, then chuckled.

"What?" Enzo said looking at their faces.

"You can have her, I am done." Damon said in a detached tone.

"What does that mean?" Enzo said a little infuriated, "Don't play games Damon, just tell me what's up? You were hell bent on getting her, how did you let her go this easy."

"Because she gave me what I wanted." He shrugged. Klaus was looking side to side between them ready to run if they turn this place into a battlefield over Elena, like they did every time.

"What did you do? You're fucking with me! Elena would never-,"

"She slept with me. Over and over again. We fucked like bunnies." Damon said, letting his words slice Enzo.

Enzo got ahead but Damon stayed back, "What do you expect? You want me to lie to you, I use to see her crawling up to little Stefie all the time, and she didn't pull away from me either. Face it Enzo, Elena and I spend hell a lot of time at camp together, I got a little into it, but now, if you want her, she's all yours my dear best friend."

Enzo was shaking his head, "You're lying, Elena… she… Klaus, he didn't right?"

Klaus bit his lip, "Was it the Bar-B-Que night?"

Damon stood up, "My work here is done, I had to break your Elena is an angel bubble, which is done. She's a whore like everyone else. Have my leftovers, I don't care."

Enzo too got up, "I can't believe this, she – I thought I was in love with her and she was rolling around with him."

Damon smirked seeing his plan work.

Klaus too stood up, "But your date, Enzo-,"

"What? After all this- excuse me." He said almost pushing all the stuff from the table on the floor and leaving, Klaus followed him.

..

..

She had been waiting for hours now, it was awkward that she didn't see him at school either, it was her first time going out, Caroline had helped her shop and get ready, she was wearing a dark red bodycon dress with a check skater shirt with converse shoes, and a little white cardigan, her hair in chocolate waves.

She finally got up when she heard the bell, she had already told her mother that she was going on a group party so that was out of the way and Grayson was at the hospital so it was convenient, she was walking well without a crutch but had to still drag her foot a little. When she opened the door, all the complains she had riled up died in her mouth as she saw Damon.

"What are you-,"

"He isn't coming." Damon leaned against the door frame.

"What? But why?" she felt offended.

"Was her name Sarah or Heather?" he looked elsewhere. She got the hint, "What? He ditched me for someone else. "

He nodded, "Now I know, you're all ready and giddy for a date with that asshole, but uh – I wouldn't mind taking you out."

She bit her lip, 'I don't know, it's okay you don't have to."

"But I want to." He said cocking his head to a side, "I'll forgive you for completely ignoring me on Tuesday."

Then she remembered, when he stood at the end of the hall way for her. "Oh. Umm I am so sorry Damon."

"You can say sorry on our way."

She looked back, "We'll be back by 9 right?"

"Absolutely." He said offering his hand to her, she smiled giving her hand in his as he led her to his car.

..

..

He handed her the cotton candy stick, she took it with a giggle as he paid for it, "What?" he asked as she kept on laughing.

"You in town carnival, never thought that would happen." She giggled more.

Somehow he found it cute that she was laughing genuinely, he pretended to be annoyed, "I didn't remember being banned."

She shrugged, "I just don't know why someone like you, would do something so out of their preference sphere for me."

He shrugged as they walked down the path, he had asked Klaus if the idea was okay way before Enzo planned his proposal even, way to go for him to give that idea to Enzo.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked

"Because it's you, and then it's me." She said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"You're saying no one can drop from their comfort zone because of you, that's not true, because you are absolutely worth the effort." He said surprising her.

She blushed, "really?"

He nodded, "You don't look at it, the way I do, the way everyone does."

"At what?" she asked

"At yourself, I-I mean you don't appreciate yourself enough." He smiled a little.

They sat on the Ferris wheel on her continuous request. When it started going a little up, she noticed him getting a little closer, she blushed, maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. Here comes her fairy tale Ferris wheel top kiss, she looked down at the hem of her shirt waiting for him to say something. That's when she heard him hiccup, she looked up at him, he was eating as much cotton candy he could to avoid them but they'd happen. Also his hand was clutching the seat. She gasped, "Ahh, you are scared of heights."

"No I am not." He said swallowing most of cotton candy.

He looked very cute with his defensive voice and his brave act. She gave him a little push and he almost screamed, "DON'T DO THAT!"

She laughed, "Oh my God you're scared of heights! I should have known." She held his hand "It's okay Damon I am right here."

"Okay I get a little paranoid when I see heights." When they reached the top she saw him close his eyes, he breathed deep. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes now, keeping his blush back. When the ride ended, she held his arm, "Let's do that again!"

"The kiss. fine, the ride, hell no." he got up and she followed him out laughing.

He was giving his explanations, "Look height phobia is an actual thing, it's not girly."

She teased, "I am going to tell Stefan."

"I swear you do and I'll- ,"

"you'll what?" she stood in front of him with a proud grin.

Before he could reply, she looked towards right, where loud carnival music was playing, "Let's dance."

"Wait can you? your leg isn't that well."

"We can slow dance." She whined. He didn't mind that. She took him to the crowd and came closer in his arms, he moved her slowly by keeping his hand on her back, he tried to avoid the crowd there as it could hurt her.

She was looking at him intently, "So what is that you were going to say that day."

He shrugged, "You'll have to wait till I get done on my guitar lessons."

She giggled, "Stop being a jerk, just say it."

"say what?"

"Whatever you wanted to say." She added with a sigh.

"It's as clear as glass Elena." He gave her a little spin then pulled her closer, "I like you, I want to take you out more."

"and-," she grinned.

"And get the permission to be able to call you cheesy names, kiss you whenever I want, be other than Stefan's big brother to you." He added like a robot.

She remained quiet with a grin on her face.

"So what do you say?"

"What will Stefan and Caroline-,"

He interrupted, "They'll adjust, right now all I want is your answer and I want it to be yes."

She stopped moving with him and walked away, he went after her as she went towards the lake and sat there, he stood there, she looked at him and gestured him to sit near her, when he did, she held his hand, he moved back and pulled her into his arms, she rested against his chest, letting his arms go around her waist.

"This reminds of camp when you use to take me outside at night." She said in a whisper.

"The lake, you like this, you know the way back from Wickery bridge, there are some hills on the right side, and if you climb them-,"

"There is a waterfall at the back." She completed, "You go there too?"

"Yeah, sometimes, it's the only place which makes me calm in the whole damn Mystic, you know about that."

She nodded, "Yes, I go there, oh all this time I thought I was the one who discovered it."

"When did you?"

"I was 11 when I did." She admitted, "I use to race down there in my bicycle."

"I go there whenever you know, I am upset, when just the family thing bugs me." He sighed.

She looked at him, "I go there when I am stressed, panic attacks terrorize my lifestyle but the water fall, an hour there makes it all okay, well bearable."

She rests her head against his shoulder "This is overwhelming."

"What?"

"You know, how for years we didn't like each other and now, what do I do to myself Damon? It shouldn't be on my mind all the time but it is, I want to tell you everything about me. I want to know everything about you but I am scared, what if it's all just in my head, what if I get hurt? I don't want this to be over but I am scared it'll fade away once I reach for it." She said in a low voice.

"Trust me Elena." He said very seriously, "I know what you mean, it's exactly the way I feel, I know I am supposed to be tough but I don't want any of the hurt or disappointment ahead too, but I am going to risk this vulnerability if it means we can be together." He confessed.

She looked back at him again and leaned forward, "I am glad I didn't come with-you know who."

"Oh yeah?" he grinned.

She nodded, "I was kind of counting on you kissing me on top of the wheel there."

"What? I was allowed?" he was baffled.

She nodded.

He threw away a stone into the lake "Shit!"

She giggled holding his arm, "You're a clown you know that." She pulled him closer to her and cupped his face "Kiss me you fool."

She straddled him and kissed him, he kissed her back gently savoring the moment, he cupped when side of her face and his other hand when in through her wavy locks like he wanted to touch them all night, she moaned when she felt his tongue roll over her lips, she gladly allowed him an entry, her heart was racing so fast like she'd pass out any moment.

He knew they should take a break to let their selves breathe but when he parted from her he couldn't resist her, her eyes were hazy, he pecked her mouth down to her chin, she chuckled as he kissed behind her ear and sucked on her earlobe, then kissed a trail down her neck to her collar bone, she gently pushed him, "Damon, stop- ah."

He pecked her lips one last time, "So we're good right?"

"Ummhmm." She blushed

..

..

When he stopped the car near her home, she made no move to go, "So I had a very good time."

"I hope."

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek "Thank you."

He couldn't keep his blushed smile back. "Your parents don't let you out on weekends either right?" he had heard Stefan complain shit load of times.

"Ah Yeah."

"Well it sucks." He huffed, "Don't worry I'll find a way though. You take care of that leg."

She rolled her eyes, "okay mom." He pulled on her chin and kissed her again "I'll see you soon." He said against her lips.

"I hope." She smiled when he moved back "You like the waterfall right?"

"I do." She said as she got out. "Bye."

She waved her hand, he watched her get into her house and then drove away.

..

..

She couldn't keep this secret from Caroline, she wanted to tell her first thing at school today. People were giving her weird eyes. Or maybe she felt like it. She wanted to see Damon, he had called last night and usually her mom used to sleep in her room due to her panic attacks, she had to tell her she was fine, almost beg her to not sleep in and that she was trying to be strong. She remembered talking to him so much that she slept on call.

She blushed remembering all of his cute confessions, his sweet stories, some secrets.

She saw Stefan near the fountain and walked towards him, "Hey Stefie, have you seen Damon around?" Damon's sarcastic nick name for Stefan was on her tongue now, damn!

"Elena I am so sorry – I don't, I "he was out of breath.

"What happened? hey are you okay?"

Caroline showed up from behind her handing her a poster "This is everywhere Lena."

She opened up the crumpled paper and her eyes widened in horror. The poster had her pictures with Damon from the carnival, her kissing him, a few pictures with Stefan, where she was hugging him, the poster read, "The Salvatore's Slut."

She felt tears sting her eyes "What is this? Who did this?"

"April and her friends." Caroline seethed "Enzo's little whore fan club that's who."

"B-but why?" she stammered.

Stefan tried to hold her from falling, "Enzo was tensed about you not going on a date with him."

"He ditched me!" she spat

"He was at the bar, drunk, telling people about Damon and you, his girls got all jealous, he never got it that bad for anyone." Stefan took the poster from her hands, "I know this isn't you I mean it does look-, "he commented at the blurry pictures.

"It's me but I, it's all painted wrong."

Caroline snapped, "What? This is you!"

She blushed as Caroline and Stefan were looking at her confused, "I was going to tell you guys."

Caroline sighed, "Elena you got tossed between Damon and Enzo."

"No uh Damon likes me – we-,"she looked at Stefan, who was struck with shock, "I got to go show this to him."

When she started looking around for him with the poster balled in her fist, she started hearing whispers about how she had slept with both Damon and Stefan, they had some controversial threesome relationship.

"Where's Damon?" she asked Anna who was a very shy girl.

"I saw him in the P.E lockers with Enzo."

She rushed their and from a corridor away she could hear the voices

"I didn't do it!" Enzo was shouting

"But you fessed it up-, "she could hear Damon.

"What does it even matter to you!" Enzo growled

She ran towards the gym locker room and saw them shouting at each other. When they saw her they fell quiet.

She stood in between them, "Enzo what is this?" she threw the poster at him, she didn't know she was crying her voice was cracking up "Why? You were the one who didn't show up!"

Enzo frowned, "I didn't do it Elena, some girls-,"

"But you told everyone lies about me and Damon. Why would you spread such vulgar lies about me!" she held his collar shouting at him, she felt Damon's hands on her back, "Elena, let's go, I'll get them off."

"Don't you know I have a reputation! How will I ever fix this? What if my parents found out, everyone is calling me a Salvatore whore!" She shouted.

"I didn't spread any lies, I was drunk I admit, I said things I shouldn't have, but I didn't spread any lies." He groaned.

"What are you trying to say?" She shouted

"Lets go Lena." She heard Damon behind her but she didn't care.

"So isn't it all true Elena, that you are Stefan and Damon's little girlfriend." She felt like she'd vomit.

"What?"

"Isn't it true that you slept with Damon in Camp, fucked him over and over and Stefan all these years because that's what Damon says."

She shook her head; Enzo had officially lost his mind. "Enzo stop spitting shit!"

"Ask Damon if you think I am lying, he told me this, he said that you're a whore, I know all your threesome siesta with these-,"

She turned to Damon, "Why are you not saying anything? You didn't say all that right?" she asked unbelievably with tears in her eyes she got ahead clutching his collar to make him look at her, "You didn't say that right?"

He couldn't form words, ashamed, "Elena I."

"Yes or no!" She screamed

"Yes." He said pursing his lips.

She felt like she couldn't breathe, this was the worst he had done to her. She felt like a big joke because she had shared so much with him in these few days. She backed away, shocked.

"Elena look I know I made a mistake, I am going to fix this, it was just because I-I, I couldn't see you with Enzo anymore."

"How could you? Even after everything you ever did to me, I let myself fall for you, trust you."

"Elena I really wanted you all to myself, it got out of control, I didn't mean anything, I didn't want to hurt you."

"But you did hurt me!" she shouted.

"Elena I promise it was because I liked you way too much it got out of hand-,"

"You know what was better than this? When you hated me, at least I use to know what was coming, but I didn't see this coming. You were supposed to be my friend. I didn't, I can't believe I opened up to you." She backed away, "Everyone's right about you, you didn't deserve it, any of it, I wish I could turn back time and never meet you. "she shouted running out of the locker's room, Damon stood there frozen, while Enzo ran after her.

..

..

PRESENT

Klaus was asking them routine couple questions, neither was Damon coming to the point. Elena was getting way too impatient.

"So Doctor Salvatore says that he thinks the issue with you is that you overthink about a certain thing, any flashes from the past makes you anxious." Klaus said

She sighed, "That's the reason that he won't have sex with me." She felt her husband stiff by her side.

"So you both haven't been intimate since how long?"

Damon looked at her then Klaus, "Umm, we are intimate, we just don't go all the way."

"How long?"

"Well a night prior to the accident was last, so I'd say five months now." He said plainly

"Doctor do you think Elena is uncomfortable or are you?" he asked

"We tried once but, uh, she suddenly got a panic attack and then it just worries me, it's not like she never got a panic attack before in our marriage life in that type of situations but now she remembers stuff from our life before the memory loss, and it's always something bad, she seems to not recognize me in those moments. I think she doesn't trust me."

"What? I trust you completely." She bit her lip.

"So Mrs. Salvatore wants to take it to the level?" he said writing it down.

She instantly said, "Yes, can we?" she felt Damon clutch her hand.

"Of course you can, it's healthy, although I would suggest that you both discuss all your history so it won't interfere with your marital life."

"So what do I do when she freaks out in the middle of it?" he asked anxiously.

"First off, after the well needed discussion, I don't think that'll happen but if it does, just make sure Elena knows she's safe, tell her she doesn't need to go anywhere, you can call her friends for her. In that moment you need to be away, so she knows that you mean no harm." Klaus instructed "Or this will be stuck with you two."

He nodded.

"How're your anger issues Doctor?" Klaus asked with a smile "The last time you both were here a year ago, you complained about him being aggressive."

Elena didn't get any flash backs; they were in couple therapy before?

"I don't know. Umm Damon is so nice to me all the time, he treats me like a baby." She took in the news positively.

"An year back you both were insecure about your relationship but you both wanted to fix it, I still have old notes." He took out some old pads. "Elena you wrote that Doctor is a very jealous man. He gets very angry when you upload somewhat of racy content on the internet or do something unexpected on tv, while on work."

Damon huffed.

"And you Doctor said that sometimes you feel like Elena leaves you out."

"I know what I said, but we worked on it, we dealt with our issues, the best thing about me and her was that we wanted to work it out, we didn't want to leave it. Of course when you're married to someone as beautiful as Elena Salvatore, you'll get jealous, it's not her fault at all, it's mine, it's not like I didn't trust her, I just trust everybody, I just felt like there are a lot of better choices than me for Elena, I didn't feel good enough for her, my job's boring ,my aspirations are very plain, I am not as quirky as my brother, everyone told me how out of order was it for someone like Elena to settle for me."

She held his hand, "Damon, I don't feel that way at all, you're the most exciting person for me. I don't know why you can't see that but I can't focus on anyone else when you're in the room."

He lightly smiled, "You use to say that before too."

She cupped the side of his face, "Because it's true."

"So have you been back at work, Mrs. Salvatore?" Klaus asked breaking their bubble

"Umm yes Stefan has been arranging quite a lot of work for me, but it's not too much on my shoulders." She gave her husband another loving look before turning to Klaus.

"Does the work still bother you Doctor?"

He sighed, "Sometimes a little, but I know Elena loves her work, she can do it as long as she wants, it's not my decision to make, I support her what so ever."

"How's the work experience?" Klaus asked her

"It's okay, I am getting the hang of it, Damon doesn't let me read news about me."

"Because its negative. I can't see you upset baby." He said as if explaining that to her a millionth time.

"Doctor's right Elena, you shouldn't read anything that bothers you." Klaus commented

"He's teaching me how to use various things on my smart phone, it's our little activity before bed." She added excitedly.

"We watch cat videos till midnight." Damon said with a huff, then when she gave him a glare he added, "Which is the highlight of my day."

When Klaus told them that he had to talk to Elena for a while now, Damon left the room assuring her he's right outside.

"So how's everything?"

She bit her lip, "Everything is great, every day I feel like I love and trust him more. It's over whelming but it also feels like it's right."

Klaus smiled, "So the Doctor, how are his anger episodes? How often does he argue?"

"He honestly doesn't, he's the calmest person ever, he's so nice to my friends and my colleagues, when we have any guest of mine from the industry over, he quickly cooks for them, he is supportive and optimistic about everything. Its why I love him so much." She explained everything, though she knew if she had to talk about her perfect man, she'd rather never stop talking.

"Do you feel insecure about your relationship?'

"No, but sometimes, I feel like someone else wants us to break."

"Why is that?"

"One of my friends, I think she is interested in him , I am not sure, but when she is around , I feel infuriated, the fact that my memory loss has caused me to forget everything my husband liked and didn't , and she knows makes me feel insignificant, I sometimes feel like they're more close than me and him are, I lied to her, told her me and Damon are sexually active, so if she even thinks of taking advantage of his cabin fever, there are no chances now." She was embarrassed as she confessed.

"maybe you're assuming this friend of yours likes him." Klaus suggested

She shook her head, "No, the way she looks at him says it all."

"So that's the reason you want to take the next step? To be on the safer side?" he asked noting it down with him.

"A little, but I also trust him, and I think it's time we start acting like a normal couple, I am ready." She cleared it up.

"Okay Elena, now we're going to try something okay, just be brave." He assured, she nodded.

"close your eyes." He instructed, she did. "Now focus Elena, you're not here, your years back. You're in mystic, you're with Damon (That's a rare time he used his name) you're happy. Everything is the way it should be. You're not married, do you want to marry him Elena?"

"yes." She said. She tried hard to focus.

"Why?"

"He makes me happy." She said slowly but sure, "We're at the waterfall, we swam, we ate the fruits we brought, I am sleeping in his arms. I want nothing else, no one else with me."

"Good. Tell me Elena, Is there any bickering between you two?

"Nothing- we're at peace, I know I want to marry him here and now." She said in a dreamy tone.

"Focus Elena, what else is there – Do you see Stefan, Caroline, your parents? where are they?" he asked softly.

She concentrated and like water from a tap, she felt drop by drop come to her,

"Damon's gone. "She took a sharp breath. "I am alone, I miss him." That's all she could say, "It's a blurry mess Klaus. I am getting a flash, I am young, I have pink streaks, I am getting a panic attack,"

"Don't open your eyes, take a deep breath and continue- Just think about it over and over, where are your friends?"

"Someone is helping me; I can't see him but it's Damon I think."

"Helping you in what?" Klaus asked.

"During the panic attack. It must be Damon. He's the only one who knows how to control me."

"yes, of course, it's him."

"He's angry,"

"He always had that issues, Elena. He used to lose control whenever he was angry, remember?"

She breathed deep everything she was thinking about or reliving was buried.

"_Get away from me!" she heard herself shout. She could see strong arms holding her as if they wanted to hurt her, "I've told you one too many times Elena, if I see him again I'll cut him in half."_

"_Fuck you!" she shouted, "You should have thought about it before you cheated on me!"_

"_So you take it out on me this way? By being a slut to – "_

_She saw herself slap the tall lean man, he got a hold of her hair "You fucking bitch!"_

"_You want to hear me say it? I did go out with him, because I love him! you can't be half the man he is and if he asks me out, I'll go again! You can't stop me!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, the dark figure pushed her and she fell over the chair on the floor screaming in pain._

She opened her eyes gasping.

"What happened." Klaus said seeing her distressed face.

"Nothing I just, is it enough for today, I am exhausted." She sighed, she told herself, she will not overthink, it's probably something her mind made up, Damon and her couldn't be this destructive. She didn't see his face; this was just her mind playing tricks on her.

When she went outside, he was right there, he hugged her and kissed the top of her head, "You okay angel?"

"yeah." She smiled weakly, he leaned down and pecked her on the lips, "So the doctor has decided in your favor, guess I have to enlighten you with my talents now."

She slightly grinned "Talents right! You must be horrified."

"It's like your second virginity. Of course I missed your first-,"

"What? My v-card is lost on someone else."

He interrupted her, "We will talk in the privacy of our room. Right now I have a surprise for you."

"You're pregnant?" she grinned wide.

He rolled his eyes, "ha-ha you're so funny."

"What you're getting fat." She teased. He gasped, "I am not getting fat; people tend to be bloated on weekends. I'll work out an hour extra tomorrow." He guided her through the corridor to his cabin, "okay You're not going to cry."

"I won't, please tell me you didn't make me a burnt cake." She said with a pout referencing to last week.

He opened the door to his cabin, "Someone is here to meet you."

She saw her Miranda on the cabin couch waiting for her. Her mouth dropped "Mom?"

"Elena, my baby!" her mother got up when she saw her daughter, she quickly got ahead and hugged her mother. "I am here for you baby." Her mother whispered in her ear between the tears.

..

..

* * *

I know some of you're confused with last chapter but trust me that was my intention, I wanted you guys to feel exactly what Elena was feeling.

Now, we'll have a little long chapters for explanation.

So what do you think about Damon and Elena in teens? I know Damon was a dick but he was a teenager boy, a jealous one.

The man in Elena's flashback, do you think it's Damon, are Elena and Damon really so toxic?

Who do you think the killer is?

Do review because it is the highlight of my day! I would love if you go in a bit detail!

Love you guys so much! Your words mean the world to me!

Review!


	11. Locked away

Chapter 11: 'Locked away'

* * *

PAST.

Elena was simply tired of crying , of being deceived and lied to, she didn't know what was going around her, Enzo had his arms wrapped around her as she cried into his chest. All she could think of was Friday night. She was so happy. Everything was so beautiful that night and now all it was , was a nasty lie.

She parted from his chest , "I am okay."

He cupped her face , "Elena I am so sorry for everything."

She removed his hands from her face , "Enzo I need some time. Please just leave me alone."

He frowned , "Why are you doing this Elena? Why are you crying over that son of a bitch?"

"Enzo I don't wanna talk about it , don't make me remind you what your 'girls' did to me , I know what Damon did , don't act like you played no part in spreading the word." She spat. She pulled away from his embrace and walked away from the corridor with people talking about her.

When she went home her eyes were red from crying all day. To her surprise Grayson was home. He heard her enter and walked to meet her before she could go upstairs, "Elena."

She immediately looked down hiding her face , "Dad uh , you're home."

"Yes I had a half day , you don't look so good, Is something wrong honey?" he asked trying to look at her face.

"No. I had a rough day at school. Its just work stress." She sighed.

"Okay come here." He guided her to the living room "sit."

She was already scared , what if Grayson knew?  
"What's wrong?" she asked in a soft voice trying to appear normal.

"Baby you know I want the best for you, remember me and your mother decided in favor of that center back when you were a kid. Well you're still a kid but don't you think it's about time." He said politely.

"Dad I went there and tried it, that place still gives me nightmares, only I know how I managed to call mom , please don't make this decision , I am getting better." She tried to convince

"Well I can't see any progress Elena, Me and your mother spent all our lives trying to make sure you were okay , now it's time you stood up on your own two feet and tackle this." He huffed, "It doesn't mean we don't love or care for you."

"Dad please , I wont go there , it makes me feel far more worse."

"Well you wouldn't agree to any of my decisions that's understood, after all it's not like I am your real father that you'd even give an ear to me." He said in a disappointed tone.

She felt the tears stinging her eyes , "No Dad why would you say that?"

"Because it has always been this way Elena." He got up "John should be having this conversation with you but it's me." she sobbed , "No , don't say that." She held his hand , "Your my father , you've always been there for me , not him."

"Then for once , listen to me." His voice was polite again.

She nodded , "I'll think about it , please don't be upset with me."

He cupped her face , "You know I want you to be fine right."

She nodded, he leaned down and kissed on the top of her head , "Go rest."

..

..

Caroline and Stefan were calling over the house phone again and again , Stefan even announced he'd be there with her shortly. But even though she needed his support , she was done right now. She wanted escape. She wore her over sized jacket and went outside, after an hour of frantic walking , she was finally there, she climbed the hill soon as by now she'd done it way too many times and on the other end she heard the sound of the water , she finally let out a breath of relief , she was here to tell her story. Just when she got near to climbing down , her shaky foot from the accident , did a little problem and she slipped bad , she let out a shriek but was under control once she felt a grip on her wrist that pulled her up, she turned in the embrace , she knew this touch, 'YOU." She seethed.

He pulled her to the dry and safe side and let her go.

"You knew I'd be here." She almost shouted at this invasion of privacy. "You took everything from me! My friends , my reputation and now this place."

"I had no idea you'd be here." Damon pursed his lips , "I already told you I come here when I am upset."

"And what are you upset about? Not ruining me good enough?" she snapped at him then created a distance between them, "You know what , I don't wanna be here."

She heard him sigh , "Elena you have to face me one day you know."

She couldn't believe his guts , she wanted to go ahead and scratch his unapologetic face. "I was stupid enough to trust you once Damon, I am not buying more of your lies, you're the last person that I would wanna be with right here."

She saw a look if hurt on his face , he took a step towards her , "you're not going anywhere till you not hear and understand everything I have to say."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh you have a defense? That's rather very glib attitude you're showing there, let me make it clear to you , I don't care. Even if you have a million apologies , it won't affect me. Nothing you say will."

He waited for a moment before finally saying, "Then tell me what I should do to earn it."

"get out of my life." She said rudely

He pursed his lips at her tone, they had some rough fights in the past but never did it hurt like this, "I can't do that."

She narrowed her eyes, "What? Calling me a whore wasn't enough for you?" her eyes filled in tears suddenly "Of course nothing mattered to you. The camp , the day at the carnival , nothing was real right? All those times where I was just seeing everything through rose colored glasses , all I was to you was a fricking number you'd brag about? You've done some shit to me Damon , cutting my hair , throwing my necklace but this by far is the worst thing you could have done, I can't take it anymore , i-I lost."

He took a step ahead but she backed away "no Damon! You won , okay, you and Enzo can go toast drinks with laughs over this , the time Elena gilbert trusted me."

"Stop it Elena , I never wanted to do this , I didn't meant it god dammit! I would never want to hurt you." He said before she'd leave in a rush.

"I wish you could manipulate me into trusting you because there is no other way I'd be able to do that Damon, I am a butt of jokes , my feelings are cheap high school gossip because of you!"

She went running in the other direction from him , taking care of not slipping cause if she did she'd end up in water. Surprisingly he didn't follow her. She never knew this day would turn so dark for her. She woke up giddy because they had talked through the night and suddenly all of it was gone. She was alone with an un settling feeling with it.

She couldn't exactly cry at home, and she felt like she couldn't do anything but cry or self pity right now. Ironic that he had called her absolute worth it and right now she felt so worthless and stupid.

..

..

Tuesday morning brought more sorrow, after about a week her mother had helped her to bed and seeing what she went through the night , her mother was seriously considering for her to freeze her semester and go to that asylum.

"At least brush your hair Lena." Her mother said softly as she ran her thumb over the lavender circles around her eyes to wipe the tear's residual.

She shook her head , "I really don't want to go anywhere today mom."

"I know but you do know how Grayson gets upset , he's already been pressing on that center thing, he will be more certain about sending you there baby." Miranda stroked her hair.

She huffed loud , that meant trouble , the image of that place was enough to send shivers down her spine, it was like a punishment package not a rehabilitation.

She got ready after the fight between what's worse between school bullying and that asylum was won by the latter.

Like she suspected, no one was over her controversy, posters were off but it didn't shut anyone. Every other girl was judging her out loud. She had blocked out her ears with her palms at one point. "Calm down Elena." Stefan said as he sat next to her in lunch.

She flinched, throughout the day she had heard girls narrate long stories about her and Stefan and it actually made her ashamed of her very 'close friendship' for once. "please leave me alone Stefan." She tried to sound as polite as possible.

Caroline too sat with them , "Elena if you're going to act like that , it's gonna give those bitches more to talk about." She said the bitches part out loud.

Stefan was very fast to present his defense, "I swear Elena I had no idea about any if this if I knew Damon was up do this, I'd never let him near you."

She felt tears come to her eyes just at the mention of his name.

"Why are you crying Lena , please don't." Stefan said cupping her face.

Caroline also got closer hugging her , "It's going to be okay Lena , you're not alone , Stef and I , we are always here for you."

Stefan nodded , "Just relax okay?"

She replied softly, "I am fine." Though she wasn't , she was getting paranoid every passing moment, every eye was looking at her , people just seemed to ignored Caroline's presence , as if all they were looking was at her and Stefan.

She could hear April talk a table away from her , "Seems like the Salvatore whore is far from sated with these brothers."

Before she'd turn to look at them , Stefan touched her face in reassurance speaking in a whisper , "ignore them."

"Why do you think she wanted both of them?" Grace asked in a loud voice to annoy her.

April almost chimed in a reply , "Damon for the dick , Stefan for the actual Salvatore experience and money."

Stefan rolled his eyes , "I really wish you had anything better to do."

She laughed in a taunting manner , "Comes from a guy who has regular threesomes with Frankenstein gilbert and the bastard step brother.

Everyone there was laughing , Elena felt her forehead sweating, cold chills ran through her body as she stared at all the crooked judging faces , the people laughing in her face, her breathing got erratic.

"That's not very nice April." She heard a familiar voice , it was the last thing she needed right now. The raven haired boy made his way to their table standing to the crowd facing the drama.

"Oh the second one's here." Someone said in between the laughing.

"Yeah whatever, you all know this bull crap is not true." He said not ashamed or afraid of the backlash.

"so you didn't screw like bunnies?" April stood up with a fake innocent amused face "Camp right?"

Damon snickered , "That's one of the reasons you or Enzo can never graduate darling , Elena was full fractured in Camp , not even her pinky was responsive , so there's that biological factor , but we all know that you knew that here , I know what bugs you April , that he wants her , more than he'd ever want you , oh we all know Elena isn't as easy as you."

She looked at him with anger , "Oh so Mr bastard blood turned righteous –"

He put up his hands as if telling her to stop , "I'll save you the trouble , yes I said all those things , I did."

Elena's eyes widened, even though she already knew the confession broke her every time.

He continued , "I wanted to pull them apart as much as you did April , it was frantic and selfish , but I did the first thing my mind told me to , without giving it a second thought , without knowing I'd hurt her so much or tarnish her reputation or even Stefan's. I didn't care , because I wanted them apart and I wanted them apart because I want her."

Silence fell in the room. He could hear Elena's sharp intakes of breath , he knew she was not okay.

"I admit in front all of you non-bastards that I want Elena gilbert and to even think that she'll give Enzo a chance after his ever so perfect date killed me , and I couldn't risk it so I lied , I told him that she isn't in fact the perfect girl he has an image of , which is a lie because there is no one in my life as –" he stopped to look around at her "as pure as her. And if anyone from now onwards gave shit about it to her or Stefan, I can do far worse than what you all have done collectively and you know it!" his tone at the end was of a warn , Elena whispered something to Caroline , both of her friends helped her up and begin to take her out of the hall.

"Stop Stefie." Damon followed them outside.

"Now's not the time Damon, she's dizzy." Stefan said worried.

"Leave her here with me , go get water " he insisted.

Caroline interfered , "She wouldn't want that Damon."

"I promise I mean no harm." He tried to convince and with even Elena's erratic breathing and shaking body she gave him a piercing glare.

Stefan passed her to him ,he quickly picked up her weak body handing her bag to Caroline , they heard a few protesting sounds from her till she gave up as he told her to focus on breathing. They were outside in open air , he helped her sit on a bench still in his arms , "Come on breathe."

Caroline sat on her knees in front of them , "She's getting so cold and stiff."

He glared at her then turned to Elena "No , no you're fine. Hey look at me." He cupped her face making her look at him

"just take in a breath for four seconds and let it go."he said in the softest voice he'd ever used , which compelled her to do so , he made her do it several times before she started to breath normal and her color went from pale white to her normal slowly.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

She was containing her best , "Angry."

"Just take it out on me."he said like his feelings didn't matter anymore. "Come on Elena."

Her face tensed up, she looked in pain, "I can't." she dropped her face to his chest hiding in it ,he felt her hands clenching his shirt for some sort of control , he felt his shirt wet from her tears, "I can't hate you , it hurts me."

Stefan brought them a water bottle and Damon helped her drink some water, "You don't need to think about this right now Elena."

He stroked her hair continuously , "I know you're scared, I understand but I am right here for you."

"'Please go Damon , I am fine." She said slowly.

"Not yet Elena , I am not leaving until I am convinced you don't need me around." He said firmly.

Stefan gestured Caroline to get up. She nodded and watch them converse in whispers.

"What did you have for breakfast?"

Elena was annoyed at first but when he repeatedly asked questions she begun answering them slowly seeing how forming answers to his simple questions gave her an escape from her current mental state. Soon she was leaning back against him answering how a red velvet cake is made. He would ask her again and again how she was feeling.

"I am anxious." she'd say some what annoyed.

He cupped her face , "I know, you'll be okay Elena, I promise."

She started opening up in a while slowly, but looking at Stefan and Caroline giving her the 'sorry' looks she stopped.

Damon looked at them and sighed, "I need to talk to her , not in front of you two."

"What is it?" for once Stefan didn't trust him.

"It's none of your business , that's what." Damon said with equal detachment in his voice.

"It's pretty much every person's business in this school right now." Stefan spat back this time.

"Stefan it's okay ,I can talk." She didn't want one more fight ,the last thing she needed was being called the bone of contention between them.

"You sure Lena?" Caroline asked politely.

"Hmm."she pursed her lips. They both left her with him.

They both remained quiet for long enough till he finally said ,"I didn't know what I was thinking before I did what I did."

She bit the inside of her cheek

"I am the last person to give a fuck about a reputation, it's never been good , I'll never be able to achieve that perfect character thing cause I am already classified as-"

She interrupted, "Don't do that!"

"Do what."

"You screwed up Damon , now don't mix it with all this gloomy past of yours." She looked away.

"But it's true , I never thought it mattered Elena, I am not saying anything to win you over. I just want to explain myself and after that if you want to end this, I will not ask for any chances." He held her cold hands rubbing them for circulation. She sighed as if telling him to go on.

"I was jealous, you completely ignored me in front of him and why wouldn't you, so I thought the only way I could get a chance with someone like you would-"

She shook her head, "Someone like me? What does that mean? Damon you cant be this insecure about yourself, why would you think that you'd be un noticed to me? because you don't play any instrument? Or is it because you are Stefan's step brother? Because you consider yourself some outcast? Why would I care about those things?"

"But you do, the way he sweeps you off your feet with everything that I am not and don't deny that-"

She snapped "Shut up Damon, I did appreciate all those things , but its all that is or ever will be , I like to be around you, you make me so – so comfortable with myself, I've never felt anything like this with anyone. I don't care about any of those things Damon, You pretty much-" she sighed "Made me head over heels fall for you at camp."

His pupils dilated as if it was a hard thing to believe.

"I never thought about Enzo that way but yesterday-"

She started to breathe fast again , "It just broke me."

"Elena i-"

"I felt like the biggest idiot alive for thinking that you felt the way I felt , that you understood me better than anyone whether it's my mom or Care or Stefan – I was finally confident about everything , about myself, about my mental state, I felt like freaking Audrey Hepburn and the next thing I know- I felt like the biggest idiot , a disgusting number-I never-" she broke into sobs "All of that went away, that pride I had in myself for a moment. The trust I had put in you without thinking twice and believe me it hurt me. Everyone is laughing for a reason because I made a fool out of myself thinking me and you are something." she felt him wrap his arms around her , she was crying against his chest but it actually soothed her and calmed her down

"I am sorry Elena. I am so sorry." He mumbled ,"I'd never want you to feel like that, Trust me you aren't a filthy game for me, I screwed up so bad but believe me never did I want you think that." He made her look at him , "No one in this whole town understands me like you , heck no one in the whole world does it like you, I know you'll manage without me , but I don't think I can." He moved from the bench and sat on his knees to see her better , "I did it because I couldn't lose you."

She wiped her eyes , "But you did lose me , in a worst way."

"I can do anything to make up for it Elena , just say the word." He said sincerely.

"That's how bad you want me ?" she asked not certain, she felt his hand press hers into a tighter hold, "That's just how bad I wanna undone this , you have no idea how much I want you." He didn't have any humor on his face , "Probably more than where the limit line of sanity ends , I know I am forward and scary-"

Why did he want her? it made her suspicious, no doubt he was gorgeous and had his own mysterious aura which had girls drooling but He wasn't after girls as much as his 'friends' she hadn't seen him or heard of him fooling around with people. He was conservative in that way. Sometimes she'd think he did it to negate his mother's reputation but today he confessed he didn't give a shit about reputations.

"But how will you recover my reputation?" she asked interrupting his speech. He paused for a second , he looked hurt that she wasn't considering to give him a chance.

"I will-I."

She didn't know why but she couldn't see the hurt on his face.

"I'd tell people again and again till they stop asking." He tried to sound un affected by her attitude.

"You'll tell them what?"

"That you have nothing to do with me." he suggested trying his best to be strong and unemotional "That it was some little stupid trick against you that went too far- I don't know , I'll- do something about it, I'll handle it , I just want you to be okay." He held her hands in his protectively , "Don't worry about it, this isn't worth it."

She nodded and softly said , "Okay."

"And I just wanna say , what we shared over camp or now is important to me. Every single thing you told me about yourself ,I've not taken it for granted. Even though I ruined this between us. I cherish the time I was with you." He told her sincerely. She found so much regret in his blue eyes. It did melt her. When he got up on his feet letting her hands go , she instantly missed his touch, were they going to be strangers now? He was signaling Stefan and Caroline to come back , she reached for his hand, almost too anxious to touch it or not.

"Damon."

He looked down at her, waiting for her to say something.

"I forgive you." She looked up to meet his eyes, she sighed holding his hand anyway, "I don't hate or dislike you, I wanna be around you still , after everything. I just- like I said before-"

"Done?" Caroline interrupted their conversation she hadn't heard on. Elena let his hand go.

Damon was literally clenching his jaw with frustration as Elena nodded at her friend. Stefan helped her up and for once he was mad at Damon. It was like he wanted them to stay away from each other. Damon pursed his lips, he didn't want a scene with Stefan right now, he didn't wanna piss Elena off. He had realized that if he wanted her to be happy , he had to bear with Stefan.

"I'll talk to you later." He said with a defeated look. She nodded as she walked away. Maybe she was stupid to forgive him again, but just the thought of it not being over made her feel happy and somewhat content.

"So the little fling , it's over right?" Stefan asked in an awkward tone while he was dropping her home. "Fling?" she flinched at the word.

"How far did it go though?" He asked not keeping his eyes off her till Elena pointed at the road.

"Why are you asking?" she said with a raised brow "Stefan, wasn't it that you wanted , me and damon to not fight all the time, not hate each other?"

He nodded , "Yeah but I didn't exactly want this too , I mean , he's not like that."

"Like what?"

"Elena as much as I love him , I know that he is not a- an-" he hesitated "An ideal p-person." Some how it made her laugh , how saying something foul about him , hurt him this much.

"I mean I know deep down- huh , I don't even know that." He swallowed thick , "He'll come around with the whole brother thing , it's you I worry about , I mean-you already face so much daily , Damon is not easy you know right? Like just see the trouble you faced from barely knowing him. I wont ever hate him Elena, I just don't want to because of you , I don't want him to hurt you- you understand me right?"

She nodded smiling , he was so nice and innocent, she could pull at his cheeks! "Don't worry Stefan I wont make you choose if it comes down to that."

"Damon has this thing you know, he obsesses over things , he gets it , he likes it for a while and then it's discarded. Then he gets other things to obsess over, he wanted a car and-"

"I get it Stef, I was there when Damon did all that." She chuckled, "Trust me."

"I am Elena , I don't care about choosing , I know what's right when it is- I just don't want you to regret it, Enzo and Damon, gosh! I don't know, you know that Jamie from the basketball team is-"

She squealed , "Stefan ughh one more time you try to set me up with basketball players I'll jump off the freaking car!"

"Okay , Calm down, it's your own little choice , if you're doing this for a prom date, I'm always available." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah like I care about prom, Although a Salvatore upgrade sounds good." She joked , his jaw dropped , "Times like these Elena , it's when I think you're messed up."

"Is it because I called you an upgrade?" she taunted him , "Because I totally exaggerated it."

He playfully smacked her shoulder, "Says the girl who used to stuff her bra till she got actual development in her body."

She gasped, "you said you'll never mention it."

He stopped the car infront of her house , "Hey it's only fair, next time you talk shit about the money maker." He pointed to his face, "Make sure you have no socks in your undergarments."

"I didn't stuff it with socks" she threw a punch on his arm , "You're a dick!"

He grinned , "Last time I checked , you have hots for toxicity now."

She gasped, "Does that mean you wanna impress me."

"I rather swim in my own blood, now get out of the car , I have to take it for service." He touched the steering wheel lovingly.

She rolled her eyes getting out of the car "Why don't you service this planet by buying a new car because this one sucks."

He laughed ,"Ha look who's talking Austin healey owners!" he closed the door after her saying something like "Damon's right , it's only here because the city dump yard refused to accept it." He drove away but she still shouted , "It's an antique you moron."

"Like your Dad!" he shouted from the window before taking a U-turn and drove fast to the other end, she shook her head mumbling a "Jerk." It was about 9 in the night , she had stayed at Caroline's place for a while with her and Stefan , watching a chick flick they had insisted on to calm her down and it worked.

Before she'd ring the bell , she felt some one garb her by the waist and like a flash turned her around away from the door , before she could shout , a hand pressed over her mouth , she saw wide blue eyes, she knew them, It was Damon, she sighed of relief pushing him a little, "You scared me!"

He smirked, "My intentions exact."

She shook her head, "What are you doing here?" she asked above a whisper.

"What do you think I am doing? I am waiting for you, you didn't quite finish that little sentence of yours there. "he said with a naughty look in his eyes.

"You couldn't call or wait till tomorrow , how long have you been here?" she asked worried a little that he'd been waiting way too long ,it was mid winter and he wasn't wearing anything too warm.

"I drove here after school, Car's parked in the back street so don't worry-"

She interrupted, "After school? Like you waited 5 hours , you're lying you didn't – oh God! Damon what's wrong with you!"

She started to unbutton her oversized coat , he chuckled ,"What? Here?" he gave her a lewd expression , she shut him up with a glare, "Shut up."

"I am fine , don't take it off." He said holding her arms , she shook his arms off with a huff and slipped the coat off her body , pulling it over his shoulders, once her arms locked around his neck, she could feel his breath falling against her face. She slowly removed her hands for him , "It'll keep you warm."

"I'll drive home if you complete your delayed statement about me, I am starving and-"

"I like you." She sighed deep after saying it , "I wanna be with you."

He smiled letting his forehead fall against hers, "Umm what can I say- I mean you're not exactly my type-" she almost kneed him in his stomach before he chuckled, "I am kidding! God you're scary."

"I don't know how this will work out , everyone at school hates me, we can't hang out here, my parents are too strict about it."

He hushed her by pressing a kiss to her warm lips , she smiled as he parted, "Don't worry lena I'll figure it all out , we don't need to give a shit to what everyone at school says, we'll manage here, I just wanna know what you feel. I know you're over what happened but me I still feel , ya know"

She completed "Guilty?"

He nodded with a sorry face

She cupped his face making him look at her , "I forgive you Damon, I know you hurt me- but i know you didn't want to."

He kissed the tip of her nose, "Gosh this is why I lo-like you so much!" he sighed , "Okay give me a kiss and I'll be on my way."

She shook her head, "You said you were starving , I am not letting you go like this."

"So-"

"Can you climb the pipe to my room?" she asked suddenly , "I'll make you something and we can- you know , hang out."

He bit his lip, "Uh let me check my schedule." He looked up then grinned looking at her , "All clear."

She kissed his cheek. He sighed , " I really am gonna climb that pipe – it's kinda high."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh you're height phobic , well it's whether you deal with it or go home."

"I'll deal with it." He said instantly.

..

..

Caroline was surprised to see her so glowing , it was almost too suspicious, she still didn't wanted to annoy her by asking questions but she couldn't help it. When Stefan joined them today he seemed upset almost disappointed.

"why are you so down?" Caroline asked when he missed her daily gossip even after her repeating it.

"I am not down." He replied with a sigh.

Elena narrowed her eyes, "what happened? Is that car of yours-"

He didn't let her finish, "He came home at four and he was wearing your coat."

She closed her eyes with 'got caught' look on her face, "Stefan."

"Don't!" he snapped.

Caroline was looking at them eyes wide, "No way , Damon?"

Elena sighed looking at them, "Look I know what you both must be thinking that I've lost my mind maybe."

"YES." They said together

She nodded with an ashamed smile, "Yeah I figured that out, look I know what you guys think , that maybe I am desperate or so – but it's not like that, he's- he's very sweet."

Stefan frowned, "We still talking about Damon?"

"Yes, he's very sweet, I know it's hard to believe, once he starts talking he is so nice , he's understanding ,he calms down all my nerves."

"He was on your nerves from the last decade." Stefan interrupted her.

"But that's because I was a bitch to him and we kept on fighting and fighting , till one of us surrendered and now, it's – there's so much to talk about, there's this little bubble of ours, you guys wont believe it but I've never once met someone, who could handle me during-" she swallowed thick "Those times."

They both knew she was talking about her panic attacks. Stefan held her hand as if letting her get rid of those memories of her harsh panic attacks, her hours and hours of crying ,screaming , hurting herself , vomiting from it. He had seen it all , sometime it would be so severe that she'd scratch her arms or pull at her hair or clench her teeth enough to make her jaw locked and gums bleed.

"What do you mean? What does he do that we cant?" Caroline asked as if slightly offended.

She blushed ,"Multiple things, he just distracts me." she kept herself from gushing.

She waited for them to speak but they just watched her blankly.

"Look I don't care what anyone else says here, I just wanna give my explanation to you guys." She tried to convince them.

"You wont regret this right?" Stefan asked worried.

Elena nodded. He got ahead and hugged her "Then I am happy that you're happy. I hope everything you said is true."

She felt a huge weight shift off her chest. Now she could be with him around them at least.

When she saw him later at School that day , she felt an instant pull and before she knew she was walking to him.

"H-hey." She said ignoring the eyes around them.

"Hi." He said looking back at Klaus who was sitting with him.

She looked over to Klaus, he raised a brow as if acting like he didn't care.

"I told Stef and Care." She said after a moment of noticing him not getting up to talk to her in private.

"Told them?" he acted a little unaware.

She knew he wanted to act like they weren't together , he signaled her to be quiet, she knew he wanted to save her from more comments at school.

"I told them that we are together." She ignored his silent protest.

Klaus looked amused , "wow."

Pretty much everyone was trying to eavesdrop now.

"Elena." He said in a whisper.

"No-no" she looked around "What's your freaking business? You wanna know? Yes I am with him because I like him." She almost shouted at some catty girls who were around on purpose.

Damon got up from the bench, "Elena calm down." He held her by the arms turning her to him.

She took a deep breath when he stroked her cheek telling her to breath deep.

"I forgot what I was saying."

"Saying that you told Stefan and Caroline." He replied softly.

"Uh yes-" she smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek "They approve."

Klaus coughed loud.

Damon rolled his eyes. Elena too turned to look at him, then back at Damon "Why don't you introduce me?"

"He's the guy who spray painted a dick on class's wall, his name's Niklaus but we –"

She slapped his chest, "Introduce me."

He turned around and looked at Klaus giving him a disappointed look. "You know Elena."

He nodded, "yeah the one you used to call Ursula and said she looked like-"

Damon interrupted him, "Girlfriend, she's my girlfriend."

Elena put out a fake smile , "Not for long if I keep hearing things like that."

Klaus chuckled," Oh Darling , he's much worse than that." He got ahead and shook her hand also pressing a kiss to her palm, "Welcome to the gang."

Damon pulled her hand away from him, "Yeah, she's not in any 'gang' nor will she be."

"Why? I wanna be in the 'gang'" she said at once, "I wanna know what you've said about me all these years."

He turned red, "Elena, come on that's history.' , "So will this relationship be if I tell her all that shit." Klaus added in a taunted voice. Elena grinned at him.

Klaus interrupted them, "So when will you both tell Enzo."

Elena sighed, "I called him in the morning. He was fine when I told him- he says he needs in person consolation and apology." She giggled.

Damon narrowed his eyes, "So?"

"So he invited me for Sunday brunch." She smiled.

Klaus rubbed his hands together , "Ho ho ho trouble in paradise."

Elena rolled her eyes, Damon restrained himself from further outburst. "Call your mom tell her you're with Stefan today."

"Why?"

"I wanna take you home that's why." He said in a matter of factly voice. She had been to his house , all the time literally, but with Stefan and Caroline. This was going to be new.

* * *

PRESENT

Damon had given Elena and her mom full privacy after lunch, he knew Miranda didn't like him , well she despised him. That was it. He feared once she went back Elena was going to have major doubts about him.

He even heard Miranda when he arrived home. How Damon was just using her to piss Grayson off because of professional grudges. Elena insisted to Miranda staying the night. She agreed taking the guest room , he knew she'd stay, she had came with a reason and that was to take her daughter back. They always did every chance they got. He was convinced he had a big argument coming with Elena tonight, he didn't know what kind of things she was told.

He was facing the picture wall in their room,lost in thought. Would he ever get his life again? When he felt two soft arms go around him.

"Oh hi-" he said amused, he did not expect this.

He turned around to cup her face, "What's up?"

She giggled a little, "is it your way of asking how bad it was?"

He was clueless, "What?"

"She doesn't like you." She said with an ashamed look.

"Correction, she hates me." he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah near to that, she just kept on talking for hours and hours how much of a dick you are-" she stopped and giggled "And so many stories that I don't believe in, it was one percent I am worried about you and ninety nine percent, I hate the Salvatores."

He shrug, "She's speaking what she's told." He didn't wanted to point at her Dad directly.

"I know, she asked me to go back home with her." Elena huffed.

"And?"

"Pshh like hell I would." She laughed heartily. He watched the glow in her cheeks , the confidence she had in him. Things were getting better.

"Why?" he asked enjoying her voice even.

She stopped , "Because you called her here, you knew she'd do all this , try to pull us apart even though we're so vulnerable at this point but you still did, because I missed her. you didn't care that she'd ruin all this progress we made. You risked your feelings again." She said all of a sudden tensed.

She bit her lip, "I've never had such a Damon repelling conversation , God knows what Dad was gonna do, At one point it got so much , I couldn't keep up without alcohol."

"Lena you know you shouldn't be drinking, it's bad for your-"

"I know Mom I know-" she said irritated , then laughed "I've said this like the millionth time today."

"You must be tired."

"Tell me about it , listening to your mom talk about your abusive, threatening, psychopath husband."

He picked her up and threw her on the bed crawling on top of her , "I am the worst."

She cupped his face and kissed him on the lips letting it stay for a moment before parting still closer to her "The worst."

He kissed her back this time holding both her hands and slowly pinning them above her head ,he could feel her arching up to touch him. "But I love you." She said softly looking into his dreamy eyes with love.

He start peppering kisses on her bare skin , even though she hadn't changed into her night suit.

She felt her thoughts drifting as he made love to her neck , she was welcoming the pleasure, but from the back of her mind she could still hear that voice from her session. She suddenly shuddered in fear, and as if he sensed it , he stopped cupping her face, "You okay baby?"

She nodded, "yeah it's just- never mind."

"Tell me." he left her hands , helping her to sit, he rubbed her back, "want water?"

She nodded, he got up and poured him some. She drank a sip or two.

"Who was I with besides you, Enzo? You told me-"

He shook his head, "Enzo, no you two never happened, You know he's a popstar now."

Her eyes widened.

"His dad helped him launch his first album and he took it from there, he even wrote a song about you-eh what's that called, she was suppose to be mine you moron!" the way he said it made her laugh.

He too smiled, "He's cool though , we met him before your accident, he's – don't make me say it, he's still a friend-ish ."

She nodded, "Okay , so how many boyfriends did I have other than you?"

"Umm there's one or two directors , but if you're talking the serious ones , there's only one other."

"Who's that?" she asked resting against his bicep.

"K-kol Michealson."

She had heard that name , in her thoughts , they both fighting like crazy over him where she remembered him pushing her.

"He was your on and off for when I went to college , he is an Orthopedic , well he was in Mystic falls hospital."

"Oh ,so is like – Is the Doctor thing a type of mine?"

He chuckled , "I don't know."

She sighed , "So what else-why did we break up?"

"Because he was – he was an asshole to you." He said after a long breath.

"You broke your arm in an accident and you had to go to the hospital , he worked there , I don't know things happened and he somehow-"

"How old was he?"

"Yeah he was almost 30 at the time ." Damon didn't put much thought to it as if he wanted to get over it.

"When I came back you had broken up with him , but you had this on off thing, your Dad had got his licensed cancelled after he found out he was using Barbiturates on you to suppress your panic attacks , so he was mostly chasing after you , guilt tripping you into a relationship ,saying how he was only trying to help you and he lost his job on it. You were easily convinced and you'd run back to him each time. It got worse, once you actually realized he's not actually the ideal person he claims to be. You started talking to me , and then it went to physical abuse , whatever , we pulled you out of it." He said almost clenching his fist at the thought of it.

"Oh" she couldn't believe she was in such a relationship.

He pulled her into an embrace , "I didn't wanna tell you of all this, but like your Doctor advised."

She nodded, so it was Kol. But why did they fight over him.

"So I cheated on you with him?" she asked silently. He looked at her, she grabbed the hem of her shirt , a little worried of how he'd react.

"No." he said as if offended.

"I remember us fighting about it." She said dragging herself away from him.

"It was a misunderstanding, it was- can we not talk about this?" he didn't know why he felt angry.

"Why?"

"Because I told you what's important." He said a little louder than he intended, "Seriously? What's with the questions, why? Where? Who ? I have had it for a day." He said it lowering his voice, trying to be polite , he took a deep breath, "Please." He added.

She didn't say anything. He cupped her face , trying to make her look at him "It's not relevant to anything Elena , it's just a misunderstanding."

She hissed removing his hands from her face, "I don't think so , you're being very suspicious-" She got up from the bed, "You cant expect me-" he too got up from the other side, "Oh right!" he said loud.

"I cant expect anything from you- not even to trust me." he said annoyed.

"If you'd just tell me why we were-"

"I DON'T NEED TO PROVE MYSELF." He shouted , making her shudder , "Five fucking months Elena- five fucking months I see you , deciding whether you wanna be with me or no? I keep trying and trying to make you remember any single little thing that will permit me to at least be around, everyone keeps telling me how it's a total waste of time to keep working on it , you kept telling me that I should forget my freaking 'wife' but I never said a thing, I kept trying , all I ask you is trust me on one thing and suddenly I am the monster from your nightmare."

"DON'T SHOUT!" she fired back

"And you can do that? You don't know what I am going through every single fucking day! I feel like a stranger with my own wife , I wanna kiss her, oh I cant do that , I wanna push her into a freaking wall or a table in the kitchen and make love to her, nope cant do that anymore, i wanna talk children , nah she'll think it's too forward ! Don't you dare start with me now." He ranted loudly.

She blushed from his words but the expression on her face didn't change, "I am not starting anything , you started this."

"You know what? Kill me , that's what you want right?"

"Stop being dramatic Damon." She squealed moving away to the dresser to change her clothes.

"Don't act like you don't want it- you just want that one reason to shout at me , push me away and who's better reason that Kol fucking Michealson , well congratulations because you made me lose my shit."

"Leave me alone." She shouted

"What?"

"Just go." She said plainly.

He bit his lip, "You know what I am gonna go, I am done being the left out person that I am , you know what I am tired of this clockwork and I am tired of you." He said backing away a little.

She bit the inside of her cheek , "I never asked you to stay."

He nodded, "I did any way because I am a fucking idiot." He turned away from her , she felt tensing up , she fisted her hands into a ball, "Fine go to hell."

"Better hell than you." She heard him say as he approached the door after picking up is jacket , she couldn't take it anymore and picked up one of his watch boxes in the dresser's rack and threw it at him. It hit him on the back and he hissed turning, she looked at him scared a little , he looked hell angry, he closed his eyes for half a minute , she was frozen on her place "That's it you psycho minx" He announced suddenly pacing towards her , she couldn't register what was happening, Run? Hit? She could do neither right now , he was almost a whole 4 feet away as he yanked her forward to him and crashed his lips onto hers , he picked her off the ground looping her legs around him as he pushed them both to the dresser wall, She took a sharp breath as he parted from her lips ,his lips moved from her cheek to jaw down her neck to her collarbone , he pressed hard open mouth kisses on her skin, She moaned from the feeling throwing her head back against the wall giving him more access.

"Oh you hate me but not this right?"

She moaned louder as he bit her shoulder before nibbling on it, "Please-"

She heard her dress torn in half before he tore it out of the way. She could feel his rock hard body against her every inch , he moved down and ripped the lace off her breasts , she gasped loud, it felt so sharp , she winced slightly and before she'd swallow whatever happened , his mouth was back on hers demanding , his tongue battled hers for dominance , he parted from her pressing kisses to her mouth , "never wanted to hurt you baby girl."

She looped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as she battled to take off his shirt , he moved her away from the wall , and not leaving her lips as he crashed them on the bed , he left her arms pulling his shirt away from his body before he grabbed her wrist and bounded them on her either side, "But you're driving me nuts." He crashed his lips against her and ravaged her mouth with a bruising kiss, he parted from her lips down the way her neck. "Please." She moaned with closed eyes arching her back to touch him.

"You want me right?" he said in a taunting voice.

She nodded.

"Say it."

"I want you, I want you sooo bad." She said in a moan.

"Didn't you wanna be all alone." He said trying to tear himself from her. She scowled at him "I swear if you left me here now , I'll kill you."

He nodded , "I know , your tendency to throw things speaks."

She felt guilty for a moment , "Because you were going."

"I am not going anywhere till I am done with you." He said with darkened eyes towering her , he leaned down palming her breasts , she felt her breathing pick up as he rolled his tongue around her nipple before nibbling on it , she felt her center shudder ,he pinched the other un attended nipple, till he got done with one and repeated the same thing on it. Her hands were pulling at his raven hair in pleasure , she called out his name as he kissed below her chest. She heard him chuckle, she wanted to smack his face.

Unlike earlier , he agonizingly slowly slided down her panties from her long olive legs , "God you're so darn beautiful Elena , just like the time I saw you first, you don't remember right? Well you cant."

She squeezed her eyes closed as he fingered her , "Uh uh baby girl , eyes wide open or I stop."

She nodded with a grunt opening her doe glassy eyes."Please , please don't stop." She urged him to continue.

"Such a dirty request with those honey wide eyes of yours." He continued to move his finger in her before adding another one , she arched her back, "Oh-h Damon."

He curled his fingers inside of her , she squeezed her eyes shut feeling her toes curled , she felt like her breath got stuck , and nothing was as important as taking a breath.

"Gooood girl." He rasped further , "You want me to make it all better?"

She nodded instantly, "yes- yes please baby."

He smirked leaning down and licking her slick button before taking it in between his warm lips , he heard her scream , she pulled hard on his hair for control as her relief washed through her. In a few moments her wildly heaving chest got a rest , she took shallow breaths falling back on the pillow.

He towered her with a proud grin , she was dazed, "You wanna fight me now princess?"

"I didn't wanna upset you." She said in a whisper.

"But you did it , you've made me so much angry." He clenched his teeth, "and it makes me when more angrier to see you think I am done with you cause I just started."

He unzipped his jeans , throwing them away to God knows what corner before he ripped her thighs open, "Wider baby wider." He ordered in a dark tone. She complied to him and raised a little cupping his face , she kissed him softly with no tongue , he melted into her kiss, she parted then kissed him again , this time smiling against his lips.

He pulled back after her soft gesture , "None of that- I wont be at peace with myself before I fuck the life out of you."

"You'll be guilty." She smirked holding his chin.

"I will be ,immensely , but I don't care right now. Lets make that worth right?" he said darkly as pinned her arms above her head and entered her in one quick move.

She felt the air knock out of her , being one with him was such relief , she didn't know why did she not do it before, it was the most fulfilling experience of her life. He kissed a pleasure spot under her ear as he moved inside of her, "You're mine." He whispered in her ear, "I am only allowed to make you feel this way."

His breathing picked up similar to hers, "And be inside of you, no other fucking man can make you feel like I do." He growled.

She moaned out loud.

"Can you let this go for that? Did you think you did or would?" his breath felt hot on her ear.

She shook her head feeling him stroke each time harder than the previous. She finally caught to his movements and started to meet him on them.

"Use your pretty little mouth." He seethed

"I wouldn't." she screamed "Ohh do that again." She squeezed her eyes shut when he made his thrusts harder. "You're so tight baby." He moaned into her neck as her walls almost cut off his circulation. "Just mine. All mine , Say it!" he ordered. She felt her orgasm approaching , she felt her nails ripping through his shoulders "I am yours, Ahh-h oh – God, I love you so much." She screamed his name over and over with his final thrusts her orgasm ripped through her, after a few thrusts he spilled inside her, he pulled out of her as she quietly moaned , she felt him put the comforter over them , he kissed the top of her head, "I love you."

She smiled as he kissed her lips softly, "I was rough on you." She said in a raspy voice, cupping the side of his face, their noses touching.

"I took my revenge." He grinned proudly.

"I like your revenge." She bit her lip. He blinked with heavy lids. She kissed the tip of his nose, "It's okay you can rest Doctor."

He chuckled, "I don't wanna rest I just wanna look at you all night, next to me, one with me."

"That'd be pretty great but you have a working day tomorrow, so-"

She heard his shallow breathing which was evidence that he gave in to sleep. She giggled quietly looking up at him and swept the wild sex hair off his for head to a side. He was so gorgeous, she felt her heart melt, butterflies in the base of her tummy. She pulled the comforter over his toned chest and moved to sleep in his arms. Even though he was asleep he held her protectively.

The cold air from the window had been disturbing his slumber for a while, he wasn't wearing anything and it didn't help. He slurred, "Shut the window love."

He heard no response ,then he remembered he himself had bolted the window. He rubbed his eyes sitting up in his bed , all alone. It wasn't like it was early ,when he checked the clock it was nearly nine. His eyes widened. He had a pre surgery meeting. Elena knew about this, how could she not wake him up? He felt a little pissed at her , he got up with the blankets and closed the window in a swift move.

"Elena!" he called opening the door to his room , maybe she was with her mother.

He shut the door angrily when he heard nothing from her, he had no time, he got in the shower, afterwards changed his clothes as he went downstairs , he looked around. "Elena?"

He heard nothing , finally he gave up his ego and knocked on Miranda's room.

"Yes?"

He entered , "Have you seen around Elena ?"

She shook her head, "No, why , what's wrong?"

"She's not-" he picked out his phone, "Oh she had to meet Stefan for work."

"I haven't even heard her downstairs Damon." Miranda got up ,"She wouldn't go without saying good bye."

He called Stefan. Like Miranda had predicted she wasn't with him.

"When did you saw her last?" Miranda asked him as they began looking in the house.

"Last night." He wasn't a heavy sleeper but last night had him exhausted.

"Try to remember." Miranda said eagerly like a child who lost her doll.

Now that he focused, he did remember her moving out of his hold, he had said something like , "Where are you going?"

She had kissed him hard on the lips whispering , "The Bathroom love, I'll be right back!" he had turned away with a yawn , but it was still dark. He didn't remember if she came back or no.

"So she's just gone."

"No that- no!" Damon said confused running a hand through his hair.

"She's just messing with me." he added fooling himself as he called her name in various rooms, "Elena it's not a joke anymore, come out!" When they went to check in their room again, Miranda looked at the thrown watch box other things discarded In the dresser.

"Oh my god it looks like someone kidnapped her!" she shrieked taking out her phone "I have to call Grayson."

He held her hand, "No-no , Its not, I" he didn't know how to explain, "We did this."

"What do you mean?" she said shocked.

"We had a little fight and then-"

"You hurt my daughter?" she didn't let him finish , she held his collar,"Where the hell is she Damon , what did you do to her? Did you kill my daughter and now covering up with this drama."

"What?" he pushed her hands away from her collar, "No, it was just"

"Shut up! Talk to the fucking police."

"Listen lady Elena is my wife and her mind is freaking shambles , now I know you and your husband have nothing better to do but say shit about me , but I have to find her. you know I didn't do this , you know I love her." he said loudly.

She stepped away impacted. He looked around the room. Her clothes were here, her phone was here.

He turned to her, "I think we have to call the police."

"Why?" Miranda asked some what scared.

"Because she didn't go , she was taken."

* * *

do review?

Merry Christmass y'all


	12. I'm a mess for your love

Chapter 12: 'I'm a mess for your love'

* * *

PRESENT

He was constantly running his hands through his hair in confusion, his shower hair had turn rough by that.

Stefan and Caroline were stuck by his side dialing numbers to see if they could find her. Every corner of their room was being photographed by policemen and reporters were right outside to bombard him with questions. That is why the police was interrogating everyone at home. Damon could hear Miranda crying while giving her statement.

"She wasn't happy with him- she wanted to go back. Not like this is new."

Statements like that over and over.

For the first time he actually felt what Elena must have felt living in that shithole of a house with those sort of parents, Miranda's voice was poking his head from all directions. He was scared, what if this was it, what if Elena was gone because of his one stupid mistake. He lost her to his temptation or the other option which was scarier, what if Elena was right all along, maybe someone wanted to end her, he clutched his fists at the thought, it was roughly nine hours since he had last seen her.

It took a seven minutes before a person can suffocate someone completely to death. Just seven minutes

Nine hours… seven minutes… nine… seven.

He could hear her erratic breathing as if it was next to him. When he'd close his eyes, he'd see her trembling hands, her quivering lips, her running out of breath, "Damon-,"

His eyes shot open. Seven minutes… nine hours.

"He abused her. Mentally and physically, I had seen bruises." Miranda said in a teary voice. "He had tricked her into eloping with him. He scared her into staying with him because he wants to take revenge from my husband, he blames Grayson for-,

"STOP! Please." He stood up turning to them, who were at the couch side, "She's lying. Elena was happy with me, please why are you people asking her, my wife is – god knows where, please just-,"

Stefan touched his shoulder, "Damon calm down, come here." He held his arm taking him outside the room, Caroline followed them to the other room. Damon was pacing around anxiously, "Why is she lying to them? You both know how much happy she was, just last night she told me how Mrs. Gilbert is fueling her against me, she wasn't buying any of that."

He held Stefan's arms, his voice was breaking up, "We were happy."

His brother got ahead and hugged him, "I know, I believe you."

They stood in silence until Damon moved back somewhat stable now, "Caroline, call Kevin, ask him if Elena-,"

"I already did, she's not there,"

He sighed as if defeated, "And you tell me I shouldn't be worrying?"

"Mister Salvatore." Officer Adrian who was previously interrogating Miranda knocked on the half opened door, "I need to ask some questions."

Damon looked at Stefan and Caroline and gestured them to go out.

The dusty blonde man with bold eyebrows stepped in," Thank you." He pointed towards the chairs around the little round table, Damon took a seat and gave his head into hands, "Yes officer,"

"Your mother-in-law has accused of serious allegations of domestic violence and fraud." He said robotically not knowing how much it hurt him to hear that.

"She's lying, she and her husband were very controlling to my wife, they never wanted us to get married in the first place, officer I would never in the right mind hurt my Elena." he said almost seething.

"What about not in the right mind? Mister Salvatore we have found material discarded in your room which points to that you and Mrs. Salvatore fought very recently."

He huffed in frustration, "We didn't fight, she was angry at me, we hadn't touched each other in months, we just went a little extreme."

He saw the officer's eyes narrowed, "Explain."

He clutched his hands, he hated to share any of his personal life with anyone, he always strictly told Elena that she would not share bits of their marriage in front of the tabloids, and now he was forced to discuss it.

"My wife due to an accident, damaged her hippocampus five months ago. When she woke up, she didn't remember that we were married or in love, but it was coming back slowly, I had convinced her to stay with me. That is the reason that I called Mrs. Gilbert, because I wanted her to feel safe despite knowing that woman hates me I still called her, over the past two months we had slowly slid back to our marriage frame, but we weren't having sex. After consulting our Doctor, we did, it was rougher due to the gap, but there was no one hurt – it was completely consensual."

Officer nodded, "You told your mother in law that you fought."

He nodded, "Yes that's true, we were discussing her memory loss, Elena got all defensive and wouldn't listen to me, so I told her I'd leave the room in frustration, she threw the watch box at me, and then we- rest I told you – it was all the gap thing causing all that havoc, it has nothing to do with my wife being kidnapped."

"Hmm, how are you so sure she's kidnapped?"

Damon was beginning to feel angry again, every second was precious. "Because Elena wouldn't do that, the door wasn't open, her stuff is here, and when I woke up the window was all the way open, that shows that somebody fucking kidnapped my wife."

"She could have-,"

He got up, "No she didn't, my wife didn't run away somebody fucking took her, and if you want to sit here do nothing about it, I will have to find her myself."

"Calm down Doctor, I understand what you're going through."

"Actually you don't, if you cared enough you would have sent search teams after my freaking wife, who is a memory loss patient and mentally very vulnerable, especially if I am not around, even if she wasn't kidnapped, she can harm herself, you understand that right?" He restlessly moved around

The investigations went on for the day with more revelations, which Damon wasn't ready for.

He was at the police station interrogation room now.

"Your wife's best friend, Miss Forbes says that Elena wasn't comfortable around you."

"Caroline must be talking about the start, when she just woke up, it took maximum two days for her to settle." He said confident on his statement.

"You said you and Mrs. Salvatore were sexually inactive for five months, yet Forbes says that you were sexually active by hardly a month like Mrs. Salvatore had told her."

His eyes widened, he couldn't believe Caroline would say that? Why would she?

"She's lying officer; what I've told you is the truth."

"Of course Doctor, Mrs. Gilbert is lying, Forbes is lying, and you are-," he said ironically.

"I am not lying I have no reason to lie. You can contact my Doctor." he said infuriated.

In matter of an hour Doctor Klaus Connor was called. He had been seated right aside Damon. He presented his files, "These are both my patient's case files I've been taking regular sessions with them since 2016."

"Doctor I won't waste your time, Doctor Salvatore here wants to assure me that he and Mrs. Salvatore had no such problems that would cause her to run away or even give him a reason to harm her." The officer spoke looking through the files.

"Doctor and Mrs. Salvatore had several issues which any other married couple has, insecurity in relationship, anger issues, but as far as I know, the couple was nor physically abusive to each other neither emotionally." He said honestly.

"Did they discuss their sexual inactivity?" Officer asked boldly.

Klaus looked at Damon as if asking of some approval Damon nodded at him to tell.

"Doctor Connor you will be answering me!" Officer said somewhat offended.

"Only if my client permits," Klaus said and when Damon nodded, he added, "They had problems after Mrs. Salvatore's memory loss and Doctor didn't want to risk it."

The officer huffed throwing a statement form at him, "Here's Miss Forbes- "

"She told me about that." Klaus said suddenly.

"About what?" Damon asked sitting straight.

"Elena was lying to her friends about her marriage- because she said she didn't trust one of her friends and Doctor."

"So Forbes." The officer smiled as if he got something.

Klaus nodded, "She told me she told the same friend that Doctor and her had their sexual life back on track, just so she could back off."

Damon looked shocked, "Elena wouldn't do that, she – she trusts Caroline more than she trusts me."

Klaus shook his head, "That's not the case I am afraid, she made it very clear to me that she didn't trust her with you and lying was the only option to distance her from you,"

The officer looked like he got all the puzzle solved, he looked at Damon, "So which brings us to my original question Mr. Salvatore, what did you do to your wife?"

"I didn't do anything," Damon said and he stood up and walked away, sighing. Caroline followed after him. Klaus stood up and went to refill his drink.

"What do you say, Mr. Salvatore?" The officer asked.

"Maybe… he didn't do consciously." Stefan whispered, too low for anyone but the officer to hear.

"What do you mean? Are you implying Damon Salvatore doesn't remember either? What the bloody hell is going on?"

"No. no. Wait." Klaus walked back, frowning. "He'd been living with a mental patient for long enough to get impacted."

"Are you saying, that, subconsciously, Damon has to do with his wife's disappearance." Officer asked him.

"Well, I won't be bold enough to make that statement. Doctor Salvatore… what can I say… he loves his wife a lot. So much to the point that he puts her on his top priority, more than his parents, even his work," Klaus added, biting his inner cheek for a second.

"but Damon was insecure of Elena's co star last year," Stefan mentioned.

"It could also be some crazy fan of Elena's," Klaus pointed out.

"Now hold on, what do you mean when you said that he can be impacted by Elena's illness." The officer asked.

"Well, you see, he'd lived with her, maybe his mind had succumbed to her imagination, maybe unconsciously he is also becoming the victim of hallucination, but that's a far shot." Klaus replied uncomfortably.

"Or what if…," Stefan stopped. "never mind."

"What?"

"No. Just a crazy thought. You know, he loves her and… as doctor said, he might be getting impacted… what if… he actually does have something to do with… this is bull shit, he would never." Stefan brushed off his thoughts.

"If you're saying that Doctor Salvatore is losing his marbles whilst his worship like love for Elena and his raging insecurity, fear of losing her, coupled with impacted symptoms of mental illness, that he might have done something to Mrs. Salvatore, than even though it's possible, it's something that most likely won't happen." Klaus defended.

"Klaus, I'm not accusing, he's my brother. I wouldn't want to put him in trouble but Elena is my best friend too. I was just thinking of…,"

"Possibilities. And this is a possibility." The officer said, "Keep an eye on him."

..

..

..

..

PAST

He opened the door to his room and stepped away, "Come on in." she was worried about his overly-boyfriend attitude. He closed the door after them and took off his coat as she looked around the large room, the last time she was here was four years from now, she was fourteen back then, Stefan's room had been under renovation and Lily had sent them here to hangout as Damon was out with his 'gang' he came back soon and when he had seen them in his room watching movies from his collection, she couldn't get the insult out of her head to date.

"You like it?" he asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

She nodded, "It has changed so much." He shrugged awkwardly, he had recently got improvements, his room was twice the size of Stefan's room.

"I'm going to take a shower, just had the worst gym class, you go put on some movie." He quickly pecked her cheek and headed towards the bathroom, she finally let out a breath when he was gone. Even though they were together now, just the memory off four years ago got her angry. She shrugged it off telling herself, "Relax Lena he was a kid you were a kid."

She looked around his room finding a dvd and put it on, she paused the movie after the starting credits and went down to the kitchen quickly to get some snacks.

"Lena." She heard Stefan's voice.

She turned around with an awkward look on her face, "Hey."

"You're here with Damon?"

"Yeah." she sighed praying Stefan would stop talking, it was hell awkward facing him.

"Me and Care were going to go by your place but umm you are-,"

"Don't tell my Parents about Damon, I've told them I am with Care and you, just don't. Stef you don't have to worry about anything, it's just hanging out."

She gestured to the chips bowl in her hands.

"I am okay, just being nice to each other please, and if anything goes wrong, the first aid kit is in the bathroom cabinet to the left and if something goes seriously wrong my car's parked just call me and we can rush to the hospital and if something outrageous happens, just get out of the house and we'll talk at the funeral." He said with humor on his face.

Elena playfully punched his arm, "You are an asshole of the highest order of assholes."

She went her way back which was awkward, yet again. She was so use to being here with her friends not the person she had occasionally wanted to poison and that too because she liked him now. Just thinking about it spilled warmth from her chest to her entire body, she was doing something which she wasn't certain or sure would work but she knew she wanted it.

When she placed the snacks on the nightstand, she heard him call, "Emma Elena, I kind of forgot my pants outside, it occurs to me now that I forgot my shirt too, be a darling and bring it for me." He imitated British accent to cover up for his blunder.

She chuckled going towards his dresser , her mouth dropped seeing his messed up closet , "I think I've entered some cave of clutter." She shouted back.

She heard his voice a moment later, "That's the one darling, just pick something quick, I am freezing here."

In that messed up hills of clothes, she sighed as she saw her coat perfectly kept with the help of a hanger, he really cared about her things. She smiled as she touched the coat, "Elena!" she heard somewhat of a shivery voice.

She picked up a dark blue shirt and some jeans and took them to him, still giddy from seeing the coat.

"Thankyou." He said almost sarcastically snatching the clothes from her. She rolled her eyes, "It's hard to look between all that piles."

"Stefan will clean it up after his basketball game on Friday , don't worry about it." He shrugged.

It made her angrier, why would Stefan do all his work, oh well because it was like his tradition now.

She felt him yank her wrist, "You know what I just thought about in the shower."

She knew it's headed nowhere innocent.

She cocked her head to a side, "What?"

"You know." He gave her a lewd look, "What if you'd join me?" she felt him pull her to his naked chest, that's when she looked down at his toned body and blushed, "Damon-," she started but couldn't speak when she felt him nuzzling her neck, he peppered small kisses on her neck, she cupped her face to part it from her, "Put on some clothes."

"That's no fun." He pouted. She pushed him back a little, "I am serious, Clothes now!"

He rolled his eyes, "Okay okay lady." He picked up the clothes, "From now on you will be initiating things with me Miss Gilbert."

She stuck out her tongue at him, "You'd wish!"

He wore his clothes and joined her, she was sitting at the foot of the bed, with a bowl of chips and a can of sprite in her hands.

He sat against the head board , "Such a romantic movie." He sighed as it started "OH Identity…. full of serial killer suspense, just what any normal couple would watch."

She grinned at his sarcasm.

He coughed, "Nothing more romantic than a couple sitting eight feet apart, there is something so intimate about that."

She rolled her eyes and shook off her shoes, slid back in bed to him and sat right beside him.

He nodded, "Now any dysfunctional girlfriend would offer some food to her boyfriend, you're the best."

She bit her lip, "Would you like some?"

"No thank you, your regard for me was a full course meal." He rubbed his stomach to add an effect.

She put away the bowl and put her one arm around him then resting her head on his chest. He held her other hand. She looked up at him. "All okay?"

He stroked the side of her face,"Almost." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her soft lips, then parted to look in her deep eyes, "Now let's watch this anxiety inducing movie that you shouldn't watch at all."

"I am fine."

"I know but you should have played – movies like – like funny things, chick flicks."

She tightened her hold around him, "I have you here I have nothing to worry about."

He pulled the remote from her "No."

She pouted, "I always wanted to watch this, can't you make my dream come true."

"No." he snapped.

"Come on baby." She cupped his face," I promise I won't bother you." He kissed the tip of his nose then the cheeks slowly straddling him as she kissed him full on lips, her hands slowly trailed down his shoulders to his hands, he pulled back, "YOU WITCH." He panted.

She watched him change the movie, they watched dirty dancing in silence with her not letting him near her and when the movie ended, he sighed, "really? Why are you pissed over that crap?"

"No one lets me watch it, not you, not Stef or Care, you all think I am bat shit crazy and I'd be paranoid over a freaking movie." She said disappointedly.

He palmed his forehead, "Oh come on Elena, you think everyone who is slightly concerned would– you've not seen yourself during those times. I have, and anything that has a chance of putting you through so much pain, I will not let you watch it no matter how bad you want to. It doesn't mean or those two idiots think you're crazy, it's because we care about you."

She pursed her lips, "You do?"

He got ahead and held her wrist, "Of course I do – I know what you're thinking."

She narrowed her eyes as he continued, "That I've done uncountable horrible things to you. I want to fix that. You have no idea how bad I want to redo every bad impression you've had of me in the past. It's just that I-," he moved forward and cupped her face, "I don't want to lose you."

She held his wrist and smiled, she got ahead and wrapped her arms around him, she dug her face in his neck, "I can't lose you either. Just the thought of you moving on from me scares me." she said in a shaky breath.

"Aww aren't you being all chick flick." He taunted pulling at her chin.

She groaned as if annoyed, "Its literally your fault, you play things like that." She pointed to the T.V.

"I agree next flick day, we'll watch hardcore porn." He wanted to get a reaction out of her, she gasped, "Nope, not again, I still am not over the-," Then she saw the shocked looked on his face, "What?"

"Just tell me it's not the three musketeer thing." He begged almost.

"It was new year's night almost five years back and Caroline-,"

He interrupted her, "Okay lets never bring this topic up, don't want to picture girlfriend and dear brother with blonde watching fucked up porn,"

She smacked him, "Oh so you think all we did was play with clay, you know once we-,"

He pushed his palms against his ears, "No stop right now."

She laughed at his scrunched up face, "Relax, I was kidding."

"So no loser trio porn watching?" he sighed of relief.

"We are not losers! My friends are the best people on Earth after Princess Diana and Mother Theresa and if you think they are losers, we have a problem mate." She moved away from him.

"I am not saying they are losers, its just – if one of them wasn't my girlfriend, I'd never want to talk to them." He pursed his lips.

Her jaw dropped, "You are impossible, you're just being rude all the time. I don't get your issue with Stefan or me, cause if you don't like him, you don't like me, we are the same person."

He sighed, "Oh that's the conversation I feared, the brother thing."

"So you want me to lick your wrong ass like everyone else? Just because I have feelings for you doesn't change my beliefs. I am not going to agree with you when you say all that horrible stuff about people." She sat with her fists clenched. When he moved closer she dragged herself away, "come on."

She snapped, "No! This is the exact reason why you and me didn't get along in the first place, I thought I was wrong for classing you in that category, you know I forgave you over and over because I thought you'd learn something from what that behavior will head to."

He fell quiet. Was she too harsh? She thought. She was going to say something before he said it first, "Okay don't finish this, I'll try to do better." He sounded so tired emotionally.

"Finish what?" she narrowed her eyes. "Us." He said quietly. An instant wave of guilt hit her, did she sounded that harsh. She got ahead and cupped his face , making him look at her , "Baby I didn't mean it like that." She gently kissed his warm lips then parted to look in his hazy eyes, "I am sorry if it sounded that way."

He nodded, "Its fine, you are protective of your friends, that's good."

"I am protective of you too, even before we started to like each other, you were still important to me." she slowly straddled him, "I didn't like it when people other than me bashed you." she scrunched her nose up. "I remember you saving me."

"After I threw you." He pointed out.

"It was an accident." she said louder as if telling him to move on.

"Yeah whatever you don't know much of a terrible day that was, you were head to toe covered in blood. I had to clean so much, I helped the doctor to do the stiches I even changed – "

Then he went quiet, her eyes widened, "You saw me naked?"

"I wanted to get Blonde, but she was cringing from smelling you. It was a necessity." He blushed too.

She turned red, "And you're just telling me now."

"Hey! I didn't see anything okay, when a person is profusely bleeding out of their head and has multiple fractures, the one helping doesn't notice anything." He explained to make her feel better.

She remained quiet till he finally said, "You know you can see me naked right now for pay back, besides it's not like I will never see you naked."

She gasped.

"I mean not now, whenever you're ready." he pursed his lips, he should really stop now.

"So you're ready?" she asked out of nowhere.

He pulled himself away from her with a light chuckle, "I don't think you know how guys think darling. Its better if I keep it to myself."

She rolled her eyes lying back against the pillow, "You know before you kissed me, no one had ever kissed me."

He too dragged himself close to her, "You're kidding right?"

"No I am not."

"Is it because you're not allowed to date?" he asked holding her hand.

She shook her head," No, it's not that, it just didn't happen, I was almost terrified of being asked out, I didn't want people to know about the panic attacks but then you found out anyway, I just felt myself around you."

"What about you?" she asked after a while.

"I've had one or two relationships, well not relationships like this, it was just – you remember Cheryl and Maggie right?"

She nodded, feeling a little pinch of jealousy.

"They knew it was fun, I knew, they weren't serious, Maggie even dated Enzo after that so-,"he tried to explain to her that she was special, "But before it wasn't this way Lena, I am sure."

"What does that mean?" she narrowed her eyes.

"You know , that was teen mandatory thing , on both ends, I didn't break any hearts." He winked," But this, I know I care about you, I want to conserve every bit of what you are, When I touch you Elena, its different, it's like I am happy from inside. It's like I got something I've been missing - you get it right."

She giggled lightly seeing him so confused.

"It's really not like other times." He said more like a plead. "I know, you don't have to try so hard , I trust you." She looped an arm across his neck, "You're not the first teenager to do all that."

He sighed, "Thank god I thought you'd think otherwise."

"Think you're not worthy of my pure virgin body?" she raised a brow in amusement, "Because you absolutely are." She giggled as he tickled her lightly as payback

He smiled as she did when he paused to let her catch her breath and he leaned in to kiss her, He rolled his tongue on her soft inviting lips, she parted her lips for him capturing his lower lip and tenderly nibbled on it, he slightly pushed his tongue into her warm mouth, his hand trailed down her excited and quivering body down to under her thigh, he cupped the firm skin, pushing her hard to him. His mouth was trailing a long way down her jawline to her collar bone, as he went below to her heaving chest, she moaned, clutching his raven hair for control.

"OH MY GOD!"

Elena quickly pushed him off her sitting up. Lily was standing wide mouth in the middle of the room.

"How did you come in?" Damon asked surprisingly offended.

"I came here to see that water tap that's been leaking."

"I'll fix it myself." He snapped, "just go."

"What are you two doing?" she asked horrified then looked at Elena , "Oh Lord is that Elena! How? when did this, Damon did you freaking got her drunk."

Elena was quick to get up, "No no Mrs. Salvatore, I am not drunk."

She looked from her to him, Elena fixed her ruffled appearance. "We're dating."

"What? You're dating and he brought you here?" She asked shocked then held her hand, "Doctor Gilbert will kill Giuseppe if he came to know about this."

"Please don't tell Dad." She begged.

Damon got up too, "Mama why are you making a scene? We weren't doing anything!"

"I am making a scene? You freaking cut her hair, put toothpaste in her sunscreen, cockroaches in her cake entry at founder's- And now they're having sex."

Elena blushed, "No Mrs. Salvatore, God, we weren't doing anything like that." She turned to him," You put those cockroaches in there?"

"Can we talk about that later?" he pleaded.

Lily rolled her eyes, "End this train wreck right now, and promise me Elena."

"Mama what is your problem?" Damon stood ahead of his mother, "I like her, I am going to keep being with her."

"Don't talk back to me."

"So you do whatever you want and I can't?" He spoke louder.

"Cut the crap Damon , my marriage is not your excuse to play around with girls, that too girls who suffer from various psychological issues." She snapped.

"Why do you always think I will do a certain thing to get back at you."

"Stop!" she shouted in between, she stepped away out of breath, "Damon- "She looked like she was overwhelmed and scared.

"Baby." He rushed to her holding her in his arms. She seemed like fainting, "I can't breathe."

He shook his head sitting down with her in his arms, he held up her chin making her look at him, "Breathe Elena, take a deep breath, just look into my eyes."

She nodded, "Ah. I- uh"

"Don't talk just try to inhale." He guided her to breathe, Lily filled a glass of water and handed it to Damon.

When she took a sip or two and fell back into his arms as if exhausted. He picked her up and kept her on the bed pulling the comforter over her, he stroked her hair away from her face "I'll go tell Stefan to call your parents, make up some excuse, you can't go home this way."

Before Lily could object, he headed out.

Lily sat beside her, holding her hand, "Elena, what is all this?"

She pouted, "I am sorry Mrs. Salvatore, I just can't tolerate yelling."

Lily stroked her cheek as if comforting, "Elena, I wouldn't have said a word if it's Stefan you'd be with but Damon, maybe you have misjudged him."

"Maybe you have." She said softly, "Mrs. Salvatore I know Damon, I have been a victim of his past behavior, like he acted towards you today, but he's not like that." She tried to convince her, "He cares about me. You can see right?"

She nodded, "It's refreshing to see." Then she smiled slightly, "Damon being all lovey dove over you – My son! "She gasped, "Guess I did raise him right." Elena almost laughed at her surprised tone, "Think I owe Giuseppe ten dollars."

Elena chuckled, "I am glad."

"Still Elena you do know how Damon has that feelings swing right?"

She nodded, "I know I just – I've never said it out loud, but I love him." her cheeks turned crimson red actually saying it to someone, "And the thought of you telling my Dad, which would be an end to this relationship paranoid me, I am sorry Mrs. Salvatore, you must think I am obsessed, but I never had someone care about me so much, love me so much that I start to pinch myself if it's true."

Lily grinned, "I never thought I'd hear that about him."

Elena giggled, "He's not that bad."

Damon showed up soon with a bowl of soup, "Is she asleep?"

"Nope." lily said looking back at him, he entered the room and closed the door after him.

"I got you soup." He said as he took the other side on bed, "Starvation and exhaustion causes depression and anxiety too."

She took the soup bowl from him sitting up, "Thanks."

Lily got up grinning, "Well while I am trusting you two, no bad decisions okay?"

Elena nodded.

"Damon?" she questioned.

"Okay, now can you please- "

"I am going." She looked at Elena, then giggled lightly as Elena blushed. Damon looked at the exchange with doubt, "Seriously? what's going on?"

"Nothing." His mother picked up a cushion on the floor then threw it at him going back "Love is in the air."

"Mama please!" Damon cringed as she left while actually humming.

She sipped her soup in silence as he watched her with concern. "You okay?"

She nodded, "I am fine thank you." She kept the bowl on the nightstand.

He picked up a pillow, "I can sleep on the couch if your uncomfortable."

She shook her head, "It's okay, I want you to sleep next to me."

She lightly packed his cheek, "We can cuddle."

She rested in his arms as he spooned her, his voice was sleepy, "What did you tell Mama?"

"Nothing, just told her it's my choice." She said whispering.

He kissed the top of her head, "You got upset because we were shouting at each other?"

She nodded, "I thought she'll not approve of it, I know you wouldn't listen to her, I just didn't want you two to fight over me."

He chuckled as he kissed her temple, "My sweet sweet Elena."

She stiffed for a second at his soft voice, his change of behavior was still a surprise to her even after so many weeks but she relaxed after a moment.

"This feels nice." She turned in his arms to look at his face and dug her face in the crook of his neck.

"We can do every day if you want." He suggested.

"How?"

"I practiced climbing up a pipe the other day." He said in a matter of fatly tone.

"What if Dad saw you?" she said weakly.

"Then we tell him. "he said firmly.

She sighed and surrender to sleep in his arms, His fragrance the last thing on her mind and him whispering apologies for stuffing her cake with roaches.

..

..

PRESENT

Two days of back to back investigations. Damon was exhausted, all everyone was doing was questioning him, he stopped having a problem with it two days ago. He just wanted for them to search for her. After he was done from those sessions, when he left the police center and went back home with a purpose, he would find Elena by himself.

His prime suspect was Miranda and Grayson, Elena disappeared the day Miranda came. He had a hundred percent doubt on them. Grayson had tried that before, he had tried to take Elena from him.

His house was crowded with Reporters and paparazzi. He drove in ignoring them and parked it right outside the front door, he rushed home, when he saw Stefan's car parked. He hadn't seen him in two days.

He could hear Caroline and Stefan talking in the TV lounge, he didn't know why but listening to Caroline's voice rattled him, he entered the room and looked at her with anger.

"Damon look they confused me I didn't- "

Damon didn't know what came over him, he paced ahead and clutched her throat "WHY DID YOU DO THIS? I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU TOLD THE POLICE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL ELENA!"

She coughed "Damon I can't breathe, please Damon- "

Damon felt Stefan pulling him away, "Leave her Damon, she didn't do anything."

"I trusted you around her, even after you had fallen out with her last year, I tricked her into thinking she never blamed you of things she did, because I thought she was wrong for blaming you, I took advantage of her memory loss so I could do your friendship justice, so I couldn't come between you two again."

She broke into sobs, "I swear Damon I did nothing, she just thought the way she did."

Stefan pulled her away from Damon and wrapped his arms around her, "Don't blame her. She said the truth, you know who had problems."

Damon's eyes widened, "You're saying Elena had problems, how fucking dare you talk about her like that."

Stefan spat, "Because she clearly forgot you, she loved you one second, didn't love you the following moment, she didn't trust you around Care, with or without memory, because she is sick."

Damon had heard shit from people about his wife but her own best friend, "You know what fuck off, I will find her myself, and when I find her, I'll make sure I take her so far away where you both can't screw with her head."

Caroline shook her head, "Damon, Stefan is just being defensive we care about Elena as much as you do. "she stepped away from Stefan, "You both need to stop fighting." She almost pulled at her hair in frustration, "Elena wouldn't want this, I was giving my statement and I shouldn't have said that I am sorry, but can we push it to the side and search for Elena, I think we all want that and these fights are just going to make us lose time, we cannot lose time, we don't know where or under what circumstances is Elena."

They both kept quiet for a while, she took a step back touching her throat, "Now if you both are done, I've booked us flights to Mystic, to meet Elena's step dad, Grayson Gilbert.

..

..

A/N: sorry guy's filler chapter, I have planned out a whole cool mystery ahead but I don't want to rush it, so anyone who thinks every chapter is a deeper confusing web, my intentions exact. Keep guessing till the end. The story is going to go deep and deep with more secrets from Elena and Damon's past.

SO what do you think? Is Damon the perfect lover who he acts like? What is Caroline and Elena's pre accident history? Let me know, reviews gave me the energy to write more and write better (next chap will be long compensating for this one)

Things will start to unfold from next chapters. Elena's past will be woven will with present and you'll have all the answers.

Thank you for reading and leaving me very beautiful comments. I love to read them, they make my day, sometimes I even read them twice.

Happy New Year

May this year bring you all the happiness in the world!


	13. Until you come back home

**Chapter 13: 'Until you come back home,'**

* * *

9 years ago

"Are you cold?" He asked her when he noticed her touching her bare arms too much. She shook her head and smiled. He rolled his eyes, "Come here." A chuckle escaped her lips as he practically pulled her to his arms and spun her so she was against his chest. "I said I am fine." She laughed.

"Did I say you're not, buffy?" he raised a brow. She elbowed him playfully. She looked up at the rushing waterfall by their side. They had arranged a Sunday trip to this place and share this place they were so use to. "You like being a hero too much." She faked annoyance.

"I like saving a damsel in distress every now and then." He said in a dramatic tone. "I don't know if that will be possible for you after this month." Her voice held slight worry. He looked over her shoulder to her, "Come on Lena, it's not that big of a deal, I mean four years. I'll come home for vacations maybe-,"

"Maybe." She said sarcastically.

"Not maybe, I'll make sure I-,"

She interrupted again, "I just don't want you to make promises you can't fulfill. I don't want you to be guilty if you find someone or can't manage to come home." She leaned back to look at his face, his jaw had tightened.

"So if I go, you'll go out with other people?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I didn't mean it that way."

"Sure." He chuckled. "The next time I get an email from Stefan I must expect some Enzo and Elena bits."

She gasped, "Damon you're sick."

"He knows the guitar." Damon added to rile her up further, "You know that's not what I meant when I said we shouldn't make promises we can't keep, I am just making this easy for you, I was single 18 years of my life, I can live four years- it's you I am talking about here, I am just letting you free."

He held her wrist, "I don't want to be free Lena."

"So you'll wait four years in Australia, for me?"

"I will, its honestly not that big of a deal Lena, listen we can write to each other, call each other – It's not going to be that bad?"

She pursed her lips, "I remember last year when Mr. Salvatore announced he'll send you there for Med school, I was so – you know, happy to be getting rid of you and now that it's here, it sucks."

He grinned, "Well if it makes you feel better, it sucks for me too." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, "You don't have to wait that much." She cupped his face, "I understand if anything comes along, I won't be mad at you."

He shook his head, "No, I will wait for you – I can't do better than you, I can't ever get over you." He rubbed his nose against hers, "Which means we'll need lots of sexy phone time." She pushed his chest, "You're a creep."

"You didn't say that last night." He chased her as she got up and ran, "Look out for the water."

"Hey no dip, no fun." She looked back laughing.

"At least change your clothes. Maybe change into a bikini,"

"I am taking it all off." She pulled her dress over her head and threw it. "Catch me if you can." She chuckled as she ran whist looking back at him. "Oh I will."

Her bare foot slipped over the wet rocks near the shore

"Watch out!" he shouted, his voice dissolved as she yelled.

..

..

Present time

His eyes twitched, he woke up taking a sharp breath, "Elena."

"He's up!" Caroline told Stefan who had been driving from the airport to home.

"How did I-,"

"You were up all night Damon, it's okay if you slept a little." Stefan said taking a turn.

"Where are you going? I thought we were turning at Gilberts?" Damon ran a hand through his hair, mad at himself, he shouldn't be sleeping, especially since his wife was kidnapped, he didn't know how restless she was, was she even alive? He didn't want to think otherwise.

"Don't you want you go home first, freshen a little?" Stefan asked in a low voice, Damon had been lashing out a lot.

Damon narrowed his eyes, "Freshen up? Do I look like I am looking for a break? I fucking need my wife back, turn to the fucking Gilberts."

Caroline huffed, "Damon can you please calm down, we are all upset."

"I don't want to bring old stories up Caroline, so don't make me tell you who cares more and who doesn't at all." He said harshly.

Stefan gripped the steering wheel, "Damon can we please stop this? We will not be able to find Lena if we keep fighting among each other, don't you trust us enough to know we wouldn't hurt her?"

Damon didn't say anything, what could he even? He didn't trust them and trusted them at the same time. They wouldn't hurt Elena, the three had been friends since they were toddlers, then again last year Caroline was angry at Elena for trying out for a role Caroline wanted so much, Elena had gotten the part which had led to a big fight. Then all of a sudden Elena started feeling like Caroline was in love with him, he never believed it, nor did he want to.

Everything went back to its place somehow but they were never the same, till Elena lost her memories and she forgot she had once even tried to kill her best friend for trying to 'steal' her husband in front of an entire elite party. Caroline was embarrassed and scared, yet she was quick to forgive, Damon remembered apologizing to her on Elena's behalf, saying Elena just had a panic attack and she was being protective over nothing, Caroline was convinced by half of his apology.

"We're here." Stefan's voice snapped Damon out of his thoughts, Damon looked up at the house, he never knew he'd come back here. He quickly got out of the car followed by Caroline and Stefan. He rung the bell, then furiously started punching and kicking the door.

It was opened after a couple of minutes. He saw the man, his enemy.

"Damon Salvatore." He said with disgust in his voice. Damon clutched his fist, "Where's my wife?"

He shrugged, "Why? Did you scare her away again?" He pressed on 'again'.

Damon spat, "Shut up Gray, just tell me where she is? What did you and your wife do to her?"

Stefan got ahead, "Elena had been kidnapped in the duration Mrs. Gilbert was staying over, we just want Elena back, Doctor Grayson,"

Greyson steeped out of the way smugly, "Be my guest, look around, I have no interest in keeping your wife captive, she was dead to me the moment she left with you."

The three looked around the house, messing up everything, Damon even checked the basement which seemed like it had been locked for years.

"Why are you not convinced?" Grayson asked tauntingly after an hour almost when they had turned the house upside down.

"Because you're a dick and you'd do anything to see me in torture." Damon said knocking one of the walls.

Grayson laughed, "Well I didn't try at all and I see you in torture."

Stefan too came into the messed up living room, "Look Doctor, we don't want any trouble, we'll cancel the case if you just tell where she is?"

Grayson sighed, "Will you?" his face was serious.

Damon turned around to look at him, "I knew it, where is she?"

Grayson pursed his lips, "You'll suspend the case right? And the fraud investigation against me in the health panel?"

Damon nodded, "Yes, yes I'll do it all, just tell me where she is."

"I also want a public apology for defaming me and lying that I am stealing organs from patients and selling them in black market." Grayson stated plainly.

Damon clutched his fists, "God damn, I'll do anything, please-please Gray tell me where she is?"

Grayson looked at his face for a full minute before he broke into a cruel laugh, "I have no idea where she is, and I hope you never get to an-,"

Damon in a moment grabbed his collar harshly shouting at him, "I swear-," he pushed him to the door gripping his neck in an iron tight hold, "Tell me!"

Grayson held his wrist, coughing "I -Don't-"

"Leave him Damon." Stefan tried to pull him back. "I'll fucking kill him." Caroline too came into the room, "Damon stop this!"

"He took her."

"WHO?"

Grayson coughed.

"WHO TOOK MY FUCKING WIFE?!" Damon screamed.

"Leave him Damon." Caroline squealed, "He's turning red!"

"John, Elena's biological f-father!" Grayson coughed loud, Damon loosened his grip on Grayson's throat, Grayson pushed him, "Miranda's first husband – John Williams. He always wanted to reconcile with her, but she didn't want to, he wanted to take her from us too."

Damon looked at Stefan, Stefan nodded, he turned around kicking a clock he had earlier thrown off the wall, out of his way. He went out of the room, he could hear Stefan asking him, "Write the address and- "

He was walking out of the corridor, when his eyes landed on the table near to the outside door, a photograph, he picked it up, there she was smiling with a slush in her hand she was in her favorite black sweats and a white tank top. He traced his thumb over her smiling face. He remembered this picture, he had taken it at the airport right before he left for Australia.

9 years ago

"Did you get it?" she parted her lips from the straw in her slush. "Yup." He said with a popping 'p'.

She gestured him to sit next to her taking the camera from him, "I like this., let's take one together."

He rolled his eyes, "You know how much I look stupid in these pictures." She held up the camera, "I need something for you know- memories."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek taking a picture, the flash made him close his eyes, "Delete that, right now."

"No way you look cute." She closed the camera and stuffed in her bag. She rested her head on his shoulder, "It was kind of weird that they saw me with you."

"Whom? The Salvatores?" he too said ironically. She giggled, "Be nice, they were here to see you off."

"I know, I appreciate it, I appreciate Stefan for taking them away." He grinned.

Elena turned to him, "Come on I saw Mr. Salvatore cry a little."

Damon cringed, "No he didn't, don't awaken my human." He almost stuttered. "Did your dad call you at least?"

"Max? No he didn't, he has his own family of four now." Elena had insisted he get in touch with his father since he had confessed in his moment of vulnerability that he feels out of place with his mother's new family.

After he had gotten in touch with his father, he found out, Max, his father had married someone and had a family. Although, he was gracious host to Damon, he had no interest in reconnecting with long lost son.

Elena cupped the side of his face, "You should not be upset it's your day today." She leaned in and planted butterfly kisses on his forehead, his eyebrow, the tip of his nose, his lips, his jawline. He purred to which she giggled.

"I am not at all upset but if you wake up my fighter down south ten minutes before boarding, I will be upset." He pouted.

She bit her lip, "Sorry." She looked at the watch on his wrist, "You're seriously going." He took a sip from her slush cup, "I know, it's so rushed."

She nodded, "I am going to be back on my sedatives, okay, you'll call me when you're there right? I don't know I am just so anxious."

"Calm down baby."

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, "I can't Damon, my heart is beating so fast, I don't want to lose you- it didn't sound so bad before but now when the time is coming closer, I feel like I'll lose you."

He kissed the top of her head, "But I have to go Lena. I really want to stay and be with you but you do know how I wanted this chance for so long. I want to discover myself."

She nodded, she hadn't forgotten how he had talked through a whole night about how he wanted to be a neurosurgeon.

"I know, I know, but what will I do? It's eating me and you haven't even left yet." She looked up at him, "Damon I can't let you go, it's so scary."

"Hey I'll call you in a matter of few hours."

She pursed her lips, "You're not staying."

"I can't."

"Damon." She sighed, "I love you." she took a deep breath, "I know we've been going out for just an year now, but I know how I feel." His pupils had dilated and he was looking at her in shock almost,

"Elena I uh-,"

She shook her head, "You don't have to say it back, I don't want you to lie to me just to see me happy." He cupped her face, "No-no baby that's not the problem, I won't lie to you." he captured her lips with his, she moaned into his mouth as his tongue moved with hers in a slow dance, he parted slowly to look into her half moon chestnut orbs, "I have been in love with you for so long now, I don't know- I just didn't know what to say, it's the first time I've felt this way, I was nervous- I tried so many times, I didn't want to freak you out." He stroked her lower lips with his thumb, "God, Elena, how will I do this?"

"I can't be selfish enough to stop you." She sighed, "You won't abandon me right?" He shook his head, "I-I I won't." He pressed another kiss to her, she smiled against his lips, "You're late."

"hmmm."

"They're calling you."

He felt her grip on his hand loosening, her voice stirring in air, "Go already" she pushed him slightly, then pecked him quick, "Call me when you get there."

..

..

Present time

"Lets get going." Stefan's voice brought him to reality, "You okay?"

Damon looked at the picture again, then Stefan,"I am okay."

He pulled the picture out of the frame and put it in his jacket, "Let's go."

..

..

Elena's biological father was also a resident at Mystic Falls, John Williams was an editor for the local newspaper, his house wasn't as big as Grayson's but it was simple and looked warm and nice. When he opened the door to the strangers, he lightly smiled, "Good afternoon. How may I help you?"

Stefan had almost begged Damon to behave, Stefan cleared his throat, "I am your daughter Elena's brother in law, this is my brother, her husband, we need some information."

He politely gave them a way, "Come in." They entered, he showed them to the living room, they all sat down, "Will you guys have tea?"

"No thanks." Damon said quickly, "Your daughter, my wife, Elena is missing, our guess is that she's kidnapped. We went to her parents house, Grayson Gilbert, he told us that you might know where she is."

John sighed, "I haven't seen my daughter in ages, she hates me."

Damon would never associate his wife with that word, the girl just couldn't hate. If she could hate she wouldn't be his wife. They wouldn't have come this far.

"Grayson had convinced my wife and daughter that I was their enemy." He huffed, "I loved my wife and my daughter– I don't know when that bastard came across my wife. He fell in love with her, he made up a freaking scandal that I had cheated on my wife- Miranda was heartbroken, I had nothing to prove myself innocent , it was one night, we were at the founders party, someone drugged me, I just know it was him , when I woke up I was with some woman I didn't know- Miranda ,then and there left me , Grayson was her shoulder to cry on , I filed a case in court for Elena's custody, since Miranda had a minimum wage job, I was suited Parent for custody, till he, I have no idea how, convinced Elena that I am the bad guy. Because he knew that if it came down to Elena being handed over to me, Miranda will reconcile, she loved our daughter."

Damon pursed his lips, "So you have no idea where she is?"

"Grayson is lying to you, I remember the first time I visited Elena after one year of the divorce, my daughter was bruised, I asked her what happened, she was too afraid to speak, she begged me to take her away. Miranda told me she had went to grocery store with Grayson and some baskets with goods had flipped over her, the next time I visited her I had sworn I'd take my Elena away but I couldn't, but by next time, she said she didn't want to go with me, she said she wanted to stay. That was around the time Grayson and Miranda's kid died. It was all too complicated. I tried again and again, but Elena wouldn't go with me, she was so scared or angry at me, there was something."

Damon frowned, it was like he could feel his heart hurting, his precious Elena went through so much, all dots connecting to Elena's childhood between those two to three years.

"I was very happy when I saw both of your pictures from one vacation in the paper – I called her to congratulate her on the wedding, but when she heard my voice, she hung up on me."

"That's all you know?" Caroline asked softly. He nodded, "I know what you're going through Damon, just know you have my full support, I will alert some of the men I know in Mystic Falls security that request a search in town as well. Just please find her.

He got up "I'll inform you when we get a clue."

"Please do."

..

9 years ago.

She wasn't feeling well. She wasn't feeling well at all. It had been a week since her boyfriend left. He hadn't called her yet. It was ridiculous but she felt like a junkie on withdrawals. She couldn't eat or sleep. She felt anxious at all times, her panic attacks would kick in random times in a day.

Her friends and family were mad upset because of her. She felt worthless, ugly and a joke all together. She was angry at him but she knew the moment he'd call, throw in any excuse she'd eat it up and go back to feeling safe and loved.

"I know you're overthinking when you make that face." Caroline paused the movie on the laptop and turned to her, Stefan and Caroline had been hanging out with her all weekend in her room.

"What face?"

"That face when you're at the brink of losing your shit." Stefan let his arm go around her, "Cheer up."

She shook her head; tears were beginning to sting her eyes when she thought about 'him'.

"Come on."

"I can't, why isn't he calling me?" She turned to Stefan, "Has he called home yet?"

Stefan shook his head, "He just called Giuseppe the day he landed for like two minutes saying he's safe at campus."

Elena balled her fists, "Then why didn't- "she lied back, "He's with a girl, isn't he?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Quit it Lena? He told you he'll wait for you," Elena looked at her then Stefan, "Then why is he doing this to me? Why won the call me?"

"Maybe there's a problem." Stefan stroked the hair away from her face.

"Yes there was this big problem and it was me, and now there's no problem." a tear escaped her eye followed by more rapid ones

"Don't be this way Elena." Stefan touched her shoulder, "if he hurts you, I'll make sure he knows he messed up."

Caroline hugged her, "just pause your blame game Elena, who needs him when you have us?"

Stefan grinned, "C, is right Lena, the D word is banned in this friendship. Okay?"

She pursed her lips wiping her tears, "I love you guys."

"I love me too." Caroline said dramatically. Stefan threw a cushion her way. "You caveman!" she snapped throwing the cushion back at her.

After seven months.

It was Christmas, and no matter how cold he acted he missed everyone, even Stefan. He laughed at his own thoughts. Meeting his real father had made him appreciate his now family a little, he remembered being so mad at the idea of him meeting his father, when Elena had suddenly taken him to his own father after he had told her how he felt 'out of place'

He didn't expect to be taken to his father, he met his father and his father's new family, a wife and two kids. His father didn't act detached or rude, but he was hell formal, almost to a point where Damon felt like he wasn't even his father. When Damon had gone home that day he found out that his mother was tired and had a headache, her husband had made her sit on the couch, in front of the fireplace and was giving her a head massage, he then understood his mom's decision, it's better to be with someone who loves and cares about you rather than dragging something un-necessary. Next day he had went to Elena, apologized for being angry the prior day.

He was miles away from the family he once despised, but today he missed it. Most of all he missed his ray of sunshine, Elena, he was in love with this girl whom he couldn't see for three and a half more years. He knew that if he talked to her once, he'd be restless enough to leave everything and go back, and even though he had a decent scholarship, he didn't want to drain on more family funds, a family who wasn't even blood related. But now he didn't mind calling it family. Blood has nothing to do with love and connection, that is how much he had figured out in solace.

It was almost the holiday evening and he was in the farmhouse, Giuseppe has set him there, he knew he shouldn't call her. She'd be mad at him for calling half a year late. Chances are she wouldn't remember him, which would kill him.

He dialed her house phone number taking a chance, if he could just hear her soft voice once.

"Hello, who's this? A feminine voice spoke, but it wasn't hers, he knew his Elena's voice well.

"I am a (the first thing he saw was a milk carton in the kitchen) "Cal-um, Callum, Elena's friend from geo class, can I talk to her?"

"She can't come to the phone right now kid, she's not home anymore. Surely you must know." Damon guessed it was Mrs. Gilbert

He looked at his watch, he was sixteen hours ahead so it was probably lunch time there. "Uh when will she be back?"

"She's there for now, it's a long term treatment."

"Treatment? What happened?" He asked suddenly worried, his girl was a trouble magnet.

"She's in mental institute." Her mother said with a sigh "I might meet her on the weekend, but her father says it's better we leave her alone for awhile, you have some important message?"

He pursed his lips, "No, umm thank you." He hung up. Elena was in Mental Institute? How bad was it? He didn't know, he dialed another number, he had to know what was wrong with Elena right now, "Hello Stefan?"

"Merry Christmas Brother, its Christmas there right?" Stefan had his jolly tone on.

Damon wanted to skip soon to the Elena part but he knew Stefan would be all protective, "Um yeah, merry Christmas, how is everyone? Mama, Giuseppe?"

"Everyone's well, Mama really wanted you to come home for Christmas."

"Well I had some sessional after it so, I couldn't manage, how's everything in Mystic, how are your friends?" he asked not trying to be specific.

There was complete silence on the other line.

"Stefan-,"

"You won't talk about her Damon, you won't, okay?"

"What happened? Why is she in a mental institute?" Damon asked ignoring Stefan's warn. He heard his brother snarl almost, "Don't act so oblivious Damon, you drove her to that point, to complete freaking insanity, what kind of selfish dick does that? Wait- Damon Salvatore."

"Stefan I know I made a mistake- "

"Yes you did and I made a bigger mistake allowing you to play around with Elena , which I wont do again , so if you know better, stop with the Elena questions- I know what you did was not deliberate, but its safe to say , you both aren't meant to be so please stop chasing after Elena, happy new year brother," and with that he hung up. Damon looked at his phone, he couldn't believe Stefan would hang up on him like that. It meant there was a red signal. He messed up. He threw his phone on the counter in anger.

Four and half years later.

Her phone had been ringing the whole time she was doing her make up, she knew who it was, she was tired of this clockwork, apologizing, begging and then threatening almost. Stefan was right, he wasn't worth any of her time. She cancelled the call. Caroline entered the room picking up her heels. "Can you shut that? Its poking into my ear drums."

"Yeah sorry." She switched off her phone.

Caroline too came up to the mirror and brushed her curls and little, "This abusive son of a bitch has been getting on my nerves, when are you going to get a restraining order?"

"I am already too harsh on him, just let it be."

"God you still love him don't you? I wouldn't have called you dumb before this."

Elena turned to her, "I don't love Kol, I just – don't want more mess."

"Right." Caroline rolled her eyes.

Elena clipped the crown of her hair, then un-clipped it letting it loose. "When are they going to call us?"

"Never probably, just forget it Elena, we're going to try for new things." Caroline sighed, Elena grinned "To new things."

"To new boys." Caroline winked.

They had been sharing an apartment for six months now, Elena, Caroline and Stefan and bought this with whatever they had saved. Although small, it was like a first step to their dream.

"Speaking of boys." Caroline added, "You know Stefan's big brother is back in town." Elena's color faded slightly, "Oh."

"Aha, he finished his internship in Australia like a month ago, I saw him at the bar yesterday. Guess where he is working now?"

"where?" Elena asked not trying to seem interested.

"Mystic Falls hospital" she raised her brows. Elena zipped up her bag, "Well good for him."

"What you're not going to talk to him about –,"

Elena interrupted her, "No, that was like years ago, we were kids, it's all so stupid now." She laughed almost, "Besides Stefan has that no more couple policy going."

"If it were up to him we'd still be virgins. Did you see how much he hated Tyler when we started going out."

Elena gave her the sarcastic look to which she nodded, "Okay, so he cheated on me, whatever, but still. He's our dick repellant."

Elena laughed, "Or as he likes to say toxicity repellant."

"You're calling Damon toxic?" Caroline grinned. Elena held her hand as if telling her they were late, "No he isn't toxic, we're just- "

"I get it Lena, its going to be hell awkward when you finally see him."

"I don't think so, I mean, we were friends." She shrugged as they left the room for their shoot.

..

..

And she was proven wrong, when next week she went to see her dad for some needed allowance, she saw him, Damon Salvatore, in her dad's cabin, of all the places, he was here.

"Oh hi umm-," she looked around for her father.

He looked up from some documents on his desk, "Hey Elena Gilbert!" He looked amused, "Come in, Doctor is on ward visit."

She looked around and then came in, "You're back." He got up his seat and got ahead, she wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug, "we missed you."

"I hope you did." He winked as he parted, "take a seat."

She sat down on the seat he was previously seated on, He dragged forward a chair from the side, "You look great." He meant it, she was beautiful than ever, her brown hair fell around her shoulders in curls, she had this great sunny glow on her skin, she had grown so beautifully, tall, slim and curves in the right places, her rosy lips were enough to drive anyone crazy.

"Thanks." She tucked her a strand of her hair behind her ear, "When did you came back?"

"Last week." He said having a hard time to look up from her polished legs, she put her bag over legs, "So you're already at work."

"I was bored at home, Klaus is out of town in New York now, Enzo is on some album tour, so I thought maybe I'll try here, I wanted to live with mom for a while. She's been sick for unreasonably long. So I thought like I should spend more time with her," He pursed his lips.

She smiled, "That's nice."

"Elena, how are you? I mean the panic attacks you use to have." She shrugged, "They're okay. Nothing to worry about." She sighed, "Well guess dad's going to take a while, I'll be back later."

"I don't mind you staying if you don't have some where to be."

She got up, "Yeah I've to meet up with my friends, hm, it's been nice seeing you." He too got up, "What are you doing this Saturday, we can catch up."

She bit her lip, "Uh I'll have to pass Damon, I am sorry, Stefan wouldn't like it."

He chuckled, "Right Stefan yeah okay, I understand." he held her hand and kissed the top of it not looking away from her eyes, "In case you change your mind, you know where to find me."

She politely moved away her hand from his gentle hold, "Sure." He held the door open for her, "I hope I see you around."

She nodded with a smile and walked out, she rushed out of there, she didn't know why? Her heart was racing in that rhythm again, she was mad at herself, how can he cause that in her, how can he so easily expect that she'd be ready to push the 'ON' button on their relationship, she never said it out loud but she was a mess after he went away. She wasn't going to make it easy on him.

She restrained herself from being too involved with him, although they had an unfinished story, she didn't want to complete it. It became a little too difficult to avoid him when he moved in the same apartment building with the excuse that the Hospital was far away from the boarding house, they were on the same floor three doors from each other, Stefan had apparently forgotten his Elena factor and suggested the apartment to him. He didn't pass up the opportunity. The three ended up helping him with setting up his place.

"This goes their blondie," Damon instructed Caroline when she was dragging a round table.

Stefan and him were moving the couch to the living room. He could see Elena in the other room struggling with hanging an antique clock on the wall, he instantly left the couch's end and walked to the other room, She gasped when she felt him standing right behind her, his arms reached up to hers as he lifted the clock up to set it on the nail, he moved slightly away after it, she pursed her lips, "Thanks."

"No problem." He winked.

"umm." She pointed behind him, he turned to see Stefan holding his red hand, pressing it, "Yes Damon, thank you."

He rolled his eyes tapping Stefan on the shoulder, "Be a man."

Stefan followed him out of the room, he turned back to look at Elena who was blushing, "NO!"

She nodded, "Okay okay."

For the whole day, he was very much around her, no matter how much she resisted it, he was definitely affecting her. Over the years he had gained some muscle on himself, he was toned and strong. His dark hair was though roughly styled looked very good on him.

"You want coffee?" he asked when she was setting the plant pots in his balcony. They heard Stefan from the back, "Caffeine is bad for her, how about you make me one."

Damon bit his lip, he leaned forward almost whispering in her ear, "What the in hell is wrong with him?" Elena shrugged, "I don't know."

"Let me help you." He took a pot from her, "I've noticed you're avoiding me."

"I am not." She said sheepishly, "I have no reason to."

He turned her to him, talking to her in whispers, "Look I know it's stupid, I know I've messed up- "

"What are you talking about?" she sounded unaware.

"You know the whole not being in touch thing."

She looked away, "I honestly don't mind Damon, I mean you're talking about years back when we were kids and we played around, we're adults now. I don't even need an explanation."

"Then why aren't you talking to me? I know we cannot be what we were instantly, but we were pretty much inseparable in the past, you're acting so different." He held her chin making her look at him, "Come on Lena, break the ice already."

"I still can't understand you Damon." She sighed, "I don't know why you think the way you think, you don't owe me anything."

"See! Things like that, don't say stuff like that Lena, its not you, you know it." He huffed.

She stayed quiet for a while before finally meeting his eyes, "Okay fine, I was upset when you left, I was upset for a very long time, but I am fine now, there's no reason for me to question you."

"So we can talk right?" he asked a brow raised.

"We're talking right now." She grinned. He stepped out of the balcony, "I'll make you something, chocolate milk?"

She nodded, "Sure, thanks."

He sighed of relief, at least he could talk to her.

Stefan had brought pizza for dinner, they all sat in the living room eating it while watching pt. "Pass me the ketchup blondie." Caroline held the bottle at him, "Here you go Doc." She squirted the bottle on him, he groaned, "Are you freak in serious?" he squeezed his eyes shut "Uh."

"Hey, calm down Damon." Stefan quickly said, "It's not your favorite shirt."

"Yeah but I damn bought it." He pulled the shirt over his head and threw it to a corner, snatching the bottle from Caroline, he leaned back on the couch.

Caroline's mouth was wide open now, she elbowed Elena gesturing her to look at him, when Elena saw him felt like she couldn't look away, he was just so sexy, his body was toned and tough. She felt her insides heating up, she saw Stefan glaring at her.

"Hey throw on some clothes man." Stefan hit his shoulder lightly.

Damon shrugged, "You guys are a pain in the ass. Get out already." Then he looked at her, she was still looking at his torso, "Except Lena. She can stay."

She laughed looking away as he smirked at her. She threw a cushion at him which he caught. He had got up to grab a shirt from his room when they all heard the door bell, he raised a brow, "Did you guys order something else?"

"Nope." Stefan didn't look away from the T.V.

He shrugged going to the door, when he opened it, he could see an enraged man, his hair was light brown, he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. "Call Elena, Luke said she's here." Damon had an idea that Luke was one from the cleaning crew. He narrowed his eyes, "Who are you again?"

"Elena!" The man shouted, in a second she was rushing to the door, "Oh God Kol what are you doing here?"

"Elena why the fuck weren't you answering my fucking calls." He held her by the arm pulling her out, "Ouch Kol!" She yelped. Damon got ahead and pushed him away, "Don't fucking touch her."

"Who in the world are you?" He too grabbed him by the collar.

Elena held Kol's arm, "No Kol please, don't do this."

"Go inside Elena." Damon growled.

Kol pushed Damon grabbing Elena's arm "Where did you think you were going."

She tried to free her arm, "Stefan!"

"Yeah that son of a bitch can't hide you away from me." He roughly pushed her forward to the other end of the corridor. Damon held his arm and turned him roughly, he drove his fist into his jaw. Elena screamed "Damon! What did you do?" She stood between them, turning to Kol, cupping his face softly, "Are you okay, baby?"

She then glared at Damon. "Why did you hurt him?" She looked back at Kol. "I'm so sorry."

"No I am not okay! Elena I swear if you don't come with me right now-,"

"I am coming, please calm down, I am going with you."

"What? You're not going with this asshole." Damon tried to pull her away from him. Stefan and Caroline had come out by now, "What are you doing here Doctor Mikelson!" Stefan growled, "Elena doesn't want to talk to you! Do you want me to call the police?"

"Stefan please." Elena squealed standing in front of Kol, "Please, he just wants to talk."

"Elena don't be crazy!" Stefan got a step ahead but she moved back, "Please Damon already hurt him, please just let me talk to him."

Kol didn't listen to Stefan finished as he dragged her out of there. "Who the fuck is he?" Damon turned to Stefan

Caroline sighed, "Elena's ex-boyfriend, Kol Mikelson, he just doesn't have any concept of break up."

Damon bit the inside of his cheek, was his Elena in love with this man? Why was she defending this asshole? It made him so furious. She belonged to him. He had waited a long time to come back to her. He wouldn't let her go this easy. Not now , not ever.

..

So guys, you are starting to get answers.

Do tell me what you think about it.

Was damon selfish to not call Elena? Or was he just saving his heart. He wants her back but Kol is in the way.

What do you think about John and Grayson's feud!

Review guys!


	14. Chapter 14

PAST

Jealous? It wasn't the accurate term to explain how he felt , he pushed up from the ground exerting his energy into exercise , he couldn't sleep through the night. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead down to his shirtless chest , all he could think was her. Her smile , her doe brown eyes , her hands clutching into Kol's shirt , the frown lines on her forehead after seeing Kol hurt.

When the bell rang, her face faded into air , he wiped his forehead furiously getting up from the plank position , extended his arm to grab a towel from his couch and went towards the door. It was hardly seven in the morning , he almost groaned opening the door.

"Hey." Caroline bit her lip trying to see through his anger, "Stefan invited you over for breakfast since-"

He nodded , "I'll be there after a shower." He was about to close the door on her but she moved her hand forward resulting it in being hurt by getting trapped between the door, "Ouh!" she yelped.

Damon opened the door fully , "Damnit Caroline- what did you do?" he got ahead holding her red hand ,"I am so sorry , it looks swollen already, come in." he pulled her in and made her sit on the couch as she held her hand in pain.

He got an ice pack and medicines for her , she took the Tylenol with water as he sat down patting her hurt arm with the ice pack , "So sorry Care."

"It's okay." She looked at him through her lashes , "It was my fault , I shouldn't have-"

He shook his head, "Its not your fault, I was just thinking about a case and I was tensed."

She pursed her lips , "Emmhmm – is that case Elena Gilbert?" He looked up from her hand to her sparkling blue-green eyes." He paused patting her hand with the pack , "Am I that obvious?"

She chuckled , "No, its just the way you reacted last night, I took a wild guess."

"well yeah." He shrugged hiding the slight blush creeping up his cheeks , "She was my girlfriend years ago, that kinda stuff lives with you."

Caroline laughed , "You dumped her you asshole and now that she's hot-"

"She was hot before." He raised a brow , "I have seen things." He winked , "She's hotter though." He started day dreaming. Caroline snapped him out , "Because she's not yours anymore."

He pursed his lips, "I messed up."

"That you did , why would you anyway?"

"We were in a long distance thing, you know how those things are, they suck." He huffed , "I fell in love with her, she made me realize all my relationships , with my Mother , with Stefan and Max and Giuseppe, all my life I hated –"

Her attention was set on his words , "So why?"

"Caroline." He sighed , "I was just a leech on Giuseppe's money- I took and took all seventeen years of my life , a person who's not even my real father sends me to University of Sydney , i didn't want to spend more of it with frequent trips to Mystic falls , every time I spoke to Elena before boarding on that plane was making me a weak person." He swallowed thick , "I wanted to be something , being Elena's boyfriend or lover wasn't going to be my identity."

"You could have at least explained this to her." She said softly. "I know." He nodded , "I was a coward, I was letting go but I wanted her to hang on to me , every time I wanted to say it – I couldn't , the idea of her moving on from me is – you don't understand Caroline."

"I do." She held his wrist with her other hand.

"Six months in I couldn't take it , I called her and I found out she was in a center."

She nodded , "It was horrible Damon , we didn't want her to go but she was being very violent at home , she hallucinates that someone wants her dead." Caroline bit her lip, "She told us you helped her with recovery."

He remained quiet, all of their memories started playing in his head in front of him,

He remembered sleeping in her small but comfortable bed with her, when he'd climb the pipe and she'd help him in , they'd talk and talk till she would fall asleep in his hold, most nights she would wake up, she'd be sweating and short of breath as if she was running saying she was seeing something in the corner of the room. "I checked, nothing's there." He said climbing back into bed with her , she shivered, "I did see it , it had a blade , he knows you're here that's why he's hiding." He pulled her shivering yet sweating body into his arms, "Then he can die waiting cause I am not leaving." She moaned , "Stop joking around , he's there." Damon rolled his eyes , "Trust me Elena , no one's there, I checked. Come on lets go back to bed , I have two more hours till your parents get up." She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her , "That's it , close your pretty doll eyes , your boyfriend is right here to protect you." He kissed the top of her head, she murmured, "Boyfriend huh."

"Yes boyfriend." He said firmly , "Might as well add one and only."

She leaned up, "Don't be so sure." He cupped the back of her head raising a brow, "Mm what does that mean?"

"We can add strong and dashing." She chuckled. He pursed his lips , "Well well Miss Gilbert aren't you outwitting me this morning?" She pressed her lips against his, as her soft lips mingled with his he moaned letting his tongue explore her mouth as his hand migrated from the back of her soft hair to cup her face, soon she found herself breathless , parting from him , feeling his mouth travel from her chiseled jaw down the soft skin of her neck , she moaned his name quietly , fearing someone would hear them. He pulled her on top of him, leaning in her neck , she parted to look at his face, "And aren't you being more excited than you should be?"

He sighed, "Not my fault I cant keep my hands to myself, you shouldn't be so beautiful." Elena rolled her eyes , "I am the same girl you called a dead skunk when I wore that black and white polka dot dress white half an year ago." He almost cringed , "look I was stupid."

She grinned, "Hmm and-"

He huffed, "You looked very pretty that day , it was I , who was unnecessarily being rude." Elena had made him memorize that line for every bullying memory.

She raised a brow, "and-"

"And I am an emotionally challenged person and need you to recognize that and alter me to form the best version of myself." He said it like a robot

She giggled. He pursed his lips , "Can I kiss you now Miss know all ? she hit his chest, "Don't call me that." He groaned , "Owh you little- I mean , my lovely pink orchid." He caressed the side of her face, "Is that okay, I didn't call you rose this time like previously you mentioned ,that's a mainstream comparison." She nodded smiling , "That's good enough." Her lips once again found his and they slowly moved together.

"I want her back Caroline." He snapped out of his memory of her , "I think I'll go insane if I didn't."

Caroline didn't look shocked from his confession , "She's in love with someone else now Damon , that guy is a total damage but she loves him." He clenched his fists at the sentence alone , "She is not in love with him , She's just trying to hurt me."

"Trust me Damon, ive seen her. She has totally moved on. Kol has been her on and off for years and no matter how much she says its over, she always goes back to him." Caroline almost complained. "Kol even punched Stefan in the face last time and Elena still defended him, its that bad."

"What? He punched Stefan? How come no one told me? When did that happen?" he sat up , very offended that someone had picked on Stefan other than him. "Three months ago." Caroline looked up , "Lena's didn't come home yet so maybe they made up again."

Damon cringed at the thought , how could Elena choose so wrong? How can she be this desperate to hold on to someone who appeared so bad? Surely this was not the girl he knew. She would never look twice at the person who hurts her friends. She always stood up for the right thing and here she was hung up on this maniac. The knock on the door made their heads turn , Stefan entered the room with a sigh , "Lets not assume things Care and besides , its her choice remember?"

Caroline looked down at her lap, Damon raised a brow , "How could you allow this?"

"She didn't ask me." Stefan shrugged , "She clearly said I have no business in her love life and besides Damon lets not talk about 'bad relationships'."

"Stef." He warned. Stefan shrugged, "It's the truth Damon , the girl doesn't love you if anything you should be glad she doesn't hate you, just get over it. You didn't do her right by her either."

Caroline got up , "Lets just have breakfast." Damon bit the inside of his cheek , "Look Stefan I screwed up it doesn't mean I am bad for her , or did bad by her , sometimes things happen."

"I don't care Damon , I don't want to hate you, I don't want to fight over my best friend."

"My ex girlfriend."

"Your ex girlfriend." He raised his brows , "That speaks for it self , you've been warned brother."

"Why don't you roll and shove that warn up your-"

Caroline squealed , "Guys I swear , shut up, I am tired of this Elena talk, I want to have breakfast , now if you guys don't want to , I am fine, but not a word."

Stefan huffed and went towards the exit, "We're not going to be talking about this anymore."

Damon rolled his eyes , "You be nice to them and they think it's okay to bite your ass." He got up mumbling as he went towards the bathroom, "Close the door after yourself goldie."

She clenched her fists in anger.

..

..

Her brown hair were being combed by his fingers as she was lying on the bed , turning away from him. With every breath she took it would come out loud. "You're up?"

She nodded her head slightly, Elena didn't know why she did what she did. Why she always came back to Kol. He was the only person who made her feel like she was important. Like she could be loved too. Although his love was rough. He would act brutal some times but at the end of the day he'd convince her that she could only be loved by him. Like he was her only shot at happiness and love. Kol was her 'go to' in a way. Although it never felt a hundred percent endgame, she couldn't convince herself otherwise. "How's your wound doing?" she asked above a whisper. "I am okay." He almost said too arrogantly as if he was hard to hurt, "If it wouldn't have been you there , I would have ripped the kid open."

She squeezed her eyes shut, "Kol please for once, stop talking like that." She sat up running a hand through her hair, "He's Stefan's brother."

"So, what does he have to do with you?" he wrapped his arms around her , "Why was he coming between us like his annoying as fuck brother?"

"I will skip telling you that." She pushed her self away from his arms getting up from the bed , she tied her hair, "Kol , I came home with you because – you were hurt, I don't think we're good together. Please stop showing up to random places , people have started pulling away contracts because you keep showing up at sets."

He too got up , "You mean that set where you were nearly naked. I don't think I made a mistake." She frowned, "That's my work Kol , I will do it. You interrupting just makes it difficult to get quality work."

He held her arms , "Oh so pretending orgasms for those fake blondes is quality work , Elena I wont allow this."

"I am not asking for your permission." She tried to push him but he held her tightly pushing her to the dresser's side, "Yes you will Elena , you're mine."

"This is exactly why we don't work Kol , leave my arm , you're hurting me."

"And you keep hurting me with your high class prostitution Elena , I swear Elena I will not be quiet- I lost my fucking job over you."

That always shut her up. She pushed him away, "I am going home."

"You stop picking my calls , you'll see those sets destroyed." He smirked , "And tell Stefan to mind his fucking business."

She clenched her fists , "Stay away from them Kol , its not cool." He held her arm tightly, "You're not going to tell me what to do darling, I see you getting rid of me Elena , you'll regret it."

"I know , I am not getting rid of you." She said loudly pulling back her arm.

..

..

..

She was so ashamed of Kol because of what he did, more embarrassed that she had taken him back and by now , everyone in the apartment complex knew about the girl and her toxic relationship. She stayed hidden from eyes for days. Of course the most disappointed were Stefan and Caroline. She rarely saw her ex boyfriend. Of course he was a junior Doctor at the hospital , and working under her Dad's supervision , which in itself was stress worthy enough. Stefan said that they'd both spend the weekends at the boarding house with their parents. She saw him at sunrise, because she had to go for her early shoot. He was just coming back from work, he looked tired.

"Good morning." She smiled at him before he'd enter his apartment. "You look exhausted."

"I had an emergency at the hospital like two in the night, and I'll be leaving for work in about two hours so – not my best day yet." He pursed his lips. She tucked her hair back , "That sounds tiring."

"its all for the pay check." He winked. She laughed lightly, "Of course Paychecks- that's all that should matter."

He caught on to her sarcasm but let it be.

"So you're gonna take a nap?"

He shook his head, "I cant , I'll never be up at 7.30 , I am gonna get a bucket of Coffee , watch 'The wire'."

She sighed, "Umm you know what? Why don't you take a nap instead of getting a stroke and I'll call you at 7.30 and wake you up?"

"I don't know." He held the knob to her door , "Can you though?"

"No problem. I'll call you , go take a nap , be sure to keep your phone near."

"Jeez that's really sweet Lena. Thanks."

"No problem." She nodded her head and went towards the Elevator , the whole time feeling his blue eyes stuck on her.

..

..

..

After fifteen minutes of constant beeping in his ear , he finally woke up and stretched his arm to grab his phone from the nightstand almost about to throw it against the wall , seeing her name pop on his screen made him squint to see clearly , he picked it up , "Elena?"

"Its 7.30 , I am at set in my make up , go get ready."

He sat up running a hand through his hair , "Are you fucking serious , I just slept like three minutes ago." He groaned.

"No Damon , don't you dare go back to bed , my Dad will scratch your little check." She squealed , "Get up Damon."

He raised from his bed , "See that's why I don't like two hours naps."

"Dad's going hard on you , do you want me to talk to him?"

He got in the bathroom , splashing water on his face, "No way, he doesn't know you and I know each other , lets keep it that way , he loathes your friends."

He heard her gasp, "That's not nice." He went to plug on the kettle putting his shirt on, "Your Dad is like you."

"Like me?"

"Stone cold bitch." He chuckled.

"Look who's talking."

"Thanks by the way, I'm some what better. This kind of feels like a 'deja-vu'."

"How so?" her voice was playful.

He bit his lip, "Remember when the days I'd not stay over during the games month ,you use to wake me up for practice by calling." There was a long pause , he heard her sigh on the other end after a long time , "I gotta go, they're calling me on set."

"Okay, thanks though, I'll see you around then." He ran a hand through his hair. "Uh-huh I'll see you at Stef's Bar-b-que."

"He's having a party? I didn't know."

"Oh."

"Okay I'll be talking to Stefan now , Thanks Darling uh-bubye."

"Bye." She said in a hesitant voice.

..

..

..

Stefan and Caroline threw the most wildest parties on weekends once a season , Caroline would push all furniture to the one room. Get the place ready for a crazy weekend , get drinks and music so high, people would be unable to hear each other. Stefan had avoided to call Damon because he never knew Damon would be available that evening or actually interested , he was the least interested in drinking till he'd vomit.

Kol had forcefully invited himself to the place, his jealous self didn't let him be at home, seeing Elena growing up to understand that he was bad for her just made him feel furious all in all. He was never this possessive over something like he was over her. She caused him his license , she couldn't just break up with him.

Elena's eyes widened once she saw Stefan dancing with a brunette, "Katherine."

Caroline handed her a Margarita , "She's finally back from her world tour." Her voice sounded bitter, "She rubs me the wrong way I don't know why."

"Well maybe because everything does." Kol interrupted her. She rolled her eyes, "I just remembered , she reminds me of you."

He smirked, "Don't get so grumpy , why don't you go go eat a dick to help that frustration of yours."

Caroline held his shirt, "Fuck off Kol." Elena got in between them, "Guys! What the hell Kol? You told me you'd behave , for god sakes you're thirty two."

"Why does she always have to fuck with me?" he seethed. Elena pushed him slightly, "I am tired of this , please can I have one day off , where I don't have to apologize to people for your behavior?" she turned to Caroline , "Let's go."

He bit the inside of his cheek, angry and frustrated. He would eventually get back at her somehow.

"five minutes here and I've already apologized to three people for his behavior." Elena gulped down her drink, "I am tried of this, my career, my personal life is all just crap Care."

Caroline brushed the hair away from her eyes, "Elena you need to cut the negative away , you're not nineteen anymore."

She pursed her lips , "It doesn't end like that Care , I am trying but I cant." Her eyes moved to Stefan and Katherine, "where's Damon?"

"Umm I just saw him – oh there." Caroline pointed, she could see Damon at one corner, sipping from his glass , least interested in anything,

"We should say hi." Elena got up. Caroline held her arm, "You sure that's a good idea?" she nodded as she headed towards him,

Before she'd say hi to him , someone else did , "Hello Damon." Elena saw Katherine by his side , "You sure do look like you're forced to be here." She giggled. Damon shrugged, "Oh Katherine I didn't see you till now , how's the whole -umm airline thing going." She pursed her lips , "Stewardess. And yes its going great. "

Elena stood by there side, Stefan too came along wrapping his arm around Katherine , "This party is for you kat , why sit in a corner , would you like a dance?"

She shrugged, "I haven't seen Damon in years , perhaps he can give me a spin." She winked at him. He raised a brow , "I'd love to Kat , but I am exhausted from the week , I'll just , be here and do nothing." She flipped her hair taken Stefan's hand , leaving without more dead conversation. He smiled seeing her , "look who's here."

She sighed smiling back, "You seem bored."

"I want to go home , this music provokes my suicidal thoughts." He got up, "Its crazy cause I got here twenty minutes ago and I miss my dark cabin."

"emm you mind if I come along?" she said hesitantly. "not at all Lena." He grinned getting up. She followed him out of their avoiding to run into Kol, she really didn't want to run into Kol specially with Damon around. A part of her felt guilty in a way, but she and him were friends, right?

"Don't count on me to cook, I suck, I have Donuts from yesterday in the fridge and some milk , oh and vodka." He picked the clear bottle.

"umm donuts and Vodka it is." She sat on the counter. He nodded taking out the donuts box, "So, what's going on with little Miss gilbert."

She rolled her eyes at him picking up a chocolate donut, "Same ol me Damon ,what's up with you."

He too picked a donut for himself, "Same old , I mean look at yourself." he Bit his lip, "I mean not that you weren't beautiful before but now-" she took a bite from her donut, "Its safe to say you will call me from now on right?" for a moment she saw regret on his face,"I am sorry Lena, I thought I was doing us both good, maybe it has worked out for you , don't you think?" she shook her head, "Its worked for you Doctor, selfish Salvatore." She was smiling but he knew she absolutely was shooting daggers at him, "I was I admit it." He raised his hands in surrender, "But I did try to check up on you."

She nodded, "I went to the center I used to tell you about."

"The one you absolutely hated." He pursed his lips. "I still do." Elena huffed, "Well that was a sad year, then I met Kol."

"By the way- excellent choice." He said mockingly. "Are you jealous?" she chugged down her drink and he poured her more.

"I am jealous , lets not lie." He took a gulp from the bottle directly, "I mean I had this hot chick head over heels, for an idiot like me and I lose her over being a surgeon, and now she's with another dickhead."

Elena giggled, "You can stop with the flirty comments."

"Oh I try till I score Miss Gilbert."

"Well in that case I must tell you I am going to be in half an year, engaged." She flipped away her soft hair. 'What?" he felt a hole spreading like a virus in his heart,

She broke into a fit of laughter , "Oh you should've seen your face, I am kidding, it's a long way to that."

He sighed of relief , "You have the worst sense of humor woman." She rose a brow , "Why are you concerned, may I ask?" he cocked his head to a side , "Maybe because I am not over you yet."

She rolled her eyes, he inched closer, "I am serious Lena , do you ever think it'd be possible for me to not think about you?"

She slipped down the counter to stand up infront of him, "Don't lie to me Damon, I am done with your games."

"Games?"

"Admit it , I was a game between you and Enzo , you won and then you went on with it. Stefan was right, you obsessed over me, you never cared about me."

He narrowed his eyes, "Lena that's bullshit and you know it , what does Stefan know about us?" "Oh there is no us Damon, it was me! I was alone in that relationship." She looked away from hm.

"Elena that's not fair , not at all, what about all that time we spent together , everything we went through together , each of your panic attacks , everything , I was there for you." He held her by the arms making her look at him, she bit the inside of her cheek, "You made me feel so stupid Damon , so unwanted. It hurt , because of you I had to go to a place which I loathed. What's your explanation?

He pursed his lips , leaving her arms , cupping her small face, "I will explain everything , but just trust me , I never want to hurt you Elena. you have no idea how much I missed you." His thumb stroked her chin, "This guy , I don't like this , you and him Lena ,I don't know- its not like I have time right now , but I wanna make it up to you, give me a chance."

She moved back, "Its not about Kol Damon , its about me , I am not going to give you a chance , you're practically asking me to hand you a hammer so you can hit me in the head with it again." The un expressed agony on her face tore him down almost , she was the first person who ever made him feel this way, whose pain and misery hurt him first hand. "This has Stefan written all over , you and I both know this isn't true , you think Kol cares and I don't? Elena through out all these years , you're what kept me going and lets be honest, you're here , with me , not him there , obviously means something." His voice was arrogant for a bit, her brown orbs were burning into his blue eyes, "What do you mean, i don't want you."

"Think again Lena, Kol's probably looking for you like an animal, you don't want that, even though you believe I broke your heart , you keep bumping into me , because you know you still love me, more than you'll love him." He smirked. "That's not true." She snapped.

"Oh drop it Elena, stop playing the friend game. We both know what's going on, its as simple as lets forget it and restart." He stroked the side of her face, he lowered his voice to almost a whisper , as if it were a secret between the two of them "I'll be better than I was, everything was hard back then but we're right here together , this means something." She could feel his warm breath on her cold cheeks , everything was getting blurry , all she had to do was close her eyes and give in to this hypnotic feeling, "Why are you wasting your time there , when this can be something Elena, remember how good we were?"

She nodded, "We were."

"We can be."

"Everything is changed Damon , I am." She pleaded almost. "So you don't love me, even though I can hear your heart beat so clearly , tell me you don't feel it."

"I don't know." She frowned, "I just know that you aren't right for me, i did love you and I have felt so much pain , I remember so much hurt." She tried to push him but he held her tighter, "I will make up for it Elena. God , this is so forward , I do care about it Lena , I care about you so much, I thought about coming back over and over , the first few days were hell. I was so used to you, it was as hurtful for me Lena , I was so in love with you, I couldn't even say it." She looked at him with a confused expression.

She pursed her lips, "Stop lying."

"I am not lying Elena , you're the first person I ever fell in love with, far before you did- I couldn't say or do anything but now I can." He smiled, "Tell you how much, show you how much." His hands slowly cupped her face , this time she didn't move back or push him, "I know you still feel it Lena. You push it and try to hate me, but beneath all that you remember me , every single moment when I use to hold you at night, seeing fear wash away with that tears I'd wipe from your cheeks , and then there would be this one second, the way you'd look at me , like only I understood, like I am all you're living for , I am all you care about, you never looked at anyone like that , I'd fell in love all over. Nothing I bet no one has ever shared that with you." His nose was touching hers, her lips had parted , not touching his yet.

There was a violent knock on the door and Elena knew who it was, she pursed her lips , not moving away from his arms, "I have to go."

"You really don't have to Elena." he stroked her face, "All you have to do is ask, nothing is going to be a problem." She shook her head pushing him away from her lightly,

"Elena?" she could hear Kol's voice and then Caroline , "I didn't say she's here , I just told you I saw them together."

"Caroline for the last time leave me alone." He shouted.

Elena fixed her hair, "I cant do this right now." Damon moved forward holding her wrist, "Come on Elena , you don't want to be with him. He's a criminal."

She pulled her hand back, "Well that's my decision right?"

"Okay okay I am sorry- sorry I pushed you to it- but can atleast-"

"I have to go Damon." She picked up her bag rushing to the door. Damon followed her , "Lena I have a meeting tomorrow , can I meet you on Sunday."

"You're busy Damon." She walked faster.

"I am not , okay lunch tomorrow , see , I am not busy- 30 minutes Lena." He held her hand before she'd open the door, "5 minutes."

"Fine, five minutes , tomorrow , not now." She opened the door , "I am here." She tried to act normal, "There was so much noise there."

Kol snatched her hand from Damon's. "So his house is a good idea?"

"Kol he's my friend." She mumbled almost. He pulled her to him harshly, "Don't fuck with me Elena , lets go home."

"What's your problem?" Damon pulled Caroline behind him getting ahead, "Why the fuck do you think you can talk to her like that?"

"Because she's my girlfriend." He spat, "Who the hell are you?"

"Well is she hasn't told you yet, let me re-introduce." He rolled up the sleeves of his button up, Elena warned him, "Shut up Damon."

"I will not-" he frowned , "He wants to know who I am? I am going to tell him if you don't."

Elena pursed her lips , "Why?"

"Clearly, he doesn't know me , I am the first man she ever fell in love with, who are you? I guess Mister cheap rebound." He snarked, "Now that I am back, it's all going to fall back to place so you can fuck off." Kol seethed , "Oh your so dead." He almost launched on Damon but Elena stood between them , "No Kol he's lying. Please don't hurt him."

"Get out the way sunshine, I can easily tear him limb by limb." Damon spoke dangerously low. "Elena before I lose my control, get out of my way."Kol growled. She pushed him back, "No! I swear Kol , he's just trying to get you angry, nothing is-"

"Why are you lying Lena? I can take him easily."

"I don't want you to hurt Kol , Why are you doing this? I already told you-" she turned to him pushing him back too,

"Enough of this!" kol held the back of her hair pulling her to him , "I should have never trusted you, how many others are you screwing behind my back? Are you fucking his brother too?" she yelled from his pull on her hair, Damon clenched his fist, "How dare you hurt Elena?" she pushed Kol away, "Stop it Damon please- why are you making him do this to me, please stay away from me, I don't feel anything for you, please." Before Kol would do anything , she turned to him, "Lets go home, Its what you want right? Just don't make a scene."

"Wait till we get home." Kol warned her dragging her out of there. Damon could not recognize this girl , she was anything but the Elena he once knew, where was she? What did Kol Michaelson do to her? She wasn't suppose to be this depended on Kol or this scared of him, he was sure she didn't love Kol , he wasn't sure if she still loved him, but he knew one thing that ,they both were far from over. He was here for a reason. Four years he took without her and he couldn't get her out of his head, he needed to get her back somehow.

..

..

..

She was taking of her earrings when Kol grabbed by the elbow , turning her , he pushed her against the dresser, "He was not lying right? He's that guy right? Who drove you to insanity? The one you loved."

She bit the inside of her cheek.

"Answer me!" Kol growled.

Her body shivered with his voice , she nodded, "I was going to tell you."

"Like hell." He said above a whisper, "Why were you with him today?"

She looked down avoiding his bloodshot eyes, she could smell heavy alcohol on his breath, "We were just talking."

"Talking?" he rolled his eyes, "Tell me Elena." He held her chin roughly making her look at him, "Tell me."

She swallowed thick, "Nothing happened Kol , I swear, he tried to kiss me- but you came –"

"Oh I interrupted your little fairytale." he said mockingly, "He didn't try to kiss you did he? You never lie Elena , but right now you're lying to me, you were going to kiss him right?"

She stayed quiet, just looking at his crazy angry eyes, Damon's eyes were so warm , not like these at all. So warm , so understanding. "Tell me."

Her head moved in the slightest nod. Before she'd take the next breath , she felt a huge painful blow to her face , her body swung forward towards the bed's end. She looked up at him holding her stinging cheek, at tears pooled in her eyes, "I am sorry Kol."

"You're sorry that I found out Elena , I don't know what I did to deserve this Elena. You have destroyed me , Damon wouldn't give up his job for you would he? Oh wait , he ditched you for it, I accepted you Elena." he held her arm making her stand up, "I accepted you despite the fact that you're a psycho bitch, the fact that you get naked every day for work, and he's still the first choice? He doesn't love you Elena." he seethed. By now she was breaking into heart wrenching sobs, "Oh he doesn't care about anything Elena , but of course you do, you'll let him fuck you over and come crawling back here when he finds something better to leave you for- the choice is yours Elena."

She nodded, "I am sorry Kol , I am , I don't know what came over." Her entire body shivered as she talked , "Just please don't be mad."

Her eyes were wide this night as she slept in Kol's arms , she turned away from him when she couldn't look at him anymore, it made her cry, even though her body were so close to his , she felt all alone , alone like she felt the first time she was in her bed when Damon left , tears were running down her eyes, every moment from the night replayed in front of her eyes, she felt horrible that he was on her mind, even though Kol's harsh words seemed true to her , Damon would never choose her over anything , at least kol loved her despite everything wrong with her, she sat up touching her chest , her heart was beating so hard, it was just the thought of him , Damon was right, she wasn't over him , she still felt what she felt, but she didn't trust him. She was never going to probably.

..

..

..

"He hit her?" Stefan couldn't believe this , he got up the couch when Caroline told him, "She's still with him? What the fuck is wrong with her?"

"I don't know, it was over Damon" Caroline huffed, "They fought outside his place last night."

Stefan almost growled, "I told Damon to stay away, why is it that everyone does what I tell them not to?"

Caroline nodded, she too had spent two hours at Damon's place last night, convincing him to keep his cool, "What are you going to do?"

"Tell him, he should know whatever the hell he's causing."

"Its not his fault." Caroline protested, "Why aren't we blaming Kol?"

"Because Elena is with Kol and not him, why doesn't he accept it already?" Stefan dialed up a number on his phone , Caroline shrugged, "You've lost your mind."

"Hello Doctor Salvatore." Stefan said in a low warn almost. Caroline could hear Damon's voice from the speaker, "Stef, I cant talk I am in a meeting."

"Oh there is no conversation Damon , Doctor Michaelson hit Lena last night, I hope you realize that causing problems in her relationship is only going to hurt her , which I hope you don't want."

"Are you serious?" his voice sounded tense, "He hurt Lena?"

"Damon look-"

"Stefan what is wrong with you? How can you call me with this bullshit, listen , lets go and get Elena." it sounded like he was already up to go. "Damon-"

"I'll stay away from her but don't her be with that Monster- come on Stefan , she's your best friend." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing, "Text me the place, lets get Elena back."

..

..

Soooo what do you guys think? Like it ? hate it? Tell me!

I'll be posting twice or thrice so stay tuned cause I am just excited for my other stories now, doesn't mean this one isn't my baby.

In case you're confused, the chapters will now cover more of past story and tad bit present, write a REVIEW , or suggestion, I have cruel plans for this one.

Who's ready for some psycho stuff next chapters, I know I am.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: It's going to be a Valentine vibe through out the month, so I'll be in deep mood to post and post. What can I say, I am a hopeless psycho romantic! I wrote in the chapter number wrong last time. Although I make 'triple' sure that there are no grammar mistakes and spell errors, I do lack in areas, also some words just skip when I upload because I use a little 'casual' wording and maybe the software ceases to let it pass through the 'error filter' so sorry about that.- Enjoy the chapter loves.

PRESENT:

The first few days without his wife , whom recently fell in love with him were like an endless period of dark and misery. Two weeks of complete silence with the forensics completely turning his house upside down till he was allowed back there, then he realized that was even more scary, staying there alone, he had never been alone here. He was realizing now that she made this place look alive , a place where he would stay, because he didn't know why, the darkness of this house was engulfing him. He had his phone ringing from the hospital all the time , how was he suppose to 'function' normally when she was gone.

He was making himself two eggs talking to Meredith on the phone, "Why cant you extend it?"

She argued, "Well it doesn't help Damon, hear it from a friend, you staying away from work isn't going to bring her back."

"But it seems unethical and betraying to push myself into a normal life when I don't know where the hell she is." He picked up the hot pan. "Damon why are you feeling guilty all the time? I know you're miserable, but it's been two weeks, come on Damon , I am not telling you to function normal, but this is also a 'responsibility' , the board will not consider that an excuse.", he almost stomped the pan on the counter top, "Hold on I am getting another call."

"Damon Salvatore , this is Officer Adrian, can you come at the station?" he asked

"Of course, did you get any news on my wife?" his voice was a bit desperate. "We'll discuss at the station." He was told.

Damon skipped his meal , grabbing his keys as he drove down to the station as fast as he could.

There he was , in the investigation room again, in front of officer Adrian and officer Fred.

The dusty blonde haired man began to ask him questions before he could ask about her , "So we investigated around in your neighborhood , we had to go through Elena's medical records, before everything we just want you to tell us any left out information , how was your relationship with your wife, pre accident six months ago?"

"What do you mean?" he narrowed his eyes, "I've told you over and over , we were like every other couple , a normal married couple."

"Well things point to other directions Doctor Salvatore, about thirteen months ago , Doctor Kol MIchealson filed a complaint against you for entering his house without permission and beating him to unconsciousness , it says in the report that , you were going to kill him if his neighbor hadn't shown up."

Damon pursed his lips , "Umm actually-"

"The following week , Doctor Grayson Gilbert reported against you for domestic abuse against your wife , Elena Salvatore , is this authentic? I think it is." He spoke slowly. Damon nodded, "Yes it is – I accidently pushed Elena into the table , I was – very angry in the moment."

"You pushed her into the table ? , here it says , you deliberately hurt your wife."

"It was a misunderstanding." He seethed almost.

"Did your wife after the accident know about this? You used her memory loss right?"  
"No- I did tell her- not everything but-"

"You didn't. Doctor Connor's reports suggests that Elena was so fed up with this marriage that she wanted a divorce – which brings us to, this." he put some papers on the table in front of him, " You and MRs Salvatore bought four Houses together , 7 cars, investments in many brands , everything is in her name Doctor."

He hit his hand on the table , "What the fuck? I don't need her money , I have my own- besides we bought everything together , there was no hers and mine."

Adrian huffed, "You are in deep shit right now , everything you own is under her name , of course you know where she is, you tried to kill her once and now again."

He shook his head, "This is pathetic , I didn't do it, I would never think of hurting her , she's the love of my life." Officer Fred shrugged, "You're wife gave a statement thirteen months ago , your neighbors heard you and your wife arguing after midnights , they heard her say that she wanted to leave you."

"That's no proof , my wife had panic attacks , she'd fight because she was scared , that even happened after the accident. This has nothing to do with our marriage."

"What about this?" Fred kept three photographs on the previous file , he looked at the pictures of his friend from Sydney 'Krystal'. Another picture of them dancing at a party. "It's from the time you and your wife were going through that rough patch."

"She's just a friend , Elena knew about her." He dropped the pictures back into the file , "You can call and ask , nothing , there was nothing between us."

"Your wife didn't like her." Adrian rolled his eyes, Damon huffed , "It was just something Lena did , she was possessive."

"I hope you're not making this up Damon , because otherwise you'll be in very much trouble."

The files were closed , he was asked to leave , Damon sighed as he got in his car , the voice from the heavy rain on his car filled the silence inside too as he pulled out a picture from his jacket , his thumb ran over her innocent face in the picture, "Baby." He sighed sitting back , "huh-I miss you."

PAST

Stefan was hell bound on never talking to Elena ever again, Caroline and Damon would ocasionly tell him to 'reconcile the friendship' but ever since she rudely shut the door on the brother duo when they came to her rescue , made him stubborn , saying this was the second time she did this. Defended 'Kol' so Elena's name was banned in front of him for now.

"I want you to come." Caroline batted her lashes at him. Damon shrugged, "I have never been to a set, I have like three days off , I'll be alright with my tv marathon."

She held his arm, "No I am not letting you rot in that hole for the whole weekend , come on."

"You really don't have to play mommy." He insisted. She shook her head , "I am not playing mommy , I really want to hang out."

Damon gave up , "Fine , I'll take a shower- who knows what I come across." He winked at her , she threw a cushion at his direction which he caught, "Just make sure not to kick me out the campaign –" he got up , "What are you talking about? I am a gentleman."

..

..

..

"Aren't you cold?" Damon asked Caroline looking at her revealing lingerie type attire , "What campaign is this? The no clothes winter campaign , I swear you'll catch a cold or even worse-"

She squealed , "Shut up Damon , This is for the spring-summer collection." She flipped her hair then picked out her mirror , checking her makeup "So do you like my work place?"

He shook his head , "I kind of miss – Doctor Gilbert and he's a fucking asshole." Caroline gasped , "Damon! That's Elena's dad."

"I know , he's the most stuck up , biggest son of a bitch I've ever came across, he takes credit for my progress with patients , he is all about money , he has a medicinal drug scandal going around , he was the one who prepared the case against Kol Michaelson , while he has the same kind of illegal programs going on."

Caroline turned to him from her chair , "What? Why don't you get him caught?" Damon grinned, "Its not that easy Barbie , I am the new guy there, anything I say is irrelevant and merely an act of jealousy from the senior , more paid Doctors."

Caroline was busy sympathizing with him when another girl caught his sight , of course , he could recognize her in crowds, and here she was surrounded by four men , one fixing her high volume curls , one of them applying lipstick on her lower lip. "What is she doing here?" Damon asked as he still couldn't manage to look away from the damn window.

Caroline huffed, "Oh -Lena? Umm she is in the campaign." He was angry at her for being rude to Stefan , he could understand that being her ex boyfriend , he deserved it but Stefan certainly didn't. Later when the photography began , Elena came to greet Caroline and on seeing him she acted like he wasn't there , he pretended that too , he didn't wanted to talk or seem more desperate than he had already been, But God did this girl looked too beautiful , She was wearing a blue bikini with a white see through shrug , he fought hard to keep away his eyes and he succeeded, it was when Caroline had to go for her shot that she and him were left alone with an awkward silence where they both were pretending to not notice or acknowledge each other's presence.

"How's stef?" her hoarse voice broke into his ears , he grinned inside seeing her 'forfeit' by breaking the silence , "He's okay, upset but not the worst." He saw her walk to stand right in front of him , face to face, "Kol has been out for three days, that place is scaring me – I want to come back but Stefan-"

He frowned, "Why do you need to ask Stefan , it's you're apartment as well." She nodded, "Yeah but- he's mad at me."

"Oh you cant blame him, you were defending that asshole."

She looked down as if ashamed, "I know I am messed up but uh- I really just want everything to be okay Damon , I don't want any fights or anything."

"Lena I told you there is nothing Kol can do-" he couldn't hold back and cupped her face , making her look at him , "Okay, come home , Stefan would be happy, if he sees you home." His hand stroked the side of her face smoothly and for a second , she let her eyes close under his touch , tears pooled under her lids and even though she tried to stop them , they escaped. "Lena." He said softly She shook her head moving back from him.

"Why are you crying?" he cupped her face again, "Everything is going to be fine , don't cry." His thumbs wiped her tears to a side, she sighed, "You wont fight with him again." Her lips pursed, he frowned, "Don't tell me the waterworks are over him." She pleaded, "Please Damon. I don't want him to put me in a position where I have to say goodbye to all my friends."

"So why's he in charge?" Damon almost growled.

"because he loves me , he's always been there for me, every time , I cant let him go Damon." Her words kept punching into his heart like little sharp pins coated with poison. She looked up at him with her bloodshot eyes, "I am just scared there , no one's home." Her arms slowly wrapped around him. He could feel the shivering inside her body. He pulled her to him embracing her shivering body, "Shhh." His hand kept stroking her soft curls till her body stopped shaking.

..

..

..

..

"No talking?" Caroline asked as Elena came out with the untouched ravioli from Stefan's room. "Nope." She kept the plate on the kitchen table , "He's being way too stubborn."

"Well he's your best friend." Caroline rolled her eyes at her. "I am not stubborn." Elena spat. Caroline laughed ironically and clapped, "Bravo , Miss Elena Gilbert , the professional at not letting go of her toxic as fuck boyfriend says she's not stubborn."

Elena sat on the sofa, "Don't bully me." Caroline sat aside her patting her shoulder," it's a fact little girl."

The blonde began to file her nails and Elena simply watched her do it , unable to carry the conversation , Kol was not contacting with her , maybe they were done or something?

"Lena." Caroline's voice snapped her out of her thoughts , Elena could see her still focused on her pinky finger, "Do you have feelings for Damon?"

Elena simply blinked , where did that came from?

"How will you feel if he starts seeing someone else , right infront of you?" Caroline said it as if she saw it. "And if you knew that person."

Elena shook her head, "I don't know Care, maybe I wont over react – but I think I cant see that , its just too- " what word was she looking for -oh yes 'hurt' she would be so hurt if she sees him care or love someone else. "It will be awkward." She lied.

Caroline sighed and then continued with her work, "Care."

She looked up , "Huh?"

"Did you see him with someone?" her heart was dropping asking this. Caroline shook her head and she stopped herself from saying a 'thank God.' Out loud.

When they both heard the bell , Elena got up to open the door, "Oh Katherine." Elena smiled as Katherine entered, "How're you Elena? how's everything?"

"Oh the same." She shrugged closing the door. "Stefan's in his room." Elena added. Caroline was shooting daggers at Katherine with her blue-green eyes. Katherine ignored her and walked to Stefan's room.

..

..

..

Damon was helping them with Bar-b-que. Later Stefan and Katherine joined them , Caroline and Stefan were setting up desert and Elena was setting the table, secretly eyeing Damon , who was in the terrace, she hated that she was- but she couldn't stop looking, he had not once talked to her, she could see Katherine walking up behind her , Elena's cheeks turned red when she saw Katherine running her hands on his back to surprise him, "boo."

"Really scary, must say." Damon rolled his eyes, she stood by him, "You're too shy."

"I am not- I just don't talk un necessarily." He said turning over the sausages, "Its warm out here." He signaled her to go , Katherine shrugged , "so take off your shirt." She giggled after that. Damon raised his brows, "You're evil."

"deliciously." Katherine flipped her hair , as she stroked his bicep one last time going inside, Elena felt like all her insides were set on fire , she didn't know why, why was Katherine being so close to him , Stefan should know this , She thought.

But what if Stefan left her and then she completely and fully went after Damon, get him because she was attractive , flirty and had this wonderful aura around her , Was Caroline talking about her earlier? Was Damon interested in this girl? Elena clutched her fists as the thought passed her mind, Stefan didn't deserve this betrayal, she didn't too. Wasn't he just coming after her and now he was being 'friendly' with Katherine. That seemed pretty clear from far away as his eyes followed Katherine's silhouette till they met hers half way, she glared at him, he raised a brow as if asking, she folded her arms across her chest and walked to him, "She's with Stefie."

"So what?" he too stood up straight. "Get your popping blue eyes off her ass, that."

Damon bit the inside of his cheek, "Umm i smell jealous."

"Damon-"

"Relax Elena , she's being all interested , but I don't like her. I don't know what Stefan is doing to himself ,but then again everyone is with someone who's they know is not 'it'. " he grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever- you get the point." He bowed dramatically, "Absolutely."

..

..

..

Elena was tired from the day , all she wanted to do was go to her room and lie down for hours and hours, Stefan was still not talking to her and Katherine was practically sandwiched between the two boys. Stefan put on a movie , When Caroline got up to go to bed Elena also decided she wasn't going to stay, it was plain weird with her not being friends with anyone , Stefan wasn't talking to her , and even though she tried to connect with Katherine but she was just too snappy for her, she didn't know for what reason and Damon , well , they were on speaking terms, she couldn't just talk to him, she too went to her room, Stefan didn't insist on her to stop , Damon insisted once but she shrugged it off anyway.

She got into bed at about twelve , this bed was far more comfortable than the one at Kol's house , she didn't know she was just paranoid around him, he was not returning her calls. Eventhough she was comfortable, the base of her feet began to feel cold , icy cold, she hated this feeling, as the cold started to creep up her whole body. She curled up in her position. In distance she could hear faint voices from the living room , Stefan was talking to someone.

Her body felt stiff, she couldn't muster a word rightnow, the teddy bear by her side had fallen to the floor from her hands struggling to hold herself up, but she couldn't. Her blanket was clutched by her tightly above her head, an icy hand, which felt like death caressed her back , her bloodshot eyes widened , she wasn't going to turn , she didn't want to- she knew if she did he would kill her , he would know she's not asleep. She stifled her tremors, he must not know she's awake.

"Elena." a very low voice spoke by her ear, "I know you're awake- even if you're not- doesn't matter to me."

The cold sweat from the center of her skull dripped down mixing with her tears, "Please." She said between her tears. She heard a clink of a blade when it shone in dark before her eyes, "No one's going to hear you now Elena, I just want my revenge."

She looked up at cruel figure, "Please don't kill me, don't- I swear I didn't do it on purpose." She saw as he raised the knife above her head , she screamed jumping away from the spot , the knife plunged deep into her spot in bed , her heart began to race as he took it out pointing it to her again, "NO!" she fell from the bed , almost falling when she ran out of the room in her PJ shorts and her purple tank top. "Someone save me please!" she screamed running for the living room. She could see Stefan rush out of the room, "Elena." when she looked back , nothing, no one was following her , he was hiding.

Stefan hugged her , "You're okay." She shook against him, "He's there Stef , he'll kill me I swear."

She could feel a hand stroking her hair, "Elena it's in your head , you're okay." she knew that was Damon.

Katherine was about five feet away giving her 'shocked' eyes.

Damon held her away from Stefan , "Go get her water."

He nodded , Damon wiped the sweat off her forehead, "Lena , we're here, you're okay." She shook her head, "Damon I swear he had this big knife , if I hadn't moved in time , he would have killed me."

"No no sweety- don't say that."

She held his wrist tightly , "I'll show you the bed Damon , he ruined it , I dodged his knife." Stefan made her drink water and then she insisted again what she saw.

"Lena this cant be happening- the door's locked, we live on the fifth floor."

"So he's still here." She shivered. Katherine narrowed her eyes, "Why don't we just go and check?"

Stefan glared at her for the first time , "Kat don't encourage her , she's been seeing a shadow for years and now there's a real thing , just don't-"

Damon instantly said, "She's right Lena , we can go check right now." Her white pale face looked at him, "No-no he's going to hurt us-lets just call the cops."

"We have to check before we can confirm Elena." Katherine urged her .

Elena didn't mind when Damon wrapped his arms around her as they walked cautiously to the dark room. "How many times do I have to lecture you about letting the lights on?" Stefan said angrily.

She almost whimpered, "I cant sleep with the lights on , I see shapes in the walls then."

When Katherine turned on the lights , the room was ruffled but empty. It did look like she had been running around crazily. Elena turned in Damon's arms, "It's under the covers , the knife he was about to run through my chest."

He nodded , he slightly leaned forward and threw the blanket from the top of it, surprisingly to her , it was clean and un damaged. Damon could hear Elena's heart rate accelerating , she was running out of breath. Stefan huffed, "I already told you-"

"I am not crazy It all happened." She said almost crying, "It was so real- he was just going to kill me- I bet he did this, he changed it before I could get you guys here."

"He who Elena?" Katherine raised a brow. Stefan sighed, "You should really stop Elena , how many times do I have to tell you it's not real, no one changed anything because nothing happened." He almost snapped at her. Damon would agree with them but then he heard her crying , she broke into sobs, he went back to wrapping his arms around her, "Jesus Stefan ! can you give it a rest? You guys both know she's scared right? What's wrong with you?"

"Damon I didn't mean it that way." He explained.

"Whatever it may be , I know this seems hard to believe , what she says, but at least can you not see that she's very upset right now." He made her lie down back on the bed pulling the covers over her, "You're going to be okay-"he held her hand , wiping away her tears.

"I am not lying Stefan , I don't know what to believe , every time I pretend it's not real , it becomes more vivid." She bit her lip, "I am so sorry."

"You don't have to be Elena." Damon cupped the side of her face, "If reaching for help makes you feel safe – its fine with me. you don't mind either , right Stef?"

Stefan nodded, "Of course I don't Elena."

Katherine was looking at Stefan as if telling him to leave the room with her now , Elena sighed, "Go back to bed you guys , I am fine now."

Stefan shook his head, "No Elena , you want me here with you- I am not going to leave you on your own."

"Stef its okay- Damon can stay, right?" she looked at him. He nodded, "Of course."

"Lena." Stefan said in a warn almost. She turned in her bed mouthing 'don't worry'

..

..

..

Katherine was putting her moisturizer while Stefan just came out of the restroom, "I think I'll wake up mid noon tomorrow."

"Hmm me too." She said looking back at him from the mirror, "What's wrong with her anyway."

"Elena? she just thinks someone is trying to murder her, I don't know- that's what she thinks." He shrugged sitting on the bed.

"So she's crazy." She turned to him getting up. Stefan shook his head, "That's not nice."

"Well I am not nice anyways." She slipped into bed with him, "I don't know somethings off about her, seems like she was 'making it up' "

"kat I wont tolerate this.- not now , not ever." He spat angrily, "she's my friend and she's been this way from twelve years now, you don't know what she goes through- heck even Damon understands this."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "okay okay Gosh aren't you two too much protective of her, what are you? In love with her or something?"

"Kat come on!" he pulled his blanket on him.

..

..

..

"I just wanted him to go and not worry- you can go now." She said silently playing with a strand of her hair to avoid him. "I know I 'can' I don't want to." He turned another page from the book he had picked from her shelf.

"Damon leave." She said sternly pulling at the book he was reading. He got it out of her arm reach, "No fair babe I just got to the sex part." She tried to pull it from him , her pale face suddenly turned rosy red as she landed in his lap, "Its not okay for you to stay." She said in a rushed breath. "I think it's perfectly okay."

She pulled back from his body back to her bed, He closed the book, "So you read- soft porn for entertainment."

"Its not soft porn." She widened her eyes at him snatching the book from his hand, "Don't change the subject Damon – I don't need to be watched."

He grinned , "What if- what if , I like watching." She turned her face to him with a questioned face, "That's creepy."

"I just like being there for you." He said sincerely holding her hand in between his. His pointer finger tracing patterns over her skin, she nodded, "When you choose to."

"Ouch – I deserved that." He huffed, "But you know I am sorry. You were right , I just couldn't do the long distance thing and I am mad at myself for not even trying , cause I knew once I would – there would be on thing on my mind." She looked at him intently as he spoke calmly, "And that would be to come back to you, but I was just a kid Elena , I couldn't give you anything."

She pursed her lips as he continued, "I wanted to do one thing right, that was to live up to Giuseppe's expectations , because he was spending so much on me, Max , being my real father never wanted to even know if I was okay or not, but this man and his son , not being blood related to me are still more family. That's what you told me right, that our relationships are not defined by blood, and I had all this crappy movie idea , me being someone , telling you how much I love you." His hand started to stroke the side of her face , "That would be the right way to tell you I love you."

She looked away slightly, "You could have told me- I would have understood, but you gave me hope and then took it away, I kept on waiting and waiting till it made me insane."

He nodded, "I am sorry Elena, I will never know how much I hurt you Elena, but I want to make it up to you , make you feel that all of that wasn't because I didn't love you, it can never be that Elena, you don't know how crazy you make me , what you do to me." he inched closer and closer but not making any more movement, his hand held her face up so she could look into his eyes, "But I know I've hurt you so there will be no more convincing you." He moved back, "just lie down , atleast trust me that much."

She lied down on her pillow chuckling almost, "So you're going to me used to you and use that."

"That's an excellent plan." His hand under his chin as he , himself blinked several times. "You're sleepy."

"Kind of- not enough to go." He said in a sleepy voice, she smiled turning on a side to sleep. It took him thirty minutes to make sure she was okay now , he leaned near the mattress resting his head against it.

The rest of the night went by peaceful.

..

..

..

"Doctor Spencer is going to be here with his team, I wont be here till I attend them." Grayson was telling him while he arranged Grayson schedule for the day, "Doctor Spencer from the board and the trustees?"

"Yes. Here are some cases I think it'll be good if you take on." Grayson handed him seven to nine files, He took them and opened them giving it a look, "Doctor I think i cant manage to take on all this , two of these is serious spiral surgeries , it will require the surgery."

"I have studied it and looking into their funds , I don't think we can manage one." That's what he hated most about this thing , he could never tell someone they are not going to operate, "Cant we run in some donation campaign to cover it?"

"That's funny Doctor." Grayson got up picking up his bag, "I'll be on my way." Damon sighed as Grayson left , when his cell phone rang , he picked it up seeing 'Elena's name' on his screen. "Hello superstar."

She chuckled, "Hey , look I am going to tell you something very exciting- I am in a play." She almost squealed after saying that making him distance his phone from his ear, "That's amazing sweetheart."

"That wont do! You have to come and see it in action, since it's Friday I know you're not going to work late right? Look Stefan is still off , so bring him and Care too , I am busy in make up."

Before he could let her know of how 'busy' he was she shut the phone , Damon dialed up Stefan's number , "Hello blonde bro, look Lena has some theatre play tonight , she just texted me the address , you and Caroline go and root for her okay? I am hell busy."

"Damon , oh yeah about that, I am not in town , I am driving to Denver with Kat."

"What?" Damon asked even though he knew, he was infuriated , "Stefan its Elena."

"Yeah I know but I am with my girlfriend." Stefan sighed, "She'll get it."

"Get it- right." Damon huffed shutting the call , then he called Caroline, "Goldie, hey! Are you going to Elena's play tonight, I'll send over the address, it can be a little girls night , what say?"

"I would love to Damon but I am shooting for an ad." She said in her 'sorry' voice , "Damon it'll be okay I'll all to congratulate her."

"Oh ok."

She said bye to him and then he started getting guilty, she was so excited and yet none of her friends were going , she did so much as invite him. He couldn't let her down

..

..

..

It was difficult for her to keep her eyes off from the audience , her friends were probably there watching her do her worst and best. This play was hugely sponsored , she had hope that once she nailed this one she'll be called to big cities for performance or even more. Once it ended , her struggle to not search for her friends too , and when everyone was clapping she was looking around for her friends. Once praises were done , and after clicking photographs she finally heard a familiar sound , 'Here Miss Gilbert!" her eyes ran through the crowd and spotted Damon , that too in good regular jeans and a black dark blue button up, she smiled walking towards him, "Hey , where's everyone? Are they already out for food."

He had a disappointed face , "Well they were busy so – they couldn't make it."

"Really?" she suddenly looked upset. He held up a rose he had plucked somewhere in his way, 'It's raining so this is all- I could bring along."

She pursed her lips taking it , then chuckled , "Well , its not the worst."

They walked from the backstage outside , he brought her and himself two ice cream cones from the food counter , "I brought my car so I can drop you home or we can go for dinner."

"Lets go home , I am kinda tired."

"Well not to brag but ii just cut short some very important work to be here so-" he widened his eyes at her as if asking her for some credit, she sighed, "Okay we can go have dinner, lets sit down for a while."

They both sat on the stair case that was leading out from the building, watching the rain as was busy eating her ice cream , "Stefan didn't even call me before leaving."

"Don't feel so betrayed , he was busy." Damon defended him, "You guys should really end this whole 'cold war'."

"I did nothing Damon , I just didn't want trouble with Kol , I just don't want that kinda Drama." She sighed, "I called Kol last night , he is not answering my calls."

"Well he sucks." Damon wiped the chocolate from her chin, "I wont ever give you the 'he'll change' speech Elena , he's not it."

She nodded, "I know Damon , but Kol- he has helped me get over some terrible trauma."

"And now he is the trauma Lena." Damon turned to her , "You're not the same , how are you like this now?" he cupped the side of her face , and first time in so long she leaned into his touch, "You're so beautiful , but so weak , I cant see you so guilty." He leaned in slowly kissing her forehead , "Because I've seen you stronger."

She pressed her lips together as he moved away and then stood up , "let's dance?"

She smiled giving her hand in his and got up , they walked down the stairs and then standing in the heavy rain , Elena giggled, "It feels like we are the last two on earth." He looked around and yes, due to the heavy rain the crowded area was empty now, as if no other existed. He pulled her closer , his hand wrapped around her back and he placed her hand on his chest, they slowly moved together, he spun her only to pull her closer , her hands on his chest, she giggled as he bent her in his arms , once she looped her arms around his neck , he picked her off the ground ,raising her high , his head turned up to look at her giggling face , she cupped his wet face, he slowly brought her down, she was face to face with him , smiling "I am happy you showed up."

"I am too."

Her finger slid over his wet lips, "Shh! Just let me-" she bit her lip leaning in , her cold lips pressed against his soft wet lips , she moaned into his mouth as he cupped her face, she parted from him , he had an unfamiliar smile on her face, "So stupid." She chuckled , before she'd lean in again , a sudden jolt parted them , before she could register , she saw Damon on the floor , he wasn't out but Elena could see he was hurt, She looked up to see him in front of her , holding a rod , "KOL!" she gasped , "What did you?" he didn't let her speak as he got ahead and swung his arm to hit her , she screamed as she fell back on the floor, before she'd recover from it , he pulled up from her hair and punched her in the face , she almost saw the red dropping down her face , "Damon!" she cried for his help , she saw him far struggling to get up as Kol was screaming at her , "You fucking slut! I go out for some days and you think you can fuck everyone. You bitch!"

"I am sorry- I am sorry!"

He was dragging her on the road and it burned her arm , some relief came when she heard a roar , Damon had hit him with the rod that Kol had discarded and then didn't give him a break punching him till he was out.

"Elena!" he called after her , running to her , he leaned down picking her up , he patted her face , "Elena , open your eyes !" her left eye was swollen black , nose bleeding, she coughed , "D-Damon!"

"Shit , don't pass out ! I am gonna take you to the hospital." He ran with her towards his car , she moaned, "Kol- he, don't leave Kol here."

"For God sakes woman!" he growled setting her on the front seat , her painful cries were making him tear, as he tied the seat belt around her , she cried, "Don't leave him here."

"Okay I'll call someone , just relax, okay?" he asked her with wide eyes, she nodded, he leaned forward kissing the top of her head, "It'll be okay- just hold on." He quickly ran to her side and got into the car.

In a few minutes he was back to his Hospital , Doctor Gilbert wasn't here so he was not entitled to give 'explanations'

She was taken to emergency ward and most of the Doctors there quickly recognized her as Grayson's daughter. Her bleeding was minor , she told everyone that it was a minor 'stair fall' case , she didn't want to involve police or her father.

Damon paid for her to get a room for the time she was being given Aid, he had called for Kol to be picked up and he was going to be here , he didn't want him to face Elena or him , he didn't want to face him either because he knew he'd kill him this time. He'd kill him for a lot less.

She was still in very much pain from the road burn on her arm and from many blows on her face , especially her eye , it was transitioning from dark to pitch black , it was swollen to the point where she couldn't see, he was holding her hand as she was sleeping from the drip. He was so angry at her , angry that she still cared about him, she was continuously asking if he called to pick up Kol, it wasn't about him or his jealousy, but Kol didn't deserve this, he knew Elena had a soft corner , she had forgave him in the past for almost killing her , but why was she so hell bent on forgiving Kol again and again, he was deliberately hurting her , he had no shame what so ever.

"Damon." He heard her soft voice which made him look at her slightly open eyes, "Hmm." he replied still frowning. She looked up at the drip which was going to be empty, "take me home."

"I will- just get some rest." He stroked her face , she held his hand, "They found him there?"

"emmhmm."

"It's not because I love him, I just don't want you to get in trouble Damon, what if he files a case against you?at least now we can say this was self defense." She said mustering great effort. "I don't want to ruin your reputation."

"You stop talking now!" he said firmly , "I've told you so many times to not be the endless sea of forgiveness God damn it!"

"What he did was wrong , but what I did wasn't right either." She said slowly. He shook his head, "What? No Lena , you didn't deserve this okay! He wasn't hurt or anything, he was fucking brutal. Don't you dare feel sorry for him."

"Okay! Okay – I wont , look I feel – comparatively okay , lets just go home , Dad will kill me if he finds me here and especially if he sees you." She tried to sit up , "I feel very up and down , but you'll stay with me till it gets better right?"

"You don't have to ask Lena." He pressed her hand firmly

..

..

..

"Why did he do this?"Caroline was almost crying looking at her , "Oh God , I should have been there with you Elena, oh I hate him so much."

Elena was lying straight on her bed, her fever was so high and Damon had been taking care of her as if it was his responsibility. All her work from next two weeks was canceled , Damon said that he'll cover her expenses for the month if she needs it , she had blushed at such advances. "Seriously babe I am going to be just fine , its not as intense as Damon explained it."

"Oh my God , he's such a monster, Elena you have to get a restraining order, how many times do you have to break up with him?"

"Caroline's right!" Damon said sitting by her side, he stroked away the hair from her forehead. Caroline saw the exchange between them , Elena was looking up at him , smiling slightly. She narrowed her eyes, "What's going on here, did you guys made up?"

"Care!" Elena groaned turning away in bed , "I am too muzzy for this conversation. Damon-"

He coughed, "Well your meeting time is up Miss Forbes , come again-never."

She threw a cushion at him which he caught, as she headed outside, "I am heading to bed , it was a bad shoot day- just knock on the other door if you need me."

"A huh." He smiled as she shut the door. Elena huffed, "I am not going to talk about it."

"Understood." He shook his head getting her new wet bandages.

..

..

..

Her fever was getting better by day three, she was still hurt and in bed but she was progressing fast due to his good care , he had gone to the hospital by nine in the morning , she slept through out the day , Caroline had to leave by four , and she didn't know what she'll do – but then he showed up , right at four fifteen pm, he had brought work home , Elena was seeing him in total work mode as his head was dug in files and book, "You look busy." She was giggling for no reason

"Case study- just a little while." he was frowning till she interrupted him. He leant forward letting his hand feel her forehead, "You still have it- did Caroline-"

"She gave me everything before she left." Elena rolled her eyes , "I am fine- minus the eye." She pointed at her blue black eye. He looked closer, "why, does it hurt?"

"When I touch it."

"Then don't touch it Damnit." He leant closer pushing her back to lie on her pillow, she chuckled, he got up and got new wet bandages with little sponges , he pulled off the blanket from her , pressing the wet bandages to her arms and legs , he trailed a tiny wet sponge on her neck , she sighed sitting up as he ran it down her back under her shirt , she moved into his arms wrapping her arms around him as her head rested on his shoulder, he chuckled ,"Lets put her back to bed should we?" she shook her head against his shoulder, "Ummhmm , I missed you darling , umm so much." She kissed a spot under his ear, he cupped her face instantly parting it from him to look at her , "You're fever high."

Elena nodded, "I had a bit of kick from my Meds- the sedatives , they make me want to make sweet ,sweet love to you." She whispered after a giggle , he almost laughed but kept it back, "Trust me baby, I am as thrilled by the idea but it kind of seems unfair since you're high from Meds and fever."

She rolled her eyes cupping his face, "umm you've been here for four and a half months now, I have kissed you -umm once." She wavered a finger in front of him, "I am pretty good at the resistance game , but its just so hard , when you are so nice to me , taking care of me. I better-" she blinked heavily "go back to sleeping before I offer to return your sponge bath favor." He finally chuckled settling her back , she looped her arms around his neck , "Good night kiss?"

"It's five in the evening." He laughed.

"It's night somewhere." She gave him a grin , "Just avoid the pirate eye." He let his hand stroke her cheek , his thumb stroking her lower lip , feeling like he couldn't resist anymore. "I don't have to avoid it – you look like an absolute bombshell all the time."

She chuckled, "Doctor, how much waiting before you finally give me a pre nap smooch." She puckered her lips at him , he rolled his eyes, "Fine! I can only resist so long." When he leaned down and his nose almost touched hers when there was a loud knock on the door, they both instantly turned to see Stefan , arms crossed. Damon almost fell on top of her , she giggled turning over in her bed, "It's his idea, I am d-drunk _, drunk in love, I want you – we woke up in the kitchen saying , how t-the hell did this shit happen-"_

Damon struggled to tuck her in , "It was not my idea Stef." He pulled the covers over her , she smiled brightly closing her eyes still humming the song.

"Damon I told you about not playing around with her!" Stefan said as they both went out of the room, "If you keep this up I am going to tell Elena to move out."

"Hey stop that I am not playing with her or anything , she's still recovering , you know what Kol did to her." He pursed his lips , "son of a bitch beat her like an animal in front of me."

"What were you doing with her?"

"I went to that play that you and Caroline ditched , she was so upset when she found out you weren't there- Stefan please don't ruin things with Elena , look she has been your best friend for so long , she really cant see you upset , I know she closed the door on us , but Kol made her guilty enough for her to behave this way." He held Stefan by the shoulders. "You were such an understanding person , what's going on with you?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "Maybe I over reacted – she doesn't deserve this."

"she doesn't." Damon nodded.

"Okay I am going to talk to her after she wakes up , and yes – when Care told me I registered a report against Kol for abusing her and you." Stefan sighed , "It'll be all okay."

"I am not going to hurt your friend- you know that right? You know how much I care about her?" Damon asked with a hopeful expression , He nodded, "I know Damon – I am just extra cautious , I don't want Elena to end up there- its worse than jail Damon."

..

..

..

PRESENT

Maybe he was going crazy, why? Where were these thoughts coming from? From two days straight he had been seeing these dark dreams , her screams , everything was so real when he'd wake up , he would be sweating. The weird thing was that he'd hear her not shout for help – but ask for his mercy.

"Don't hurt me Please – Don't hurt me Damon." He'd hear her. He'd see another side of himself in his dreams , one who didn't love her , one who would hurt her for no reason. Last night he had dreamt of that night , when he had finally be able to make love to her after five months of her not remembering him , that was on month ago almost. He remembered her getting up to use the restroom after she kissed him , the second she left he too got up , sat rubbing three of his fingers together , he didn't wait for her to come back as he slid of the bed and got up , he could hear the tap's sound from a far as he slid the door to the huge bathroom , she was busy washing her hands , tapping her neck with her wet hand , when she saw him in the mirror , she gasped , "Oh God , it's just you."

"Just me." he smirked as he closed the door behind them. She chuckled , " I don't know what's going through your head but I am tired so – it's better if we go to bed." Before she'd move out of his way , she leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his lips, "I love you." Before she'd move away he clutched the soft hair at the back of her head , "I am not okay Elena- I am not."

"what happened?" she looked worried.

"You. You're wrong – why don't you understand? How many questions will you ask me? how many more times do I have to hear about Kol fucking Michaelson , it hurts me okay?" he shook her , she swallowed thick , "I get it."

"Everything goes away – but he stays in your memories? You don't see how much Damon Salvatore tries hard! How he tries hard to get you, what the fuck is so special about you, you should come with a fucking warning!" he held her roughly pushing her back to the sink, she hissed , "What the hell?"

"Shut up Elena – you don't understand your fucking husband – you don't understand how desperate he is to get you – he cant be this insecure in his marriage Elena , it's killing him." He looked deranged, she squealed , "Damon you're scaring me."

"Oh I didn't start yet."

Elena got ahead trying to get out of there , "MOM!"

He pressed his hand to her mouth , pushing her against the wall , "Shh Baby girl , you wanted to stay right? You cant leave Damon , he'll go insane ." she tried to hit him but he pushed her back , there was a cracking sound with what she fell on the floor of the bathroom , he realized he had hit her head against the huge sink.

..

..

..

"Damon you're just stressed because everyone is continuously telling you that you did something to her." Caroline explained to him as he told her his crazy dream, "Everyone has their own crazy story about why you would have done this , some are saying for money , some are saying you had an affair, its just piling up in your head , you're working as well."

Damon shook his head, "I don't know Caroline , have I turned crazy, did I kill the love of my life? Has my insecurity piled up into it's own oppressed personality inside me." he huffed , "Everyone hates me , on the media , her fans , everyone – maybe you're right, maybe it is all bull crap piling up, I haven't slept in more than three hours from the past two days , it's just that maybe."

"And you're not eating well." Caroline pointed out his untouched sandwich , he looked around the café , "I asked Klaus about this – he says its because of the life style , that I am stressed – I would never hurt Elena."

"Just don't tell the police Damon - Officer Adrian is fishing like crazy to find a clue against you. We need to find Elena on our own to lift this case off or the media and public will make you crazy." She held his hand. He pressed her hand , "I wouldn't hurt Elena Caroline, I love her so much , I don't know why everyone is so against me."

"It's going to be okay Damon , I've been looking for Elena , I even told Tom to look for her, he knows all about the under ground business – he would know if its someone professional." She said whispering as she leaned in, "And I did find something – if you had hurt Elena there would have been some evidence in the house , but there was only one thing , the window left open , there are no signs of struggle – so it means Elena was un conscious , the wall from down the window is clean , which means he or whoever kidnapped her had something to lift her – which means a big sized automobile."

Damon frowned , "And?"

"There was an irregular ambulance entry on the gates of the residencia, which was never ordered , which stayed for over twenty seven minutes." She took out her phone reading from it.

"We just have to see who ordered it , and where it dropped." Damon picked up his car keys , "Lets go."

..

..

..

..

So that's it guys – did you like it? I am opening it up guys – please review as it took me a long ass time to write , I love everyone's reviews , Scarlett2112 ( whom I am a huge fan of) , amazing aisha , peechee , so many more – thank you so much for supporting me, and writing back your beautiful thoughts , feel free to share this with your DE stan pals (shameless self promo idc lol)


	16. NEW CHAPTERRR!

THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF MARIAH APRIL MAY'S STORY "FORGET ME NOT" THIS IS CHAPTER 15 OF THE STORY, HER ALSO CHECK OUT HER OTHER STORIES

NEW CHAPTER GUYS YAY ME!

"You've got to be kidding me." Damon shook his head in disbelief, he was even more uncertain than he had ever been, "So the ambulance is from my hospital?"

"Yes." Caroline swallowed thick as she drove the car, she had just realized that this revelation did more bad than good, fueling Damon's schizo thoughts, "Look I know what you're thinking but maybe it's just-"

"No Care." He mumbled more to himself, "Either someone's pushing me deep into this shit or either I am the lunatic Adrian thinks I am."

"Damon can you please stop for a while , why to you jump on an emotional bandwagon every two seconds." She squealed with annoyance , "I know you cant do this , I know." She parked the car in the parking space and sighed, throwing back her head, "You cant hurt Elena."

"How are you so sure? How can you trust me so much when I don't trust myself?" he asked her. She sat straight and turned to look at him, "Because you don't know you but I do, I know how amazing you are, how patient you've been with your wife after everything , even when she stopped loving you. You wanted to make it work always, you cant hurt her." Her eye balls dilating in admiration as she said the words. He looked at her with confusion, not able to believe her words, it was not her – it was his own self that he didn't believe in, he held her hand that rested by her side in both his and pressed it, "Promise me one thing. He said in a serious tone. She nodded to which he said, "If this is true , that me being a freak not knowing and hurting Elena, if we find her, you promise to protect her? Because I wont allow myself near her ever again, if it's me who-"

"Shut up." She whispered back, "Stop hurting yourself and trust me, you didn't do it; you'll not say a word about it to any one , not even Stefan that you're having these schizo thoughts , no one would spur things further that way."

He nodded, "Yes I understand but, in case."

"Okay I will , I promise , if the circumstances become as you say, I will protect her." She gave a tight line smile to him. They both got out of the car and went inside the hospital, Damon quickly got a hold of records and went to his cabin with Caroline, they began reading them, Caroline took out her phone matching the car plate number to each one of the entries, "That's it- that." She pointed on an entry on the date, "It's the same ambulance ordered, at about two am."

Damon read, "Name – Miranda gilbert."

Caroline looked at the muscles in his face tightening, he ran a hand through his hair , "No reporting back time , shit! It didn't come back!" he growled.

"So Miranda kidnapped her?" Caroline's brows furrowed in confusion, "I don't think so, she's not stupid enough to give her name- it's someone else."

At that exact moment his door got knocked at, Caroline closed the laptop they got from the counter and stood straight. The door opened and Officer Adrian came inside with a light smile playing on his lips, "Sorry to bother you again Doctor , however extremely sorry for following you and your girlfriend around."

"What?" he spat, "You must be out of your mind."

He shook his head, "Why did you need the records, to check for the ambulance I assume." Adrian picked up a pen from the table, playing with it.

"So you knew about this?" Damon asked with arms across his chest, "I didn't order an ambulance FYI and there's proof."

Adrian nodded feigning being impressed, "Could be , but you could be framing Miranda Gilbert. Calling her all the way to New York city to plan a murder, It's called from this hospital, where you work at, you don't have proof to prove yourself innocent."

"You don't have proof to prove me guilty." He shrugged. Caroline interrupted, "If you had been searching for her rather than accusing and cornering Damon maybe she would be here."

Adrian raised his hands in surrender, "Woah I am just doing my job, I have no whatsoever problem with your friend Miss Forbes, perhaps I am not doing it good enough- seeing how I haven't consulted you on your friendship boat with Mrs. Salvatore rocking way too hard last year." He raised a brow at her , Caroline cheeks went red and she nervously looked at her hands pulling at the hem of her shirt. "I want to see you for investigation tomorrow." He added and turned around to leave.

(-FMNFMNFMN-)

PAST

"Come in Stef." Elena said above a whisper to Stefan who was standing at the door, he gave a tight lipped smile and walked inside, closing the door behind him, Elena closed the book she was reading and sat straight in bed, her face still had bruises but not as bad as before, she tapped the space next to her and he sighed sitting with her against the head board, she tilted her face to him, "If you're here for the Kol is a monster lecture-"

He rolled his eyes, "Actually not."

"Hmm." She furrowed her brows, "Then what? trouble choosing your under wear. " she joked, he lightly elbowed her, "No I was here to see how you are doing ever since that thing with Kol, I came the other day but um apparently you were high."

"Was i?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah you were singing some weird Beyoncé song." He shook his head, "The point is I was here to see how you were doing."

"Well I am fine thank you." She said in a formal tone. He finally turned to her holding the her hands that were placed in her lap, "Elena I hope you understand how bad this whole experience was, I hope you learned to respect yourself and not think of this as being self-fish."

"But aren't i?" she raised a brow, "Kol literally lost everything he loved for me."

"No." Stefan sounded exhausted, "Elena why do you guilt yourself into pitying people who are not worth it- just like Kol, he wasn't worth it and at the moment you realized it but as time passes you become unsure of that decision Elena, these bruises haven't even faded yet."

Elena pursed her lips, "I didn't let him go because I thought it was bad, I did it for Damon , he hurt Damon." She confessed in a low voice, "I don't know how I latch onto old feelings when it's about him Stef, but maybe Damon will always mean more than Kol , I find it so selfish but I just cant shake it off."

Stefan groaned , "Oh no Elena God no!" he paused for a moment to settle the tornado in his head from her words, "You don't owe either of them anything, you should be getting rid of Kol because he is Kol and Damon, if you want my advice it's not a good idea."

"But why?" she asked with a frown, "Did he say something? Is he with someone?" that couldn't be, she thought- she saw love in his eyes, so much unmeasurable love. Stefan shook his head and cupped her face, "Elena you're screwing yourself over with this repetitive Kol-Damon cycle, Damon is ambitious and busy and just someone you cant depend on." He explained , "I know he's my brother and it sounds like I am shitting on him, but I know the type of girl you are, the one who wants a family and the whole package and Damon cant even carry himself like that, he makes impromptu life choices not caring who he hurts in the process and you are a witness of that, Damon is not Kol, he is not abusive and I know he- cares for you maybe loves you but he doesn't have any plan."

"So you're saying he's going to pack up and leave." She asked sitting back, he nodded, "He has done it before, his career will take an incline In somedays and he'll forget about you, your feelings- you don't want to be pinned into his life with no expectations." That really broke her heart but it was true , she deep down knew he wouldn't prioritize her, by being happy about this start- it was just the honeymoon phase till Damon jumps down at the first sight of responsibility. She couldn't be this vulnerable again, she couldn't let him do that to her.

(-FMNFMNFMNFMN-)

She had been getting calls from him all day and she had cancelled them no matter how much tempted she got to answer the phone, she wouldn't, she had to be strong to let him go, she really thought about what Stefan said , he was right, what Stefan didn't understand was how much she yearned to talk to him, spend time with him, get his attention as desperate as it sounded she wanted all those things to herself, and she knew how hard she will fail once she gets to see him or face him, he would convince her one way or another. Her and Caroline were coming back from shopping and Caroline was driving the Car, "Just pick it up." She said looking over at Elena's beeping phone, She shook her head and sighed, "I need sometime to myself."

"Elena you're seriously being so extra, if I were you I'd pick up." Caroline dug her nails into the wheel. "I mean in your situation."

"I get it Care." Elena rolled her eyes, "But as much as I hate it, Stef's right, I get too serious in a relationship I guilt myself to stay with someone, I wait for people till it drives me insane, well I am not going to be that girl anymore, I rather be an ice cold bitch then ending up at the center."

Caroline gasped dramatically, "That's where all the overly attached girlfriends go."

"Well as you see my progress." She pushed the button on the stereo, the loud rap song muted the beep from the phone and she thanked the music to some what bring down her temptation to receive his calls, Caroline shook her head at her, "Muffling feelings with gangster rap."

"Oh stop judging me Caroline, I didn't judge you for almost marrying one guy in vegas after seeing him, what was his name again, yeah Tom."

"Well we are every good friends now as we were very good fiancés for three hours, that's all your happy times in relationships Elena." she snapped.

Elena's jaw dropped, "As if! Emm I forgot you guys fought over custody of a gold fish."

"Buzz of Elena! we bought the fish together and we both know, I took care of it, that's the only thing me and Tom ever fought over, that baby goldfish that he managed some how to take from me and later he forgot to feed it."

Elena nodded, "The toilet flush funeral broke my heart. Especially I loved the way you guys decorated the toilet seat for it."

Caroline parked her car and got out slamming the door, "It was the least I could do."

"Ahh that fish themed funeral- the little snacks out side the toilet-"

Caroline shouted, "ELENA!" in frustration and went to push the Elevator button, "Don't talk about swimmy I still miss him."

Elena snickered, "God Stefan and I had to stuff our mouths with that Fish shaped cookies to hold back the laughs."

Caroline clenched her fists, "Arghh it's okay Caroline calm down!"

"You're talking to yourself." Elena laughed at Caroline's red face, when the Elevator's door opened her smile faded as she Damon standing right behind the closed doors, still holding his phone, at her side her phone beeped loudly as they looked at each other , Caroline gritted her teeth, "Ouhh awkward."

Damon looked down at her hand then at her face with a question mark on his face, "Elena, I thought you were in trouble somewhere." He stepped out of the Elevator, "I rushed back home from the hospital when you wouldn't pick up." His voice held worry immediately sending Elena to guilt, "Damon em I was-"

Caroline coughed, "We were shopping , maybe there was a signal glitch."

"Yeah." Elena nodded.

"Can we talk?" he asked straight forward.

"Yeah why not, I'll take the stairs , good for heath." Caroline grabbed the bags from Elena's hands and went towards the stiars leaving them alone.

He directed her towards the door – outside and they went in silence , she bit her lip, waiting for him to talk, "Elena I know there was no glitch, you were ignoring me yet again."

"Damon I can explain."

"Is he back again?." He turned to her, "Is that what it's all about."

"No." she frowned , "It's just that I feel a little rushed, I want to take some time and it's good that you take sometime and think about, what you feel."

"I took four years Elena, I really know what I feel." He held both her hands, "I need you in my life. I know that."

"It's not about that." She huffed, "Don't you think I need you in my life, but we cant just think from our hearts, you've got to see other things too, like what paths we choose to be on , you want to be a surgeon and I want to be an actress- both of which requires a selfish schedule, you wont have time and I wont have time and when I'd have time you wouldn't be there-" he sighed and pulled her closer against him, "Do we really have to think about that? Right now when we're back with each other."

"Damon we have to think about the circumstances, Stefan is right-" she stopped when she saw the expression change on his face.

"Oh so Professor Stefan Salvatore is the reason behind this behavior, I should have known." He said sarcastically, "Elena, Stefan knows nothing about us, how we work- you know what I think, we should just sit back and let things work their selves out, the important thing here is that we care about each other way too much to let it go like this."

"I don't want to hate you Damon , when we break up-"

"We are not going to break up." He said in a sure tone, "Why are you so sure we will break up ever, I need one chance Elena to prove myself. Give me one chance." He said softly, one of his hand caressing her cheek, "I know I made a mistake in the past, but I regret that, I regret not being strong enough and if that ever happens again I'll make sure I make things work."

She wanted to believe him , let take over her inhibitions, he asked, "One chance Elena , I know you're scared but trust me I am here, with you."

His phone beeped and he looked down to check it, "surgery alert." He read, then looked up at her, "Yeah I had about one at eight , I'll be back in the morning, and sleep in for four hours after that maybe I'll take you out for some brunch, can you fit me in superstar?"

She rolled her eyes, keeping back her smile, "You can sleep six hours and maybe take me out for lunch Doctor." Her voice low and raspy, blushing from his lingering stare on her lips.

"Perfect." His thumb rubbed against her chin and when she looked up , his lips crashed against hers, she moaned against his lips , surprised at how he could still manage to cause butterflies in her stomach, she let her hands hold on to his neck , clutching his dark hair, she pulled away, "You haven't even took me on a date, don't kiss me yet."

He smirked, "Go on act like you didn't want to jump my bones in the middle of the street."

She gasped, "Get out."

"Hmm with that attitude- I'll have to re-think our date , I mean it's a bad idea."

"it's not a bad idea." She said still holding on to his neck and "we should go on a date tomorrow."

"Yeah given if I don't go abroad for years and you don't get into a relationship with a jerk who hits my head hard enough to forget I had to take you out." He cupped her face and smirked. She pushed him playfully, "We'll see about that."

(-FMNFMNFMN-)

PRESENT

Damon was pacing around the Tv lounge in his house while Caroline and Stefan sat on the couch, lost in thought, Stefan sat up with a cough to get their attention, "So the hospital has no idea where the ambulance went?"

"They reported the police about it going missing." Caroline replied with disappointment, "The driver who was in the ambulance was found dead in a forest weeks ago."

"And where is the ambulance?"

"Probably with the murderer." Damon commented , "He has Elena in that car or maybe he destroyed the car and now he has her somewhere else."

"Adrian should stop focusing on you now, you were under Police observation all this time , you couldn't have killed the driver." Stefan said with a frown, "That takes one of our concerns away. That he would stop focusing on you and more on finding Elena."

"If he kidnapped her, he should at least call for extortion money." Damon said suddenly in frustration, "But it's been all this time and he hasn't called, Elena didn't ran away that's for sure, but there must be something, someone who wants revenge."

"What do you mean?" Caroline got up the couch folding her arms across her chest.

"An enemy that's what I mean, we have to list all the people who would want to hurt Elena for any reason." He proposed the idea.

Stefan shook his head, "Elena has millions of fans, what if it's a psycho fan."

"A psycho fan who would know about Miranda gilbert?" Damon tilted his head, "Not everything is on the internet, Elena never disclosed about her parents, so this person, who ever this is knows her closely."

"And what's your theory- Kol Michaelson?" Stefan too got up, Damon pursed his lips, "We are brothers after all Stef."

"Damon we cant go and question him, remember what you did to him?" Stefan raised a brow and sighed, "How about we stay and let Caroline go."

"What?" she snapped.

Damon instantly said, "No, Stefan if he is the 'potential kidnapper and killer' he could hurt Caroline. Just because I am desperate to get Elena back doesn't mean I'll be putting another life in the balance, we need to go together."

(-FMNFMNFMN-)

Stefan and Damon stood by the Blonde's side as she rang the bell at the door of the house, the paint on the walls so old that it had turned ashy from white. It looked as if no one lived here much. When the door opened, Caroline pulled at her sleeve, "Hello Kol, we need to talk."

He looked at the trio in anger and was about to close the door in their face when Damon stepped forward pushing against the door, "We can talk the nice way or we can talk after you're bleeding, your choice Kol."

With a low growl he let the door open, 'What do you people want? I knew I'd be expecting you after the news on the TV."

"So no awkward convos Kol, where is Elena?" Damon asked in a low but dangerous voice. He shrugged, "How would I know, she could be dead for all I care."

"Kol." Damon warned, "Stop testing my patience."

Stefan interrupted, "Listen Doctor Michaelson , cooperate with us and we will leave, we just want to know if you have any clue about Elena."

"And we wanna search your place." Caroline said quickly as she entered.

"Look I already told you, I haven't seen Elena in over an year, she hasn't called me, doesn't want anything to do with me after the last time."

"And is that the reason you decided to kidnap her?" Damon snarled.

"Non sense , I got into one scandal that caused me my career because of her, I am finally in hope to get my license back, I would never let her screw me over with this kidnapping story." He huffed.

Damon looked at him with anger for a moment , wanting so much to punch him for no reason, he hated his guts, he hated this man like he never hated anybody, he was the reason he hurt Elena an year ago, he was the reason he turned into a monster that day and hit her, he hated himself that day, he wanted to end himself that day.

Caroline gestured at Stefan to go, "Let's go we wont find anything here."

"Maybe." Kol started then stopped, Damon looked up at him, Kol stepped back raising his hands in surrender, "Just an idea Mister Husband of ex girlfriend."

"What?" Caroline asked urgently.

"Well you are all aware of Elena's panic attacks." He started , then slowly walked towards the window, turned to them leaning against it, "The same nightmare where she thinks a guy named 'Jeremy' would kill her."

"Yes, that's out of question since Jeremy died when he was one." Damon turned down his 'smart' idea.

He laughed , shaking his head, "Hear me out before you turn it down."

Stefan huffed, "Say it already."

"Once she had one of those panic attacks, you know what was weird about those panic attacks?"

"This guy is wasting our time." Damon shrugged turning to go.

"Panic attacks took place between twelve to three am, never eleven, never even four- it's dark at that time too, and that made me think, it's weird , she never had a day-time panic attack." Kol continued.

"So?" Caroline asked.

"Then I talked about it to one of my friends and he told me one or two possibilities, either Elena was faking it, either it's a routine- a possessed body."

Damon turned around to look at him, "What crap are you guys buying?" he asked Stefan and Caroline but they didn't move.

"Possessed by what?" Stefan asked

"He suggested it was a hypnotism episode." Kol nodded his head, "I told Elena if she wants to check and she wanted to, then when I said , they would have to hypnotize her in order to check, which means being out of control of your mind, she just got paranoid, she refused."

Damon knew why she wouldn't want to go through with that, she hadn't told about Jeremy to him for so long and she wouldn't want to be asked questions that could get her into trouble , where she couldn't lie or change the topic. But how would he know if she was hypnotized, he should have noticed something odd.

"There is a trigger, somewhere in her routine, which activates her panic attack mid-night, a trigger which stimulates the presence of a killer named 'Jeremy' wanting revenge." Kol said with a smirk, then pushed away from the window walking back, "But that's just my observation."

Stefan could practically see the wheels turning in Damon's head, "Come on , let's go." He said hurriedly.

(-FMNFMNFMN-)

"Not this." He threw the pillow back, "We bought it last year, she has the panic attacks since she was 8."

They all searched the bedroom looking for different things, "Her phone?"

"Nope." Stefan said with a popping 'p'

"Some book she reads?" Caroline looked through the books on the nightstand.

"No."

They all sat on the bed exhausted after searching for hours. "There's got to be something." Damon said throwing his head back on the pillow.

"Maybe Kol was just fucking with us." Caroline said with a tired breath.

Stefan pursed his lips, "He sounded sure."

Damon nodded, "Kol is a motherfucker, but what he said did feel like logic, Jeremy can never kill Elena as Jeremy is dead, so Jeremy is a stimulation of Elena's mind, which has been fed to her head to scare the shit out of her , and I feel like that person knows where she is."

Stefan tossed the Teddy bear on the bed towards Damon , making space for himself, "I don't know what to believe."

Damon held the bear against him, his wife's toy, it still smelled of her , he could imagine how she would always keep it close to herself , since the start and now she didn't have it, the thought made him more depressed , he could perfectly imagine her sleeping with the bear pressed to her chest. He didn't know a grown man like him would hug this bear so tight to himself , just to feel close to her when she wasn't here. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, he sat up, "Stefan!"

Stefan looked up with a raised brow and Caroline too looked at him. Damon showed them the bear, "It's been with Elena since the start- she sleeps next to it."

Stefan sat up too, "Yes, uh I never thought about it."

"Whoever gave her this bear- must be the person who did this." Damon checked the stuffed bear for any clues. When he found the zipper at the toe part he pulled it open and searched through the cotton, his eyes widened as he pulled out a recorder.

"This cant be it, because the person who gifted her the teddy bear is Stefan." Caroline said shaking her head.

Stefan swallowed thick. "I did gift her that on her eight birthday."

"And she has been having those panic attacks since she was eight." Damon said keeping the bear down.

(-FMNFMNFMN-)

Hey guys new chapter,

This story is FULLY AVAILABLE HERE NOW "

This is CHAPTER 15 if I am not wrong. Do let me know if you guys like it, hate it, whatever, am I writing it spicy enough? Also do tell me who are here from MAY's page, and do let me know what you think, Pray I pass my law exams. Love you guys sm!

Check out her man and night and day if you haven't.

Review?


	17. Pardon the way that i stare

There was a brief silence, a silence that held many questions and doubts- Damon wouldn't believe Kol and not his own brother, that was for sure but still.

"No guys I might have gifted her this when I was eight years old, still not a psychopath." He raised his hands in surrender, Caroline bit her lip as she managed to look away from Stefan's face back to the bear. "It does sound impossible."

"It could be anyone, anyone could be using my, my gift for this." He explained to Damon and slowly placed his hand on Damon's stiff shoulder for comfort. In response, his brother shook his head and stood up, "This recorder has nothing but these whispery voices and that doesn't mean anything." He clutched the recorder.

"To us, not to her." Caroline added as she stood up, "It must be a trigger for something like Kol said."

"It is, it's a trigger for Jeremy's presence." Stefan too mumbled still looking at the now ruined bear. "Who would want Elena to suffer for Jeremy? Question answered – Grayson Gilbert."

"Damon." Stefan sighed, "Okay maybe you are right but umm we checked Grayson before."

"We didn't have proof before." Caroline turned to Stefan with a raised brow, "And now it's right here. We need to find out what this did to Elena."

"You wont be held accountable for something you didn't do Stef." Damon assured, "I'll never let anything happen to you."

"I know but-" his voice cracked, "What if it backfires on me?"

"Trust me.

(-FMNFMNFMN-)

Grayson lowered his metal framed spectacles on his nose and smirked, "What does that damn whistle prove?"

"Maybe that you umm hypnotized Elena?" Caroline said in her squealy tone, Damon was fuming by her side and Stefan was leaning against the wall.

"So?" He shrugged, "Yes I did!" he confessed biting each word out, "I hypnotized Elena when she was eight- I hated her!" he spat.

"I always knew you were a disgusting man." Damon had just stepped to move forward but Caroline held his wrist, "Gray you realize-"

Damon interrupted her, "You are a horrible person and you fucking know that, you sabotaged and broke a marriage! You abused a child mentally and physically and to top it all off, you are shameless for ruining the life of a person who loved you no matter how fucked up you were."

"Save the lecture Damon, she ruined everything for me, She killed Jeremy, my son." His smirk had finally faded and he stood up from his leather seat, "And that wasn't an accident, if an eight year old bitch can plan a murder she might as well be ready to face the consequences that follow it."

"Elena didn't kill Jeremy, you're insane if you think that." Stefan said in a loud voice. Grayson shook his Body away from them depicting perfect refusal, "Like hell she didn't." He walked to the window in his room slowly, "It's all her fault since the start, Miranda was suppose to be mine." He said firmly, "I don't know where that scum John caught her eye, they got married and had Elena."

"And you ruined their marriage." Caroline seethed, "Just like he attempted to ruin mine." Damon commented bitterly.

"All is fair in love and war right?" Grayson shrugged. "When Miranda left him for me, Elena was the biggest problem, she didn't like me, she wanted to stay with her father- she was pretty expressive about it, I did it all, played the father the best I could till I had to discipline her!" he clenched his fists at his sides, "And fear did more work than the made up love and affection, she stopped asking for John , so any chances of reconciliation between them were over, Miranda gave birth to Jeremy, my first and last, Elena wanted her revenge on me, she got her revenge."

"What?" Stefan spat, "You are not the victim here Doctor, you abused a child, your 'discipline' fucked her mind up, even if she did do it on purpose, this is your fault."

"You tortured my wife for years." Damon took a step ahead, "You kept acting like you were there to protect her, that she was responsible for Jeremy's death! You played the fucking 'secret keeper' just so you could torture her."

"And it was worth every second." Grayson bit out word by word and smirked at the end. Damon growled as he launched on the man, immediately driving a fist into his ribs, he could hear Stefan and Caroline asking him to back off and even Stefan trying to pull him, but he felt frantically strong today, he threw Grayson on the floor and got a chair from the side, he wanted to kill- right now.

"NO!" Miranda yelled as she ran into the room and pushed him aside, "Gray!" she cupped his bloody face, "What did you do?" she shouted at Damon. He threw the chair to a side, and gripped Miranda's elbow making her get up and turned her to him, she tried to push against him but he held her in place, "Your husband is the reason Elena is gone, why don't you ask him where she is? Too afraid you'll have to come to terms with truth? You know who he is, I refuse to believe that you don't."

"LEAVE ME!" she cried.

"Damon Please let her go." Stefan requested.

Damon shook his head, "I wont let her continue this charade of normal life when my life is falling apart, you do anything, you both- do not fuck with my family and my wife." He said with gritted teeth as he left her hand and went forward and held Grayson's color, he was not conscious as Damon tapped his face aggressively, "Where is my wife? Tell me Damn it! Where is Elena?"

"He's not going to answer you psycho." Miranda muttered and stomped her feet, "You three get out of my damn house!"

Damon groaned as he threw back Grayson on the floor, turning to Miranda, she took a step back and Damon had to raise his hands in surrender, "I am going, but I'll come back."

"You think I wont report you to the police." She shrieked.

Damon let out a humorless chuckle, "You can obviously, I wont be in jail for too long on charges such as beating the crap out of your husband and I'll do it again if I want to."

"You-"

"Stefan, call a damn ambulance for this motherfucker!" he nearly growled as he walked out of the room, "The soon he gets better as I'll continue this."

(-FMNFMNFMNFMN-)

PAST

"Shit shit!" he was late, Damon drove as fast as he could to the restaurant, Elena must be waiting for him for an hour now, he tried his best to keep this day free and he couldn't, it was like Grayson knew he plans on dating Elena that some how he'd end up with piles of Gray's work. Grayson's assistance was a test from God truly. He parked the car on the wet road, it had been raining all day long, he was thinking of excuses- it would be a lie, but he couldn't lose Elena, that was just too much loss for this year, he ran a hand through his hair as he looked in the car's rear view mirror, he reached for the cologne Stefan left in his car.

He quickly got out of the car, rubbing his hands together in nervousness, when he stepped inside the place, it was still busy- it was 9pm of course it was. He couldn't see her any where and that's when it dawned upon him- she probably thought of him as an irresponsible asshole and left. He went to the reception and asked the man who was busy typing about a reservation, "I had a table booked for two, Can you tell me when, Miss Elena Gilbert showed up?"

He nodded, "You are Mister Damon Salvatore uhh okay- actually we allotted the table to another couple since both of you didn't show up."

"Oh." He bit his lip and stood back, 'Elena didn't show up either.' He thought, but why? Was she having second thoughts again? Or was Stefan being the problem or was she in trouble? The thought actually made him anxious and he dialed her number which went straight to voice mail. Now to think of it, she didn't text him since morning when she asked about the restaurant.

He got in his car and drove to their building in a considerably fast speed, when he got there he didn't ego to his apartment but hers instead, the one she shared with Stefan and Caroline, The blonde opened the door for him and seeing him this worried, her brows furrowed, "What happened?"

"Where's Elena?" he asked as worried as her.

"Uh in her room duh." She said in an awkward tone, he rushed inside past Caroline and she turned around with a questioned face, "Damon? What's going on?"

He didn't answer as he went towards her room and opened it, the room was dark and when he turned on the lights, she was sitting in a corner, knees close to her face, "Lena." He said as he sighed of relief and closed the door behind him, "You scared the shit out of me, Why aren't you picking up the phone?"

She huffed, "I am sorry, I left it uncharged." Her voice was groggy as he made his way to her and sat down beside her, "Why didn't you show up?"

She stayed quiet and he huffed as he pat her shoulder trying to get her attention, "Hey, you."

"Huh."

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head slowly, resting it back on her knees, "Nothing, I just want to be alone."

"Why?, what happened?" his dark brows furrowed as he moved away the curtain of her brown hair and tucked it behind her ear, "Tell me."

"I lost- again."

"What are you talking about?" he asked clueless, her voice broke, "It was this big audition in mystic falls, huge stars were casted in the show and they needed a new face, i was so happy and confident." Tears started to fall down her eyes, rolling down her cheeks, "And I just felt as if it was mine, then when I went in, started saying the lines, they'd interrupt me, someone wanted a sandwich , someone wanted to take a call, when I'd say the sad parts and cry, they'd giggle, they told me I am curvy around my hips-" she broke into sobs, "And that just broke me- when I stepped outside after literally one minute performance, I realized they were right, every girl was prettier, skinnier, taller."

"Elena." he said in a soft tone as he pulled her to his arms in a tight embrace, resting her head against his chest, with his chin resting on top of her head, "I don't know who these people were but they aren't right." He said above a whisper, his thumb wiping away her tears, "You are by far the most beautiful girl I know."

She shook her head against his chest.

"And I've seen you so passionate about this thing, I just know one day you'll be The Elena gilbert." He chuckled, "These people would hit their heads against walls for not recognizing the star in you."

"You didn't see those girls Damon, Blonde and-"

"Hey- hey , they can be whatever, they cant be you." He stroked her hair interrupting her, "The magical, passionate artist that I know, this is going to take time Elena, you need to give this world time to be ready to know the amazing person that you are and I know when the time is right, you will shine." She looked up at him from his chest, he smiled at her as he cupped her face, "It's not going to be the last rejection but you have to build the fight in you, be so good that they cant ignore you, I know- soon there would be someone to recognize it Elena. I promise."

"You do?"

He nodded, "I believe in you." She sucked up her tears and rested her head back on his chest, taking a deep breath, "I wish I could believe me."

"Um then just fake that for a while till you do." He shrugged, as he stroked her hair, "I do it all the time." He said in a light tone, "Especially when I am assisting someone cut open a head."

"Damon." She whined, "That gives me images please!"

"Alright alright." He waved off, "But you get it?"

"Hmm." She took another deep breath, then parted her face to look up at him, "You smell good."

He laughed lightly, "Well I was excited about our date."

She smiled finally, "I am sorry about that."

"Hmm you'll have to do better than that." He raised his brows at her and she shook her head at him with a mischievous grin and moved forward to capture his lips in a searing kiss, he immediately responded by gripping her hips to shift her weight on top of him as he kissed her back almost aggressively, when air became a necessity, they parted with pants, he peppered kisses all over her face and wiped the residue of her tears under her eyes, "You underestimate how perfect you are." He whispered, "You drive me crazy you know, that's how beautiful I think you are- no one can compare."

"Damon." She sighed as she held on to his neck and looked at him through hooded eyes, she pressed her lips to him again and moaned when she felt his tongue enter into her mouth, he shifted her to the bed, still staying on his knees on the floor as he slowly ran his hand up her bare leg , her orange sundress had bunched around her waist as he pressed his lips to the silky skin of her left thigh and slowly trailed his lips up to the lacy black boy shorts, she lied back on the bed panting for air, her body arching up to his touch as his fingers hooked in her under wear, his lips on the skin above the band of her shorts, he licked around her belly button and pulled the shorts down her legs, she lifted her legs to help him, he kissed her curves, his lips brushing the skin of the inside of her shaking thighs, her fingers gripped his hair for some control, his darkened eyes met hers and her chocolate orbs urged him to continue. He smirked at her as he licked her wet clit, she moaned his name loudly and gripped his hair tighter, she remembered how much she loved him down there, he was multi-talented to say the least, he widened her legs for him and moved her back on the bed as he shifted on it too to settle better between her legs, he pulled her quivering body to his mouth and let his finger penetrate her as his tongue sucked her rosy button, she arched her body and her hold on his hair tightened as she called out his name in soft moans. The voices she made drove him crazy, her pants, his name on her lips, her taste- he never wanted to stop. She was put on this earth for him. He loved the look on her face, the movements of her body, the rhythm of her heart as she came for him, her body slowly relaxed as she climbed down that ecstatic height and her head slowly fell back on the bed. He hovered above her as he fixed her messy hair and leaned down to capture her lips with his, she moaned gripping his biceps firmly, her legs hooked around his waist as her hands ran down his chest, parting to look at his face before pulling him in for a kiss again.

She tore open his black dress shirt apart and pulled it away from his body, her hands ran over his naked chest as she parted her lips from his finding there new destination on the skin of his shoulder to his bicep, she sucked on the skin, holding him close to her, "You-smell really good." She chuckled softly as she sucked on the skin of his neck. "I have to stock up on those." He joked in a voice above a whisper as she rolled them over and got on top of him, she pressed her lips to his warm lips again, this time nibbling on his lower lip before sucking on it, she held his hand that rested on her waist and moved it up to her heaving chest, he let his other hand coil around her, pulling off the straps of her sun-dress, resisting to not tear the zipper at the back, he slowly slid it down, while his tongue danced with hers. She slowly moved out of that dress on top of his body and threw the dress to the side. Her body though covered with a narrow layer of sweat seemed like that of a goddess, Helen of troy would not hold a candle to his Elena. Beautiful long chestnut hair that fell over her handful mounds with rosy hard buds aching for his attention, curves shaped sharp like perfectly made glass, spotless, perfect woman. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her, he cupped her face as he slowly rolled them over, she didn't resist it as he hooked her knees behind his elbows, breaking their kiss he kissed down her chin to her neck, his tongue licked at her collarbone to which she moaned- he still remembered all of her soft spots, he kissed down to her heaving chest, "Elena." he whispered.

"Huh?" she managed to choke it out as she threw her head back, closing her eyes shut.

"Look at me." he said in an order like tone, "Don't look away."

She pursed her lips and nodded as she raised a little to look into his dark eyes, "Watch me worship every single square inch of your body."

She let out a gasp at his words and blushed as he leaned down pushing the soft mounds together, taking a rosy hard nipple into the warm heat of his mouth, "Oh fuck!" she cursed in a whisper, closing her eyes for a moment to savor the warmth of his mouth. He rolled his tongue around the hard nipple, grazing the tip with his teeth for a moment to which she screamed in pleasure, he reluctantly parted his mouth from it to take the other nipple into his mouth, she fisted her hands in his hair crying in bliss, "Oh- oh my D-Damon."

He trailed his hand down her belly to her wet core , his thumb ran in circles against her button as he left his one finger penetrate her, she couldn't take it anymore, she threw her head back, her hands now gripping his biceps as she screamed his name.

Before she could reach her second orgasm he pulled out his finger leaving her desperate and wanting, he pulled away his mouth from her chest, "Caroline's so going to hear you."

She groaned with frustration, "It's your fault, you know that."

He gave a smug smirk as he pecked her mouth, "Mm and I don't plan doing anything about it." He winked as he pressed his hard manhood to the base of her belly, she let out an unintentional gasp and slowly slid her hand to his belt, she didn't look away from his eyes as she unbuckled him, "I waited for this." She murmured.

"I know, i waited for you as much." He said in an honest tone, she unzipped him and he slowly moved out of his boxers and adjusted himself between her legs, slowly lacing their fingers as he pinned them to her either side, "Elena."

She just gave a single nod.

He slowly pushed inside her wet opening, sliding into her warm hear, they both let out moans as they united, he stilled inside her for a moment, savoring the moment as her muscles clenched around him and he groaned, he moved out only to thrust back in, she too started to move her hips against him, right at the perfect time, back and forth, up , push, friction, down, repeat. Her fingers pressed to his tightly as their release was approaching with every moment, the movements were no longer slow and soft but speeding up. He couldn't form words to explain how her warmth felt around him, how good her muscles clenched him, it felt way too good, way too perfect. He could hear her pleas against his ear to come with her and he nodded as with a few forceful thrusts he pushed her over the edge and let himself release inside her. Soon their vibrating bodies slowed down their movements and they lied against each other, it felt euphoric, as if finally reaching home, he was her home, she was his home.

Damon realized after a few moments that he must be crushing her under his weight, he slowly untangled himself from her and she groaned in protest, he chuckled rolling off her and pulled her close to his body so they could cuddle. She gave him a grin as she rested her head against his shoulder, he slowly stroked her hair and pressed his lips to the top of her head, "Sorry."

"Hm?" she raised a brow as she looked up at him.

"I didn't even take you on a date." He said in a whispery tone, "But I really want to clarify something, this is not going to be all, I'll take you out tomorrow, I'll put effort into this-"

"Hey-hey." She giggled as she tapped his chest with her palm, "Don't worry about it, I trust you."

"I know you do Lena, but I want you to believe you are very important to me." he tipped her chin up to him and pressed his lips to her, she smiled against his lips, when he pulled away slightly, he looked into her doe eyes, "I can't believe I was away from you all this time." He slowly pulled her on top of him as he nibbled on the skin of her shoulders, nuzzling her neck, "Damon." She chuckled as he bit her neck playfully. He adjusted her in his lap and leaned down his head, lips brushing against her chest. She could feel his stiff length already and she moaned.

A knock on the door got their attention and even when he tried to ignore it the first time, the third time Elena parted his face from her chest, "Stop it." She said in a strict tone.

"Who's there?" she said in a loud tone.

"Stefan. Can I come in?"

She turned to look at Damon with wide eyes and whispered, "Cupboard! Now."

"What?" he furrowed his brows.

She pushed his palm against Damon's lips, "Please not now."

He rolled his eyes giving into her puppy eyes, he grabbed the sheets as he followed her to the closet.

"He probably heard all that, you are a loud one" he whispered and winked. She elbowed his side and pushed him inside the cupboard closing the door after him.

"Elena? Open the door already." Stefan knocked the door with force now.

She quickly slipped on a shirt and her shorts and threw the rest of the stuff under the bed, "Coming."

She opened the door for him with a nervous smile, "Hey."

"Hey, Caroline told me what happened." He stepped inside the room and wrapped his arms around her, "I know what you might be thinking, I understand Lena, but this is not the end." He said in an encouraging tone, and pat her back.

"Oh." She sighed, "It's fine, I am over it."

"You are?" he pulled back, "Caroline told me you were devastated, she had to go for project meeting so she told me to – you know take care of you."

So no one knew. She took a sigh of relief.

"That's sweet but i-" she hadn't ended her sentence when Stefan sat down on the foot of her bed, "I thought we can watch a movie or something, Kat broke up with me again." He shrugged, "I don't know what's going through her head, she wants to be with me and then she just…"

Elena looked over to the closet, hopefully Damon wasn't dead.

"Hey what's this." Stefan's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she saw him holding a pair of boxers, she nearly palmed her head, "That- that's mine."

"You wear this?" he asked with a raised brow?

She snatched it from him, "Yes I do, it's very comfortable and soft and uh very – just don't judge me." she put it in her drawer. Stefan shrugged, "Well they are comfortable- hey we both can finally share something." He laughed, she faked laugh along with him, tapping her feet, "So Kat dumped you, why don't you tell me all about it- outside."

"Why? We can just watch a movie and talk here, right?"

"Yes but it's just so hot in here." She fanned herself, "Let's go outside."

"No problem I can turn on the air conditioning." He got up the bed and went to grab the remote, "I really want popcorn and ice cream." She added looking back the cupboard.

"Me too, I'll make popcorn and you can get the ice-cream." He said as he gestured her to leave the room with him, she followed with annoyance and went to the kitchen getting ice cream bowls, "Oh I left something in my room."

"What? I'll get it." He offered sweetly.

She gritted her teeth, "You stay here."

He raised his brows at her, "You on your period?"

"Yes- very much." She almost sprinted to her room once out of kitchen and went towards the cupboard, unlocked it and opened the door gasping as Damon nearly fell over her, out of breath, "You're going to kill me."

She supported him to stand, "Get your clothes and go."

"Really?" he squinted, "You're still a wimp Elena."

She grabbed his shirt and his jeans, "Hurry up." She handed them to him, "Come on, hurry!"

"Arghh I so hate you for this."

"I'll make it up to you- promise." She kissed his cheek.

(-FMNFMNFMNFMN-)

PRESENT

He splashed water on his face and looked at himself on the mirror, his weary bloodshot eyes were screaming for sleep, he pursed his lips as he walked back to the living room, the bedroom was just too much for him, he didn't want to accept that her fragrance was fading from the every corner of his dark house and his room which was a sight of sorrow for him, he lied in the couch and closed his eyes, letting his arm cover his eyes- sleep was very far , that's what it felt like, he sat up restless and looked back to the bar in the far end corner of the room, he sighed, Elena would probably frown at this alcoholic behavior, but she wasn't here to stop him, he stood up as he walked to the bar and checked the bottle, he got his hands on a bourbon bottle, picked a glass and got the ice from the fridge. He brought it back to the couch and placed them on the glass table to make a drink.

One- two- three down

He still wasn't feeling a slight kick so he stopped counting.

He was a failed husband, he couldn't protect her, he couldn't help her, he couldn't find her- he probably would never, he didn't deserve her in the first place.

He was so lost that when a pale skin hand touched his shoulder, he nearly jumped, "Oh- Caroline." His voice more tired and groggy.

She nodded looking concerned, "I used my key, I thought I'd check on you."

"Nope haven't killed myself yet." He chuckled humorlessly.

"Hey don't say that, everything will be okay." She stroked the side of his face, he shook his head, "You keep saying that and yet nothing happens."

"Damon-" she got closer.

"Elena's gone, she doesn't even know how much I love her." He clenched his eyes shut as tears started forming on the corner of his eyes, "I thought I had everything under control, I thought I was strong enough to scare every monster out of her life but I couldn't." he opened his eyes and her heart broke seeing them filled in tears, he kept his empty glass on the table, "My life is falling apart, nothing there is absolutely nothing I want more than her." He let his head fall back and sucked up his tears, "Or just a chance to show her that I can be a good husband."

"You are a good husband." Caroline said in a concerning tone, "The best there could be, it isn't your fault."

"It is my fault, it's all my fault- I always thought she was crazy for feeling what she felt, I never understood her." He bit his lip as tears rolled down his cheeks, Caroline slowly wrapped her arms around him, "Hey, none of that is true, you were probably the only person who cared about her more than anyone, you always put her first. I know there were problems but it wasn't entirely your fault, Elena had insecurities due to her parents and she had so many issues too, you tried so much all the time, I remember how you even forgot that thing with Kol for your marriage."

He shook his head, that was a pure misunderstanding, his Elena could never cheat on him. No matter what. "Even when she forgot you, you took all that behavior of her pushing you away." She cupped his face, "You've always been so perfect Damon." He blinked and swallowed thick, "I just-"

"Elena wasn't wrong about everything Damon, i-" she sighed, "I've always been drawn to you, even when she wasn't- since we were kids."

"Caroline." He was slowly was pulling himself away from her but she held on to him, he was too drunk at this point but he knew this was going somewhere else, "I am a bad person for feeling this, I know, I know I shouldn't be happy at the back of mind that she isn't here god damn it, but I cant see you this miserable." She pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth shifting her weight on him, "I love you so much, more than she ever did, I would never hurt you this much."

"Caroline no." he mustered effort and pushed her away from himself, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The blond was taken aback from the growl and lied at the other end on the couch, startled- she lost control, she never thought she'd do this, take advantage of his vulnerability.

"Damon I-"

"Get out of my house." He got up with a dizzy tread, "Go."

She stood up and swallowed thick, "I am sorry Damon, I can explain."

"I don't want to hear another word- please leave me alone, go." He snarled and she pursed her lips heading towards the door.

(-FMNFMNFMN-)

PAST

Damon woke up to the sound of Elena vomiting in the bathroom, he sat up, last night had been amazing, Elena's birthday dinner, which he completely ruined with his bile-rising cake, but it was becoming a trend now, ruined dates turned into wonderful nights, all they needed was home delivered food and each other. He got up and wore his jeans , walked to the bathroom, he stood at the door frame as she rinsed her mouth with water. "What's wrong?" he asked as he entered.

"I don't know really." She turned off the tap, she was wearing his maroon button up, he loved his clothes on her, It didn't fit but she looked cute. She turned to him and he immediately noticed how pale she looked, "I have to tell you something."

That's it, his heart stopped beating when she used that serious tone, she was this pale, she was sick- he just didn't like anyone he loved being sick, Lily was diagnosed with Cancer an year ago, ever since then health issues paranoid him. "Is everything fine?" he stepped forward and cupped her face, she moved back slightly, "Yeah just listen." She slid his hands down her face, "I haven't gotten my period and I've been throwing up so much since three days, even got a little dizzy yesterday."

"Oh."

"Remember we skipped protection when we first-"

"OH." He finally got what she meant, "You want me to get you a test."

"That's it?" she raised a brow, "That's your reaction, it means maybe we are pregnant, and let me emphasize it, pregnant with no planning."

"Elena we're not even sure, calm down- maybe it's all the terrible food you eat to make me happy." He chuckled stroking her hair, "How about you get ready and drive down to the hospital with me."

"Are you nuts, what if Dad saw me?" she asked as a shiver ran down her back from the thought.

"That's less likely to happen, he'd already be in the OR when we get there." He sighed, "Besides if it's a pregnancy your Dad is going to find out." He was about to turn to give her some privacy when she wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face in his chest, "What if it's a baby?"

"Of course it'll be a baby, you cant pop out a huge rhino." He rolled his eyes, she hit her hand against his chest, "I am worried."  
"We'll figure it out." He kissed the top of her head, "I love you."

She looked up at him and smiled, "I love you too."

(-FMNFMNFMNFMN-)

NEW CHAPTER- boy I missed this. Which story should I post next? I do an eenie meenie miney mo, BTW I UPDATED

NIGHT AND DAY

HER MAN and posted a new story- "MAMA I AM IN LOVE WITH A CRIMINAL."

I really had a hard week and I am going through a very bad time in my life, earlier this week I wanted to harm myself, I know it's very dark to confess something like that but since I am anonymous, but you know even though it was hard I decided to face my problem instead of taking the easy way out, I cried and shouted and felt like the biggest loser, if anyone of you are facing something like that and no one wants to listen to you or you feel like you cant share it, you can always PM me , I would never want anyone to be in a dark place like that. I am struggling to live, I struggling to smile and breathe and laugh and eventually soon this will be easy and like my character said "One day I don't have to fake it." Sorry if this is boring but guys take a chance at life, keep minimum goals like writing a story, saving up for lingerie lol, saving up for trips, reading, writing , drawing because money might be necessary for life but art is necessary for living


	18. Let me under your skin

A/N: Hello? Anyone here? I really have no idea if this story is relevant still? Guys REVIEW and let me know.

.

.

NOW TO THE CHAPTER.

Doctor Tiffany Mark held looked from left to right to observe any reaction from the news, but both stayed frozen. She coughed, "I'll give you guys some privacy."

Just when they heard the cabin door close, Elena turned in her chair, jaw dropped, "I told you right!"

"Well- it's , it'll be okay." He stuttered.

"No, oh my God no Damon look at me." she touched his shoulder to get his attention, "Tell me you are not freaked out."

"Okay." He shrugged, "I am not- not okay."

She stood up, "Damon it's going to be fine, it's a different thing that you're fellowship will be completed in some years and I am getting some serious roles, but if baby is on the way gives me two to three months before my body starts to change and-"

"Elena calm down." He breathed and turned to her, "I did some savings aside Mom's treatment savings too and I'll be getting a raise by the year's end- we can move into a place , we can easily afford the baby."

"Yes you're rich but I am not Damon!" she touched her belly in nervousness, "I have nothing- no savings no plans right now, I don't even know if I can be a good mother, I was never good at anything." her eyes filled in tears and slowly she broke into silent sobs, "Oh my God I am over!"

"Elena we're fine, we're fine."

"But."

"Shhh." He cupped her face, "I am not going to let you all alone baby." He lightly pressed his lips to her forehead and wiped away her tears, "You know I love you right?"

"Of course , I love you too, that's all I know." She bit down on her lip as he let his forehead fell against hers, "We'll think about this okay? I don't entirely hate the idea of you being pregnant."

"Entirely hate?" she sighed.

He shrugged, "I have no doubts about who I wanna spend my life with and who would be the perfect mother to my kids." He winked at her. She sighed and tried to smile, "I kind of wanted to get married before having kids, and I wanted to get married in a few years."

He faked a frown, "C'mon honey give me a little corner in that future."

"You own everything in that." She moved forward and kissed his cheek, "I want to spend my whole life with you, just be loved by you." She cupped the side of his face, "So are we doing this?"

"Hmm anytime of any day, right now?" he sat up. She laughed, "Not now butt-head , you have to ask my father."

"He doesn't even know that we're dating and living together at this point." He huffed, "Okay I'll do it, although I know how things are going to go."

"Baby you're amazing." She said as if offended for his hate towards himself, she just hated when he'd be less confident about things.

He held her hand and squeezed it, "You are sure about this right? Elena if you want to co-parent then maybe-"

"Damon." She snapped, "I don't want to freak out over something, I want to be with you."

"There are other ways, we don't have to get married if you're not sure."

"Is this really about me Damon? Just because we started dating now doesn't mean I am rushing into this, you know how I've always- wanted you." She said reluctantly , "I've waited years for you Damon, I don't want to ruin this over some anxiety about a baby."

"But your career , I don't want you to regret this." He said looking into her brown orbs, he knew how much she loved him just by looking in her eyes and he didn't want to see anything else in his eyes but love, especially not regret.

"So what? It's going to stop for an year right, maybe two not forever , but on the other hand , I get you and a family." She smiled, "My Career isn't that good on it's own , I'll never risk us for it." He'd never get enough of her sweet voice , her beautiful eyes, just over all how radiant she was. He wanted her to be his as soon as possible, it felt like the perfect end to his story.

(-FMNFMNFMN-)

"When are you coming back?" he turned on the tap to the bathtub as he spoke on the phone, Elena had been in New York for a month now and although he visited for a weekend , he just missed her a lot.

"Mmm I don't know – but I have some exciting news."

"Yeah what?" he put the towels on the side as he went outside to get clothes for himself, "Damon i told about that David smith audition right?"

"Ahuh." He shrugged it off.

"Yeah I went in and auditioned, guess what? They called me! They want me in a lead." She said in a squeal.

"Wow that's amazing, when's it filming?"

"I don't know in two months."

"Elena." He coughed, "Unless the lead isn't four months pregnant and so on-"

"I know ,I know but maybe I'll convince them , they really like me. We even did some photoshoots yesterday, they are psyched to have me."

"Elena sweetie , I wish I could be supportive , but we're gonna get married and I am saying this in the non- rude way possible but you'll be big soon."

"Damon." She whined, "Cant I enjoy something once."

"Sure you can, but it's denial."

"Damon you sound just like Dad right now and that's not what I look for in a man by the way." She snapped. He rolled his eyes, "Well for once I'd have to side with him Elena, because this is stupid really, unless you are hinting to kill the baby."

"Damon what's wrong with you, I'd never do that, you know better than to accuse me of something so serious over something so stupid God damn it."

"I don't understand you Elena. I really don't." he said loudly. "Suddenly this hobby is important than our child and than our relationship."

"Oh really? I don't value us? You didn't have guts to talk to my father about this." She spat, he bit his lip shaking his head, "I can do it with you miles away like that, come back already and I'll do it."

"Sure, I am not the one with issues Damon."

And that was their first fight as a couple, which would impact their relationship forever.

(-FMNFMNFMN-)

He never knew he'd do it this way, with her being angry at him this way, he shouldn't have called her passion a 'hobby' , he didn't know how things turned so bad suddenly, maybe because of their past, she always felt like he needed an out, she didn't trust him completely that's what he thought, he'd hate when her confidence would shake like that. He loved this girl, he had always loved her, even when he didn't like her God annoying her would be his priority , and now he was hooked on her. He couldn't see anyone take her place. He wasn't going to let a stupid fight ruin this, he'd apologize as soon as possible.

"So Doctor." Grayson sighed, "What brings you to my place?"

"Uhmm." He was searching for the right words to start when Elena came downstairs to the living room, wearing a red floral dress , hair in waves, minimal make up but he didn't know how she was glowing so much, maybe it was all those days that he didn't see her because all he wanted to do is hold her, kiss her senseless, not think of a possibility that they wont be together.

"Actually Dad, I called Damon."

"Damon? You're on first name basis I see."

"Yes." She gulped, "Damon is my boyfriend."

Damon looked at Grayson and nodded, "But that's not what we wanted to tell you."

He gestured Elena to come closer to him, she walked up to him and stood by his side, "We want to get married." He said in a firm way.

"What? Elena is this some sick joke?" Grayson frowned, "You want to get married all the sudden? And that too to him?" he gave Damon a dirty look and shook his head, "This is unacceptable and offensive."

He looked at Damon and gritted his teeth, "Just because you work with me you think this is possible!."

Elena pursed her lips getting ahead, "Dad I think I can make my own decisions and this is the one I took."

He rolled his eyes, "I'd be relieved if you could actually take your decisions- this man right here wants to marry you for my money."

"That's insane Dad. Damon has money of his own , he doesn't need me or you." She argued looking back at Damon once , "I don't need anything just her to be with me Mister Gilbert."

"Elena he's manipulating you honey." Grayson groaned, "His mother has done it, trapping that loser widower – what's his name again?"

"Don't you talk about my parents that way." Damon clenched his fists, Elena shook her head at the harsh exchange , Miranda came inside and sensing the tension said, "Please tell him to leave Elena."

"Yes you'll marry no bastard." Grayson seethed, Damon bit his lip, " I'll marry her no matter what you do."

Elena frowned at her parents, "Dad you have to accept this, I love him, I love his family."

"Lena baby come here." Miranda cooed , "Let your father handle this."

"Mom stop treating me like a kid, I am serious, whether you like it or not I will be with him." She turned to look at Damon and offered him her hand , he held it after little reluctance but looked sure after that, Grayson gritted, "Elena you don't know him like I do."

"Dad he makes me happy." She interrupted.

"He makes a lot of women happy Elena, I've seen it first hand." Grayson's eyes focused on their joined hands, but Elena didn't left his hand, "he's lying Elena, you know that right?"

She nodded.

"Oh come on? You're going to believe the slut's son and not me? your father?"

Damon fisted his free hand, "Gray you're crossing a limit-"

"You crossed your limit you bastard!" Grayson got ahead to hold his collar and Elena got in the middle, she was pushed to the side by Grayson and she screamed when she saw Grayson punch Damon, he fell back as a result, Elena stood up quickly and reached forward, "No! No stop it." Before Grayson could punch him again Damon held his fist and twisted his hand punching him. Elena shrieked miraculously pushing Damon away from her father, "What is wrong with you?" she shouted.

"What is wrong with me? He wouldn't stop spitting shit about my mother, I am gonna rip this cunt-" she gasped as she realized she had slapped him across the face, his mouth slightly agape now as he took a step back, "So this is your decision then?"

"No, No there is no decision, Damon!" she held his wrist but he pulled away, "You know what? I – I uh don't think I can talk to you right now, for a while, if you don't have the guts to call spade a spade, I guess this can't work after all."

"Elena he is just manipulating you, this son of a bitch knows all the tactics." Grayson pulled her by the arm, "Go to your room."

"Dad I am not sixteen anymore."

"You're not going, do you understand me? If this is your behavior after I trust you on your own, you have disappointed me." He bit the inside of his cheek and looked at Miranda, Elena looked back at Damon and he shook his head at her, "Good bye."

(-FMNFMNFMNFMN-)

Present

"Open up the damn door." Stefan yelled for the umpteenth time and Damon groaned as he got up the couch and went to open the door, Stefan couldn't help being surprised at his appearance , ruffled hair, dark dead eyes , a usual five o clock shadow turned into a full bad rough shave, "What? This is literal trespassing by the way."

Stefan got inside after a sigh, "Well now it's not."

"Ugh what do you want again?"

"I am here to remind you that you have a life." Stefan said with a tight lip, Damon gasped sarcastically, "Oh right a life! Like when I get up and go to work and come back home to smell my wife's clothes and her conditioner for her scent? Or where I get to look forward how the happiness of everyone around me is swallowing me?"

"She is gone Damon it's going to be four months now."

"Thanks for the hope." He smiled wide followed by rolling his eyes and going to the kitchen, "Uhh look I know you might get mad but uh- Mom and Dad and of course I think that you should move on, she was my best friend but you're my brother and you're killing yourself."

"I know you have my best interest or whatever but no thank you." He shrugged it off as he picked up a knife and thrusted it into an orange, Stefan flinched , "Can you not do that?"

"I always cut them this way." He huffed, "You know I once sliced my thumb pretty hard and-"

"Yeah Elena saw it and when she was dressing it she vomited- from all the blood, you've told me this like a hundred times." Stefan waved it off, "But she's not here anymore Damon."

"That's a little harsh." He leaned on the counter, "So what do Mom , Dad and you suggest , a ranch trip or something?"

"No uh, you remember Cassie, Mom's friend Lisa's daughter."

"No idea but go on."

"She's moving to New York and she's a doctor so-"

"Oh." He looked up at the roof as if thinking, "so you guys suggest I fuck my wife out of my system by screwing some-"

"Not that, but it wont bite to meet her."

"Yes it bites me, it bites my ass, I tell you I am hugging my wife's sweater every night and you suggest Cassie, you know fuck off."

"Fine I am not forcing you, it was a suggestion, not a-"

"I am good. " he let his hands up in surrender, "I am not losing it okay, Elena is going to come back."

"How? And When? "

"If I have to wait all my life I will." He said plainly as threw the orange in the garbage can, "because she is somewhere without me right now and she has no one, not you, not parents who care about her."

"God Damon! What if- what if."

"Don't say it."

"What if she's dead." Stefan spat, "What if she's dead damn it!"

"She's not dead Stefan, I know she isn't."

(-FMNFMNFMN-)

Past

Was this really a new beginning? But nothing was wrapped up, she was on a plane to New York, she had a baby from the man she loved, who wasn't in the picture anymore, since his last very detached text message.

_Elena,_

_You know I love you, you know that, but then there is this very immature factor, Grayson has me out of the hospital, he won't let me see you and honestly I feel like I can't, I am a man, I know, but not getting your support that day has me let down, I know this won't last longer, I'll find strength to look past it but that is not right now, it doesn't mean the baby isn't my responsibility. I'll get in contact soon._

She had re-read that text a million times that week but later she deleted it, she had to, this was a new life, she was going to figure it out, take acting classes till the pregnancy finishes and then slowly move back towards life.

With a baby.

Standing in her new apartment, which was huge, not like her last apartment she bought with Stefan and Caroline, she was instructing movers about the furniture, "I really don't like my couch here." she told a curly haired man , suddenly bile rose to her throat , she turned but found herself throwing up in a flower vase, "Ughh!" she groaned when she got done, the four men watching her with concern, "I am pregnant."

They got back to work as she looked at the vase with disgust, "Well there goes Stefan's house warming gift which I didn't like anyway, thank you baby."

Her phone buzzed loudly as she went to the bathroom to clean her mouth, "Huh." Think of the devil, she said as she picked up Stefan's call, "Elena, was you moving a secret from Damon or not?"

"Umm it wasn't a secret but he didn't want to hear from me so I didn't tell him."

"Well I might have accidently told him.' His voice lowered all of a sudden, "and honestly he's not thrilled over the news."

"That's not my problem Stefan, his baby has taken over my fucking abdomen and like Damon is very un-cooperative. I am dealing with the worst break up of my life which has literally shook my world and it's upside down." She spat, "So if he's not 'thrilled' about a tini-tiny detail, I am done." She felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't cry lena." Stefan said in a soft voice, "Hey please, I promise Care and I will be there in a few days."

"I know Stefan,I know it's just that no one understands what I am going through, everyone just keeps tossing me around, After years I find enough self-esteem to get away from Kol's limbo and I get stuck in Damon's? how can someone do that? He knows I am in pain and he still somehow blames me? I've done everything I could have done. I forgave him for the shit he did to me- I love him forgetting the previous heart break then we got into this pregnancy, you know how scary that is." She bit her lip, "I can't be a mother, I can't and I literally have no one, never had anyone, but I trusted him instantly when he said we're going to be a family, Damon wants to play house and Elena jumps in because she fucking loves him, she loves him so much that she doesn't think twice about her life, her dreams, her damn career."

"I understand Elena."

"You don't understand, you know how many auditions I've been to? How many classes I've taken, all I've spent on photoshoots, I throw it all away to be a damn house wife but I wish , I just wish that I hadn't because now I am alone in the doll house Damon set up, you know I knew , I knew that I shouldn't trust him, that all that love crap, you're amazing crap is a lie, it throws itself out once a real fucking problem comes around, you know how terrible this is? Being alone? And you know how fucking pathetic I am? I still love him."

"Elena." He sighed

"I can't hate him and it's killing me, I think about his face and I start crying, I just want him to tell me he's going to be there for me, but instead I get a bloody text and guess what , he didn't give me a call, I am not even worth a call, while I am here dying, I feel like nothing is going to survive , like my relationship is sinking along with everything Damon can't dial a number, he can't answer a call, and he knows it's making me crazy, he knows that my desperation for him is the best punishment he can give me for something I am to be blamed for, which is his damn insecurities."

"Why are you going off on me!" Stefan choked out, she grabbed the sink and stepped back feeling her head spinning, her sugar level was low again, "because I know Damon is right there listening to me."

"Uhh."

"Isn't he?" she swallowed thick, tears forming in her eyes, "Yes." She heard his voice, after two weeks she heard his voice , she clutched the hem of her dress as anger shoot up her body straight to her head, "Go fuck yourself." She shut the phone and tossed it on the couch as she walked back to the living room, "Seriously I don't like this couch here!"

(-FMNFMNFMNFMN-)

Finally, she got in the sheets on her bed and turned the TV on, she breathed in and out as if meditating , finally things were setting in, last month was a rush, crazy in love to pregnant to want to get married to breaking up in the worst way. Now she was in a new city, pregnant, heartbroken, was this real! This can't be real, her future was screwed up, she touched her stomach, well she wasn't all alone, she had this baby right now. She caressed her stomach ,trying to feel what the TV commercialized all the time. A baby, she never thought of a baby, could she handle a baby when she couldn't handle herself? Will her baby have what she did? Like being sick this way, she didn't want that for anyone. She breathed in deep, "Okay baby, hi uh, you know it's just you and me, I really can't speak anymore, I tried calling Caroline and I don't want to hear about how everything will magically fall back into place and since you can't say those words to me-"

Her phone ringed and she gritted her teeth reaching for it, 'Damon'

Her heart started racing, why? Why was she like this? She can't just pick up after what he did, his reckless abandon yet again.

"Hello." She hated herself right now.

"Elena, I am – I am sorry."

She hated those words, she dreaded those words, how can someone just shatter your heart and say sorry? How is that ever going to fix it.

"for what Damon? For bailing on me yet again? This time with a baby on the way-"

He interrupted, "No Elena I haven't abandoned you, I just needed time."

"And let me guess, time out is done."

"You slapped me!" he finally said loudly.

"And you being an egotistical jerk just took off and left me all alone again, I cant stand back and watch as you hit my father Damon, he's my father."

"I know Elena but you saw what he did, I couldn't control myself, he wasn't shutting up." He huffed, "But you know what I don't care about that anymore, I don't care about any of it, all I know is that I cant live without you forever."

She bit her lip as tears started running down her cheeks, she sat back in her bed, she had missed his voice so much that it actually felt like music to her right now, she hated and loved it right now, he continued, "You have no idea how hard it's been for me, everywhere I go,ghh I come up to our spot everyday with the bridge , I thought I'd find you, I just couldn't stay away-"

"Well you could have tried my house."

"I thought you wouldn't want to see me as well, I just know I don't deserve you at all."

"yes." She nodded touching her stomach, "You deserve to be hit by a bus right in your crotch."

"Elena please let me be with you, let me see you." He said in a whispery voice, "If I don't see you for another day I'll actually go nuts and tell Stefan to run me over with a bus."

"No you can't." she sighed deep, "You can't come here, I wont let you ruin this for me again."

"Elena I promise you let me see you once, we can talk about everything, we can fix everything baby, we don't need a bloody approval from anyone, I love you that's it." He said firmly, "I am not going to contemplate this! You know what? My mother made a lot of wrong decisions, marrying Giuseppe isn't one of them, I am never going to regret that ever, if it weren't for her, I'd never meet you or my brother or have a father, I don't know how Grayson got to me in that moment, but it's never going to again, anything that leads to you isn't a regret for me."

She pursed her lips, wiping her eyes, "So what if I let you see me?"

"I'll make it up to you but always know I never abandoned you, you aren't alone, not until I am alive." He said with faith, she got up the bed and walked to her window, "Where are you?"

"I am in our spot by the bridge. Huh I like it here."

"What after you make it up to me." she asked suddenly. He chuckled, "I don't know Elena, my to do list is just to hunt you down, keep you forever right now."

"Hmm that's quite a list." She had a hint of a smile.

"Elena" he swallowed thick looking at the crescent moon in the sky, "I love you." He sighed, "The spot, the town , the sky- it means nothing if you're not here- it's just not right."

"So what is Damon? I am not coming back to town. No."she shook her head and moved back to sit on her bed, low blood pressure, screw you.

"Okay, don't panic." He breathed , "Well can I come there?"

"What? You mean New York? Damon your whole life is in Mystic falls you cant just-"

He interrupted , "No, no! my life isn't here, Elena, you're in New York, then my life is there."

"What do you mean?" she frowned

"Elena I belong where you are, I don't want to be somewhere like Mystic falls where the moon isn't bright enough, the wind isn't fresh all of a sudden and it seems like a ghost town suddenly, I know the reason, it's exactly how I felt away from you all those years, let me be with you, if you don't want to come back, let me come there." He convinced, "I want to."

Her heart was beating fast from his words, if he'd be here she'd kiss him or maybe check his temperature after that for being too poetic, it sucked everything sucked without him, "Come."

"What?" he sounded so surprised.

"Just get here Damon and we can think what to do next." She swallowed thick, "I- I love you." She breathed in deep and repeated, "I love you Damon."

"Hey, I am on my way baby, everything is going to be okay, we'll survive this."

"I know."

(-FMNFMNFMNFMN-)  
A/N:

Hey guys the response on this seriously sucks, thanks to the two to three sweethearts who do, just so you know the more response= the frequent upload

Because I cant think of a story when you throw it into garbage lol.

What was your fav part? (or is this story really pissing you off?)

Next chap:

Future: Elena comes back!

Past: (You can guess tho)

So who's excited, let me know because crazy stuff is coming ahead


	19. Bad romance

Present.

.Beep

Damon groaned as he opened his eyes, the T.V was switched on and he was lying on the couch, maybe he had just fallen asleep during the news he was watching earlier, he sat up pushing back his hair from his forehead and sat aside from the phone buzzing under his back, he picked up the phone, "Um Hello?"

"Doctor Damon Salvatore?" the voice robotic yet he knew it was a man, "Speaking."

People would somehow get hold of his number and beg him to take their case. He would normally but right now-.

"Doctor Salvatore this is Doctor George Rupert from Lenox Hospital Manhattan, we saw your Lost 'ad' in the newspaper couple months ago."

The sentence shook him from exhaustion and he was immediately very interested. "Yes the ad for my wife."

"Yes the one, we have a patient here that was admitted just today, got into a terrible bus accident, it's nothing to worry but a hand fracture-"

"Wait-what? Is she okay?" he got up, "You keep her there I am getting there."

"Sir we are not sure if it's your wife."

"You don't know my wife, she's on TV all the time." He spat in frustration.

"It's just a very close resemblance." He heard a little worried voice, "Please we don't want to stop your search with any wrong information."

"Just let me get there okay." Damon found his hands shivering as he hurriedly look through the drawers for his car keys, he was so relieved and so upset at the same time, so stressed yet so happy- it must be Elena, it must be.

(-FMNFMNFMN-)

Be her, be her, he told himself over and over as he drove in the parking lot of the hospital, right after he parked, a silver G-wagon stopped near by from which Stefan, Caroline and Miranda stepped out, He completely ignored the two woman and gestured Stefan to follow him. Giving their information at the reception they were told to wait for the officer in case.

"I am not waiting for anyone, I want to meet my wife and if I have to go and check every room for that I will." Damon threatened the man who had spoke to him on the phone, the man frowned, "Doctor I just don't want any trouble , it's a celebrity case."

"George let me see my wife, I am not discharging her till the police gets here, you have my word just let me see her." his voice close to begging. This time Miranda took a step forward, "Doctor we are her family, we just want to make sure the girl is Elena."

"Okay, but I won't allow anything further." He said and then lead them to the Elevator, "Now before you meet who I think is Elena Salvatore, we haven't talked to her."

"What do you mean?"

"I think the accident has caused some shock." He said with a tight line expression and when the elevator opened on a ward, he lead them out, "She's not talking much so."

He opened the door to the room, Damon felt like his heart stopped for a moment because this was the moment to decision. He felt Steps aside him Stefan and Miranda entered before him and Caroline right behind him. "Elena." Miranda shrieked, all of a sudden tears rolling down her eyes.

The girl on the bed, matted hair, a few gushes on her arms, a few bad spots- her face very pale, as if she was drained, she looked thin and wearing a hospital gown, a cast on her right arm, but her eyes, they looked empty.

"My baby, that's my baby." Miranda said as she stepped closer and cupped her face, "You're gonna be okay."

Damon didn't know what to do, Elena was looking around the room as if she didn't recognize anyone and suddenly a feeling of Deja-wu hit him, he was scared to confirm it, no, no, no. This time she didn't know anyone?

"Elena." He swallowed thick saying her name, he had missed saying that, not that he didn't mention her name a thousand times a day but just saying it when she was right there, alive, breathing.

"Elena."he said it again with a little more voice, he could feel Stefan and Caroline's eyes on him, they were just waiting for him to scream in frustration at this point-or some other crazy reaction.

But this time she looked up on his calling, he took a deep breath through his nose to calm his nerves as he took the heavy steps to the bed and Miranda got up giving him space as he sat on her bed side, "Hey." He let the outside of his hand brush against her cheek, just feeling her soft skin was enough, he didn't care if this was all over, she was okay. Her brown eyes staring back into his, she wasn't moving back but neither moving forward.

"You remember us?" he said after swallowing the lump in his throat, "This is Stefan your best friend, my brother." He pointed at Stefan without looking back, "Your Mom."

She blinked as he held her hand in both his, "Don't panic." Her hand slightly squeezed back his and his eyes widened a little, he felt as she slightly shifted, he moved forward thinking she wanted to whisper something in his ear, but she wrapped her arms around his torso, her face pressing into his chest, he frowned but immediately his hands went to run through her hair. Soon he could feel her body slightly shaking in his arms, the voice of her sobs almost inaudible, he cupped her face parting it from his chest to look at her, "It's okay baby, I am here."

She nodded and whispered his name, "Damon …please."

His heart broke seeing her so hurt, he kissed her forehead, "Shh it's going to be okay, I love you so much."

She remained soundless except the low voice of her sobs as she rested her head against his chest as if hiding her face from everyone there. Damon looked at his brother and Caroline who were standing in a corner just worried, whispering back and forth to eachother.

(-FMNFMNFMNFMN-)

PAST

She unlocked the apartment door as usual and sneaked inside, Damon had been here for two weeks, since he was taking a break from work, he had started to prove her wrong by practicing house work, she peeked from across the wall to the living room where he was watching some video on the T.V. Mixing something in a bowl.

"Two minutes more? It's done." He looked down at his bowl and up at the television on which a woman was making some batter.

She slowly walked in and suddenly jumped with a "BOO"

He shrieked moving back and turned around, "Elena, not everyday I just swept all this floors."

She chuckled at his tone, he narrowed his eyes, "What? Cleaning a house is not a feminine thing stop with this judgmental bullshit of yours." He said walking back to the kitchen, Elena followed him, "Yeah it's not but then you bought all that floral pink china."

"It's peach and that's going with a theme, you have no aesthetic sense anyway so just shoo." He sat as he sat down the bowl and picked up a tray. Elena hopped up to sit on the counter and he turned to her immediately , "No pregnant woman jumping around."

She rolled her eyes, "Calm down Mom."

"Look I just wanna be careful, so tell me how the shoot go?" he asked as he poured the batter into the Cake tray, "When is it coming out?"

"Umm might be Christmas." She said as she picked up a carrot and took a bite, "So when are you going to see Doctor Richard for that job at the hospital?"

"Umm I will soon." He said as he put the cake in the oven, "He called me but the date is coinciding with your check up, I am not missing that."

She huffed, "Baby listen."before she could climb down the counter he moved forward to stop her and she smiled, resting her forehead against his, she leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose, rubbing her nose against it, "I think you should start working again."

"Hmm."

"This is your dream, don't just make it all about the baby." She said as she parted a little and cupped his face, "I love how passionate you are about what you do."

"Mm I do you." He winked, she slapped his chest playfully, "I am serious, just start working."

"E-Elena, it's not about the money right, If you need some I have in my account." He offered. She shook her head, "No, it's about you I promise, I just don't want our lives to pause because of the baby."

"But it will you know that right." He sighed, "A baby needs love and attention."

"We will give it everything, but accommodating our schedules with it, I can't have you sit here do this when you can be doing what you love." she smiled, "So I'll go to that check up alone and you can go for that interview."

"But i-"

"No buts." She snapped and gestured him to pick her up, "So how many minutes till that cake gets ready."

"Hmmm I can fit a quickie in." he said picking her up, she chuckled circling her arms around his neck, "To the couch captain."

"Aye! Aye!"

(-FMN-FMN-FMN-FMN-)

_A few days later_

It was a pleasant Sunday, after many days they had pulled out some time for themselves, which they spend in bed, talking, eating food- telling stories to each other.

She looked up the novel she was reading, "You're obsessed with that."

He was sitting against the headboard shirtless, holding a sonogram in his hand, "It's fascinating." He chuckled, "I mean our baby. Think summer camp- we would be the last people on earth to have a baby together."

"And now we do." She said with a smile as she crawled closer, he opened his arms for her and she rested her back against his chest, sitting in his lap, "Umm I don't know it looks like an alien."

"Elena."

"I am sorry it does." She laughed, "One ugly baby."

"It's never going to be ugly, it's mom is an upcoming Hollywood sensation." He planted a kiss against her shoulder. She huffed, "That's not going to be possible, lets face it, one of us gets it all, because I'll be over weight after the baby, and I wont be able to work without it."

He shook his head, "Ugh you're being way to pessimistic about it, I have planned it all, right now you're 108 pounds right?"

She nodded.

"You need to gain at least 35 pounds for a good delivery and after the baby arrives, you can lose the weight with proper exercise and diet, which includes diary and lean meat- however you shouldn't exercise for at least two months after the delivery, but in the mean time if you breast feed-"

She interrupted , "Damon stop." She laughed, "You plan this stuff all the time?"

He raised a brow, "well not to brag or anything but I've looked into a few schools too."

"for god sakes." She giggled, turning in his lap, "You need to stop seeing those Mom blogs it's getting to your head, we're way ahead of ourselves."

"What? You told me you want the wedding after the delivery , I agreed now don't stop me for being excited about this." He smiled, "It's what I've always wanted, you- all to myself, trust me- this is the future I wanted." He brushed away the hair from her face, "You, me and our little family."

"I am the one bringing a whole Hollywood in to this."

"It doesn't change anything." he pursed his lips, "It might make things tough not impossible."

"I just wish this was a few years later." She huffed. He shook his head, "But this is now, don't be scared of it, I promise I'll be here every second." He leaned forward and took her lower lip in his, kissing her softly before pulling back, "Trust me okay?"

She nodded.

He moved her aside, trying to get her to stand up, she stood a step back as he turned the stereo on, the sound of Moon river by Andy Williams filled the room, he turned around to her, holding out his hand for her, she grinned as she took a step back and picked a pillow from the bed, he narrowed his eyes as she put it under her shirt, he chuckled as she stepped forward and bowed dramatically, he copied the gesture by bowing his head, he pulled her closer as they slowly moved to the music, he laughed feeling the pillow press against his stomach, she gave him a toothy smile as he pulled her to stand on his toes, her eyes met his and they forgot to blink just reading love for each other eye in eye, as the song played. She didn't miss when he mouthed an 'I love you'

She looked down as a blush crept up her cheeks , he gave her space, then twirled her, dipping her slowly, she cupped the side of his face. The song ending slowly, she leaned forward and crashed her lips against his, moaning when his tongue enter her mouth, slowly dancing with her tongue, he lifted her slightly, lying her back on the bed, she reached out to trace her hands on his chest, she sighed at the contours of his chest, moving forward and peppering kisses against his warm skin.

(-FMN-FMN-FMN-)

PRESENT

"Have you talked at all?" Stefan asked as Damon ;eft the room with an almost filled glass of water, "No, not much, she's just lost right now." He whispered, "I am giving her relaxants, that's all I can get her to do." He turned back for a second before turning to Stefan again, "The press is going crazy, Adrian is up my ass for her statement before I 'deceive' it." He bit the inside of his cheek, "Miranda wont leave."

Stefan nodded, "She is hell bent on taking Elena with her now."

"Elena doesn't want to go, do you see the way she looks at me? she does recognize me, and if I was responsible for this Elena wouldn't want to be in the same room as me, that's not the case, so that's enough for Miranda."

"She doesn't want to hear that." He waved it off, "I'll handle her."

"You know whatever, right now, she is back to me, and the only thing I worry about is her, the story where she went? Where she was? Comes afterwards." He turned the knob of the door to his room and saw her sitting against the headboard.

He sighed, "I shouldn't leave her alone."

"Hmm you shouldn't." Stefan said and patted him on the back, Damon handed Stefan the glass and went inside and closed the door after him, "Your Mom isn't home yet." He pursed his lips sitting in front of her, she was looking straight at the wall of pictures in front of her, he bit his lip as he leaned forward and cupped the side of her face, "What are you thinking about? Tell me, say something, I just want to hear your voice." His voice holding yearning, her brown orbs turned to him and he thanked God for that, he added, "Do you know how much torture I went through every second you weren't here?"

He heard her take a deep breath.

He swallowed thick, "I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, at times I thought of ending myself but then I'd have some sort of hope, that you'll be back- and though it killed me I wanted to stay alive for another day thinking of you." He said above a whisper as he bent down and kissed her forehead, she moved her left hand to rest it against his chest as he pulled away a little. Her light chocolate cat like eyes staring back at him, but he knew that emotion, the fear he was so used to seeing in them every night when she needed comfort.

"What?" he mouthed.

"I don't want-t to be here." she whispered. His eyes widened hearing her raspy voice, "What? What did you say?"

She bit her lip leaning forward and trying to sit on his lap, he let his arms around her as she leaned in his shoulder, "I just want to go away from here and start over Damon."

"Okay baby if that's what you want we'll do it." He murmured against her ear and kissed it, He felt her shake a little as she clung tighter to him, "Just don't leave me ever again."

"N-no I would never."

(-FMNFMNFMN-)

PAST

"So Doctor Grayson is on board with the whole baby situation?" Caroline asked as she pulled a blanket on herself sitting on the couch and eating a spoonful of ice cream.

"Oh God no, he would be horrified, right now Damon says if we can get through the first trimester with a little privacy everything is going to be fine."

Caroline snorted , "Oh right so Damon is calling all the shots now."

Elena gave her poker face, thrusting the spoon in the ice-cream tub, "Well it happened when he had all the money we needed."

The blonde girl smirked, "Emm you gotta a sugar daddy, sugar baby daddy."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Eww don't give him ideas , he makes me say them in bed." She sat back and ate a spoonful, "I just wish we had more time."

"What do you mean? Isn't this the dream, the guy you had a crush on in seventh grade who hated your guts, is having a baby with you, he's rich, he's sexy."

"You're really weird for pointing those things out." She groaned and shook her head, "You know it's just he has it all, he has the job he wanted, the family he wanted, maybe the girl he wanted.' She pointed the spoon at herself with a proud grin, "But I am just the pregnant housewife who cannot drink wine right now."

Caroline frowned, "So? Come on tell me, it's just-"

"No, I am stuck for the rest of my life."

"Elena." Caroline gasped, Elena sat up shaking her head, "I love him I do, it's just it's unfair that I get to give up my dream."

"You'll come back to it."

"Yeah I will in 18 years when I am 39." She gave a sarcastic toothy smile, "But who cares I'll be Mrs. Salvatore, Damon and I in our love nest, where I bring babies and he gets to tell them about the time Mommy wanted to be in Hollywood. Yes I wanna be married to him and have his kids but I want to be more than that, I just feel so guilty, when he looks at me and talks about future, our house and kids, I cringe sometimes, I am a horrible girlfriend."

"Come on Elena don't say that." Caroline got up and Elena too, "I mean why not, what's the guarantee we work, maybe he finds another heinous bitch that first he throws her into the pool, puts cockroaches in her cakes and replaces her shampoo with hair removing cream but then he finds sexual tension there and goes for her."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "Elena he isn't 16 anymore, if he does that stuff he'll probably have to take your bed at the center this time."

"Thanks for bringing up the center Care. God I just wished it would be a different time sometimes, not now." She hissed turning around. Her eyes widened as she saw Damon standing at the living room door, "Uh Stefan and I were headed out, I just wanted to-"

"Damon." She said biting her lip, "hey listen."

He turned around and walked out of the room, Elena looked at Caroline and spat, "You could have told me he was there."

She shrugged, "Come on I was listening to you, I didn't know he was there."

Elena palmed her head as she followed Damon to her room, he had the drawer open, looking for something, "What-what are you doing?"

"getting my keys, Stefan wants to buy stuff."

"I-" she closed the door and walked to him, resting her hand on his back, "I am sorry baby."

"About saying that or about me listening?" he stood up and turned back, "Because those are two separate things."

"Come on baby I just-" she tried to cup his face but he stepped away, "Don't baby me okay, tell me the truth, do you really feel that way, that I am restricting you from this 'dream life'."

"Ugh Damon you know you mean more."

He shook his head, "No I don't , this time I don't Elena, the baby and I are just-"

"Damon stop it! You are not the one whose life is up side down." She felt tears coming to her eyes , in her mind she cursed the pregnancy emotions. He rolled his eyes, "Right? Me dumping the fuck out of my career for you is just not enough." His voice low, which was a new for their fights, usually the lashing out was loud for both of them.

"But you'll find something, it's me who is never going to, now that you and the baby are in the picture it's even more difficult."

"So what is all this? What was all that on the phone when you told me to come."

"I wanted- wanted that I did. I need you for the baby, I do."

"So what? You know you need me for the baby- not me, face it, this was never going to happen anyway, so you called up plan 2."

"Don't say that." She pursed her lips he huffed, "But it's true, this happened and you settled because this life was a fucking consolation prize."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, "No that's not true, that was all talk- nothing means more than this." She took a step forward but he put his hands up, "I am going out with Stefan okay, why don't you just go and rest, maybe talk about how awful I am at planning a future."

"Damon I know you have this abandonment issues-"

He seethed, "No you stop right there, stop being a bitch to me because I love you."

"Okay I am sorry, I am." She moved forward, "It was just a conversation, it doesn't have to mean anything, people say stuff about their dreams all the time I mean-"

"I am going out with Stefan." He said firmly, "Don't worry I wont abandon you like Max did with my Mom." He said in a snarky tone, "If that's what you're worried about."

"Come on Damon."

He just picked up the keys and his jacket from the foot of the bed as he slammed the door on his way out.

(-FMNFMNFMN-)

A/N

Hey guys I know short chapter, it's dedicated to MOUHEY DOLL. I couldn't write all week because my laptop isn't working the best. Really am trying with this one, please give a review! Also other stories will be uploaded in next week, who's excited. And I am also getting weird Dms from girls wanting to date me and stuff so please don't


	20. no shirt, no blouse

_Past._

_Tired, was it the pregnancy or the fight? It just made her angry, at him and herself, he shouldn't have heard the conversation, it made her angry at Caroline, why wouldn't she hint that he was there, he thought what he thought, she could cry but there was nothing else she had the energy to do._

_She was just putting a moisturizer on the her feet, it always felt swollen now, she was hardly in this pregnancy and it had drastic effects, and just seeing that she had to do this all alone all the time, it made her angry at everyone. So what if she felt being selfish sometimes, so what if she didn't want the baby initially, she wasn't trying to get out of it, she was being a perfect adult about it, unlike some people._

_Before she could ramble in her head about it, she put her moisturizer and closed the lights, she couldn't even take her sleeping pills now, another thing no one else thought about, she sighed and shook her head at the tempting bottle she depended on all the time, she hadn't taken one yesterday, so maybe she can take one today; they said it was safe if not taken regularly._

_She downed it with a glass of water and soon felt herself dozing off, when Damon wouldn't be home, Care would stay, but she argued with her earlier telling her that she didn't back her in front of Damon, neither informed her he was there listening to her talk shit about how she was feeling lately, and now she was all alone, partially scared but feeling good that she was dozing off without much problems._

_It must have been some early morning hour when she heard the outside door, Damon was back maybe, she stayed in bed, she didn't want to have a conversation right now and ruin the coming day, he opened the door to their room and kicked away his shoes to the side, almost stumbling to the bed as if he was tired or drunk. Was he drunk? She raised a brow, but didn't open her eyes, she heard him clear his throat, she opened her eyes slowly, he was standing by her side-looking at the window, she let out a breath and he looked down at her, there was a brief silence, she could see his eyes looked weary, like he had stayed up all night, but he didn't look drunk, he took off his jacket and tossed on the bed near her feet, then got sat down on his knees so he could face her, "Morning."_

"_Hi." She pursed her lips and ran her hand through his hair, he held her wrist, "I am sorry, I was being over-dramatic."_

"_No." she palmed her face with her other hand and sat up a little, "I wouldn't want to listen that about me, it was awful to say that."_

_He bit his lips, "I just- I get paranoid Elena, I want you to trust me. Everything is not going to be perfect, maybe it will take longer to settle or maybe you might not instantly go back to work, but I wont ever crush your dreams to form a foundation of mine." He leaned forward and pulled her into his arms, "Your dreams are my dreams. I'll do anything to make them come true because you're giving me everything I've ever wanted." His hand brushed over her belly, he parted to look at her, "If I could have this baby for you, hell I would."_

_She chuckled and hit his shoulder playfully, "Damon!" he laughed still looking down at her belly, "No seriously, I know it's crappy, all this morning sickness, not being able to drink, not being able to sleep-"_

_She nodded. He continued, "You know and then it ends with pushing it out, does God not like women?" he asked , she moved back on the bed s if inviting him, he climbed up and she let out a shriek when he got on top of her, She chortled, "It is pretty bad."_

"_But-but we can make a nice deal." He wiggled his brows at her, "Stefan and I signed up for this baby class, you don't have to go, he's going to be the Mama, so I'll learn the basics, you know diaper chemistry and things like that, and you don't have to do that."_

_She giggled, "You signed up for what?"_

"_Baby class, it's Tuesday to Friday, an hour." He said proudly. She shook her head with a laugh, "So you'll change the diaper even if it's middle of the night."_

"_firstly, I am certain, my baby is not going to be the asshole, who just doesn't shut up at nights and secondly if he does, then okay." He let out a sigh as if in pain, "Okay I'll change it, not because I have to but because I am compensating for God's unfairness to your kind."_

"_My kind?" she laughed._

_He nodded, "Women, beautiful, strong, the man maker women." He elaborated, "Fuck, the respect is just oozing out of me."_

"_Yeah and so is sleep deprivation." She pushed his hands away from her wrists and ran them up his chest to circle them around his neck, "I'll never let you to do this alone, I don't want you to be busy and tired all the time." She leaned up and pecked his lips then pulled back a little, "You know hospital and the baby, then you'd be all tired and asleep on the weekends depriving me of your sex skills."_

_He gasped, "You pig! All you think about is sex, sometimes I want to have a conversation." He said in a whiny voice which made her laugh, she pushed him back on the bed and straddled him, "Stop talking like that, I don't want to feel like a lesbian when I do this." She said cupping his face and crashing her lips against him, instantly feeling his tongue licking at her lower lip, begging for an entry into her mouth which she allowed, his hands traced up her hips to the swell of her breasts and from there to her neck, he pulled away slightly and smiled at her, before he could say anything, she shut him up by kissing him again, his hand slowly slid down and held the hem of her purple shirt, she pulled away to let him take it off, he pulled the shirt over her head, then brushed the hair away from her face, his lips find their way down her small chin to her neck, he sucked on the skin, pulling her against his chest, she let her head fall back as his mouth trailed down wet kisses to her cleavage, he cupped her breasts and pressed them together as he planted soft kisses all over the skin, he slowly sucked on her hard nipples, she moaned telling him to keep going, it felt so relaxing, she clutched her hands in his dark hair from how his warm mouth made her feel amazing, she slowly pushed at his chest and when he moved back a little confused, she traced her hand on his black button up, she unbuttoned it in a hurry and almost tore it off, her hands wandered over his naked chest as she made him lie down, he loved it when she took control sometimes, her mouth trailed a path of kisses down his chest to his abs, she looked up at him hooking her hand in his jeans, she winked at him and unzipped him, helping him out of his jeans, his lips parted when she wrapped her hand around his shaft, smearing the pre-cum on the head of his member around it, she licked his length and wrapped her lips around the tip sucking, he groaned throwing hi head into the pillow, she let it slid out od her mouth and her hands went to her panties, she took them off and straddled him, "You forgot to mention the weird sex positions in the cons part."_

_He shook his head, as if in pain, "Only nerds think those are weird, I can take you upside down, you'll never see me complain."_

_She bit her lip as she slowly positioned herself over his erection, then lowered herself on it, a gasp left her mouth and she held onto his shoulders tightly, "Oh God." She slowly started to move up and down his length , then rotate her hips slightly , moaning each time he would thrust up into her, she threw her head back pacing up her movements, feeling sweat drops rolling down her back now, feeling ecstatic and exhausted at once, he moved up slightly and cupped her face, his lips crashed against hers as he clutched the back of her hair, he slowly made her lie down and got on top of her, widening her thighs, "Fuck, you feel- feel so good." He breathed against her neck as he thrusted inside her, she chanted his name over and over with each of his thrusts and soon was on the edge, "Come with me." she brushed her lips over his, he nodded, with some final forceful thrusts, he pushed her over the edge, letting himself spill inside her, when their movements calmed down, the grip of her hand on his shoulders loosened and her hands slid down his back, moving them up and down, as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, she chuckled, running her hands on his back , hearing his erratic heartbeat, "I love you so much." She whispered against his ear and kissed it._

_He slowly slid out of her and dropped to the other side, she turned to him, watching his chest go up and down as he still struggled to find breath, she picked up a cushion and hit him with it, he looked at her and raised a brow, "What'd you do that for?"_

"_Hmm You're suppose to love me back." She narrowed her eyes at him and turned away from him, grabbing the abandoned sheet as she faced away from him, she heard him sigh and felt him coming closer, "I love you." He kissed the skin of her shoulder, "More than you love me if I am being honest." He said as he let his teeth graze at her ear, she looked over her shoulder at him, "Why do you think that?"_

"_I know it." He said in a it's a fact tone, "Sometime I laugh at what all this is." He held her shoulder and turned her to lie on her back, "You know I never thought you and I would fall in love, hell I never thought I'd fall in love with anyone and you seemed like the last person I'd fall in love with."_

"_You're not winning any points with this conversation of yours." She narrowed her eyes at him, he rolled his eyes, "Look I mean, remember how you and me were enemies, you hated me."_

_She pouted her lips and turned to him, cupping his face, she leaned forward and pecked his lips, "Baby don't say that, I can never hate you."_

"_You did hate me, you locked me in our store without food for a day." he pointed out, she huffed, "Well you shouldn't have made me sit on that fart couch in front of Daniel, I had a crush on him."_

_He rolled his eyes, "God I always wondered why I hated him so much, he had big hands, looked like an alien."_

"_Damon you hated him because he won the science fair in fifth grade, God you're such a fucking nerd sometimes."_

"_He made a stupid volcano, it was nothing new." He spat, then turned to her, "You know what? You like Daniel so much, Go have his babies, I am sure you'll have a blast."_

"_Seriously is that a volcano pun or a fart pun?" she frowned, "Because that is dual, it's kinda genius Damon not gonna lie." He huffed looking ahead, she rolled her eyes moving forward to wrap her arms around him, though he was faking anger he still wrapped his arms around her, she smiled and kissed his temple, "But you know I liked you first right? The day I first saw you-"_

_He smirked, "Ah yes, the day I moved in town, was it?" she nodded and kissed his cheek, "I still remember how annoyed you looked that day. But you looked like a cute kid, I wanted to be your friend."_

_He looked at her and sighed, "I know you wanted to be my friend, you were nice and friendly, but you were friends with Stefan- that just turned me off, because I hadn't accepted him back then." He moved forward slightly and kissed her again, his lips sucked on her lower lip before he pulled back, "I don't know why I was such an asshole to you and him, I ruined it, imagine if we had been friends, I wouldn't have to wait all these years for our life together."_

_She puckered her lips in a made up sad face as she coiled her arm around his neck, "Um I am happy the way we are, I too wouldn't have ever thought of this, the guy whose face made me so angry- who I wanted to just arghh-"_

"_Babe calm down, I love you now."_

"_Yeah sorry I just thought of the time you and the guys hacked my face book." She gritted her teeth then took a sigh looking at him, "But now look at how far we've come, past all your stupid pranks."_

"_And your intolerable interruptions and self-righteousness." He said with a sarcastic grin, she picked up a pillow and smacked his face, "Dude stop it."_

"_Dude? No-no mother of my child will say dude." He tickled her down and got on top of her, she tried to push him off, he held both of her hands and pinned them to her side, leaning down to lick at her ear lobe, she squealed, "Damon, don't you dare!" He ignored her shrieks as he bit her ear, he knew she got shivers from that from a previous experience, she pushed him and held the pillow from the floor, hitting him with it, he too got another one and hit her back, "Enough."_

_They continued the battle back and forth, till they were out of breath, laying side by side again, with a whole mess of a room, "What?" she said when she watched at him looking at her for a long time, "I want to be friends with you."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I am still that insecure teenager who got annoyed at the pretty girl his step-brother was friends with, who thought he was too good for everyone, I washed it all down by being insensitive, I want to be friends with you now, I want you to trust me enough, to confide your fears and secrets to first." He turned to her and brushed away the hair from her face, "There is something you wanna say to your stupid fiancé and you think it'll ruin things with him, you can tell me it."_

"_Yeah?"_

_He nodded. She smiled and rolled over to rest her head against his chest, "I guess we can be friends."_

_She felt him kiss the top of her head and looked up, "Okay buddy, not so sure if my fiancé will like me kissing you but-" she moved up and crashed her mouth against him, letting her tongue dance with his, the taste of him sweet and tart, almost addicting. She couldn't believe how he made her fall in love with her every day._

_(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)_

PRESENT

She folded the sweater with her 'okay' hand and then picked out the other shirt in the laundry basket, it was getting suffocating in her room. Sometimes she would hallucinate things, memories that didn't happen, or things that didn't happen but didn't end so drastically. A touch on her shoulder made her gasp and shook her out of her world, "Hey, I've been looking for you all over, you just scared the hell out of me." A man said to her, she narrowed her eyes looking at his features, trying to make sense of what she was doing, what was happening? "I was just folding the laundry."

"You're not suppose to do that." He said, his features softened as he took the basket from her and made her turn around, "Tell you what Elena, I just got us a dog, since we can never conceive now." his voice harsh by the end, she frowned, "Wait."

"Yeah, we can never, you're barren." He chuckled and pulled at her hand pulling her out of the small room, "Let's meet it."

She stopped in her tracks, "Damon, I uh- I want to be alone."

"Sure shut me out again." He stepped back from her and to her shock he fell, she shrieked and rushed over to him, his eyes blood shot now, "I was worried all these months I thought you're dead."

"What's happening?" she started shaking, not just her, everything , the house, the pictures.

"You're so famous. Everything is about you." She heard a hiss, "You don't care about anyone's life but yours, people would die but as long as you're safe." The rambling continued, she screamed and moved back to stand against the one wall that was steady, suddenly everything was black, no Damon, no house, no laundry basket, she swallowed thick when she saw a figure coming towards her, only to back into the non-existent wall further when she realized it was Damon.

"Hey it's going to be okay Elena, I am right here." His voice soft, he patted the side of her face, "Here take this."

She looked down at his hand, a large piece of chocolate right by his palm, she looked up at him, "What is this?"

"It'll make you feel better."

"No!- No." she shouted.

The very next second she shuddered when she was being shook, "Hey!" Her husband's loud voice, she looked down at his hand and he had a tablet in his hand, "Come on, it's time for your medicine."

"Why are you giving me this?" she looked around, Stefan was in the room, working on his laptop, for the last half hour Damon was trying to get her to take medicine.

"I told you I don't want to take it, I don't want to live here anymore." She snapped and flipped the glass of water on him, he pursed his lips and wiped his face, "Elena, we're not living here, we're moving, it's a matter of few days."

"Don't give me pills." She pointed at his palm and got up from the bed, Stefan put his laptop aside and stood up from the couch, "What's going on?"

"He keeps giving me medicines, he sends me to this terrible world and when I wake up I am here." Her voice was breaking up, Stefan got ahead and hugged her, "It's just sleeping pills Elena, you know you can't sleep without it."

"Stefan." She sighed and clutched his t-shirt, "I want to be awake." She felt Damon's hand on her back and suddenly, the goosebumps were there again, she turned around and looked at him, looking heartbroken. He didn't deserve this, she got ahead and wrapped her arms around him, "Keep me awake."

"Elena." he pat her hair, "I don't want you to go crazy."

"I am going crazy." She mumbled and looked up at him, "I see things I don't want to see, it will make me insane, I don't want to hurt you."

"Shh." He kissed the top of her head and parted from her, "You just say the name Elena, whoever did this to us, I'll fucking kill him."

That was the question he had asked her a million times, yet every time she'd answer the same, "I don't know, he- he hates me." she stepped out of his arms and walked to the couch, both the brothers looked at her as if wanting her to explain, "We were asleep that night, I felt peaceful, for the first time in five months, something didn't look suspicious, I was happy, I would wake up and look at you again and again because you looked so beautiful." She stared into the air as she talked as if imagining it, "I got up to use the bathroom, when I got back and lied down, that's when I noticed a figure in the room, right under my bed like a monster, I thought it was the monster- Jeremy. But it wasn't Jeremy it couldn't be. He was different, he was taller and less muscular than the usual person, when I reached for you to wake you up, to protect me from my hallucination, he put his hand over my mouth, muffling any sounds- any protest I made against him, that's when I felt it was real. He injected my throat." She let out a shaky breath, "The last thing I remember was being tied up, zipped up into some sleeping bag, I felt so drunk but I knew , I knew this was real."

"What-What happened after that?" Stefan said as he walked over to the couch and sat by her, she bit her lip, "Just unexplained torture, he would use everything I was scared of in the center but he would raise the intensity of the electric shocks sometimes, we'd meet for an hour daily, he'd come to this dark room covered head to toe, hurt me, he would hurt me a lot."

"But-"

She interrupted, "But there is one thing he would say every day, You're so famous. Everything is about you, You don't care about anyone's life but yours, people would die but as long as you're safe"

"How did you get out?" Damon asked as he sat down on his knees in front of her, She pursed her lips, "I didn't get out, he let me go, one night he told me to go back home, to live with my husband, to save him-stay with him in his last moments because he was dying soon." She swallowed thick, I thought he hurt you, when he got me unconscious this time, next time I woke up on a bus, I couldn't figure out much more than I wasn't in New York, till we got into the accident."

"Baby." He let out a sigh as he got ahead and hugged her, "You're safe now, I am here."

"Not for long Damon, he's not done with us, and we need to go." She parted from him and cupped his face, "I want to be away from him, I don't want a possibility that he'd cause us harm."

"Okay, I promise, we're going." He said in a soft tone and dropped butterfly kisses on her forehead, "Nothing will hurt you I promise."

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

_PAST_

"_It wouldn't be that alarming, it's a depressed skull fracture, patient has been in a car accident earlier." He read from the file, Meredith added, "She's 17 weeks pregnant. Doctor Laura has send for the emergency radiology."_

"_Steven is not in the hospital, Jacob is not here, maybe you and I have to operate on our own." He stood up and dusted his hands, "Get the patient prepared for surgery."_

"_Okay Doctor." She picked up the files and headed out, Damon huffed and looked at the clock, it was two in the freaking night, Stefan was staying over today- which if he weren't his brother, he would never allow, but Elena gets paranoid, right on spot, he talks about her- she calls him, he huffed and picked up the phone, "I am so sorry Baby I am not going to come home tonight."_

"_Damon it's me." he heard Caroline's rushed voice, "Stefan called, we're taking Elena to the hospital right now, thought I'd tell you."_

"_What-what happened?" he asked worried-thinking about her panic attacks, he should have never thought Stefan would be able to do it, "I think she's mis-carrying."_

"_What?" he spat._

"_Yes. It looks like that, I hope she's going to be okay, we couldn't wait for the ambulance, Stefan took her in the car, I am following them."_

"_You- you just." He was out of words, "I have to operate Caroline, It's the damn night time- I can't hand the case to anyone, hold on I am going to ring someone."_

"_Okay."_

_(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)_

_Elena opened her eyes and looked around the room, she was not in a ward now, she was in a room and she knew what had happened, she had been awake, every second of it, she had been crying every second of it, it was gone-it was over._

"_You're up." She heard the voice she had dreaded all this time last night, she turned her head to the side and saw Damon, he looked devastated, his hair looked all messed up like he had ran his hands through it a hundred times, his eyes looked weary- he just didn't look his sane even._

"_Damon." She choked out but broke into sobs, like other times he wasn't by her side and wrapping his arms around her, telling her it's going to be okay, it wasn't going to be okay this time. "How many did you take?" his voice low and plain but she knew the anger behind it, she sniffled and wiped her own tears, "I didn't want to annoy Stefan, I couldn't sleep I was getting paranoid."_

"_How many did you take Elena?" he bit out each word this time, saying her name so harshly it ruined her. He walked closer, stood over her, "I stood here all night, screwed up the surgery, tell me how much did you take Elena!" his voice loud. She shivered when he leaned down and held her by the shoulders, she squeezed her eyes closed, "Three."_

"_Three?"_

"_I am sorry Damon-"_

"_You knew the fucking dose Elena, half – fucking half over two days!" he barked, "You killed it! You fucking killed our baby." His voice made her ears hurt, she shook her head, eyes still closed, "No no Damon, it was a mistake- I couldn't sleep, you know how I get-"_

"_you could have called me? You could have done anything Elena, you didn't care! You didn't give a flying fucking fuck!" he moved away from her while he was fuming, "I can't even look at you right now."_

"_I didn't do it on purpose Damon." She tried to sit up but pain spread through her body, she winced and lied back down, just breaking into sobs, there was nothing audible in the room except the sound of her crying. Despite what he said, he didn't leave the room._

_(-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-)_

_It had been days, seemed long and stretched like years-they weren't talking anymore, they lived together but everything else was just doomed._

_He had major trouble at the hospital with a case, he had performed a rushed and uncareful surgery during the night of her mis-carriage and thus his authenticity was in question, they ran a full investigation on him, sat the board down, looked into all his previous cases, blamed and accused , added and subtracted. There was a heavy fine he had to pay, a lot of damage control to save his license from getting cancelled. The surgery was performed under pressure, a pregnancy was included, loss of blood was brought up, loss of blood which he had nothing to do with. In the end he saved himself but his reputation couldn't exactly do the damage control, known now for being emotional, under multiple checks all the time. His personal life felt like crap, looked like someone just took his picture-perfect life and slammed it against the floor, and now it was scattered in a million pieces. Elena however started to move on after a few weeks, he saw how every day , every move of her body, her lips were dripped in sadness, he wanted nothing more to take her in his arms- comfort her, but he felt like he was not ready now, he wanted to blame her for all the crap._

_Soon her attempts to talk and convince lessened, she started working, she started going to the gym, she would trap herself in a room at home when he was around, the work started finding her- she spread and suddenly was being casted everywhere since her popular cameo in a movie. Everyone wanted her, she was on covers, she was on billboards, on talk shows, heck he'd turn the radio on and Elena would be talking about a career struggle. He couldn't manage to turn it off though, her voice was both magnetic and nauseating for him._

_He was on his way back home when he was on a red signal, just listening to her voice, sweet and sad voice._

"_Everyone goes through something-" she chuckled, "We've all been through things, few different than the others, but it's pain, I think pain makes us all one, we all feel the same pain, we all feel alone and out of breath and times."_

"_You feel alone? People love you! Everyone loves you." The enthusiastic host interrupted her._

"_Yeah, sometimes I just feel alone with a bunch of people in the room, I just want to normalize it, everyone has once felt this, you could be lying in the same bed with someone, the person that you love the most in the world, and still feel alone." She giggled a little to tone it down, Damon huffed running a hand through his hair, his fingers than tapping on the steering waiting for the lights to turn green._

"_Tell us about your future projects?"_

"_Uh I can't share too much, but just for my special fans, I am collaborating on a cool project with a very loved band."_

"_Ooh seems."_

_BEEEEEP_

_The car behind him horned and he huffed turning the radio off, heading home._

_(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)_

_He came home after some drinks at the bar, it was about eight in the night, still not time for her to go to bed, he groaned as he unlocked the door to the apartment and got in, he was tired of this place, he was thinking of buying a house with some money he had saved up, he had heard Elena talking to Stefan about buying a house from all the money she had earned recently, it wouldn't be a big house, but a house Stefan had told him, so what did that meant for them, if they were living together, he was buying the house, he had lined up a few places the previous night even. He went to the bed room and heard the shower on, she was probably showering, he waited outside, he wanted to change so he could go to bed, usually he'd just pass out drunk in the clothes he had on but today, he felt like he wanted to sleep in comfy clothes._

_Five, ten, fifteen, twenty_

_Minutes just passed and she wasn't coming out. He was starting to get worried, when he came home she was already in there, not like she had just got in, he got up from the couch and walked to the bathroom door, it wasn't all the way closed and when he peeked in, he heard sobbing, loud sobbing, it did break his heart, he didn't know he still felt that way, that his heart would break for her, he moved outside and knocked on the door, "I am home."_

_There was a break, then silence, "Wait a sec." he heard her groggy voice. In a few minutes she came outside, wrapped in a towel, her eyes blood shot, hair still dripping, "I thought you'd be late."_

"_I was tired."_

"_Uh huh, are you hungry?" she said in an almost robotic tone, she was looking through her clothes in the cupboard. He wanted to say no, he was always not hungry ever since-_

"_Yes, did you cook?"_

"_Yeah I had a bunch of people over earlier, come on I made chicken parmesan." She just gave up on her wardrobe entirely and picked up an old sweatshirt that he was sure belonged to him as if went over her knees, she put on panties and went to the kitchen, "I am heating it up so-"_

_He changed his clothes and went to the kitchen, he sat down on the stool near the counter, "I am buying a house."_

"_Hmm." She said as she took the plate out of the oven and placed it in front of him with a napkin, a fork and knife._

_He looked down at his chicken which had a side of vegetables. Then looked up at her, "I was thinking we can move there after the wedding."_

_She pursed her lips and then nodded, moved to clean some dishes, while he sat and eat. "Elena." he called after her, she looked over her shoulder while cleaning dishes as if asking him what?_

"_What do you have to be upset about?" he put his fork down, swallowed the chicken down, then got up the stool, "Everything is fine in your world Elena."_

"_What do you mean?" she frowned._

"_You have everything you wanted, everyone loves you, you're a big star-"_

"_you think I want this?" she interrupted, "Are you saying that I ate those pills so I could get rid of our baby."_

"_I'd be lying if I say this hasn't crossed my mind." He murmured but she heard loud and clear, she stepped ahead and slapped him hard across the face, he stood unaffected, "It was my baby." Her nose turned read and tears filled her eyes, "I lost a baby too!" she shouted and got ahead holding his collar, "Don't fucking dare say that ever again!" she gritted her teeth, "You didn't carry it in your fucking body for four months like I did! You didn't feel him slipping down my body while I did everything in my power to hold him. You didn't feel every shred of pain when they removed him from me. You didn't get to see all the blood." She ran her fists over and over into his chest as she broke down into sobs, "You told me I killed him, you turned away from me when I needed you the most, when I was hurting so much, You monster!" she pulled away from him and wiped her eyes frantically, "All those months ago when you said you wanted to be my friend, you wanted to hear what I couldn't say to my fiancé right? Well here it is, I can't tell my fiancé that I want to kill myself every moment or every day, I can't tell him that when I see him look at me with hatred it makes me feel like a monster, an unstable monster who couldn't nurture a baby, I can't tell him to hold me, I can't tell him that I hurt, I can't tell him that I am sorry and that I will always be sorry."_

_He swallowed thick, she walked away to the bed room and slammed the door shut after her. He stayed there and sat back on the stool, tears filled his eyes and slowly it started rolling down his cheeks, he hates this, he hated living this way. He knew that all that meant to him was inside that room. Hurting because of him, he knew he was hurting her, he didn't know why? How could her misery make his any less?_

_She cried into the pillow and brought up the blanket further on herself, it would be okay if she just woke up and this would all be a terrible dream, she would wake up and her life wouldn't be a living hell. When the door to the room opened , she closed her eyes pretending to be asleep- she didn't want more conversation, like once he had said, right now he made her sick, she felt the bed shift under her a little as he lied down on his side of the bed, everything was completely quiet, tears were still rolling down her shut lids, she turned her back to him, completely muffling her sounds with her pillow, he knew she was crying, the slight tremors just said everything, it broke his heart, his Elena was crying, the girl who saved his ass at summer camp was crying-just the image of a younger Elena in sobs broke his heart._

_He crawled nearer and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his chest into her back, he kissed her temple, "I am sorry." His voice on the verge of breaking itself._

_That just did it, she stopped muffling her crying and tore her mouth away from the pillow, crying loudly, "NO!"_

"_I am so so sorry." His voice in whispers as he kissed the top of her head over and over, "I hate me too, I hate me so much." He said in a shaky voice, suddenly just bursting into tears, he held her closer, "It hurt so much, so much that I couldn't take it, it was killing me." he confessed between tears._

_She looked over her shoulder, her face red and wet with tears, "I hurt too and I needed you, I needed you to hold me."_

_He nodded. when she turned to him, he hugged her, burying his face in her neck, she could hear his voice vibrating against her neck, "I wanted to, so much- but I wasn't strong, I didn't know how I started to blame you baby, I shouldn't have, you deserve so much better than me."_

"_No, don't cry." She patted his hair and slowly ran her hands up and down his back as he cried, she had never seen him cry like this, it broke her heart, made her cry too. He pulled away slightly, "You're right! I am a monster, I fucking hurt you so much because I couldn't cope with myself."_

"_No Damon it's okay." She cupped his face, he held her hands and squeezed them, "No! Fucking hit me!" he said as he touched her limp hands to his cheeks, "Hit me!"_

"_Damon stop." She sat up and cupped his fac, then wiped his eyes, "I love you, I love you very much." She whispered as she wiped the tears off her cheeks, he sniffled and held her hands again, kissed the top of them, "I hurt you so much."_

"_Because you were hurt." She swallowed the lump in her throat, "I forgive you." He shook his head, "Don't forgive me. How can you be so selfless, I broke your heart a million times." He said looking into her eyes, holding her hands like a life line._

"_You're my friend." She let out a chuckle, tears started to form in her eyes again, "And I don't want to go through this though time without my friend with me, I can't be upset at you forever, I can't live without you forever."_

_He cupped her face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs, she let out a sigh of relief when he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, "I promise I'll be better." He whispered. She looked up and smiled slightly, "I just want you to be the way you are."_

"_How can you love me so much?" he asked letting his forehead fall against hers, she closed her eyes, at peace that this was finally over, "It can be my long-term plan for the camp prank." She joked to lighten the mood, she felt him kiss the tip of her nose, "I hope it's not, because I am deep in this now."_

_(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)_

_IMPORTANT NOTICE_

_Hey guys long chapter, happy to announce that we just have two chapters left, the story is wrapped up, after this story I am starting a regular comedy/romance story I haven't named it but the plots are below_

**Damon and Elena both live in mystic falls and a typical high school sweet heart couple , she's 17 when her parents and her move away only to come back six years later, Damon is now engaged to be married in a few months when he finds out Elena was pregnant when she moved away and now has his two children, which he had no idea existed.**

OR

**Elena moves into the city and to her dismay, not having enough financial back up makes her roommates with the roommate from hell, struggling actor Damon Salvatore. He wants her out, she wants him out. **

Both will be comedy stories, I am just getting anxious with angst, so please vote for your plot, please! And review the story, I was on relaxers when I wrote this so please ignore typos, I have literally no one to help me. If you have a better comedy plot idea please do share. Or if you are shy PM me. Love you. I am updating Mama I'm in love with a criminal this week so stay tuned.


	21. READ ME

Hey guys sorry to sound whiny but you literally have no respect for this story, May was begging me to write t because she was tired of people PMing her about it and leaving rude comments. But I know one or two of you read it so I'll post the last two chapters together by next week and will delete this note then! Thanks for who ever showed support to this one (I'll end the story the way May wanted to end it-she told me the end she thought for it) you might find it a little rushed but it's not my fault at this point, I can't put blood sweat and tears for it to be ignored but since a few of you are "TRUE" fans so I am posting the last two chaps together for you guys!

Good day

zoe


	22. The end (part1)

_Flashbacks in italics_

_Promises are just words until they aren't brought into action, some are half-kept. She was lonely, looking between the watch and the table-why did loneliness brought thoughts like these, words that were knives. She just kept remembering them, however she'd reason as well 'That was a fight, I said hurtful things too.'_

_But then the half empty glass part of her would say, 'well you are trying.'_

_Was he not trying?_

_She checked her phone for any messages but none? They had promised to spend the night together- away from work and distractions, completely positive._

_She got up after another wait for almost an hour and looked down at the food getting cold. She was so angry at him right now as she pulled of her pendant and kicked off her heels. Why the fuck did she got so ready for a 'dinner' at home, she cancelled her meet and greet for this?_

_She didn't realize her mascara had been washing down with her angry tears- as soon as she opened the bedroom door, she ran to the vanity and pulled out makeup wipes, removing it all roughly while taking her clothes off at the same time-her anxiety was getting the best of her as she changed into a night dress quickly and reached for her relaxants as she sat in bed now, she downed it with a gulp of water and settled in bed. Thinking about more things to make herself angrier at him, about forty minutes of her trying different methods to sleep. When she heard the front door being opened, her anger re-flickered and she got up the bed, tying her lavender silk robe over her petite form as she headed outside, she saw Damon taking off his shoes at the door. When he saw her looking at him, he sighed, she shook her head and went back shutting the door after herself. He showed up after a minute inside the room, she turned around with her hands on her hips, "Which one is it tonight?"_

"_What?"_

"_Excuse? Which excuse Damon?"_

_He pursed his lips and took off his coat, "There was a meeting at the hospital, by the time It ended it was ten, I thought you would be asleep." He said approaching her slowly, she rolled her eyes and took a step back, "Oh right, you were trying to do it for me, everything you do is for me." she stomped her foot in anger and went towards the bed muttering "I am so done with your bullshit-"_

"_Leave me alone okay? you said you'll fix it, but you didn't- you know you always do this! You make me wait for you- it's so frustrating, I am not mad at you, I am used to just about now." she gritted her teeth behind her closed mouth and stepped away from him, he seemed speechless now as she jumped back into bed with an angry expression, he pursed his lips and sat on the edge of the bed, "I wanted to have this dinner with you- really did."_

"_You always want things Damon-huh." She looked away, down at the pillow that was away to avoid eye contact with him. He reached out and pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear and curled it around his finger, "Elena." The pad of his finger brushing against her cheek slightly, she closed her eyes and sighed, "My time is as important as yours, you get that?"_

"_Yes." He said above a whisper, sounding obedient, "Are we okay now?"_

_She looked up at him, his bright blue eyes could make her agree to just about anything, her expressions softened, he saw the opportunity and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her temple, "I love you so much."_

"_Hmm just because you can convince me like this." She held his collar in her hand and furrowed her brows at him, "This isn't going to be a routine, Doctor."_

"_Of course- I wouldn't want to miss a private dinner with Miss Gilbert twice." He winked and pecked her lips. "You look beautiful."_

"_I took my make up off." She gave him her best poker face to which he rolled his eyes, "We both know you don't need it." He covered her face with kisses, she held his face and pulled him away from herself, "Okay go change into something comfortable."_

"_How about we both change into being naked." He raised a brow at her, she huffed, "You're still not out of the dog house and obviously did not earn what you are asking for." She pulled the blanket closer, "We should go for a vacation."_

"_What's that going to do?" he shrugged, "God, you women- spending money is all the solution to problems for you." He said trying to irritate her in a playful way, "You don't think a vacation is an investment in our relationship?"_

"_Is this some sort of business?" he smirked with a counter question, "Okay we can go to the beach house on Saturday."_

_She groaned, "Damon, I don't want to go to the beach house."_

"_ooh so this procedure is going to be pricey." He rubbed his hands together, "Where do you want to go?"_

_Her eyes were on the clock now, it was way too late and she had an early morning read to be at, "An Island, another country."_

_He chuckled and Elena was almost ready to roll her eyes at a snarky comment follow by that but instead he said, "Was that bothering you?"_

"_What?" she asked not giving much thought to it, He licked at his lip briefly and sighed, "You know, not being with me as much." _

_She blushed slightly and nodded, "Maybe, I just want to be able to spend some time together, not care about work or stress, or the past- and it seems like we are so busy here- looking at the same parks and restaurants, events- when I went to Bali last month, I missed you, I wish we could enjoy beautiful places together."_

"_Well then, I like the idea, we should go, do a whole month of travelling." He said excitedly, "A month? Oh wow-"_

_He interrupted, "Yes but- but, I think we should be going on that vacation as Mister and Mrs. Salvatore." He said reaching for her face and tucking her hair behind her ear, while stroking her cheek, "What do you think about that?" She was honestly surprised by the sudden offer, was he proposing to her, no bending on knees? No rings? She gave a small smile, "Is this a proposal?"_

"_Hmm that depends on your answer." He pursed his lips, leaning closer, "It's not a complete surprise, we've talked about the wedding." He added, "I feel like you really want to go on this vacation and I maybe using it to my advantage." He nipped at her fingers, she pulled her hand back running it through his hair when he rested his head in her lap, "So what do you think?"_

_She grinned, when he looked up from her lap, wriggling his brows at her, did she really want a fancy proposal if it would mean nothing? Maybe not, she wasn't forcing him to marry her, he wanted to marry her, it was not an obligation for either of them right now, "What if I say no?" she said trying to mess with him, he bit the inside of his cheek as if thinking, "Then I can ask you tomorrow."_

"_What if I say no tomorrow?" She shrugged. "Well then there is the day after tomorrow, you know how that works right?" he chuckled, pinching her nose, she pulled back with a small sneeze, "Okay then."_

"_Okay what? as in okay, yes I'll marry you?" he sat up quickly seeming surprised, She nodded with a small smile playing on her lips, he frowned as he leaned closer and cupped her face making her look at him, "How are you just saying it like that? Telling me you are finally going to be mine with that face, you aren't joking right?"_

"_Well were you?" she asked after swallowing thick, he shook his head, "It's me that's different, I always talk about this stuff- shh just tell me about you, are we doing this for real?" His smile widened and she had probably never seen him smile so big, before she could even answer he pulled her against him and kissed her as hard as he could, she moaned when his tongue entered into her mouth, pushing against her own , slowly dominating her and pulling her as close as possible to his body, she was greatly out of breath when he pulled back from her, cupping her face, "You said yes to the worst proposal in history, you realize that right?"_

"_Was I not going to marry you, are you encouraging that?" she giggled, he let his forehead fall against hers, still stroking her face, "I-I just wanted to start the conversation before surprising you-" she interrupted, "This is just fine, perfect-"_

"_How can this be?" he rolled his eyes and got out of bed, "Where are my manners, please stay here."_

_Elena chuckled with confusion as he ran out the room and she sat there awkwardly, processing what happened, she said yes to marrying him this soon, did she want to? But just that two minutes alone, contemplating her decision- why did she say yes exactly? He was late for dinner again, he had some lousy excuse, they had improved but oh the history, yet there was this feeling- she knew he loved her, he would never even want to hurt her intentionally, he deeply cared about her and no matter how bad of a place she was in mentally, he always wanted to help her with it, her eyes starting filling with tears thinking about weddings, white dresses- dancing together. When he came back, "You'll hate me now." he said standing against the door. She giggled seeing him hold champagne and mini donuts, he sat by the bed on his knees. He forced a toothy smile as if ashamed as he opened the box of donuts, "Now It could have been worst and been a freaking beer can."_

"_Oh I am so lucky." She said sarcastically as he held up a donut and held her hand, "You know you shouldn't be marrying me, that's how bad I am at this." He laughed, she nodded laughing along, "If I were you, I'd already kick me in the nuts."_

"_Well you shouldn't be talking about proposals so openly." She said in a teacher tone, he pouted , "okay maybe." He squeezed her hand, "I don't have my speech prepared."_

"_Are you asking me to marry you or do you really need a kick down there." She narrowed her eyes, he sighed, "Okay, look Elena, here's the deal with the deal, we have to get married."_

"_Have to?"_

_He got nervous instantly, shaking his head, "We've been together all these years, even when we never were, Elena, I never forgot about you, if I ever imagined this, I always did with you. Just having you in my arms every morning in my life was like that fantasy, that I think- I sometimes pinch myself if it's true."_

_She narrowed her eyes and lowered her head a little as if trying to seems suspicious, "Do you now?"_

"_Okay not all the time but you get the idea of it?" he asked as if unable to explain it, "Elena you must remember that card I made for you on your birthday."_

"_Oh the five page thing-" she sighed, "Yeah it was long."_

"_Just add all that in, reference that to know how much I love you." He smirked, she pushed at his chest , "Asshole."_

"_Well I am here saving time before the frosting just screws this up." He gestured to the donut in his hand, "Do you want to be with me for the rest of my life?"_

_She chewed her bottom lip looking at him, "That depends, will you always make me a big birthday card?"_

"_That's nothing! I'll write you a whole book, long and detailed pages of how and why I love you- not as an ex-boyfriend now, how about-" he raised his brows, his blue eyes sparkling in the lights, She chuckled, "Go on." He held her hand and squeezed it, "Marry me."_

_She nodded and jumped to his arms, squeezing him in her tight hug, "YES, I will marry you! , come on give me my stupid donut." She pulled away and widened her fingers so he could adjust the donut on her ring finger, she raised her hand in the year and jumped back to his arm, launching completely, her legs wrapped around his torso, so he fell back on the floor from the force as she straddled him and held his collared shirt, pulling his head up, she crashed her lips against him, cupping his face with her hand, "Mmm Elena, my face." He said pulling back, and scraped it, he licked his finger, "Kinda good."_

"_Damon, you are getting me a ring right?" she asked, her eyes wide suddenly, "Oh my God! I am getting married, I have to tell Caroline, go shopping and- and-"_

"_Relax Elena." he cooed as he stroked her shoulders, he cupped the side of her face , making her look at him, "Of course, I am getting you a ring, we are going to do this over with a party."_

"_Well, then I must prepare, I should be calling the planners and photographers and oh-"_

_He interrupted her with a kiss and cupped her face closer, it was absurd how she was keeping her 'donut' hand at a distance, he could kiss her forever for that alone, when he pulled back this time, he looked into her chocolate orbs, letting his forehead fall against hers, "I've never seen anything as adorable as you, you know that?"_

"_Hmm you may have mentioned that in your long letter." She grinned lazily, his finger tipping her chin up, "Well you best believe it or I'll have to tell you every second now soon to be Mrs. Salvatore."_

"_So here comes the name part." She rolled her eyes, he nodded slightly, "I love that name, it's like the name was here to belong to you."_

_(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)_

_Having a coffee with an old friend after years was so unnatural for him, Enzo was sitting right across the table, occasionally eating the muffin he ordered while looking over to the café's TV. "Are you ever going to invite me at your place?" he asked clicking his nail against the table, his nails painted black, which wasn't usual for him to see- but if he could admit didn't look bad with his look of a total Rockstar, it must be some off day for him, because he was wearing huge sunglasses when he bumped into Damon earlier, "You can come over anytime you want, Mostly Elena is out due to some projects but we stay in most Saturdays."_

"_Great. I'd love to see how you both look together." He said stuffing the muffin in his mouth, Damon nodded, "Well you should have been present at the wedding, I sent you an invite."_

_Enzo rolled his eyes, "Arrgh I don't want to witness that bombshell getting away like that."_

"_That 'bombshell' is my wife." Damon emphasized in a dramatic way, but he meant no 'harsh' behavior, he knew Enzo would just use words like that to mess with him, "Well, your wife or not, you stole her from me, you know that for sure, I mean I don't mind it in a way, I wrote like four songs about her, two of them went Gold and one is Platinum, I am doing just fine." _

_Damon's eyes widen at his weird confession and he decided to eat his own muffin, "Okay, if that helps, you still are single aren't you?" Damon said with a smirk, "Not even a girlfriend Enzo?"_

"_I don't need one." Enzo whispered almost loudly, "I get like seven chicks ready to go home with me every five seconds. If anything, I am tired from the performance."_

"_Oh you were never anything to brag about." Damon too said a little loud trying to get him to feel ashamed, "Now, now don't be jealous." Enzo said wriggling his brows. "Jealous of what? My life is amazing." He shrugged, "I get to do my dream job, have a huge house in this city which is insane and I get to live with a woman who has two gold , a platinum single and your career to her credit." Damon winked. _

_Enzo shook his head, "Asshole, that was a low blow."_

"_Well I only intended to rub my perfect life in your face." He pretended to pop his collar ad he sipped the coffee in front of him, Enzo grinned as well, "It's only a matter of time till the institute of marriage starts desiccating."_

"_It will last longer than your career as a forced into sensitivity 'teenager'." Damon challenged him and Enzo just chuckled, "Oh was that a burn? Well now I am eager to meet Elena, ask her how she turned you into a 'try hard' for relationships." He laughed it off, Damon felt even if he did all the things wrong in his life, one thing he did right was getting married to her, he wasn't trying hard or exhausting himself with the effort- it all was coming naturally to him, he stopped thinking about tomorrow the second he saw Elena, all ready to marry him, that morning- he could picture her perfectly, her chocolate brown hair in loose curls framing her face perfectly, her almond eyes with those light honey-chocolate orbs, her perfect rose colored lips, her petite and curvy frame in that perfect fit blush gown. He hadn't seen anything so perfect, for a second he had to believe that was not a dream but right in front of him, reality- he was marrying Elena Gilbert. Despite her mother causing a huge clamor and disturbance, making it impossible for them to get married, they still did and it was a calm and beautiful day. Everyday he would go home, spend all his time with his bride and it wasn't exhausting but a refreshing activity, even something as stupid as planning dresses for her next events was like an activity they would do together._

_Later during one of those spending time sessions, while they were planning their vacation, and she was stuck to his side in her PJs, "I don't think I like this deal-"_

"_You like the other one because it includes spas?" she asked with a chuckle, he turned his head towards her, lowering his silver framed glasses on his nose, "They don't even have massages."_

"_I will gladly do that." she offered, he shook his head, "Not at all, you make me give you those hour long massages and when it's my turn you just sit on top of me and fall asleep."_

"_Because you relax me baby." She pouted, as he got rid of one of the deals from the ones they had open, "I don't care, I am not falling for your deceptive traps, you shouldn't have started the whole spa thing in the first place, now I am used to them."_

"_Mmgh" she made a sound of protest, "But they have-"_

"_You want entertainment, I'll hop on a pogo stick and juggle balls, just let me have the spa, please." He insisted, she huffed and moved away from him, "You said that last time, and the only thing remotely close to hopping on a 'pogo' stick was me."_

_He raised a brow, his cheeks reddened at her 'dirty' joke and he just shook his head, "Well your service was appreciated."_

"_I remember." She pursed her lips, getting out of bed, "I am going to use the bathroom."_

"_Thanks for the info, honey." He said sarcastically, looking through more deals, her phone started buzzing my his side and he sighed , reaching for it, "Hey Elena-" his words died in his mouth when he saw the name on the screen 'KOL'. His mouth grew drier and all he could do was look at the name in confusion till the call stopped, he squeezed the phone in his hand and put it down, clicking the laptop, anxious now- she came back to the room and hopped to the bed, crawling to pick her phone, "So did you find any deal?"_

_He didn't answer, just staring at the laptop and pretending to work, he was so angry, he didn't know how he would react if she kept talking to him, she checked her phone and bit her lower lip in confusion, "I'll be right back." She said in a whisper, getting out of bed and rushing out._

_(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD—TVD-)_

_Two days after they came back from their 'holiday' he checked her phone again, why was he doing that? he didn't know, why couldn't he just go and ask her, but like a masochist he was just bearing it all, trying to figure out if there was a deleted conversation, he didn't have any idea but it was pissing him off, he wanted to talk to her today, but Caroline came over and she wouldn't leave, he was forced to push it to later, he knew his attitude must be bugging Elena who was trying to figure out why he was being so 'off' all of a sudden. Just when he got a call for a hospital emergency, he started getting ready pushing his insecure thoughts to the side when Elena walked in, "You wouldn't believe the whole drama around this one interview-Are you going somewhere?" she asked seeing him get ready, he nodded, "Yeah just have to run to the hospital."_

"_Oh okay, by the way, will you come to my shoot with me, we can take some pictures for my social." She said leaning against the wall, as he set he was picking up all his stuff, "No can't do, you spend so much time with your solos and I don't think I can make that-"_

"_All I've been posting is selfies and all our shots from vacations, you are blurred or that weird face that you make." She frowned as if imitating him, "If you don't like the crew I can just put a camera on self-timer and we can take some cute pictures." She tried to convince him, he sighed, "Okay I am getting late We'll talk about this later." He said picking his keys from the table and kissed her cheek quickly, she rolled her eyes holding the front of his shirt, "Are you mad at me?". He bit the inside of his cheek, "Depends, should I be mad at you?"_

"_Damon." She whined, pulling him closer, "Okay, come back and I'll give you a massage and then we're even!" she said and kissed him quick, letting him go, He gave a tight slipped smile as he left for work._

_Hours late, he was sure Elena had called four times, he felt like getting a drink though, should he bring Kol up? Is that going to restart all those fights? But what of he doesn't bring up Kol and there is actually something going on? Just thinking about his wife like that made him feel like a criminal, Elena is the love of his life and his heart knows she would never ever try to destroy their relationship this way, but what about that one part, that told him she could._

"_Damon, is that you?" came a sweet voice from a small distance, he turned in his seat slightly and saw that girl, Wired brown curly hair, dressed in a black bodycon, familiar round eyes, he knew her, "It's me, Krystal?" she pointed to herself as she made her way to him, that's when he recognized her, he knew her from one of his old college friends, she used to date a guy he knew, "Right, have a seat." He said trying to sound polite, but in actual- he hardly cared right now, he just wished he could get a good nights rest next to his wonderful wife without feeling like a total piece of shit, "Well I got the bad news a few days ago."_

"_What news?" he raised a brow, taking a sip from his drink, "You're a married man now."_

"_Right." A smile found it's way to the corner of his lips, "I married my very first girlfriend."_

"_That's cute." Though the way she said it made it sound condescending, after the first few minutes of the conversation, he realized he didn't want to be here anymore, pretending he's getting a call, he got out of there and told her how his wife was waiting for him, "I would want to meet her, tell you what, why don't you come to my birthday party with her on Saturday?"_

"_Well- Elena is very busy all the time." He made up an excuse but she insisted with persistence and he figured she wouldn't let him go till he said yes._

_(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)_

_It was official, they were having this fight and it was right now. Driving back from "Krystal's birthday party", there was a lot of tension in the car, Elena was sitting with her arms crossed looking outside of the window. While he was driving almost rigidly, seemingly tired, "I don't like her." Her voice was sharp as she broke the long silence and looked at him, he nodded, "Okay."_

_Elena couldn't believe it, that woman was shamelessly flirting with her husband right in front of her eyes and didn't even care to notice her, "Okay? It's not okay Damon, why was she behaving this way right in front of me."_

"_Elena she's always a little handsy, that's just the way she is." He explained looking off road for a moment, " Elena let out a huge breath of frustration, "No she was targeting me, I know that, you did help a lot by sticking right by her side though." Elena said sarcastically, he rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, she was chasing me everywhere, I tried to avoid her the best I could, but it's her party Elena."_

"_Right, her party, you never go to my events- quoting you 'they are mentally exhausting', well now I know, maybe those are missing these trashy bimbos." She balled her fists and looking at him with anger, he shook his head, "You are unbelievable, I already gave you an option, you were the one insisting on going, I am not interested in her."_

"_Oh right that was so clear by your behavior, Especially when you showered her with all your attention-You seemed downright indulged in that whore's life-God, I hate her so much, but really, I am disappointed in you-these are the little things that ruin a relationship." She spat in anger, he looked over at her and she could swear she had never seen him madder, he looked afront, controlling the car as he said sarcastically, "you sure do talk a lot for someone who has secrets of her own, Like I don't know, talking to Kol."_

**PART TWO OF THE FINAL CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED NEXT, WHO'S THE MYSTERY GUY? **

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	23. The End (part 2)

_"Talking to Kol?" She looked up at him, "I am not talking to Kol." She denied it right away, Damon chuckled humourlessly, "I checked your phone a week before our vacation, he was calling you."_

_Elena shook her head, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "you checked my phone, don't you trust me?."_

_He looked away from the wheel for a second, "He was calling and I wanted to hand you the phone, then I saw his name- felt like I shouldn't trust you."_

_"Oh God!" Elena palmed her forehead and then cupped her mouth, "Is that the reason you were not even talking to me the whole weekend."_

_"Lena I-"_

_"You wanna know what we were talking about?" she asked a bit furiously. He bit his lip, he sure wanted to know because it was bugging him and it would continue to do so till he drops dead, he kept quiet though and Elena took it as a yes. "We bought an apartment in Manhattan back when we were dating and it was up for sale now for an year and we finally got a good offer- he was just checking with me for it." She said a bit quietly, "My realtor said we should talk and then decide to sell it."_

_There was silence in the car now, they reached their house and Elena looked at him as he killed the engine, "Say it- what do you have to say." She asked above a whisper. He shook his head, "I cannot believe I didn't ask you- just kept letting it burn me. It's just I am afraid I'll make a move and lose you."_

_She licked her lower lip and reached forward wrapping her arms around his body, she rested her head against his shoulder and sighed, "I love you and I haven't loved anyone like I love you. You have to believe that."_

_"Okay." He breathed as he cupped the back of her head to pull her a bit away so he could look at her, "I am sorry."_

_She pecked him softly before pulling away, "It's fine, let's go inside and run a bath okay? Should we-"_

_He smirked, "Oh yeah, have I ever said no to that?"_

_"You do when it's your turn to get it ready." She reminded him, he nodded, "Hey I had a very long day that time."_

_(Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd -tvd-tvd-tvd)_

_Elena was pacing around the house when he came back from work, he didn't know what was up with her, she didn't look her usual cheery self lately, "Hey hon, saw you on TV at lunch today." He said trying to lighten her mood as he took off his coat and tossed it on the couch, she stopped moving around, her hand on her hips as she gestured towards the discarded coat, he rolled his eyes picking it up, "So what's up."_

_"I am waiting for a call back. It's a very important film I auditioned for."_

_He raised a brow, "Wait- you auditioned? I thought you didn't have to audition anymore-" she interrupted, "I know, I know- things are never steady. You know what happened?"_

_She said sitting on the couch, clearly indicating that he should sit as well, "What?" he said sitting down, "Caroline is also one of the girls that can get a call back- I can't believe she auditioned, my agent told me about this- she didn't even know-"_

_"So who told her?" he raised a brow, "Maybe Stefan- he just messes things up for me-" Elena muttered, "I always wanted to work with This director."_

_He huffed and got ahead wrapping his arm around her, "Okay you need to calm down- Caroline is your friend, you can't just be mad at her for wanting the best for her career."_

_"I know- I know, I feel so shitty for feeling this way." She said resting her head on his shoulder for a moment, when the phone buzzed, she instantly jumped up and went to get the phone, "I think it might be Stefan, he would have heard if I got it." She held the phone and turned back to him, he crossed his fingers in an encouraging way, she smiled and picked up the phone, "Hey- yeah what did they say?"_

_Damon watched as her expressions changed a tad bit, she looked a bit more serious now, she did an 'Emm hmm' before hanging up. Damon got up the couch, waiting for her to say something, "It wasn't Stef, it was my agent- They want to do another audition."_

_"Isn't that good?" he asked a brow arched, she sighed, "Caroline and I are auditioning, how can they make me audition again? They made me feel like they were going to hire me." She ranted, Damon huffed, "Well you said that-"_

_She interrupted, "I know what I said. Caroline is sabotaging this for sure." Elena said and held up the phone again, dialling a number, he moved forward holding the phone, "What are you doing? Are you crazy- are you gonna call her?"_

_"Yes I have to ask- she can't just take something this huge from me, Damon, she knew I had my eyes on this." Elena argued taking the phone from him, he snatched it back, "No-No. Baby stop- if they like you, you'll get it." He tried to calm her down, she shook her head, "Not if Caroline is sleeping with the producer I won't."_

_His eyes widened at her accusation and he left the cell phone, "You can't just say that about your best friend."_

_Elena shook her head as she took a step back, "Whose side are you on?"_

_"No one- what is wrong with you?" he said a bit surprised by Elena's harsh comments about Caroline, it might have knocked some sense into her because she sighed keeping the phone back on the table, "You know what- you're right- I just don't know why I am being so anxious about this."_

_He nodded, "Exactly- I know you'll get it, but you have to stop this- you don't want to lose your best friend over this." He reminded her, she admitted, "Yeah- my agent was saying so much shit about her and I just jumped the bandwagon."_

_Damon sighed of relief at her surrender, he didn't want to see his forgiving and loving wife to take a 180 and become this raging greedy woman over some film, seeing that she valued her relationships more than anything reassured him in a way and he loved how that made him feel._

_(Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd)_

_As much as he loved his wife, he hated when he had to go with her to her events, not that he wouldn't go because that would make her extremely upset and he couldn't handle that, one of those things he did to make her happy. He hated how a thousand paparazzi would take their pictures from every possible angle and how he would have to laugh at every stupid thing he heard whether it was a joke or not. The after parties were a bit relaxed since not many photographers were allowed there and they could just sit and talk till it was over, he found his brother in the sea of small and big celebrities, walking towards his wife and him._

_"How's it going, we didn't see you guys out front." He said over the loud noise in the party. Elena was busy talking to a co-actress. His brunette wife dressed in a dark blue figure hugging dress adorned with diamonds on its neckline and her hair were in curls._

_"Yeah me neither." He looked back at Elena before asking, "How's she doing?"_

_"Not too good, she thinks Elena pulled some strings to get the role." Stefan said just as quiet, Damon palmed his face, "She didn't- Elena was just as upset before, please tell Caroline to talk to her, Elena hasn't slept in three days." He requested. Stefan shook his head and sat down on the empty chair next to them, "I've tried, she's just miserable right now- she even told me to not talk to her."_

_Damon thought it was ridiculous of both of them to cut ties over the stupid role but he knew his opinion really didn't matter here. Before he could say anything, Elena leaned down and asked him, "Are you guys talking about Care?" _

_"No honey-"_

_"It's okay Damon, I am gonna go talk to her, it's not like she's going to be mad at me forever." Elena looked at him and Stefan and then leaned against their table, "Look I know I over reacted when I heard she too auditioned for the role but I didn't do anything about it. I went in and did a second audition." She shrugged. Stefan nodded and reached for her , holding her hand, "I know- you deserved the part and you got it, she's just unable to process that information."_

_"I'll go talk to her." Elena said calmly and patted Stefan's shoulder as she got up and went to find Caroline. Damon huffed as he got up too, "Let's get a drink, anymore of these girls and I might just lose my balls."_

_Stefan chuckled getting up, "Me too."_

_"Oh come on- you auctioned off yours in second grade when you became friends with them." He said sarcastically but earned a punch from Stefan on his arm._

_Elena made her way through the crowd and finally found Caroline, her heard broke when she saw her blonde friend in a silver mermaid style dress downing drinks alone, she looked like a mess, this couldn't be good for her reputation. She slowly walked there and sighed, "Hey Care."_

_She looked up at Elena before rolling her eyes, "You don't get a hint do you? I don't want to talk to you Elena- leave me alone." She spat as she got up and started walking away almost stomping every step. Elena followed her to the bathroom and watched as an anxious Caroline was rubbing a tissue paper on the corner of her eyes standing in front of the sink almost shaking. "Care I-"_

_"Oh my god! Leave me alone!" Caroline shrieked backing away from Elena. Elena bit her lip from the loud sound and swallowed thick, "Look I was pissed at the start, I thought some bullshit stuff about you but I didn't do anything to get it- your friendship means everything to me."_

_Caroline chuckled humourlessly, she was stumbling, Elena figured she was drunk so she moved ahead to help her, the blonde pushed at her, "Don't- of course you got it on your own- you bitch, you think the world revolves around you."_

_"Look if you're going to behave this way, I can just back away from the part." Elena said cupping the side of her face, Caroline flinched, "I don't need your pity- you took this from me, at least own it, own that you are a bitch who always took from me."_

_"Me?" Elena asked surprised, "I am ready to give up the thing that can mean big for my career because of you and I am taking away from you?" she was a bit angry now. The blonde nodded, "You took away everything and then you act like the petite victim whore that you are."_

_"If you don't shut up-" Elena warned. Caroline scoffed, "I won't, you don't deserve this. You don't deserve the part and you sure as hell don't deserve Damon." She shouted, "If only he could look past charity fucking you, he'd know what real love is." That did it, Elena frowned taking a moment to process whatever her 'childhood best friend' was saying._

_"God he loves you and you're meeting that abusive son of a bitch ex-boyfriend of yours because he wanted to 'apologize'? You make me fucking sick-" she spat. Elena blinked, she had told Caroline that she met with her ex boyfriend when Kol had been in a car accident a few days ago and she was still his primary contact, he wanted to 'apologize' as well, she could never tell that to Damon, he would go insane. To think Caroline would bring that up._

_"He'll find out how much of a narcissist you are-" the blonde pointed at her while she felt her blood had started rushing at dangerously high speed through her veins and her body was slowly getting out of her conscious control. The blonde was poking her finger into Elena's chest, her mascara smudged as she spoke, "And he'll dump your whore ass- and I will be there Elena, I'll put him back together and he won't even remember you exist after he sees how much I love him." _

_Its like a light went off in her head and she launched forward, throwing Caroline against the wall as she kneed her stomach while shouting, "What'd you say? Tell me!" . Caroline was quick to respond as she pushed her slapping her across her face, Elena fell on the ground and Caroline straddled her just in time, clutching her throat tightly in both her hands"I really want to kill you right now." The blonde said. Elena coughed kicking her feet due to the loss of air, she needed to release herself from her grip, freeing one hand she hit her in the face and the blonde screamed falling back, Elena got on top of her- feeling completely out of control, "I called you my best fucking friend- you snake!" she spat hitting Caroline, "My husband isn't some stupid part that you and I are shortlisted for- he chose me! He loves me!" she said hitting her._

_The voices attracted attention and several people showed up, pushing her back, Caroline was very drunk so she was being helped up while Elena still screamed at her, "Don't ever show me your fucking face- If I see you even within fifty miles of my husband- you're dead!"_

_"Elena!" she heard Damon from the crowd behind- he made his way and held her by her arms, Stefan too showed up and looked surprised at their condition, both of them bruised, clothes torn and shaking. Damon gestured Stefan to take care of Caroline as he dragged Elena out of there. He took it his coat and covered her with it as he took her out of there, she was still hyperventilating as he sat her down in the car._

_(Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd)_

_"What the fuck was that?" he said as soon as they closed the door to their house, Elena took off her coat and turned to him, "She was trying to kill me- if I hadn't hit her she would have choked me to death." Elena said angrily as she walked towards the stairs, he followed her, "What? Are you sure you're talking about Caroline?" he couldn't believe it. She gave him a glare before walking to the store on the end of the corridor, "What are you doing?" he asked confused. _

_"I hate her, I hate her so much- I don't want to see her face- I have to get rid of every picture of her." She said as she paced around, "Lena stop-" he said holding her by the shoulders and making her stand in front of him, "You don't hate her, stop this- God, you look hurt." He said stroking her cheek. She slightly pushed him, "I do hate her, she wanted to kill me."_

_"For the part?" he asked as if it was impossible, Caroline would never do that, Elena shook her head, "No. For you."_

_He frowned, "For what?"_

_"She's been in love with you this whole time- she wants me gone and today she proved it, she was choking me to death and-"_

_He interrupted, "Are you listening to yourself, this is Caroline you're talking about, baby- you need to stop."_

_She closed her eyes in frustration before she opened them and glared, "You think I am imagining this, she confessed to me! She threatened me!" Elena screamed, "You have to believe me."_

_"Elena, you think everyone wants to kill you?stop accusing people and calm down for a fucking second, next thing you know you think I want to-" he said a bit annoyed, she shook her head, "I am not imagining this for god sakes, this explains everything, her giving me all that stupid advice about not getting married too soon or that time I was getting cold feet about the baby and she didn't even say anything knowing you were there!"_

_He just watched as she went completely deranged, his heart was breaking- was Elena losing it? He was doing everything he could to make her feel safe and yet she was becoming crazier and sicker each day. "Damon just- we have to stay away from her."_

_"But Elena-" he tried to calm her down but she shrieked, "Why do you care so much? Unless there is something Damon, on your end?" she raised a brow, "Are you both-"_

_"She's like a sister to me damn it." Damon said unable to take more of this, "you know what- I am going to fetch you your medicine now." He said turning back, she swallowed thick, "Damon please- you have to believe me." Her voice was trembling now, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his torso resting her head on his back, "This is what she wants, for us to fight, she wants to take you away from me- she can have the part, she can have everything, but I am not ready to lose you." She said as her voice broke. He sighed and turned back to cup her face, her eyes were pooling in tears as she looked up at him, like every time, she wanted him to 'agree' that someone was trying to 'hurt' her, in this case Caroline, if he didn't she would surely push him away as well. _

_"Fine, we don't have to know her anymore, I don't care- you are what means to me above anyone. If you don't feel safe around her then I don't want to be around her either." He said wiping away her tears, she gulped and trapped his hand that was on her cheek with her own hand, "I am scared-"_

_"Look-"_

_She interrupted, "I've never been so scared- please make me feel safe. Don't ever go." She pleaded. He could actually see the yearning in her eyes, her eyes had so much love and hurt all together and while he loved her eyes, he didn't want to see her this injured inside out. "Yeah, I am right here." He assured her as he leaned down and softly kissed her. When he parted after a moment from her soft lips , he pulled away the hair from her face behind her ears, he really wished he could believe her because she wanted to hear that but she wasn't just his wife, she was a mental patient who often hallucinated these situations, he took her to their bedroom and made her lie down on the bed, taking off her heels and putting her hair back. She held his wrist when he was about to move away, "Can I sleep close to you?"_

_"Of course." He said climbing on to the bed with her and pulling her to his arms, he moved her hair away from her neck to lean in when he saw the finger prints on her neck, his eyes widened a bit, was Caroline really fucking trying to kill his wife? "Are you okay?" he asked stroking her hair, she looked up and nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine- please just hold me." She whispered. "Okay." He said pressing a kiss to her temple._

_He didn't know but he couldn't sleep the whole night- Elena would whimper in her sleep and the fact that Caroline hurt her was really starting to bother him now. He remembered Elena went to her for making up with her and she attacked his wife?_

_Early in the morning he got up and got out of their room, dialling to Stefan. He picked up on the third bell luckily, "Hey, how's everything?"_

_"What do you think? Elena is in pain- she's scared as hell from her, and what was she thinking again? Was Caroline going to kill her or what?" Damon said annoyed, "She choked her."_

_"What?" Stefan said surprised, "I-uh-"_

_"Yeah and now Elena thinks that Caroline wants to break our marriage because she is in love with me- it's getting crazier every second." He said walking around, "Tell me you don't believe that." Stefan asked._

_"Of course I don't believe that- Elena's insane remember and it keeps getting worse and worse, just seeing her lose her fucking marbles scares the crap out of me. I can't handle this." He huffed as he stood aside the wall from his room._

_"Well you knew what you were getting in to." Stefan reminded him. He rolled his eyes, "Of course, I don't regret it. It's just it's hard to see someone you love so much in agony and in denial, there is this unreasonable urge inside me to shake her until she realises that she isn't in danger but then I know it's beyond useless. What if her insanity takes her away from me?" he never thought he would voice this fear but lately Elena was starting to level up in her Illness, her hallucinations were getting worse. He didn't want to lose her, she pushed her best friend away today, was he next? _

_"Damon." He heard her raspy voice, she was standing at the door of their bedroom, he hung up and turned to her, "Umm-"_

_"You don't have to lie- I know you think I am insane." She said above a breath and turned back looking a bit distant already, he knew it! The second he would confess he didn't believe her, she would push him away as well and she just started._

_"Baby- look at me, hey." He held her arm and turned her to him, "I don't think you're insane okay?"_

_"Yes you do- I just heard you say it." Elena huffed. He shook his head, "Am I not allowed to be a bit shaken by the fact that you don't trust the girl you grew up with anymore chances are soon you won't trust me, that is the part which scares me. You have to know- I love you no matter how fucked up things get." He cupped her face making her look up at him, she pursed her lips, "I trust you- you need to believe me baby- I know you can't. This isn't something I am making up."_

_"You say that about everything." He sighed, "And mostly it is your mind making things up- you agree to that right?" he asked a brow raised, she nodded but he interrupted, "You can't be listening to that voice in your head all the time, you need to know some things are important enough to fight that voice." She just bit her lip, he wasn't going to listen and she sure as hell knew this was real. _

**Present**

She woke up thinking it was still the middle of the night and yet again she was unable to sleep, no matter what her friends and family did, she couldn't be comfortable for long enough. Getting out of bed, she looked back at Damon who was deep in sleep, unaware of anything. He was taking care of her, doing extra hours at his job and Elena knew he was hell tired all the time. Thinking about getting a glass of water she started to walk out of the room and checked the clock, it was four in the morning so it wasn't mid night like the usual, she gasped when she saw her mother in the hall. Damon had wanted her to stay to make Elena feel comfortable but it did bother Elena when the woman tried to just wait for the chance and try to get in between them. "Uh Mom hey. I was just getting something to drink."

Her mother stood up from near the counter, "I'll have to go in a few days Lena, I don't think I can stay more. Besides I don't think you plan on coming back with me."

She nodded, "I don't." As she picked up a glass and filled it with water, her mother huffed to which Elena rolled her eyes, "Why is that so unbelievable that I trust him? Look at it yourself, you're going back to mystic falls to support a man who tortured me and I can't do anything about it but file a fucking damages suit."

She shook her head, "This is the story Damon fed you. Gray wouldn't do that, he loved you like his own." Elena hissed at his name, "Except he didn't. Because I remember what happened, I may not remember how I fell in love with Damon but I remember your husband making me feel like I killed my baby brother when it wasn't my fault! It was an accident." She said feeling tears coming to her eyes, "all these years I thought I deserved to be hated and haunted. I called myself a murderer in my head, when I got pregnant with my child- I thought I didn't deserve it." She said beginning to sob , everything was coming back to her and the hurt started to fill her blood, coursing through her veins, there was silence and then as if a light went off in her head , a chemical explosion which her body didn't know how to handle she started, "All I could feel was how I took that away from you. All I could hear was Jeremy telling me that he would haunt me and my child." She moved back from the island palming her head, "And I did the unthinkable- I tried to kill myself that night." She seethed at her mother, "I wasn't in control of my body, it's like he took over it." She cried. Miranda gasped and moved forward trying to hold Elena in her arms but she pushed her, "There were these voices, it was him and then me, while I did everything to talk myself out of it, to convince myself that it wasn't real- he wasn't real but he was. He was there screaming at me to do it and I did it. I downed my stupid anti-anxiety medication, the whole fucking bottle. God! I killed it- he went away and there was so much peace for one moment." She sniffled , "I knew I was dying and I was happy that it was going to be over- that I don't have to convince anyone of anything anymore. He took his revenge and killed me!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Baby- stop." Miranda said holding her in her arms. Elena broke down against her crying, "I deserve to die. I should have been the one to die after I-"

"Shhh stop." Miranda said cupping her face and wiping away her tears, "You didn't Elena, it was a mistake."

"It's all mistakes Mom." She sobbed, "I am a monster. I lied to him when it was all over, I tried to save the baby after Jeremy was gone I did, I called Stefan and I tried to vomit everything out but the blood, I couldn't stop and I–" she gulped, "I uh I remember."

"What?" Miranda asked still rubbing her shoulders to calm her down, "I remember Mom, I am not suppose to remember anything about Damon, I- " she choked on a sob, "What is happening? It's just-" she pulled away from her mother holding her head, "I feel like my head is going to blow up."

"It's going to be okay baby, look at me." Miranda tried to hold her but she pulled away with a moan, "Oh God- I can't feel anything, everything around me is-"

"Elena." She heard Damon shout her name. She could feel his strong arms around her, trying to hold her, "Elena! Miranda get me some water, hurry." He said picking her up and running towards the nearest couch, he put her down on it and began rubbing her cold hands, she was trying to breath, so he lifted her head a bit , cupping the side of her face, "It's just a panic attack, look at me you're fine, hey breath in for me." He instructed. "My head is blowing up, it's blowing up" she was chanting over and over, "No it's not, it's fine- your head is fine, open your eyes." He urged.

When Miranda got her water, he made her drink it and then just put her back to lie down on the couch, she was murmuring something he couldn't understand but he knew her episode was over definitely because she wasn't hyperventilating or shaking. Her body felt limp as she curled to the side and closed her eyes, still holding his hand in a tight grip. Miranda sat down beside him, while he was Stroking the top of her head, still saying reassuring things.

"She just remembered something." Miranda said above a breath. He bit the inside of his cheek, "I know- I heard it all, I knew it all this time. I work at that place of course I knew she did it."

"This is all his fault, Elena loved her brother, she wanted to stay with us because of him, before he was born Elena wanted to live with John but then when she heard she was having a baby brother, she wanted to stay." Miranda sighed, "She would never hurt him but he made her believe she did."

He nodded, "He won't hurt her again. Nothing will hurt her now." Damon said in a firm tone leaning down to kiss the top of her head, "I'll protect her."

"I always knew you would- but then when she came back home after her marriage, it was like something shattered, maybe it was the trust I had in you at the back of my mind." Miranda said as she took Elena's hand from his, he pursed his lips, he wouldn't blame Miranda either for not trusting him after what he had done once.

**_Past_ **

_Eventhough Stefan was trying his best to make the girls 'talk it out' , Elena wasn't up for the idea, Caroline had tried to call her and left her texts about how she was drunk and emotional but it just wasn't sitting right with her. Was her friend gaslighting her? What in the actual world was going on. Her make up artist put the rollers out if her hair and patted her back, "All ready for your set."_

_Elena forced a smile standing up, when she turned around she gasped seeing Kol at her vanity door, "What are you doing here? Who let you in?" honestly she was a little creeped out. He stepped inside and Elena backed up into the dresser looking at her crew, "Who let him-"_

_"Just a moment Elena- I won't bother you again please." He begged. She could see how desperate he was getting every other day, as if it was hard to believe that she was married. She didn't want a scene so she dismissed everyone and sat against the counter, "What do you want?"_

_"I can't believe you came to the hospital and called my brother for me- I'll always be thankful-" he started but Elena raised a hand as if stopped him, "No Kol , you put me as your primary contact making everyone think I am still your girlfriend when I am not."_

_"In my heart you'll always be mine." He confessed, she hissed, "For god sakes I am married, I love my husband, I've always loved him and you need to understand this."_

_"I do- I do." He said getting up from the seat and walking towards her but she put her hand ahead of her trying to make him stop, as he went on, "I know when you love someone you love selflessly, but he doesn't deserve you Ele. Look at what he did to you." _

_Despite her reservations, he cupped the side of her face and she was so scared she felt numb, as he whispered, "You look so weak and sad."_

_"I love him." Elena bit the words out now getting angry._

_"You lost a baby- he shouted at you. He didn't care." He said wrapping a curl around his finger, her mouth fell open, before she could ask he nodded, "Yeah I know, I know what you've been through because I am closer than your heart. He isn't, you know where he is?" he didn't wait for her to answer as he pulled out a phone out if his pants, she looked down at the screen and frowned when she saw Damon with a girl, the same girl whose birthday they attended, Krystal- God this girl annoyed her. The duo locked in an embrace. Elena gulped, "This is Damon's friend from Australia." She said with shaking confidence, not her best in your face voice. Kol chuckled, "Damon hasn't told you- they were friends with benefits, casually putting it, fuck buddies." His words sliced her heart open, Damon hadn't mentioned that, "That's not true- he would have told me."_

_"you love living a lie Elena, truth is that no one loves you like me, you know it." He said firmly, she shook her head, "You don't love me, stop saying that." Her eyes were pooling in angry tears as she pushed at him, "You hit me all the time- is that love?"_

_"The fact that I couldn't stand you selling yourself on national television? I know I am possessive, but you know I love you, he doesn't, that's why the minute you lost the baby- he called his slut from Australia and has been fucking her behind your back while you were mourning the death of your unborn child." He spat._

_Elena hit her fists against his chest, "Shut up, shut up! Shut up! Leave me alone- go away!" she cried._

_"let me prove I love you." He moved back and raised hands in surrender, "I can end your misery Elena, your nightmares- No one believes you, I do." He said which made her stop, she swallowed thick, "What?"_

_"I know someone wants to hurt you and I can find that person out for you." He proposed. She actually thought about it, for the first time someone said they believed her, though her friends and her husband said that but never in a way in which they believed her, just to calm her down, Kol was saying there was a person and not a figment of her imagination. She raised a brow as if asking for explanation, he cleared his throat as he put his hands down and took a step closer, "I've figured it out. All this time you were right Ele, someone does plan on killing you and I can help you find out who, but for my help you'd have to promise me something."_

_"You said you loved me, love doesn't ask for things Kol." She spat._

_"I just want you to forgive me because I know Damon isn't it for you and I need your genuine forgiveness to ask for a second chance." He pleaded. She looked at him suspiciously but for the first time ever someone was telling her that she wasn't crazy and she needed that for herself._

_The next day Kol was at her place, luckily for her Damon was out on a conference out of town and ever since her falling out with Caroline, Stefan wasn't visiting much either, she was alone. God what was she doing, she asked herself a million times. Kol bought some books with him and kept them on the table, "here's your answer."_

_Elena sat down on the couch and peeked, "Hypnotism- what has that got to do with me?" she asked, Kol slipped beside her and a little close for comfort, "It has everything to do with you, I initially didn't think it was possible, see Ele, hypnosis is mainly used to induce relaxation in someone, you'd say someone who gets panic attacks or has severe anxiety, it takes you to a place of focus so you can be intuitively present." He explained, "But a certain event, some PTSD- is a very convenient time to make a trigger and form a story that you believe no matter what"_

_She huffed, "So you still think it's a story? And here I thought-" Kol interrupted, "A story that didn't happen but someone made you believe it, tell me what happened, when they started. Trust me, I am the one who can help." He encouraged._

_She knew what happened, a few months before her eighth birthday, she wanted to go to her father and celebrate her birthday with him, that's all she wanted to go to the lake house with John and play hide and seek, eat a big chocolate cake and come back to play with Jeremy. She proposed the idea to her mother, Grayson didn't approve, yeah when her mother was out of sight he shoved her forward into the wall and pulled at her pigtail harshly, telling her to 'not be a cunt and rot in a corner.' _

_She was really sad and angry that day because her mother didn't even notice how Grayson had bruised her arm, she was busy with Jeremy, she would never care about her again- Elena picked him up in her small arms and ran around the house with him. She found a space behind the couch and hid with him there, "Shh don't make noise – Mommy is going to look for us." Her tactic to get attention was stupid but that's all she knew, all she loved here was spending time with Jeremy. She stayed behind the couch and laid him across her lap, playing with his hands and letting him play with her hair, when suddenly he started crying Elena felt like game was over now, because he was making noise, she got up and shrieked when his head hit against the couch, it was a small noise but the baby started to yell almost, Elena was petrified, if Grayson found out about this he would punish her for hurting the baby he really loved. She was shushing him continuously, she needed a place where they wouldn't hear her so she hopped to the balcony of the second floor and started shaking him, "Pretty Please calm down! I'll give you my hard candy-" she bribed. Then in an attempt to quiet him she did what her mother use to do and rose the baby high above her head not realising she wasn't doing it right, he was in the air one second and gone the other._

_"You hated him, because you hated me, you wanted your mom so you killed that little baby." Grayson not only said those words but continued to rephrase and say them over the next few weeks repeatedly._

_"Elena." Kol's voice brought her back to reality, "We have to find the trigger, all we have to do is repeat the process and go inside your head." _

_'They'll find out I hid him for an hour behind the couch before I murdered him.' A voice inside her spoke._

_"No- um I don't really think it's a good idea, this doesn't seem to be it." She turned it down, "Come on Elena- you can't do this, you have to give it a try."_

_She gritted her teeth getting up, "I don't want to, you have to try harder to get into my pants Kol." She said angrily, he got up a bit furious, "I am trying to help you because I love you."_

_"I fucking don't care Kol, I don't care if you love me or not- I don't love you, you wanna hear what you were? You were my rebound which a got a bit extended." She said cruelly, "I don't love you, I was with you because I hated myself and now I don't, I am accomplished and independent." _

_He nodded, "So this was you using me." He asked. She nodded, "Whatever you think it was."_

_"Fine- give me the promise ring I gave you, you still keep that? It means something to you doesn't it?" he challenged, she rolled her eyes, "No it doesn't, it's in a locked box of things I loathe."_

_"Then give it." He spat._

_Elena pushed him and went towards her storeroom. Kol looked around and huffed, "Oh what could have been Elena. So long." He said throwing something in the trash and walking out of there._

_(Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd)._

_Elena was having a few bad days and Damon thought it was a good idea if he gave her a surprise, he took a huge bouquet of roses home back from his flight, a day early and even booked in her favourite restaurant. He rung the bell waiting for her to open the door when his phone buzzed with an unknown number, 'I won.' Was all the person had wrote with a bunch of pictures. He clicked the email and opened to see pictures of his house, right this place, Elena standing at the doorstep opening a door for someone, at first he thought it was some creepy celebrity stalker but then he saw close-ups. Elena and Kol. Seated in his living room on his fucking couch, there wasn't even a centimetre space between them. Another photo of Elena on her recent set, he was cupping her face, in the next photo, rolling her hair around his fingers. Damon was disgusted. When the door opened, Elena gasped seeing him, "Oh God- you brought me flowers-" she took them from him and took his luggage bag giving him way to come inside, "You're early."_

_"Yeah." He was still in shock, he closed the door behind him and stood there, "Did we get any visitors."_

_She turned around but there was no shift in her expression as she shrugged, "The sushi delivery guy." She said as a joke. He nodded, God she was a phenomenal actress after all and now he was thinking about everything, did she lie this easy when she said she loved him._

_He had even gotten them tickets to watch grease, he rolled them up and threw them in the trash near the couch when he saw it- God his heart started beating fast, in no fucking way was it what he thought it was. Empty condom packs. It disgusted him._

_When she came back from keeping his luggage she raised her brows at him, "I made some Tacos for lunch, want some?"_

_"Elena-" he felt like he couldn't speak, "What the fuck has been going on?"_

_"What do you mean?" she asked taking a step towards him, "I need the truth." He shouted at her which made her shiver, "Stop shouting baby."_

_"Don't fucking call me that!" he growled and held her by the elbows, "Was or was not Kol Michelson here?"_

_Her face went pale, it was all the answer he needed, "I swear to God Damon nothing happened, he just wanted me to forgive him but I threw him out- I met him once."_

_"lies! Lies!" he shouted and pushed her slightly, taking out his phone and showing her the pictures, "That's you, that's you again- God you are such a big liar." He seethed, "And on top of that you are a cheating whore-" _

_"Stop it and calm down, I didn't cheat on you." She said trying to touch him but he moved back as if burned, "You are still meeting with him, you haven't forgotten him, there are empty condom packets in the trash can." He accused. She frowned when she looked, "What? I didn't know how that got there, I –"_

_"Oh I'd believe you but you are such a fucking convincing liar, you're so fucked up Elena, I am done." He announced and tried to go back, she held his wrist, "No, No, No, No- Damon hey look at me, there is some misunderstanding going on- he showed me pictures of you with that girl too, he's just trying to fuck up our relationship."_

_"Well it's working isn't it." He said removing her hand from his arm, "Just take your lying cheating fucked up ass back to him, I can't fix you, how could I ever? What the fuck was I thinking when I thought you were worth anything." He spat. Her mouth fell open. He didn't talk to her and went towards their room, he picked up her phone and started going through her texts, "He should come when I am not here? Huh, what the fuck is this?"_

_"Please, I know but I can explain?"_

_"Then fucking explain? Or I swear I'll drag that Kol of yours here and kill him right in front of you, and I'll kill you! And then I'll kill myself because I can't fucking live without you." He shouted at her at an almost ear shattering voice. She shuddered but still went closer, for the first time not afraid of his anger but afraid that she'd lose him, "He was here but I told him to go, I told him that I love you over and over." She cupped his face still shaking and sobbing, "I swear-"_

_"Get away from me- before I do something I regret, leave me alone, go away." He said with gritted teeth, "I don't want to hurt you, go!" he seethed._

_She shook her head, "No, No baby please don't send me away from you- look at me please look at me." She said as he moved away but she held his elbow. "I can't live without you, Damon, please. I have no one."_

_"Let go of my arm Elena." He said holding back his anger for a moment._

_"No." She pleaded, "Please you have to believe me."_

_"Let go!" he growled this time. "Elena I swear if you fucked him tell me now, I swear I am so done with your lies you fucking-"_

_she shrieked, "Why can't you stop being fucking insecure for a second Damon and trust me-"_

_"Fuck you." He growled and pulled away his arm from her so roughly that she fell back from the force and hit the dresser hard, he was already out of the room not noticing that she was lying unconscious on the ground._

**Present**

"You okay?" he said as he waved his hand in front of her, she was often lost in thought, he was waiting for the day she would be herself again, after coming back she was a new person, so quiet, so miserable it ate him, she nodded and forced a little smile- maybe the first smile he saw in weeks, he wanted to kiss her so badly right now but he couldn't, he held her hand as he sat by her side, "What else?" he was referring to her memory. she shrugged, "Seems like everything and nothing, things are in half Damon." She said in a raspy voice.

He nodded understandably, "Okay, do you remember the day we got married?"

She shook her head, "Just something about you losing your tie, I was freaking out about it."

"Oh so the entire wedding." He joked to relax her but she looked up more tensed, "I remember somethings and somethings are a blur, I remember you taking me to the carnival and that one night you spent in my room, I made you watch chick flicks." She chuckled, "I remember you asking me to come back home with you." She said above a breath

**_Past_ **

_He went to a bar after the chaos that took place at the hellhole he called home,drinking till he could actually feel whiskey and not blood in his system, he hated today- he just wanted this to be a nightmare that his insecure mind generated. When he'd close his eyes he'd see her beaming face, her porcelain skin, her soft chocolate brown hair, her silhouette, her antics- the way she tucked her hair back behind her ear when she was nervous, or the way she did detailed cleaning on weekends. The time they'd just make a makeshift fort in bed with their blanket on top and just stayed inside talking and making love for hours._

_Tears started to form in his eyes but he lowered his head and sucked them back up. When his phone rang once he ignored it, then it rung like a million times and he was ready to throw it away but he picked it up instead, "Leave me alone!" he bit out each word._

_"You have to get home, I just stopped by your place-"_

_"I will throw up if I see her face again, I don't want to see her and hear more of her lies anymore." He said in a cut throat tone, "What? What happened? I am taking her to the hospital, get there and we can talk about this." Stefan said in a hurry. That shook him, the hospital? What happened, did something happen to her?_

_"Wa-wait, why are you taking her to the hospital?" he said slightly getting up from the stool in front of the bar and keeping his empty glass on it, he hated how he cared so much right now when she had stomped on his heart, "She's bleeding from her head." That's all he said and hung up, Damon hurried out of the bar towards his car, though he'd definitely get in trouble for driving after drinking so much, he didn't care as he raced across town like a mad man till he reached the hospital and ran up to find Stefan. "She hit her head, they're giving her stitches." He said when he saw his brother there, Damon asked out of breath, "Is she okay? Where is she?"_

_"Inside." He said following Damon to the room. He let out a sigh of relief seeing her lying in bed, her wound was dressed but she looked pale. When he saw Meredith there he released a sigh and ran up to her, "Is she okay? Don't tell me there is some cranial damage-"_

_"She's okay, we checked for damage, thankfully no signs of extreme TBI just an open injury, we've stitched it up and given her a pain killer, she's going to be sleeping for a few hours now." She said with a sigh, "Don't worry she'll be fine." She patted his arm, Damon swallowed thick, "Yeah." He made his way to her bed and sat on the chair near it, still a bit out of breath. How could he still love her? When she ripped his heart out and stomped on it. How could he be so powerless in front of her. She hurt him, she made his worst fear come true. He was doubting every moment between them. Did she say the same sweet words to Kol too? Did she sleep soundly in his arms like she did in his? It was all his fault, he shouldn't have ever went away. Kol took everything from him, his wife , his best friend, his Elena. Everything he looked forward to in life was shattered and he was left to pick up the pieces with no idea what to do with them. Elena couldn't do this to him, he was in denial but then when had he ever been so lucky? In his mind she had always been too good for him, he always thought he was going to lose her and he did. Kol took away the best thing that ever happened to him._

_He got up from his seat, determined to kill the motherfucker, Stefan asked him as he ws rushing out, "Where are you going?"_

_"I am going to kill Kol." He said firmly, "What?" Stefan frowned and got ahead , "What is going on."_

_"Both of them destroyed me and I still fucking love her so the only thing left for me is-"_

_"Woah, Damon – can you stop and tell me what is going on?" he asked not ready to let him take a dangerous step but Damon pushed him out if the way going outside._

_(Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd)_

_It still hadn't been enough, beating the shit out of him still wasn't enough, killing him wasn't tempting either, he wanted the man to suffer. He picked him up and threw him up against the wall, "You made a very big mistake coming back into her life." He hissed as he punched Kol, he snickered coughing out red spit, "If I can't have her neither can you."_

_"Oh yeah? You think she loves you? She begged me to stay- whatever the fuck was going through her head, she doesn't fucking love you." He said as if reassuring himself as he hit him again, Kol laughed, "You're so predictable it's pathetic." He snarled, "I knew just what you were when she first told me about you when she broke her arm years ago- stupid baby love, I knew you had the chances to get her back and you did but guess what I took her right back." _

_Damon growled punching his ribs this time, "I'll be dead before she is yours."_

_He laughed louder rolling his eyes, "Watch the fucking news Damon, Elena is in the hospital, all her little fans are mad at you because an alleged tip says you hit her, you're a famous domestic abuser now. " He grinned, Damon understood that Kol had slipped a rumour to the media, he didn't hit Elena ever, not even when they were explosively fighting a few hours ago. "Who knew that a few empty condom packs I planted would kick you off your fucking rocker." He snickered. Damon's entire world crashed, it had all been a set up. Everyone thought he hit his wife? But Elena knew the truth right? She was okay when he got out of there, "You hurt her again? You're a dead man!" he warned gripping his throat._

_"Yes kill me- so you spend the rest of your life in jail and never see her again." He coughed. Damon pressed harder not caring for his manipulation but her pleads and begs were coming back to him, echoing in his head, how could he not have believed her, he loved her, he should have. He threw Kol on the floor, spitting on him before he took off._

_(Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd)_

**_Present_ **

Damon zipped up there bags and checked for everything again in his file, he looked at her sitting on the couch, lost in her thought and walked towards her. When he touched her shoulder, her body shook, "Oh- it's you."

He nodded and leaned down, wrapping his arms around her, "We're going away, you need to loosen up now." He said and kissed her cheek, she looked over her shoulder at him and sighed, "I promise as soon as we get settled in our new house, I'll be fine."

"Hey I didn't give you any deadline." He chuckled, "Take your time, seeing your face, seeing you alive and okay right in front of me is enough for me, I thought I wouldn't ever be able to tell you how much I love you." He said and held her hands in his, sitting on his knees in front of her, "Even though I've told you it a million times that I love you, it didn't seem enough." He brought her hand close to his lips and kissed it tenderly, her heart fluttered from the sensation and she held a breath in and moved closer to him making him sit on the couch, she moved to straddle his lap, "I know."

"Not enough and if I know anything more about myself after all this time without you is that- I don't want to live in a world where there is no you." He said cupping her face in his hands and brushing his lips ever so slightly over hers, she kissed him back capturing his lower lip between both hers, he pulled away for a second, "If you can't remember it all, even if you can't be like you used to be- even if everything goes to hell, doesn't matter as long as you are okay."

She smiled wide this time and circled her arms around his neck, "I love you, maybe more than you love me." She arched a brow , he chuckled, "Like hell you do, no one can love anyone the way I love you baby, if only you could see yourself through my eyes."

She shook her head and leaned forward to kiss him again this time intensely, she pressed her body against him as he kissed her back hungrily, she could tell he needed her, she knew she needed him as well, he always ignited a fire in her and made her insatiable for himself which got her out of control but he knew it wasn't a good idea right now, when she was so unsure of her safety and on the brink of a breakdown, he pulled back and kissed her hard before holding her shoulders as if to stop her, "This was second in plan today."

"Hotel room? Really?" She asked a brow arched. He chuckled, "Could wait till we move into our new house."

"Hotel room it is!" she said and gave him a searing kiss before holding his hand and pulling him up from the couch, "I just want one day- we don't talk about it."

"You have it. Whatever you want." He said following her out of there.

(Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd)

**_Past_ **

_"She was in your arms- it felt like you had lied to me." Elena said almost choking on a sob, "I thought I was being betrayed, he made me feel like he'd help me, I know I shouldn't have, but I felt alone." She confessed to him. Her mother was standing by their side while he was sitting on his knees in front of her holding both her hands clasped in his, resting on her lap, seeing the news Miranda had filed a domestic abuse report on him, Elena had taken it back later but flew to her mothers. The next morning Damon was there asking her for forgiveness. He gulped, "I swear I didn't know I pushed you, I wouldn't imagine hurting you, baby- I hate myself for causing you this." He leant forward and kissed her forehead, she nodded, "I know, I know you didn't look."_

_"I am so sorry." He murmured as he cupped her face and peppered kisses over her cheeks and her nose, "Come back home with me. He was getting in our head, I haven't even met Krystal in so long, the last time I did, she was flying back home and we just ran into eachother, her Dad passed away and she started crying, you know how I get nervous around crying women." He pursed his lips, "I just comforted her as a friend."_

_Elena moved back from him, feeling jealous still, "Was she- did you guys, back then-" she couldn't even say it. He shook his head, "No- No, you think I'd take you to her party if that had been the case? Baby, I am not that much of a dick." He said a bit furious, "God- how can you even believe this? She has absolutely nothing on you." He cupped her face, He heard Miranda scoff._

_"I wouldn't give up our love and our journey for sleeping with a woman I feel nothing about. When I first kissed you in camp, Elena- I knew that very second that you were what they made those fairy tales about, I needed nothing more than you for me, you were it that very moment. And I maybe have screwed up my life many times but I knew for sure that I wouldn't love anyone like I loved you." He ended his confession by cupping her face, the sounds of her crying had stopped but the tears still present in her eyes, "Take me home."_

_"What?, Elena he is manipulating you, that's what abusers do!" her mother spat, Elena stood up, holding Damon's hand firmly in hers, "He didn't abuse me- we were fighting and he was hurt, he didn't even know." She reasoned, "You had no right to accuse him of that, Mom. I can't believe you'd go this far." She hissed._

_Her mother frowned looking at him and then her, "Great- he sets a trap and you step right in."_

_"Well be it!" she said firmly walking out of there with him._

_(Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd)_

_"How long?" he asked her over the phone, "You should have taken me with you." He said showing concern. Elena rolled her eyes, Damon was maybe guilty that he hurt her still because he was treating her like a baby, he already got into trouble at the hospital because of the negative public attention but that didn't even matter to him, he was annoyingly around her all the time. "No way, you crossed your limits when you gave me that pedicure last night." She chuckled holding the phone close to her mouth as she drove with her other hand, "Oh come on, you loved it, I am pretty good at it, scared that you'd have to fire another professional?"_

_"I am not firing Ana." She said a bit serious, "She tells me all the gossip."_

_"I tell you all the gossip." He brought up in his defence, Elena was driving back from her shoot, as much as she loved his company, she was a bit relieved she was going to her magazine launch alone so he can have some time to himself not slaving for her. "Yeah I really really appreciate it baby, but I don't really know the doctor that Meredith did it in the supply room with so-"_

_"It's so easy- you remember that guy who tells a lot of Dad jokes- emm- Sebastian, that one." He added, "We call him Derek because of-"_

_Elena interrupted, "Yes because Grey's anatomy."_

_"And get this, not only does he like Dad jokes- but he is into the whole 'daddy' thing, freak show." Damon huffed. Elena chuckled, "Oh yeah? That's weird but it's kinky."_

_"Was that a supportive 'oh yeah'? I mean I can do kinky." He said after a cough, Elena shook her head and laughed, "I am sure you can- okay I gotta go, I am almost there, I'll talk to you when I get home, I even have to Snapchat for my sponsor."_

_"Yeah don't do it while you're driving love." He said, "I am going to make dinner so don't get too full and bring some antacid on the way back."_

_She chuckled and hung up. When she looked ahead someone was standing in the middle of the road, she had to press full breaks to stop the car and that almost scared the crap out of her, getting out of the car, she yelled, "What in the world is wrong with you?"_

**Present**

They were at the airport, waiting for their plane to board, her head resting against his shoulder while she was reading her book and he was looking at some apartments and houses they could buy on his phone.

"I just realized, I don't know any Italian." Elena murmured.

He grinned as she looked up at him, "You realize you can speak English right?"

"Yeah but I want to be able to live like I belong." She said holding his other arm and squeezing it, "Hey, Can I ask you something?"

"Ahuh." He said stroking her hair.

"I want to have a baby with you." She said a bit scared of what he would say at her request, he bit his lip and sighed, "I think we have too much on our plate right now."

"I know- it's just, life is too short, when I was away from you all those months, the thing that kept me going was that- I'd imagine us, in a house and we had two little kids, while you and I attempted to cook something for them." She giggled, "And I really want that, there's always going to be danger but I want to live the way I wanted to live."

He stayed quiet for a second picturing what she just said, "I uh- I don't know if you're ready for this."

"I am ready- I am, I will figure it all out, you will help me, I want a baby more than anything, I want to love our baby, I want to watch it grow up and I want to get old with you watching our grand kids, I want to see you bore them with your medical miracle stories."

He interrupted, "Hey-"

She chuckled, "And I want to be able to make one batch of cookies that doesn't taste like crap with too much baking soda for them, please-"

"okay." He blurted out and then took a deep breath, "I want that- I want that too you know."

She brightened up immediately and leaned forward kissing him on his lips without tongue with force, when she pulled away she wrapped her arms around him resting against his chest, "God, I fucking love you so much." She whispered, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "I love you too." They sat there and looked at each other in silent excitement when a couple with a baby passed them, she sat up and looked at him, seeing the guy from the couple humouring the baby with silly faces. She looked back at Damon and sighed , squeezing his arm, he laughed at her cute antics leaning forward to tuck her under his arm, "If you keep looking at me like that I'll just go steal that one for you."

Elena shook her head and punched his arm playfully, "No I want mine- I mean ours." He held her arm, "Ouch."

"Hey I gotta go the bathroom, okay?" she said and handed him her handbag. He nodded busy looking at the interesting five bedroom house he found for a very good deal. This would be perfect, it even had a good view, it was two floors and an open basement.

Elena was on her way to the restroom when she saw a familiar face, her brows furrowed, as if a memory was running at her from a distance, Oh no.

**_Past_ **

_"Hey what are you doing here, in the middle of nowhere?" she asked as she stepped forward from the car once she recognised the stranger on the road, "By the way Damon and I had such an amazing session with you- after what happened, it really helped to just speak and get it out if the way." She said._

_"I know." His voice was dark and deadly not his usual robotic, "I love clearing misunderstandings between people- I used to appreciate love so much and now it's like I hate what I do for a living, love nauseates me." He said walking around Elena in a circle, "It reminds me of how I loved her, how I lost her."_

_Elena knew what he was talking about, Klaus had just lost his wife about an year ago. "I am so sorry- were you here to harm yourself? You can't do that Doctor Connor please, come with me. Are you drunk?" she asked._

_He shook his head, "How lovely of you to offer a broken man some help- especially the one who is about to kill you." He said in such a calm voice that it made shivers run down her spine, "What?" she asked backing a step away._

_Before she could run, he held her arm and swung her back to him, hitting his elbow hard against her temple, she screamed before falling in front of her car, not unconscious she couldn't yet move as he picked up an iron bar he had hidden near the sidewalk before and hit her head with it pretty hard, her body jerked as she tried to get away as he shouted, "I hate your stupid head for ruining my life- you had to fuck it up the night she needed help? Hailey was the mother of my baby! She was the love of my life, unlike you- she wanted a baby-" he hit her again, "Damon left my wife and my baby to die the night you decided to kill yours! And he was fucking stupid enough to think I understood? Fuck you!" he hit her again but when she didn't move this time he stopped and threw the rod down, "you should have died at summer camp Elena, but you didn't, you'll die now and he'll know how much it fucking sucks!" he said picking her body up and putting her in the passenger seat, then got in the driver's seat, "Good bye Elena." He said as he drove full speed into a tree on the side, he got out of the car shaking and dizzy and dragged her to the driver's seat._

_(Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd)_

**_Present_ **

Damon looked around the bathroom not caring he was in the ladies bathroom, "Elena-baby?"

He went outside, a sick sense of deja vu hit him- he made a fucking mistake. How could he let her out of his sight, his hands started shaking as he was looking around, he went outside to check the parking, "ELENA!" he called, it was dark and he was hoping for a little hint that she was around, he went back running to inform the security and showed them the pictures to look for his wife, he came back to the parking shouting her name, "Elena!-"

He stopped running around when he heard whimpering, his heart dropped as he followed the sound and found her lying on the ground near the tyres of a big truck, coughing- her jacket was off and she was freezing, reaching for his hand, "Oh God- Elena, look at me, hey?" he ran to her, sitting down beside her as he took off his jacket, the cold air went pass through him as he tried to cover her and pulled her up, she was struggling to speak, "He's going to kill – kill you. He's crazy- just, uhh! Go-" she said moaning, "What? What- are you talking about hey?" what's wrong?" he said checking for wounds, she looked like there were none, he sighed of relief, trying to pull her up, "Come on let's go"

"Ahh-" she moaned, "I am going to die oh my god."

He frowned as saw the jacket bulging away from her back, his eyes widened when he saw a huge knife plunged into her back, "Oh no-no no this can't be happening, no!" he said holding her tight to him, "Fuck! I am calling an ambulance- don't give up on me, don't you fucking dare."

"Klaus- he- he's going to kill you." She gulped, "What?"

She nodded, "He did it all." She cupped his face, "Please go away."

"Shut up! Shut up!" he said picking her up, making sure he didn't touch her wound, he turned around to see Klaus standing there holding a gun to him, "for a second you thought she came back to you didn't you? Just like I did when I put her life in your hands."

"Are you insane? I didn't murder her she was a risk case for god sakes get out of my way." He said begging, Klaus rolled his eyes, "Potato- potah-to" he said about to pull the trigger, Damon kicked him right before it and the shot went in the air, as he put Elena down and launched on Klaus trying to get the gun from him, "You could have hurt me-"

"I did- this was the best way to do so." He spat pulling the gun, "I don't care if I die- I won't ever let you live your happily ever after." He said punching Damon, he fell back and saw Elena running out of breath, his nerves were on fire, before Klaus would shoot him, he threw his phone at Klaus's hand, which made him drop the gun with a hiss, he jumped to hold it and so did Klaus, there was a shot heard in the distance, people that were around thought something terrible had happened, Elena could hear panicked running in the distance. Her heart was sinking surprisingly the pain worse than the one that was killing her, dying while she saw the love of her life dead.

.

.

.

.

.

Maybe it had been hours or days, she didn't know, she woke up- she remembered being up before, they were treating her, reviving her to life- giving her blood. She heard then say she was out of danger, but she didn't care- her life would never be the same. Her heart was dead, even with half the memories – she still loved him. She didn't want to open her eyes and hear the words she dreaded, that he was dead, a couple of days went by, with her just sleeping twenty four hours.

She opened her eyes one day after it was all too much, after his eyes and his smile was tearing up her heart piece by piece. She saw Stefan and her mother by her bed side and her heart drowned further, they were in a whispery conversation, "I did close it up, don't worry, they won't be around here, the police won't stop though."

"Hey Mom." Elena said above a whisper, she couldn't recognise her own voice, it was hardly above the beeping equipment by her side, breathing was painful

"Elena-" Miranda moved forward and held her hand, "Baby, let me call the doctor , do you need anything?"

"Damon." She whispered. Her eyes filled in tears, "Yeah- I'll get Damon for you."

She looked at Stefan, "Stef."

"He'll be okay Lena, please just focus on getting better."

Elena felt confused, she remembered Damon didn't get up after the shot, she saw it before blacking out, were they lying to her or was he okay?

She stayed quiet, at least she could stay in denial for a while. Her heart pained every time she thought about him. She closed her eyes, the world wasn't colourful anymore. She hated everything."

Next time she was woken up by another voice, this time. More professional and a but sympathetic, "Mrs. Salvatore, we were told you are feeling a bit better, so we wanted to get your statement."

She reckoned it was a police officer, she didn't care if they locked up Klaus anymore, they could let him kill her for all she cared, "Yeah doing amazing." She said in a cruel sarcastic tone, "I don't want to talk."

"This is very important Mrs. Salvatore or we wouldn't bother you. We just need a statement from you." He said basically giving her no choice, "Get it over with."

"Can you tell me what happened sixteen days ago, Saturday night, you were at the airport." He inquired. She blinked as if nodding, "Damon and I wanted to move to Italy. I felt like I was in danger after I came back from being kidnapped for months, I was at the airport when I saw him, it was like I remembered everything, he hit me an year ago and I lost my memories, he ruined my life- he stabbed me."

"Who stabbed you? Klaus Connor or your husband." He asked

The question offended her, she hissed, "Damon was trying to save- save me, Klaus showed up with the gun and killed him." She said breaking into tears.

"he would never hurt me- God he loved me so much." She said clutching the blanket under her hands.

"Your husband is fine Mrs. Salvatore, he's in investigation for the murder of Klaus Connor and your attempted murder as his finger prints were found on both weapons."

A sense of relief came over her and she nearly sat up before pain shot up her body, "Damon's okay? Where is he?" she was shaking with excitement, her world had meaning again, she would have never thought she'd feel this alive again, she had imagined so many possibilities to save him that it was killing her all these days, "He's absolutely fine and if you help us he will come back to you soon."

"Y-y-yes of course I will." She shivered with happiness, "His fingerprints? He did hold the knife but after Klaus had already stabbed me, Klaus had gloves on, he was about to shoot Damon , Damon just did it in our defence, he's not a killer."

The officer looked at his subordinate and told him to record her statement, "Okay so are you ready to record your statement?"

"Yes." She said eagerly, she couldn't wait to see him again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Try this." Elena said excited as she kept a fresh batch of cookies in front of him, he sighed, "Your five months pregnant, that gives you about- thirty years and four months exactly to bake for your grandkids, given our son can get laid soon enough." He said picking up a cookie

She hit his shoulder , "Come on, all you have to do is taste."

He huffed and took a bite of the cookie, though it was in a shape of a cookie, it nearly didn't taste as one.

"Mmm wow, that's it baby- you finally did it." He faked enthusiasm, she chuckled, "really?" she picked up a cookie and took a bite from it, immediately picking up the paper towel on the table and spitting it out, "What the-"

"Its surprising how you made devastation look like a cookie." He laughed, "Come on let's pack all these batches and take them to Stefan's."

"Baby." She whined as he helped her up, "You'll learn, you have like thirty years four months."

"Will I ?" she asked doubtful.

"Yeah I am not letting you die before you make a good batch of cookies." He said jokingly before pulling her into a searing kiss. He would give her absolutely everything she wanted, he wouldn't forget his promise

THE END

Hey guys thank you for remaining patient with the story and reviewing, this was a long due ending, I changed it a bit and it may seem rushed but I tried my best. Hope you guys enjoyed it, leave me a review please as it's not easy to write throughout the day and night. Also check out my other stories too. DE forever!


End file.
